Silent Sweetheart
by EvangelVamp511
Summary: Bella is a child psychologist who has a soft spot for children of divorce. Edward is a concerned father of a two-year-old who refuses to talk. Will one sweet little girl bring these two together? OOC/Canon/E&BPOV
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Sweetheart: Bella is a child psychologist who has a soft spot for children of divorce. Edward is a concerned father of a two-year who refuses to talk. Will one sweet little girl bring these two together? OOC/Canon/E&BPOV**

Chapter 1: **First Meeting**

**EPOV:**

"Time to wake up, baby doll." I said to my two year old daughter who was lying in my bed, still asleep. I rubbed her back softly. "Come on, Daddy has to go to work."

Laney rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up. Her strawberry blonde hair fell into her dark green eyes as she looked at me silently.

"Go pick out what you want to wear, and I'll go help you, okay?" I asked her.

She nodded and slid out of my bed before running barefoot to her room.

I chuckled softly as I went downstairs to make her breakfast. As soon as I was finished, I went upstairs to find Laney in her best church dress. She pointed to the zipper in the back for me to zip.

"Not today, Lane." I said as I went to her dresser as pulled out some shorts and a t-shirt.

She scrunched her nose at the shorts and went to go get a skirt instead. I laughed. Only Alice's niece would know the actual difference of shorts and a skirt at two years old. I helped her dress and picked her up.

I watched silently, coffee steaming in my hand, as Laney ate. How could her mother leave such a sweet child? Laney had been the epitome of the perfect child. She never really cried and was always all smiles.

Tanya, her mother, and I had met when I was about to start medical school. We dated for a year or so before we got married. The _only_ good thing that ever came out of that marriage was Laney. And every day I thank God that I had her. Of course, Tanya had willingly handed her over to me, saying that she didn't want to be held down by a meaningless child. What I had seen in her, you ask. To hell if I know. I was just trying to make my mother happy and settle the hell down.

Tanya had contributed nothing, and she didn't even try and help pick out Laney's name. I had decided to name her after my grandmother, Elaine, and my hometown of Charlotte. When I asked Tanya how she felt about Laney Charlotte, she was indifferent, so that was her name. Barely a year after Laney was born, Tanya left. A few weeks later, the divorce papers came in. I signed them, and that was that. Laney was for me.

The only thing that was wrong, well not really _wrong_ so say, but odd, was that Laney still had yet to talk. She would be turning three in a month, and she still had not said one full sentence. She was always silent. I knew she could talk because I heard her say a few words here and there. It still concerned me that she wasn't talking fully. My mom had suggested I bring Laney child psychologist, but what was the good if she would not talk? I did not think they would be able to do much no matter who they were or how much schooling they got.

Laney pushed away her plate when she was done and looked at me through the bangs of her hair falling in her eyes. I made a mental note to let Esme trim them if she was able to.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

She nodded excitedly, and I laughed as she ran into the living room to _try_ and put her shoes on.

I followed her and took the white boot she had been trying to put on.

Laney had been wearing the same white cowboy boots and black gloves for a while now. My brother, Jasper, had given her the boots he had bought her when he was in Texas. The black elbow length gloves came from my sister, Rosalie who was always over dressed. I always guessed that's where Laney had got the tendency to always dress nicer than necessary, like that morning when she wanted to wear the dress she had first picked out.

I picked Laney up and strapped her in the car seat of my gunpowder gray Silverado once we had gotten to the truck. I worked a mechanic shop about twenty minutes away from the house.

Usually, I would bring her to my parents' house, but they were busy so I had to bring her to work. I really hated doing that since mechanics, especially the ones in my shop, had a very _colorful_ vocabulary. Although, it was my only option today because my sister in law, Alice, was working and no one else was available. That left bringing Laney to the shop as my only option, unfortunately.

I pulled up to the shop, and I barely had Laney out of her car seat before she was out of the truck and running towards my office. I laughed and pulled off my coat as I walked over to the newest car that had entered the shop a day before because of a wreck.

"Laney darlin', what's up?" Jasper asked her as he looked up from under the hood of a '71 Camaro.

Laney ran toward him. She leaped into his arms and hugged his neck. Jasper put her down whenever she let go of him, and he turned towards me once Laney was in the office.

"When did she get here?" I asked as I nodded toward the Camaro he was working on.

I popped open the hood to the car I was working on as I waited for his answer.

"Girl brought it in earlier, still runs good, just needed an oil change." He said and laughed.

I shook my head at him and looked under the hood at the engine. _Damn Dodge_, I thought as I looked at what I was dealing with. I did not enjoy working on the Rams. I liked it whenever I got the GM's, like the Chevrolets and GMCs. They were just so much easier to find your way around. Well, that and they actually had a decent engine under the hood.

I don't know how long I had been working on the car, but it didn't feel like it was very long at all. It had always been like that when I was around cars. I just got lost in them. If I had my way, I would live in the garage. The only thing that had pulled me out at that moment was Jasper telling me that he was going to get lunch. That comment itself told me that it was much later than I had initially thought. I told him what I wanted and he left.

I went upstairs into my office that overlooked the garage and found Laney lying down on the couch, looking at the pictures in one of her _Biscuit_ books while _Beauty and the Beast_ played on the television.

"Hey, Laney Lou, what are you up to?" I asked her as I knelt next to her side.

She shrugged. I rolled my eyes. She had learned the shrug thing really early on. I just couldn't wait until she was a teenager: note the sarcasm. She would be one stubborn ass teen, and I hoped she stayed little forever and never grew up. Besides, let's face it, my daughter had good genes. Tanya was a bitch, but she wasn't unattractive, well she was pretty _before_ all of her surgeries. And my family had good looks too, so Laney would probably have a lot of guys after her. I really was not looking forward to that at all.

"Uncle Jazz is going get lunch, okay?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled at me, crinkling her little nose. I laughed and ruffled her blonde hair.

I went back downstairs back into the main garage and saw a really big guy and shorter girl talking to each other by the entrance of the garage. It seemed like they were having some kind argument. I walked up to the two and saw the girl talking to the guy. She was wearing a black skirt with a silk purple shirt tucked into it and had creamy pale skin and long mahogany hair. She had to be the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life.

"Can I help y'all?" I asked.

The big muscled guy looked at me and nodded. "Yea, gotta pick up my baby sis's car." He said and nodded towards the girl next to him.

"The '71 or the Dodge," I asked hoping and praying that it wasn't the Dodge. A girl like that in a Dodge would just ruin the moment.

To my utter happiness, the girl snorted. "Like I would be caught dead in a Dodge… the Camaro is mine." She said and smiled. I noted that there was no south Louisiana accent coming from this girl, and figured she was either not from here or just didn't have one.

I laughed and nodded towards the car. "Over here, let me get the papers and keys in my office." I said.

The two of them nodded and leaned against the car. I got upstairs and noticed Laney wasn't in the office, so I looked in the bathroom, but she wasn't there either. I hurriedly grabbed the clip board and keys and started to run downstairs, but I saw Laney sitting on the tailgate of my truck. Having an eight car garage was nice because I got to park inside when the place wasn't busy, and today was one of those days. I should have known Laney would go to the truck. It really wasn't a surprise now that I thought about it.

I slowed my steps slightly and went over to the brother and sister. Laney hopped down and hugged my leg as I stopped next to the car. I gave the papers to the girl to sign, and once they were signed I handed her the keys.

"How much do I owe you?" She asked and pulled out her checkbook.

"Twenty-five," I answered.

She nodded and wrote the check, tore it out of the book, and handed it to me. She saw Laney and smiled at her. "And what might your name be?" Bella asked with a soft smile after she crouched down to Laney's level.

I was about o answer when a small voice surprised the hell out of me. "Laney." My daughter said. Laney hadn't said one word in months to anyone, much less a stranger.

"Well, Laney, I'm Bella." The beautiful woman in front of my daughter said. Bella, it was so fitting for her.

Laney nodded and let go of my leg and looked at Bella's brother with wide, excited eyes. I held back a chuckle. Laney was accustomed to seeing big and tall men in and out of this place, so the man in front of her was nothing out of the norm. About two of the guys that worked at the shop for me were pretty built. Nothing like Emmett, but they were close. Add that with the fact I was on good terms with every college athlete program near Baton Rouge and New Orleans, Emmett was definitely nothing new to Laney. In fact, she loved the guys. Another thought that made me worry about her teen years. My daughter liked older, built men who worked on cars and played football. Jesus Lord, please help me.

Bella followed her gaze and laughed. "And that's Emmett, my brother."

Laney nodded and gave a shy smile.

Emmett smiled back at her.

Bella stood up to her full height, and Laney ran back towards my office. I suppose the shook must have been evident on my face because Bella looked at me questioningly.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's nothing; just Laney usually really doesn't talk to anyone… at all."

Emmett laughed. "Bella is a child whisperer. She knew more about child psychology than her professors in college."

Bella rolled her eyes and blushed. "Shut up, Emmett." She then turned to me, concerned. "What do you mean by she usually doesn't talk?"

"She says a few words here and there, but not very often, and she has never spoken a full sentence. It just confuses me a little considering she'll be three in two months." I told her.

Bella pursed her lips then pulled something out of her purse. "If you think she needs to a little extra nudge, here's my card. Now don't force her or beg her, she probably won't ever talk until she's seven or eight if you do that. But just know, that if something happens, anything that you're worried about with Laney, just give me a call." She said.

I took the card. "Thank you."

Bella looked at me for a moment. "I don't think I got your name."

I mentally slapped my forehead. I was an idiot. I forgot to tell her my freaking name! This is one for the books. Crap.

"It's Edward… Cullen." I said.

She nodded. "Well, Edward, thank you for changing the oil in my car."

A throat cleared from behind me, and I turned to see Jasper standing there. I rolled my eyes. I nodded towards him and said, "Jasper actually did."

Bella laughed. "Well thank you then, Jasper." She said and got into her car. She pulled out of the garage and I looked at the card she had given me. Emmett waved and went outside the garage to his Hummer.

"Man, what's up with you?" Jasper asked as he saw my dazed expression.

I just looked at him with wide eyes. Then, it really came crashing down on me. Laney talked to Bella. She actually talked to Bella, a beautiful, brown eyed, pale skinned, child loving, goddess. Good God Almighty, this was the perfect woman. Hell, she hated Dodges. She was _my_ perfect woman, no questions asked. And Laney obviously loved her. She talked to her. That was what my mind kept on going right back to. Laney spoke to Bella. Even if it was just one little word, it happened. And it felt like friggin water pouring from the sky in the Sahara. Nothing could have ruined my mood at that moment.

"Laney just talked to Bella." I stated.

Jasper looked at me as if I was crazy. "Okay, first of all, who the hell is Bella?" He asked me.

"The chick that was just in here, man. Laney just fucking talked to her. She hasn't said a word in months to me or mom, then she talks to a complete stranger. Dude that crap is messed up. Not that I'm not happy she said something, but damn!" I yelled at Jasper, making wild gestures with my hands.

"You're kidding. What did she say?"

"Just her name, but that was still one more syllable than she usually uses." I told him and shook my head as if to clear it.

Jasper studied me for a moment. "You like her." He stated.

I felt my brows furrow in confusion. "Of course I like her, she _is_ my daughter." I told him.

Jasper rolled his eyes at me. "Not what I meant. I meant the other chick, Bella." He explained.

I shrugged. "I guess, I don't know. She's just different is all, and any woman who can get Laney to open up like that has to be special." I said.

Jasper thought for a moment and brought up lunch, dropping the subject for a moment. I was thankful because I did not know what to make of anything that had happened in the past half hour. I just knew that Dr. Isabella Swan in something special, and I intended to find out exactly what it was that made her that way.

**BPOV:**

My car shook and rode rough, and I knew exactly what that had meant. I needed an oil change. Emmett had told me that he would do it, but I was just too impatient to wait on him. So, I took it upon myself to bring it to Cullen Mechanical Works. It was on the way to work, and my best friend's husband worked there. I figured it had to be decent. So, I had dropped it off that morning and Emmett brought me to get me car back.

I almost buckled at my knees seeing that really hot mechanic walking down stairs. He had coppery-bronze hair curling over the rim of his baseball hat and gorgeous green eyes. He was dressed in ripped up jeans, a navy blue mechanic work shirt with a patch that said CMW, scuffed up work boots, and had a red rag hanging out of his pocket. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows, and I saw that he had a tattoo on his left wrist that said something and one on his right forearm that looked like a crest of some sort.

He spoke, and I nearly died at the sound of it. It was like smooth velvet or something soft. I loved it. I was almost insulted when he asked me if the Dodge was mine, but I tried to keep my thought to myself. It obviously didn't work because I heard him chuckle.

When I met Laney, I was instantly drawn to the little girl, and to her father's left hand which was bare. I instantly started wondering what the situation was. Was he married and just didn't wear the ring, were the divorced, or were they just living together with Laney and not getting married. Then Laney's father told me that she rarely talked, and my heart instantly clenched. I then got the feeling that Laney's mother wasn't in the picture… at all. I couldn't help but give the man my card, both for Laney's good and mine.

That was when I heard his name. Edward seemed slightly fitting. He had that old world charm with modern little quirks that made me want to just jump him. Just that short time with him made me crazy. The weird thing was that my _brother _was right there, and I still wanted to jump him. I could care less if Emmett had seen or not. Edward was definitely a very, very attractive man.

I knew this was a dangerous situation though. Even if Edward never called me, he had a daughter. I doubt that he just went out with random women who went to his shop. Of course, there probably weren't many women that walked into his shop on a daily basis. Well, there might be if they had ever seen Edward. I would most definitely be going to his shop if I ever had more automotive trouble.

I walked into my one bedroom apartment and threw my purse on the table beside my door and pressed the voicemail button on my phone.

"Hi, Bella, this is your mother, Rene."

"As if I would be expecting another mother," I muttered as I rolled my eyes.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm worried about you. It's been so long since I've talked to you, dear. I just want you to know I'm here when you need to talk. I love you, call me. Bye." My mother closed the message.

Of course she was worried about me; I had been avoiding her for two months since she randomly married some guy that was only about ten years older than me and thirteen years younger than her. She had her chance to make it right with me, and she ruined it. I'm not the one suffering; I have my dad and Sue. Sue was more of a mother to me than my biological mother ever was.

"Hey, Bells, it's Alice. I was just thinking that it's been a while since we had a girl's day. So, I was just wondering if we could get together soon. Call me back. Love ya, bye." Alice said as she hung up the phone. I laughed. I would definitely call her back. I could use some girl time.

"Dr. Isabella, this is Lee's mom. I would just like to let you know that he won't be able to make it tomorrow for his appointment. My father just died, and he's taking it a little hard. So, I was just wondering if we could reschedule. My number is 555-6768. Thank you."

I sighed. Lee was such a sweet kid. He just was misunderstood by his peers. He was almost seventeen, and it was hard at that age. His parents just got a divorced, his girlfriend was pregnant and it wasn't even his baby, plus he just lost his grandfather. Lee rarely saw his dad, so his grandfather was the only father he truly had. He was truly a nice guy considering all what he was going through.

In my line of work, I worked with kids who were ages six to eighteen. Some of them just needed to talk, while others truly needed my help to cope with everything happening. I started my own practice at children's hospital in Baton Rouge when I was twenty-five last year. Since then, I had the practice up and kicking. Technically, I was a _psychologist_ and wasn't allowed to prescribe medicine. I could; however, send a child to a _psychiatrist_ who was legally allowed to prescribe medicine for mental disorders.

I was a councilor of a different kind, though. Instead of the conventional methods of my patients sitting on a couch and telling me their problems, I had them write, draw, and play instruments. Some of them were really talented, while others still had to work at it. It didn't matter though, because it was just a healing process. Now, I still made them talk to me, but I could learn a lot by the chords that they played, the things they wrote, and pictures they drew. Minor chords, angst poems and songs, and rain usually depicted some sort of sadness. Depending on what sort of these examples they used, I could usually figure out what was bothering them.

I grabbed a coke out of the fridge, and sat down at the counter, going through my bills. Around an hour and a half later, I had all of it settled and was watching television when I heard my phone ring. I got up from the sofa and went to answer it. When I saw the caller ID, I immediately stopped.

"Hey, Bells, um… I don't know if you're there or not, but I really think we should talk. I miss you, and I know that you have no reason to believe me or ever trust me again. Call me, bye." My ex boyfriend, Mike, closed the message.

I only rolled my eyes at that little message. If he thought that little message was going to make it alright, he had another thing coming for him. I was not even going to think about calling that jerk back. No reason to even try and dwell on him. I was more than done with that lying idiot.

The next morning, I got out of bed and got dressed for work in a pin-striped pencil skirt with pockets and a white shirt with ruffles on the collar and at the wrists of the long sleeves. Grabbing my clutch purse and keys, I walked out of the door of my apartment. I got into my Camaro and went to Starbucks before heading over to my office in the hospital.

"You had three calls, hon." My receptionist, who was only a year younger than me, said.

"Thanks Jess." I said as I took the messages from her and walked through the door to my office.

My office was quite spacious. It had to be. On the back wall was my huge u shaped desk, nestled in between two large bookcases full to the brim. On the left wall there were framed paintings of poems and pictures my kids had written are drawn. On the floor in front of the wall were three easels. In the front, right corner of the room was an upright piano with a guitar leaning against it. The entire right wall was made entirely of windows. In the middle of the office, I had two black leather sofas facing each other.

I sat down at my desk and checked my emails after reading the messages Jessica had given me. When I had replied to all of the emails, I sat back in my chair and looked out of the huge window. I saw the tall buildings in front of me that blocked my view of the blue, Louisiana sky.

I was originally from Forks, Washington. I lived there with my dad and brother after mom left when I was two and Emmett was three. That was the main reason I became a psychologist, I wanted to help kids like me. I wanted help kids who were worse off than I was. Because I had a rocky start to my teen years, and I knew now that I could help kids who were close to going down that road. I refused to just sit and watch them. I knew I would be able to help them.

Around lunch time after my first appointment was through, walked downstairs and was on my way out of the hospital to get lunch when I ran into some poor, innocent bystander.

"I am _so_ sorry." I said and looked up to be met with same piercing, green eyes as yesterday. "Oh, hey… Edward," I said dumbly. _Real smooth Bella, really, that was great. _I told the voice in my head to shut up and looked down to see Laney smiling at me shyly from behind Edward's leg.

"Hello, Bella." Edward told me, a slight smirk on his beautiful face.

Laney waved at me a little, but she stayed in hiding. I figured it was because of all the busy traffic going on around us.

"What are you two doing here? Everything okay," I asked Edward.

"Yea, everything is fine. We're just here for a checkup. Laney got a minor concussion, and the doctor felt it would be able to heal on its own. He just wants to make sure it's okay." Edward said.

"Oh, well I hope it goes well, then. Do you mind telling me how that happened?"

"I'm not really sure." Edward chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just rocking her one day and felt a soft spot on her head. I called my dad, and he told me to bring her here just in case."

I nodded. "Well, I'll let you two get to your appointment." I said and waved a goodbye.

I hoped that it really, really wouldn't be the last.

**So, how do you like it? TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME! I really want to know. So, go ahead, click the review button. You know you want to! BTW, the next chapter of Belonging with Crazy You will also be up in a day or two. So, please, be patient with me. **

**-LAYN **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Daddy-Daughter Date

**Yay! I never thought thought that I would get this much of a reaction out of this story. I didn't think you guys would enjoy Daddyward this much. Keep it up! Another chapter! Tell me what you think! R&R! **

_BPOV_:

I continued walking toward the door, thanking God that I was off for the rest of the day. My phone rang, and I fished out of my purse along with my keys.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Hey, Bella," my best friend, Alice greeted. "I heard someone went to the mechanic shop yesterday; please tell me you met Jasper! Oh my God, isn't he just wonderful, Bella?"

I laughed. Alice and I had only been friends for about a month now, and I never got to meet her husband until yesterday. I hadn't really met him at all. Alice had never met any of my family either. Our jobs were just too demanding. Alice was a dance coach at a studio just outside of Baton Rouge that was well known to be the greatest. Her hours were just as weird as mine were.

"Yea, Alice, I did, sort of."

"Where are you? Don't you have the rest of the day off? We can have that girl's day. My boss gave me the day off."

"That would be great. How about Perkins? Don't they have places to eat out there?" I asked.

"Yep, and they have stores and a movie theater. That's perfect."

"Okay, well I'll see you in a little while. Bye." I told her.

After I disconnected the call, I got into my car and drove towards Perkins Rowe. Alice and I went there a few times together for girl days. There were stores with cute clothes and accessories, a book store you get lost in, a movie theater that was never busy, and little restaurants that had food to freaking die for. Not to even mention the awesome food store that was there also.

I pulled into the parking garage and started walking towards California Pizza Kitchen where Alice said that she would meet me. I walked in and saw her sitting at a table looking at the menu. I walked towards her and sat down.

"Hey, how have you been?" She asked.

I sighed. "Good, glad to get out of that office and that apartment." I said and looked at my menu.

"Hello, ladies, can I take your drink order?" Our waiter asked.

"Coke," I answered.

Alice snorted in an un-ladylike manner and shook her head. "No, we want to glasses of the strongest thing you've got, and after that water with lemon."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't really like the idea of alcohol, but with Alice, I refused to even try and argue.

He smiled and wrote our drinks down, leaving to go get it.

"Seriously, Alice," I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Seriously, Bella," She stated.

The waiter came back with our drinks, and again ten minutes later with food we had ordered.

"So, see any hot guys lately?" Alice asked as she took a bite from her salad.

Oh, if she only knew. Wait, her husband worked at the shop, right? She had to know Edward. But what if I asked and she told me he was taken, and then I would be humiliated. Make a decision already, Bella. _Come on, you wuss, Alice already thinks your insane. Nothing new could from what you are about to admit, you idiot. _I rolled my eyes internally and told the voice inside to F off.

"Actually, there is one." I said, hesitating a little, still wondering if I should tell Alice. Knowing her, she would beg, and quite possibly get down on her knees, and then I would have to tell her in order to get her to shut up.

"No way, I was starting to think you were like an undercover nun or something. I'm so glad that you found someone. You should do him, and end you forever long dry spell." She said seriously, I kid you not, she was dead serious.

I choked on the piece of sandwich I was eating. "It really isn't that simple, Alice." I said softly.

"Please, do not tell that he's married." She said.

"Well, I'm not really sure if he is or not, but he does have um… he has a daughter."

Alice looked at me with wide eyes. "Don't they have a law against that?"

I was confused, wait did she think I actually wanted to date one of my patient's dad. That was, not right. That was just, ugh!

"Alice, chill, I don't have a crush on one of my patient's dad. I swear."

"Oh, thank God." She said and breathed a sigh of relief. "So, what's his name?"

I pursed my lips and took a bite of a ceaser chicken sandwich.

"Bella, what's wrong? Is he like some sort of serial killer?" She asked and laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I just, I don't really know him that's all, and I don't even think I'll ever see him again." I said and shook my head. It was true; I probably wouldn't ever see him again. I had to just accept that.

Alice frowned. "Look, if it was anyone else, I would totally not be doing this. I know someone that would be perfect for you, and I promise that if you just go on a date with him, you will not regret it."

I thought for a little while and nodded. "Okay, Alice that would be great."

She smiled brightly.

The rest of the day happened without incident. We went shopping, saw a movie, and just had fun. I forgot what that was like. I bought a dress for the date, which Alice had already planned in her head. She didn't tell me anything about the guy, just that he would be perfect for me. I only laughed every time she said that.

I got home that night, with a lot of bags, and pretty big dent in my checking. I couldn't find it to be mad at myself though. I was excited about what was happening, and I just hoped that this turned out not to be a horrible, horrible date.

***~~~SILENCE**_**is**_**KEY~~~***

I wanted to claw my eyes out. This guy was the most shallow, horrid man I had ever met. Alec Voltori was looker, but his ego was huge, and his personality was lacking. I don't know why Alice thought he would be perfect for me. He was the exact opposite. I would be so glad to just get the hell out of here.

My dress was so pretty too, it was such a waste that Alec was the one to see me in it. It was a dress with a white bust, black sash around the torso, and a red bottom with a black overlay on top. I was even wearing black gloves and heels! **(Picture on my profile)**

"Are you ready to get out of here?" He asked with a suggestive tone in his voice.

Alice was dead! I was never going to let her live to see tomorrow. I would kill her in cold blood.

I smiled and got my black clutch purse, pulled out enough for my food, and slapped it on the white linen covered table. "Yes, I am, _without_ you." I said and got up.

I made sure to make a lap around the restaurant, so he wouldn't see me going to the bar. I sat down and asked the bartender for a beer. I took a swig and let the liquid course through my body. I had reached my yearly quota for alcohol in the last week. I rarely drank because it just made people even more depressed than they were. It was a fact I learned in school from the textbooks, and one I proved personally during college.

At the moment, I could give a care less; however, because I needed it. Like a freaking life line, I needed a drink. A body moved to sit on the stool next to mine, and I almost groaned until I heard that same velvet voice that I had been too accustomed to.

"Rough day," Edward asked and chuckled, taking a long gulp of his own beer.

"You have no idea." I said and damn nearly banged my head on the bar.

He chuckled. "Does it have to do with a blind date?" He asked.

"How did you know?"

"Because I have the same exact dilemma," He said and shook his head.

"Do you now? Well my best friend set me up with the worst guy I have ever met in my entire life." I said and looked towards the exit where a blonde girl was seemingly looking for someone.

"Well, my sister in law set me up with the worst girl I have ever met." Edward said.

I laughed. Wow, that really sucked. "Let me guess, a leggy blonde with big boobs." I said laughed.

He cringed. "How did you know?"

I nodded towards the doors where the blonde still was.

He looked and rolled his eyes. "I hate blondes."

I laughed, seeing the irony in the situation. "You do realize that your daughter is blonde, correct?"

"Yea, but there are some major differences between my daughter and women like that. A: her hair is not bleached and unnatural. B: my daughter doesn't talk nonstop about herself, because she doesn't even talk. And C: my daughter also doesn't care that I make more than the national average."

"Just wait, buddy, she will; when she's a freshman, she'll want you to buy her brand new makeup to wear to school. And we're not talking cheap Wal-Mart crap either. Sophomore year, she'll want a brand new Corvette. In junior year, she'll want a brand new Mac book."

"Na, na, na. Stop, just stop. I really don't want to think about that."

"Wait, wait, it gets worse. Her senior year, she'll want you to buy a fancy prom dress that costs hundreds just so it can be removed half way through prom by her really hot, sexy football-playing college boyfriend in the back of his Dodge Charger." I said and giggled, basking in his obvious fear of what I was saying becoming true.

"I really don't want to think about my little girl having sex, if that were okay with you." Edward said and cringed.

"Look, I'm just saying psychologist to single father, rein her in early, before she gets too spoiled and realizes that you won't ever say no."

"What if just get her a pony, kids like those right, won't that like set her for life?"

I couldn't help it, the glasses of wine at dinner, and two beers were in my system and working their beautiful magic. "Sure, go ahead; teach her how to ride early on in life."

Edward choked on his beer. "How many drinks have you had?" He asked with wide eyes.

"More than I will ever admit."

**More than a few drinks later….. **

"Okay, okay." I said as I took another shot. "What was the worst sex you have ever had?"

Edward thought for a moment. "With my ex wife, at one of her photo shoots, in the dressing room, on her makeup vanity; I nearly cut my hand on a broken perfume bottle. Not to mention that I hit my head against a concrete wall. Ironically enough, that was when Laney was conceived."

I was in hysterics. That poor kid; thank God she would never find out when she was conceived. My liquor and long ago gotten to me, but Edward was still sober. I didn't know how and the hell he handled all the liquor. He had drunk just as much as me, if not more. Of course, he only had beer, not the shots like I had.

"What about you?" Edward asked after taking a gulp of his beer.

I thought for a moment. Do I lie and come up with some crazy scenario? Or do I just tell the truth? I shook my head and looked at him, blushing.

Edward's eyes went wide, and I figured I need not say more. "You're kidding right? What guy wouldn't want to do you?"

Okay, maybe he was a teensy bit more drunk than I originally thought.

"Oh, it wasn't the guys' fault. I just never met the right guy yet, I guess. I don't want it to be controlled by raging hormones." Oh, great, I sounded like a frigging nun. I was such an idiot.

"That is actually more than understandable." Edward said and looked at me.

I looked into his beautiful eyes. I never noticed, but there were little brownish-gold flecks in every ring of emerald. They almost glowed amber in the light of the bar. I sensed that the both of us were getting closer to each other. With every inch closer, our gazes burned even deeper.

"Closin' up," the bartender called to the three or four stragglers who were still at the bar along with me and Edward.

Edward and I immediately backed away from each other, and I was suddenly somehow a little more sober than before. I got off the bar stool and stumbled, but Edward grabbed hold of my arm and held me up.

"Thanks." I told him shyly.

He smiled crookedly, "Anytime."

The both of us walked out of the restaurant and towards the sidewalk. I was still sort of drunk, so I stumbled quite a bit.

"Bella, do you want to get dinner or something tomorrow?" Edward asked me nervously.

I nodded. "Yea, I'd like that." I said and then sighed.

"What is it?"

"I don't have my car." I admitted. "Alec picked me up at my apartment building."

Edward looked at me like I was crazy. "Not that I would even let you drive if you did have your car, but I have to ask. He left, without even looking for you?"

"Well, I actually left and didn't even let him drive me home."

Edward laughed and shook his head. "Come on, my truck is over here."

"Nope, you're drunk." I said and giggled.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Not completely." He said and pulled me towards his truck. He unlocked it, the beep echoed through the empty parking garage. Holy crap, it was so pretty. I loved Silverados, and I really loved gray ones.

"You know, I feel kinda sorry for poor Laney. Her father sure is _pushy_." I said as he tugged me into the now open truck door. I sat down in the seat as he closed the door and walked around the front of the truck towards the driver's side.

"Where is your apartment?" He asked as he started the truck up.

"Hmm, Baton Rouge," I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Yea and that really narrows it down, Bella."

I laughed and told him where it really was. We drove there in silence, only the sound of the radio and engine hung between us. He pulled up to my apartment building and got out to open my door and help me out of the truck.

"Can I walk you up?" He asked.

Aw. He was so cute. I nodded and took his hand, walking towards the elevator inside the lobby.

I pressed floor three once inside and leaned against the wall as I waited for the forever slow elevator to get us there. When the doors opened, I led Edward to my apartment that was at the end of the long hallway.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked him.

"I wish I could, but I have to get home to relieve my sister of babysitting duty." He said.

I laughed and nodded, leaning against the door. "See you tomorrow?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'll pick you up around twelve?"

"Sounds great," I said and got up on my toes to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Night, Bella." He said as he turned and walked down towards the elevator.

I was already very, very excited for tomorrow.

_EPOV:_

I walked to my truck, thinking about what had happened over the course of the night. I was going to either kill Alice or kiss her. What she did had introduced me to a woman who was worse than my ex wife, but it also made me reconnect with Bella.

I was surprised by the amount of filteration, or lack there of, she actually had. I was also surprised at how much she drank. She didn't look like the kind of girl that drank very much. What made me the happiest; however, was that she agreed to go out with me again tomorrow.

I had to arrange for my mom and dad to look after Laney, but I knew that they would be more than happy to do so. I knew that my mom would be estatic, both because I was actually going on a date and because she would have Laney all day long.

I got out of my truck whenever I got home and went inside the house. Laney came running towards me and jumped into my arms.

"Were you good for Aunt Rose?" I asked her.

She nodded her head that was now resting on my shoulder.

Rosalie came walking in then. "I couldn't get her to sleep. She's been wide awake since the moment you left." She said and lightly brushed Laney's hair out of her face.

I expected that much. Laney was a worrier. She was nervous when I was away from her for awhile. I guess tonight was one of those nights for her.

"Thanks for watching her Rose, sorry I came back so late." I said as I looked at the clock that read one AM.

"Don't worry about it, but hey, can I sleep in the guest bedroom tonight? I'm not up for driving."

I nodded. "Yea, go ahead." I told her as I started to walk up the stairs with an already sleeping Laney. I put her in her bed and went into my bathroom to take a shower before I went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up, only mildly surprised that Laney wasn't in my bed when I woke up. Usually when Rose or Alice was here, she would go with them instead. I think sometimes she needed a mother figure to calm her down, and she ate it up when women were around her. I didn't blame her. When she did have a mother, the mother was a bitch. I would be the same way if I were her.

I walked downstairs to take some medicine for the mild headache I had as a result of the night before. When your brother is Jasper Cullen, you learn to handle your liquor well. I could not even remember the last time I had a true hangover.

In the kitchen was Laney sitting at the counter, her chin resting on her arms. I wondered why she was already up and why she was down here alone. She usually didn't like to be alone.

"What's wrong, Lane?" I asked her.

She shrugged and shook her head, looking at me with her little green eyes.

I looked at her closely. "You want to go to Me-maw and Papa's today?" I asked her.

Laney looked at me with sad eyes and shrugged again.

Crap. I had been spending too much time away from her this week. Ever since that day I brought her to work, that was pretty much it. I brought her to my parents, but by the time I got there to pick her up, she was already asleep. The shop had early mornings and late nights. I don't even know if she actually _saw_ me. Friday nights were usually spent watching movies, but I went out instead. And today I was going to be away from her again. I had to do something about this. For a three year old girl who didn't talk, she was pretty damn good at showing you exactly how she felt about the you decisions have made.

I leaned my crossed forearms on the counter and rested my chin on my arms so my eyes would be even with Laney's. She turned her head to the side. Shit. She wasn't happy, at all. I thought for a moment about how to approach this. Bella wouldn't mind if Laney came with us, would she?

"Do you want to go to lunch with Daddy and one of his friends?" I asked her.

She looked me and nodded. I smiled, and she smiled back happily, crinkling her nose. She always did that, ever since she she was able to smile. Everytime she smiled, she crinkled her nose.

"Okay, well then go get dressed." I told her. She hopped down off the stool and went upstairs to go get Rosalie no doubt. I sighed and called Bella, hoping she would be okay with it.

"Hello?" I tired and voice of pain asked.

"Bella? It's Edward."

"Oh, hey. What's up, we're still on for today, right?" She asked.

I smiled upon hearing the excitement enter her voice. "Yea, I was just wondering…"

"If I would be okay if Laney came?" She finished for me.

"Yea, pretty much."

Bella laughed. "Of course, that's fine, Edward. She's a sweetheart."

I silently thanked God. "Great, I'll pick you up at twelve then?"

"Sounds good." She said, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

We ended the call, and I went upstairs to get dressed. After I finished, I went into Laney's room and saw that Rosalie was doing her hair.

"Why, don't we look handome?" She said as she looked at what I was wearing, then noticed my boots. "The steel toes, seriously? You couldn't even wear like the Justins or Loredos? You just had to go for your old, scuffed up work ones?"

I shrugged and rolled up the sleeves of my black button down shirt so that they went up to my elbows. I then pulled my dark blue jeans up a little to check out my boots. "I don't see a problem with them. How about you, Lane?" I asked.

She giggled and shook her head, once again crinkling her nose.

"See, she likes them." I said and pulled on a camoflage baseball hat.

Rosalie groaned. "You look like a Cajun trying to fit in at a formal dinner!"

I rolled my eyes. "I am a Cajun; however, dear sister, I will never be caught dead at a formal dinner."

"You should know that I every night I pray that Laney likes pretty dresses and pink, or else she will be just like a man."

I shrugged. I didn't mind if she never found a husband. My little girl didn't need a boyfriend, not now, not ever.

"You're horrid and a disgrace to fashion." She said then looked at Laney with pittying eyes. "She's all ready." Rosalie said and smiled at her.

"Great. You ready?" I asked.

Laney nodded and held her arms out so I could pick her up. I did so and made my way towards the truck. After strapping Laney in her carseat, I walked over to the driver's side and started the truck, going in the direction of Bella's apartment.

_BPOV:_

I started looking through my clothes, hoping to find something that I could wear. I settled for a simple baby blue sundress that was perfect for March in Louisiana. I pulled on some black wedges and a black choker necklace and earrings.

Edward was so cute when he called me all nervous. I had an inkling of a feeling that Laney would be coming, so it didn't bother me at all. She was his daughter, and I knew that she should come before me. Kids needed their parents, and some days, they needed them more than others.

Edward was so cute when he called me nervous. I had an inkling of a feeling that Laney would be coming, so it didn't bother me at all. She was his daughter, and I knew that she should come before me. Kids needed their parents, and some days, they needed them more than others. Today was obviously one of those days, and there was nothing wrong with that. I saw it every day in my line of work.

I had just finished my hair when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw Edward standing there with Laney standing shyly next to him. She was so cute in her little purple sundress, balck gloves, and white boots, just like the other times I had seen her.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Bella, you remember Laney of course." He said.

I smiled and nodded, getting down to her level. "Hey, Laney, you look really pretty today."

She smiled and gave me a hug. I fidured that was her own little way of saying thank you. Edward was looking down at his daughter proudly. Hmm. I wonder if he put her up to that. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to be mad at him if he had, she was just so dang adorable.

When Laney let go of me, I stood up to my full height and looked at Edward. "So, where are we going?" I asked.

He smiled. "Do you like seafood?"

"Are you kidding? I'm addicted." I admitted. The things living in the swamp could do to a northern girl; you would be surprised.

"Great, I know an awesome seafood place along 44." He told me.

I smiled. That would be so freaking awesome. It had been so long since I had real seafood from an actual seafood restaurant.

Edward led me to his truck, Laney never leaving her father's side. I watched her closely, trying to detect anything that could keep her from talking freely. She seemed very aware of the world around her. She watched the strangers passing by her. I could see her little eyes go from confused to happy to almost upset. Laney also seemed like she was very nervous, like she was afraid her father would leave her.

Last night, Edward had explained the situation with Laney and her mother. Maybe Laney remembered her mother more than Edward thought. Maybe she realized what happened. What if she wouldn't talk because she was afraid to say something that upset her father. It was obvious she looked up to him very much. My heart went out to the sweet little girl in front of me.

Edward opened my door, and then the door to the back seat where Laney's car seat was. How awesome was that? A man that acutally knew how to put a kid in a car seat correctly. I knew that my dad or Emmett never had known how to do something like that.

We all remained nearly silent on the way to the restaurant. When we got there, I was very, very surprised. I got out of the truck and looked at the brick building in front of me. It was old timey looking, and the inside was just so rustic. At first, there was the bar room with a bandstand and animals heads on the wall. Then through a doorway was the actual restaurant. It wasn't much, but I ahd a feeling that the looks would be deceiving after I tasted the food. Edward looked towards the bar and walked towards it… with his Laney in his arms. His _daughter _was going with him towards the bar. I followed silently, a little apprehensive of what was happening here.

"Hey, Luke, what's up, man?"

A guy that was bigger than Emmett behind the bar looked at him and nodded. He kind of struck me as a guy that didn't show much emotion. He dressed like Edward, with jeans, a nice shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a baseball cap. He had blue-green eyes and dark brown hair that curled over the edges of his hat.

"Hey, you going to the gig next week?" The guy he called Luke asked.

"I don't know yet man, got to find something to do with this little one." Edward said as he set Laney down on the bar.

Oh my God, I was _not_ witnessing this.

Luke nodded and went back to cleaning the oysters he had been fooling with before. "Well, I'll see you later then."

Edward nodded and led me to the restaurant side. We sat down at a table in the corner, right beneath a television. I studied Edward curiously.

"What is this place?" I asked him.

Edward smiled. "Hymel's. The food is good, despite the appearance of this place, trust me." He nodded towards the bar room. "Luke's a good friend of mine and he's the general manager of this place. We worked at the same shop for a while."

I nodded. "So, what's good here?" I asked as I studied the menu.

"I like the fried catfish, but Laney has a thing for their french fries and ranch dressing." He said and laughed.

I nodded, thinking about what I wanted to try. A waitress came over then and took our orders. Edward, Laney, and I all ended up sharing the Super Shrimpboat. I thought it was kind of weird, but when they brought everything over, I was shocked. That was a lot of food. I mean, damn. I had never seen a place serve that much food before.

I tasted the fried fish and shrimp, which was freaking awesome. I even had fried pickles for the first time in my life. That was also freaking awesome. I had a new favorite restaurant that I would be visiting quite a lot.

After we all finished up, Edward payed the bill and we walked out. Laney pointed towards the levee, and Edward looked at me. I nodded, so we all made out way up. I sat down on the cement side next to Edward, and we watched Laney play next to a few tree several feet away from the bank. When she got to close, Edward would imediately go get her. He was so caring towards her.

"So, when did you move to Louisiana?" Edward asked.

"When I started college. I got a scholarship to Loyola, and that was where I got my undergrad degree. Then I went to get my graduate degree and ULM. After that, I moved back down here. I just loved it. I mean, everyone was just nice. It's unlike anyother place I've ever been. What about you?" I asked.

"Well, I've been here my whole life, but I started at a medical school out of state. I wanted to follow in my dad's footsteps and be a doctor. One year through medical school, I realized that it wasn't at all what I wanted, so I moved back with Tanya and started the shop with Jasper. About a year later, Laney was born." He explained.

I looked out at the river as I listened to what he was saying. I really couldn't picture Edward as a doctor. It just didn't seem like him.

Laney came running towards us and sat in Edward's lap. The three of us sat there for a while, just watching the current in the river. Soon, Laney was alseep and it was time to go. Edward and I walked to the truck and put Laney in it.

When we got to my apartment, Edward shut off the truck and opened my door.

"I wish I could walk you up, but…" He stopped as he looked towards the backseat where Laney was still out.

"It's fine Edward." I told him and placed a hand on his chest.

He looked into my eyes and started to lean in closer. Finally, after what seemed like forever, his lips touched mine. It was perfect. When we broke apart, both of us were breathless.

"Bella, I would really, really love to see you again… on a official date." He said and smiled.

"Same here." I said. "What about next Satuday?" I asked.

"Sounds great." He asnwered and gave me one last peck on the lips before letting me go to walk to the elevator. I felt his eyes on me the entire time. When the doors closed, I saw him getting back into the driver's side.

Next week could not come soon enough.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! So, there is some truth in this chapter. There is a seafood restaurant on River Road called Hymel's. The food really us freaking awesome. Yes, they really did decorate it like that. And yes, Luke is totally real and the general manager. He's my big brother! And before you ask, yes he seriously is bigger than Emmett, nor does he show very much emotion, but I love him. So, tell me what you think!**

**TWITTER: evangelvamp511 or LaynEvlyn **


	3. Chapter 3

Silent Sweetheart: Chapter 3

**Sorry that I was so late with this chapter. I promise that I will get back to my weekly updates, so next Wednesday y'all can expect another new chapter! **

**So, this is just so you know! Character ages:**

_**Bella and Alice: 26 **_

_**Edward: 27 **_

_**Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett: 28 **_

_**Laney: 2 **_

**Anyway, on with the story… and oh yea, REVIEW PLEASE! **

BPOV:

The intercom on my desk buzzed, and got up from my spot next to the piano to go answer it. "Yes, Jessica?" I asked.

"You have a delivery Dr. Isabella." She said in sing song voice.

I laughed. "Well, send it on in, Jess." I told her.

Minutes later, I was opening the card to a bouquet of one dozen mixed roses in a crystal vase. The roses were lavender and white, a few blue rose buds were also in there.

_Just though you might need this on your lovely Monday morning; would you like to have lunch later on? Let me know. –Edward_

I smiled. Yesterday had been the most amazing day of my life. I really bonded with Edward, and I also bonded with little Laney more than I ever thought possible. I loved how Edward was so loving and caring. He made me feel safe. Last night when I got to my apartment, I felt like I was on cloud nine. The day had been perfect, and it had an even better ending.

My smile continued to grow as I realized that I would be able to see Edward again today for lunch. My day had gotten so much better with that realization.

Mondays for me always seemed to just drag on. I came to the office just to see three patients, one at eight, one at ten-thirty, and then another at four. Other than those few times, I was either doing paper work or just playing music. I had a very short attention span other than when I was with clients, and for me to just sit and do paper work, well that just didn't work for me.

I got out my phone to text Edward.

_**I would love to go to lunch with you, but I might not be free until 12:30. -B**_

I couldn't wait for a response, because just then my ten-thirty appointment walked in. Her name was Olivia, and she was about fourteen. Olivia's mother had set up her first appointment with me when she was twelve, and she's been coming to me ever since. Sometimes we would just talk about what was bothering her. Other times, we would talk her school work and anything else she wanted to.

"Hey, Liv, one moment, and I'll be with you." I told her as I rifled through my desk for a pen.

"No problem Dr. Isabella." She said in her soft voice.

I looked up and saw her pretty blue eyes filled with sadness. Every ring of sapphire and ice conveyed some type of emotion that was overwhelming her to no end.

I walked over to Olivia without even my notebook and asked if she was alright, her unshed tears immediately fell from her young and troubled eyes as her petite frame trembled. She wrapped her arms around my waist and sobbed into my chest. It caught me by surprise since Olivia usually didn't show much emotion at all, but I still ran my fingers softly through her long red hair and guided her to the sofa.

"What happened?" I asked her softly.

She sniffed and looked at me. "Eric got in a car accident, and now he's paralyzed from the waist down. He feels so much self-loathing that he won't even let me see him, not even his mom. It's killing me to see him like this." She cried.

Eric was her boyfriend of six months. At only fourteen, she was feeling things for this boy that I had never felt in my life. Her eyes twinkled when she talked about him. I wanted to know how it could be so easy for her to just fall into love. Even after two years of my psychological evaluation, I had no idea how she could fall this easily.

Olivia and I continued talking about the situation for another hour or so until she left with her mother, a little less anxious. Her mother had thanked me profusely for whatever I had done to make her daughter feel better, but I had only done my job. I loved helping the kids with whatever situation they were in. So far, I had helped kids who were on smaller cases of self-consciousness or even on to the more serious cases of rape and abuse. Every time those kids come in with tears and leave with small smiles, my heart wrenches and grows that much more.

I walked back into my office, quickly jotted down some mental notes I had taken of Olivia, and looked at my phone to see that it was already twelve fifteen. There was also a message from Edward.

_No problem. Late lunch at one? –E_

_**Sounds great. Where? –B**_

_How 'bout Cane's? –E_

I giggled. This was so my type of guy.

Only Edward would ask a girl out to Raising Cane's. He was damn lucky I was the type of girl to go for that type of stuff, too. Honestly, I really wasn't the biggest romantic out there. I didn't mind when I guy sent flowers, but if he goes overboard, then we're going to have an issue. Edward just seemed to know exactly how I like everything, flowers and food included.

_**AWESOME! I've been having a craving for it. The original near campus? –B**_

_Yea –E_

_**Great. See you then. –B**_

_Can't wait. –E _

I closed my laptop and locked my office before putting a sign on my door stating that I was at lunch. Jessica was there, but I still like to be safe.

I got into me car and drove towards the restaurant. I parked in front and saw Edward leaning against his truck, waiting. He looked up when he saw me and smiled.

"Hey, beautiful." Edward greeted and kissed me softly on the lips.

I smiled up at him. "Hi."

"Hungry?"

"Starving. Bet you I can eat a Caniac." I said cockily.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Okay, Princess Caniac, let's get you something smaller so you don't end up getting sick at the end of the day." He said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me through the door.

"Good point." I stated as I looked at the total of four meal choices. Yes, I said four. There was only chicken: nothing else except for fries, bread, and coleslaw.

I loved it here. Louisiana had stolen my heart the first time I tasted Cane's sauce and Tony Chachere's on French fries.

I ended up getting a three piece meal, unlike Edward who really did get a Caniac which was a six piece. I truly didn't think he would ever finish everything he had. It just seemed impossible to me.

Edward sat across from me in the booth and started to eat some of his fries.

"How has your day been?" He asked me as he took off his beat up Snap Tools baseball hat and set on the table.

It was the second time I had ever seen Edward without his hat; however, unlike least time, I was sober. I took the chance to admire is bronze locks. Each strand of reddish, brownish, and blondish tones seemed to almost shine in the light of the restaurant.

"Fine, mostly boring," I told him as I took a small bite of my food. "What about you?"

He chuckled, his eyes crinkling in the corners. "Same here," he said.

We ate and talked amongst ourselves. Edward was so much like the kind of guy I had always envisioned myself being with. He was funny, handsome, smart, down to earth, and just so sweet. I enjoyed every moment I spent with him. Hours felt like mere minutes, and I just didn't want to ever leave his side. I had never been like this with anyone, not even Mike.

It was just so easy to be around Edward. I could joke with him and tease him, not having to worry if he'll take me seriously. It was like that vice versa, too. Like I said, he was funny, and I loved that about him. I could see us going in so many places.

All too soon, we had to leave and go our separate ways. Edward and I threw away our empty plates and walked outside and towards my car together.

"Talk to you later," Edward said softly and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

I nodded. "Definitely," I said.

Edward gave me one last kiss and a tight hug before helping me into my car. He tapped the hood after I was settled in and the door was closed. I gave him one last little wave and pulled out of the parking lot, heading back into the direction of my office.

When my day ended after the last appointment, I made my way to my apartment, ready to just sleep blissfully in my queen sized bed.

The rest of the week passed with only a few calls and texts from Edward, but we never got to hang out again. It was a tiny bit disappointing, but all that disappointment rolled off of me as Saturday made its way around the corner. I had no idea where the two of us were going, but he had told me to wear something that was somewhat formal casual.

Saturday morning was a blur, and all too soon I was standing in front of my small closet collection, trying to figure out what in the hell I would wear. I mean, what was formal casual anyway? That didn't even make a bit of since.

It was getting sort of late, and I had to hurry up if I wanted to be ready in time. Finally, I settled for a one shoulder black dress that ended about an inch or so above my knee. I pulled on my red wedges and quickly did my hair and makeup, finishing just before I heard a knock on my door.

I opened it up and saw Edward standing there, in dark jeans in a hunter green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He didn't have on his hat, but he was still wearing his scuffed up boots, which I really liked, maybe a tiny bit too much.

Edward smiled down at me. "Hey, you," he said.

I smiled. "Hey," I said and stood on the tips of my toes to give him a kiss. "Are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked him.

He smile became ever wider as he shook his head with a knowing look. "Nope, I won't even tell you if you guess." He promised.

I groaned. "I hate surprises."

"This is a good surprise." He once again promised me as he led me towards the elevator. We hit the bottom level and went out into the parking garage. Instead of walking to his truck, which I didn't even see, he walked up to a '71, cobalt blue Chevy truck.

I gasped as I softly ran my fingers over the hood. "Where did this come from?" I asked after turning to look at him.

"It was my dad's back in the day. It's been through hell and back, but he's still runnin'." Edward told me as he opened to passenger side door for me.

I got in and watched as he walked around to the other side of the cab. Edward got in the truck, and started the engine. The loud roar pulled me from my Edward induced haze and startled the crap out of me. Edward chuckled softly as he pulled out of the parking garage, the engine still louder than the radio even after we held a steady pace on the interstate. I loved every minute of it.

I looked at the speedometer and freaked. "How and the hell can a truck on its last legs go eighty?" I asked Edward.

He rolled his eyes. "This truck is in a lot better condition that you might think, and we're actually going above eighty, I need to get the meter fixed." He said, almost as if he was reminding himself.

I rolled my eyes. "You're ridiculous." I muttered, mostly to myself.

Soon, Edward started to drive up to on ramp of the forever long bridge that headed towards New Orleans.

"French Quarter," I guessed immediately.

Edward chuckled. "Not saying no, not saying yes," he said.

"Jerk," I muttered.

Edward continued to drive and soon we were entering New Orleans. Edward drove in the direction of a parking lot and parked. He then led me to the street cars and trolleys.

"Seriously, I have always wanted to ride on one." I told Edward excitedly.

"I'm glad." He said just as one of the street cars pulled up. We got in and Edward paid, then we found a seat in the middle of the car somewhere.

The street car unloaded at the French Market, and Edward and I walked in. The French market was basically just people selling homemade goods and produce. I absolutely loved coming here. It was just so fun to look around and see what type of little trinkets people were selling.

"We can look after we eat." Edward said, literally pulling me away from one of the booths.

I started to complain until I saw that it was Café Du Monde that he had in mind. I quickly stopped whining and followed him as we sat down and ordered. What else were you supposed to get at Café Du Monde besides beignets and Café Au Lait? Absolutely nothing, that was the only thing that people went there for, and it was heavenly.

Edward joked about how messy I was being with my food, but I didn't care. Now that I thought about it, black was not the best choice of clothing today.

When we finished eating, we went back to the French Market to look at everything that was there. I eventually found a little jewelry booth that had more than one piece that caught my attention. What I really like was a purple cameo with gold outline and little pink diamonds placed every so often around it. Edward noticed me looking and called over the person who worked the booth and bought it.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "You really didn't have to do that, Edward." I told him.

He shrugged. "I wanted to get you something." He said and gave me a kiss.

The woman behind the booth handed me the necklace with a warm smile. "I hope you enjoy wearing her." She said softly.

"Thank you." I told her. Edward held his hand out for it, and he fastened it behind my neck. We then started to walk through the other booths, but nothing else really caught my eye.

At about five or so, Edward and I were both starting to get a little hungry, considering we hadn't eaten since eleven and we had been walking all day long. So we walked around the little shops to see if there was something that we wanted to eat.

Edward pulled me into one of the nicer restaurants.

I stood in my place, refusing to move as I shook my head frantically. "No way, I can't go in there like this." I told him.

Edward rolled his eyes at me. "You're wearing a dress."

"So is a hooker, but that doesn't mean she should walk into church with it on." I told him.

Edward only laughed at me and used physical force to get me inside. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me above the ground as he walked.

"Is this what you do to Laney because it if is, I'm obligated to report you to child services." I told him like a sulky child.

That only caused him to laugh at me more than he already was.

We got into the restaurant and Edward put me down as he walked towards the hostess and informed her he had a reservation.

"You sneaky little jerk." I told him with wide eyes.

Edward smirked arrogantly at me as he slid into the booth. I slid in across from him and propped my feet on Edward's side. It wasn't correct table rules, but if Edward didn't oppose it, then it really didn't matter much to me.

The waitress came and before scurrying away with our drink order, obsessively and openly flirted with Edward. I wasn't happy about, but Edward only looked at me the entire time. His left hand was linked with mine, and his right hand was resting lazily on my ankle.

When the waitress came back, she gave us our drinks and took our food orders before stalking away, shaking her hips unnecessarily. I rolled my eyes as Edward chuckled softly.

"What," I asked him, confused.

"Nothing, it's just that you're cute when you're jealous is all." He said and smirked.

"I am not jealous." I said, but honestly I didn't know. I didn't have any reason to be. It was obvious that Edward was completely oblivious to her. If he wasn't, he was a damn good actor. Edward was so sweet, and I almost felt like I didn't deserve it.

Edward was about to say something else, but his phone rang. "I'm sorry." He told me sheepishly.

I smiled and shook my head. "No, go ahead." I told him. "It might be important."

Edward smiled at me and stood up, heading towards a corner of the restaurant. I saw him answer the call, and a look of worry crossed his face. Shortly after, relief washed over his strong features, and the breath I didn't know I was holding escaped through my lips. He walked back to the table shortly after, and smiled.

"Everything okay," I asked him.

He nodded, and was about to say something. Unfortunately, the food came, interrupting whatever he was about to say.

**EPOV:**

My week without Bella had been pure torture, and I couldn't stand a minute of it. The only thing that kept me sane was Laney's soft little smile. Bella was like a freaking drug to me, and it nearly killed me to be away from her at any length of time. Even after only the short time we had been seeing each other, I had feelings for her that I had never felt before.

When I left my parent's house from dropping off Laney, I was zooming towards Bella's apartment. I felt like I would combust had I see her as soon as I possibly could. She was so beautiful in anything she wore. Seeing her in that dress nearly killed me, and I didn't know I would handle keeping my hands to myself.

I loved seeing her excitement when she realized where I was taking her. I didn't think she would be that excited, but I was glad she was. I wanted her to smile, I _needed_ her to smile. And the way she was so grateful when I bought her the necklace made me want to just take her there. Obviously, I couldn't do that, but it was hard to resist.

What really got me is how she got so self-conscious when we were about to go into the restaurant. She was the most gorgeous woman I had ever met, inside and out. I didn't see why she couldn't see herself clearly.

It was just so easy being around her. I could joke around with her without having to worry if I would upset her.

When I got the call, I saw my mom and dad's house number and freaked. I quickly excused myself from Bella and went to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Edward? Hi, honey, I just want you to know that Laney has a slight fever. Don't worry though, you're father already looked at her and she's fine." My mom said.

"What? Are you sure? I can come home if you need me to." I told her.

"No, Edward, we have everything under control. Your father just thought I should call and let you know. Stay, have fun. I love you, dear."

Before I could even get a word in otherwise, my mother hung up the phone. I sighed and walked towards the table, my mood lifting somewhat when I saw Bella. I slid in the booth across from her again and smiled as she asked me what was wrong. Just as I was about to answer the waitress came with our food and set it in front of us, quickly walking away.

"So? What's wrong; you looked worried." Bella observed. Of course she picked up on that, she was a psychologist. She may have worked primarily with children, but she was a psychologist none the less.

I only shook my head. "Minor problem, it's settled now." I promised her with a reassuring smile.

She smiled back at me softly and began to daintily pick at her food.

When the two of us finished eating and the bill was paid, we walked back outside and decided to call it a day. I led Bella back to the street cars and got aboard one. She rested her head on my shoulder and looked out towards the window throughout the five minute ride. Once we were at our stop, we got out and began making our way towards the truck.

Bella's eyes were drooping, and I could easily tell that her day was catching up with her. She stumbled slightly, and I quickly scooped her up bridal style. I held her close to my chest and looked down at her tired and beautiful face.

Bella softly smiled at me and rested her head against my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck until I sat her down in the truck. Once I got to my side and started the truck, she scooted over the cab and sat next to me, propping her feet on the dashboard. I grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it lightly before resting our intertwined hand in her lap.

By the time we got to the bridge, Bella was out like a light. When we got back to her apartment, I had to wake her up, which really didn't work too well, so I ended up just carrying her upstairs.

"Bell, I'm going to need your key." I told her softly as I walked down the hall and out of the elevator.

She groaned but still asked me to put her down so she could find her key. I did as I was asked, and Bella searched through her purse for her key. After she finally found it, she opened the door and turned towards me.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked her. She must have read the hesitation on my face because she quickly added. "Just for a few minutes, but you don't have too," her voice was soft and comforting. It was almost as if she was telling she understood exactly what I was going through, as if she new every issue I was dealing with and knew that I probably wouldn't go in.

The words came out before I could stop them. "Maybe just for a little while," I told her softly. My parents were keeping Laney for the night anyway, so there was no reason for me to have to go home early. They were having one of their grandparent/granddaughter bonding weekends like they always did once a month.

She smiled and guided me inside.

I looked on the clock on the wall that read seven p.m. We had been out since a little after ten, and it was already seven. The day had just flown by so fast. It felt like hardly any time had passed at all when I was with Bella.

"Do you want something to drink?" Bella asked from the kitchen.

"Sure." I called back as I took in her apartment's living room.

It was so Bella. The colors were warm and neutral. The walls her beige, and as one would walk in, on the left wall were floor to ceiling built in shelves that held her television, movies, books, and pictures. To the right there was a wall opening that led into the kitchen area. There was an off white sectional in the middle of the room with an oak coffee table on a burgundy rug.

Bella walked in with a coke and asked me if it was okay. I nodded and took a sip. Bella sat down on the sectional and motioned for me to join her.

Ten minutes turned into thirty as we got caught up in a show that we were watching. Pretty soon, Bella was curled up into my side, sleeping contently. Not much time later, I was also drifting out of consciousness.

The next morning I woke up with a numb arm and a stiff neck; however, waking up next to Bella had me in heaven. Her scent surrounded me like a drug. I was intoxicated by Bella Swan, and I constantly had to find some way to contain my craving.

A few minutes after I woke up, Bella started to stir and her big brown eyes opened up wide as she looked up at me. Surprise crossed her face, and after that the horror set in.

She gasped. "Oh my God, Edward I am so sorry."

"For what," I questioned.

"You spent the night, I mean, I'm sure whoever is taking care of Laney is freaking because you didn't get her last night."

I stopped her before she could go any further into that line of thinking. "Bella, calm down, love; Lane is safe and sound at my parents' house. She was spending the night last night anyway." I assured her.

Bella let out a breath and then looked at one of the doors that were on the back wall of the room. She held up a finger. "One second," she said as she got off the sofa and went towards into what I assumed was her room.

Minutes later, she emerged in a plain white t-shirt and a tattered and worn jean skirt with purple paint splatters all over it. She looked so adorable with her hair pulled up into that messy bun on top of her head.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What, this skirt is comfy. I was painting my room in it and paint got all over it." She told me.

I only laughed and opened my arms to her. Bella sat in my lap and curled up against my chest. I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and held her close to me for what felt like hours. I could have just stayed like that for hours.

"How about twenty questions," Bella asked suddenly.

I laughed. "Okay."

She smiled and turned sideways in my lap. "Favorite color," she asked.

I laughed. "Brown." I answered. "Worse hangover of your life?" I asked.

Bella crinkled her nose. "In high school, the first time I had ever tried alcohol. Let's just say I went to church on Sunday morning with _more_ than just Saturday night on my mind. The light was literally blinding."

"And let me guess, you were saved?" I joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Nope, my turn; hmm, what should I ask next." Bella thought for a moment and then looked at me with a smile. "Best kiss you've ever had?" She asked.

"Any kiss I've had with you." I said.

Bella smacked my chest. "You better not dare turning cheesy on me; seriously, tell me the truth." She said and laughed.

I thought for a moment and pulled her impossibly closer. "This one," I answered.

"What-," before she could finish, I had her pinned beneath me on the couch. I kissed her as hard as I possibly could without hurting her, which was a hard task considering I was strong enough to lift more than twice her size.

I pulled away from her when I needed a breath, and I noticed how shallow her breaths were coming.

"Wow," was all she said. That was all she had to say. I knew exactly how she felt.

Just as I was about to say something my phone rang. Damn phone; it's been interrupting me all weekend.

I pulled the phone out of my back pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, son, I was just wondering at about what time you were coming over for lunch." My mom asked.

Crap! I forgot about family lunch on Sundays. I was such an idiot. I looked at the clock by the television and saw that it was already after nine. I would have to leave a lot sooner than I had hoped I would.

"Um, how about around twelve thirty," I asked her.

"Sounds great, son, see you then. Oh, but you may want to come early to help your father, dear." She said. "Goodbye, love you lots."

"You, too, mom, bye," I answered and hung up. I looked sheepishly at Bella. "I have to go and get ready to help my dad cook for dinner."

Bella looked at me and nodded softly. "That's fine, you couldn't stay here forever." She told me.

If only I could have stayed here with her forever. My life would be so perfect. Waking up to her every morning could have a man spoiled for the rest of his earthly life. I was getting way too ahead of myself, but I could help it. My feelings for her were so strong, and I had never felt like this ever before. I was so new to me, and I didn't know how to control my emotions.

By the time I finally left, it was almost ten, so I had to hurry my ass up if I wanted to be at mom and dad's house in time. I got home, quickly took a shower and changed my clothes before getting into my Silverado and driving towards my parents' house.

I walked in after parking the truck in the driveway and Laney came running down the stairs and into my arms. She hugged my neck tightly as I walked into the kitchen in search of my mother.

She was there in the kitchen, cooking. She turned and gave me a knowing smile. "So, Edward, where is your pretty friend, Bella?" She asked.

My eyes went wide as I tried to come up with some save, but I could come up with nothing. The only thing that gave me some clue as to how she knew was the soft giggle of Laney.


	4. Chapter 4

**Silent Sweetheart: Chapter 4**

**Yay! A new chapter that is actually on time! I feel so accomplished! So, read on and REVIEW! Love ya'll! **

**EPOV:**

_My eyes went wide as I tried to come up with some save, but I could come up with nothing. The only thing that gave me some clue as to how she knew was the soft giggle of Laney._

I didn't know what surprised me more, the fact that my mother knew about Bella or the fact that Laney somehow told her. My mother must have read my expression because she sighed and shook her head.

"Laney, darling, why don't you go upstairs and get the picture you colored?" My mother said sweetly.

Laney nodded and jumped from my arms, running towards the stairs.

"She barely talked, dear. I asked her what you were doing without her, and she just said 'Seeing Bella.' I only assumed that you were with her. Which by the expression on your face, I can tell you are." My mom said.

I sighed. "I just would like to know why she has talked to practically everyone except for me. Even if ya'll get two words, I get a nod or a shake of her head. I love her so much, but I just need her to talk." I complained softly. "I mean, she's almost three."

Esme nodded and looked at me with sad eyes. "Dear, giver her time, did you ever think that she understands a lot more of this situation than any of us realize?"

I nodded. "Yes, Mom, I know, and that is what scares the hell out of me. It scares me to think that my three year old daughter knows what a bitch her mother was. No child deserves to be put through what was put through, and it kills me to know that someone would willingly walk away from her. Me, sure yes, I could care less is Tanya walked away from me, but to put her own daughter through that…"

Esme rested her hand on my shoulder in a comforting way. "I know, dear, I know, but you have to give the poor child time. Maybe she's afraid of losing you, maybe she realizes that you and Tanya split because of things she said and did. Even at only two years old, a child can understand things a grown adult never can." Esme told me.

I sighed again. Everything Esme was telling me, every single word I knew to be true. Laney was observant and selfless. She would give away every toy she had to goodwill. Believe me, I knew that she would. Her heart was always in the right place. I just needed her know that I loved her forever and that she would always have me. I didn't care if I had to sell every single guitar I had or even the shop, I would do whatever it took to keep her safe and feeling loved.

"Now when am I going to meet this lovely Bella girl? How old is she, how did you meet, is she educated, and what does she do?" The questions of my mother were coming at me left and right at a mile a minute.

That was another thing. When would I bring Bella over to meet my family? I had wanted to, but we were still pretty early on in our relationship. I wanted to keep her to myself for a while, but that was now impossible since my mother knew. If I didn't bring her over, she would agitate me to know end and I wouldn't put it past her to bring on the guilt trip. Luckily for me, unlike my poor sister and even my married bother, I had a child so she couldn't use the grandchild excuse on me.

"I don't know when you're going to meet her, and she's twenty six." I told her. She was about to say something else but I quickly stopped her. Yes, she went to college; she went to Loyola and Duke. And she is a child psychologist with degrees in the arts." I told her.

My mom's smile was blinding. "Oh dear, she sounds like a sweetheart. You'll bring her over for dinner next week." My mom told me; I knew it wasn't a question or request. It was an 'I had to' statement or I'll give your daughter so much chocolate she won't go to sleep for days.

"Yes, mom," I told her.

She smiled. "Great, now, go help your father." Mom said as she turned back to her simmering pot on the stove.

*****~SILENCE**_**is**_**KEY~*****

"So, boys, how is the shop doing?" Carlisle asked Jasper and me.

That was what I admired most about Carlisle. Even if we had given up on his dream for us, he still supported both Jasper and me. He was what a father truly should be, supportive. He never gave up on the shop, even when Jasper and I almost did. The first year was hard. Jasper had just gotten married, and Laney had just been born. Money was tight at that point and there wasn't enough business to keep us running much longer. Like a true godsend, Carlisle helped us out a lot more than Jasper and I will ever admit, and he never allowed us to pay a cent of it back.

"It's going great. A few weeks ago, someone came in with a '71 Camaro." Jasper said and cast a sideways glance a me, a smirk playing on his lips. I rolled my eyes.

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie all caught the exchange. "Did that Camaro happen to be cobalt blue?" Alice asked.

Jasper nodded, "Yes, I thought I told you."

"Oh, you know I tune out the shop talk, Jazz." She said and looked at me, eyes narrowed. "You're him aren't you?"

I was beyond confused about what was going on at that point, so all I did was look at Alice with wide eyes.

"You're the mystery guy that my best friend keeps on talking about! Why didn't you tell me that it was you who was dating Bella?" She yelled, her steak long forgotten.

"First, of all, I didn't even think you knew Bella, second of all, I don't see how that is any of your business. Did Bella not tell you my name?" I asked too calmly.

"Don't you dare patronize my Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Why did you not tell me! It doesn't matter if I knew her or not! I'm your favorite sister in law, aren't I? I mean, you should tell me these things." Alice screamed from across the table.

I quickly stood up and backed to the edge of the patio. Alice was making her way around the table. Quickly, I picked up Laney and held her close to my chest, knowing Alice would never come after me with her in my arms.

"Ha! A grown man using his two-year-old daughter a shield! What does that say about you?" She asked.

"That I enjoy my life, and I don't want you to end it." I said.

Esme, being the wonderful mother that she was, decided to step in. "Alice, dear, please, calm down. Edward isn't obligated to tell any of us anything, as much as we hate to admit it, it's true." She said in her mollifying voice.

Alice took a deep breath and sat down, "Doesn't mean that you _and_ Bella well get a verbal lashing from me later on." She said.

After that, the dinner went back to being somewhat normal and enjoyable. I loved my family, but at some points the all of them could be a little much for me to handle.

That night, when I put Laney to bed, I watched her sleeping for a while. Her blonde hair clung to her face, and her eyes twitched a little as she dreamed. I thought about what all I had done in order to have her with me. Even if Tanya had willingly handed her over, her parents hadn't. Tanya's parents had made claims of abuse, rape, and pretty much anything to keep Laney from me. Thank God that the state didn't believe not one claim that the family had made. To not wake up and see her there; it would be hell.

I could almost see visions of Bella in that future. It was early, but I couldn't hide the fact that my feelings were much stronger for her than they had ever been with Tanya. Like I said, the only reason I was with Tanya was because I has to settle. I had to settle for less than second best, and it sucked, frankly.

I went to bed that night and woke up in the morning with Laney cuddled into my side.

**BPOV**:

Monday- just God's day to show us that life isn't supposed to be all sunshine and roses. His proof that he is the almighty power and that we aren't supposed to get ahead of ourselves think we're better than him. I hated Mondays. I always had. Today was especially horrible.

Last night, I had woken up starting a two o clock after every ten minutes because of nightmares. Then, at around five-thirty, I finally gave up and took a shower. After that, I then proceeded to burn my last batch coffee. So, I went into my car after getting dressed, the one thing that didn't go terribly wrong, and hit my head on my car. And when I got to the coffee shop, I realized I had forgotten my wallet at home. Thank God the owner knew me, or else I would have been screwed. I was able to open a tab.

When I got half way to work, my tire hit a nail and was getting excessively lower. At that point I was beyond pissed. I was thankfully able to be polite enough to put on my happy voice over the phone with my patients. I hated canceling appointments. It was only about five minutes away from Edward's shop. Thank God. I had been doing that a lot today.

When I finally made it to the shop, my tire was almost full on flat. I walked into the shop and saw Edward's truck in the shop. Nothing else was under there and that hopefully meant that Edward would be able to get my car fixed ASAP.

I looked around the shop, trying to find Edward. Just as I was about to give up and call him, I saw him walking down the stairs. He was wearing his ripped up jeans, scuffed up boots, mechanic shirt, and his worn baseball cap. His smile was blinding, and just like that my mood immediately lifted. Edward reached into his back pocket and wiped his hands and stuffed it back.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked once he got to me and gave me a soft kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his torso, not wanting to let go. He smelled like motor oil, after shave, and guitars. It smelt like home. "Karma is a bitch." I said into his chest.

"What are talking about, sweet girl?" He laughed.

I looked up at him. "Today is a day from hell, and I need you to fix my tire." I complained weakly.

Edward chuckled. "Is that the only reason you came to see me?" He asked.

"Frankly, yes," I answered as I untangled myself from him. He pouted cutely, and I kissed it away. "How long will it take you to fix a flat?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "Depends on if I have the tire in stock; if I do, it won't be long at all," he answered me.

"Well, with the day I've been having, you probably won't." I snapped, mostly to myself.

Edward only laughed at me. "Why don't we go into my office and you can tell me all about it?" He asked.

"That would be cool." I said as he pulled me by my hand upstairs.

Edward's office was pretty impressive for being in an automotive shop. It was a nice size and had a black leather sofa and television on the right side. On the left wall in the corner was a three sided desk that was beyond messy. I just wanted to get to the pile of papers with a trash bag and start throwing.

I sat down on the sofa and Edward sat next to me. I rested my legs in his lap and laid down. Now I actually knew how felt to be the patient and not therapist. It was weird.

I felt Edward's calloused hand on my calf, gently massaging. "What happened?" He asked.

I snorted. "The better question would be what didn't happen." I said and sighed. "It's just a bad day is all."

Edward let it go, but he still kept massaging my calf in a comforting way.

"Hey, how was dinner with your family yesterday?" I asked after a while of a comfortable silence.

Edward chuckled to himself. "It was interesting. I didn't know that your best friend was my sister-in-law."

"Wait, your sister-in-law is Alice? How come she didn't tell me?" I asked.

"She didn't know that it me you had been out with."

"Wait, you didn't tell her?" I asked.

Oh my God, I bet she was pissed. I had only gave her the gist of everything. She knew I was going out with someone, she just didn't know who. Alice had begged me to tell her, but I just wasn't ready to give her that information yet.

Edward shook his head with a smirk. I sat up and rested my head on his shoulder, and he pulled me fully into his lap.

"Oh, I almost forgot. My mom wants to meet you. She, um, wants you to come over for dinner Sunday. You don't have to do if you don't want to, but either way, I don't mind."

I gulped. Meeting the parents was kind of intimidating. _That's odd, Bella. Considering your boyfriend is a parent._ I told my inner voice to shut the hell up because I truly didn't know what Edward was to me. Were we just dating or was he my actual legit boyfriend?

I felt like I was a freshman girl in high school again. I didn't even know up from down at the moment. I just knew that my feelings were getting too strong too fast, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't pass this off of puppy love or just some stupid crush. I like Edward a lot more than I am willing to admit out loud. I can barely admit it too myself.

I finally nodded after a minute or so. "Yea, I would love to."

Edward smiled and kissed me deeply. He pressed me back onto the couch and I twisted my fingers into his hair. Just as it was getting just a bit heated, the office door opened.

"Edward, man- whoa! Dude, would it kill you to lock a door for once in your life? Jesus!" Jasper complained as he walked right back to where he came from.

Edward groaned and nearly collapsed on top of me. His head was resting on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry that my brother is such an idiot." Edward groaned.

"It's okay." I laughed, still a little breathless. "I have one of those too."

"Right, I forgot." He said and looked up at me. His pretty green eyes shines and dare I say it, shimmered. Yes, they freaking shimmered.

Edward sighed and got up off me and held a hand out to help me up. I grabbed his hand a let him lead me down the stairs where Jasper was jacking up my car to change the tire.

"I figured I would take the liberty of doing some work down here since _someone_ wasn't." Jasper said and chuckled.

"Stop being such a chick, you douche." Edward said and it him upside the head, nearly ramming him into my car.

"Hey! Don't do that!" I said.

"Thank you, see she doesn't enjoy you abusing-," Jasper stopped just as he heard me say, "You could have dented my car."

"God, you two are sickening and too much alike for y'all own good." Jasper groaned.

I only rolled my eyes and got out my phone to check for calls. I saw that I had one from Emmett, and motioned towards Edward that I would be going outside. He nodded and knelt down to help out his brother.

"Yo! Bella Boo! What's up, Sugar Bee?" I rolled my eyes at my brother's greeting. He had gotten too accustomed to Louisiana pet names.

"Hey, you called me." I stated as I waited for his reply.

"Right, well, I just wanted to know if you knew that Mom was coming down with her latest flavor of the week." Emmett said.

I was beyond confused. "Wait, what about that around guy our age that she married?"

Emmett laughed. "Have you not been paying attention? Those two ended like six months ago. She now has a new one every week." Emmett said and laughed again.

"When is she coming?" I asked, exasperated.

"Sunday," he answered simply.

Oh, hell no! "That doesn't work for me, Emmett. When did she tell you that she was coming down?" I asked him, almost near tears. I was not giving up valuable time with Edward for that witch.

"Like two hours ago. I was just wondering if she had called you."

"Well, maybe she did, but I never answer her anyway."

Emmett huffed. "I wish it was that simple for me. She always plays that damn guilt trip crap on me." Emmett complained.

"Well, then maybe you should just ignore it."

"Yea, yea, hey, I gotta go. I'll see you later, baby sis. Love ya, bye." He said and hung up with no further explanation.

I sighed and walked back into the garage where the boys were just about finished. I sat down on a bench that was near the exit of the shop and took out my phone to check my emails. Just as I was looking up to see where the boys were completely done, and Edward was making his way towards me.

I smiled and stood up. "What do I owe you, Mr. Cullen?" I asked and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He gave me a peck on the lips. "On the house," he said and smiled.

I groaned and backed away from him. "Come on, let me pay something." I complained.

"No, Bella, please, just humor me." Edward begged.

I groaned again. "Fine, but this is the last time." I said and pointed a finger at him.

He smiled and gave me a kiss.

"I have to go, but I will talk to you later." I said and gave him a hug.

"Okay, beautiful, talk to you later, then." Edward said and released me.

I grabbed my phone and waved as I drove out of the shop and onto the main road. I drove towards my apartment to grab my purse and then get a bite to eat. I decided to just go somewhere that was easy access and cheap. In other words, I wanted comfort food.

*****~SILENCE**_**is**_**KEY~*****

That night, Edward and I talked on the phone until at least midnight. I felt like a teenager, talking and staying up all night talking to the guy I liked. Hell, I was even on my stomach and kicking my calves. I know, I am a sick cookie, but I couldn't help it. I loved the feeling I was having.

When I awoke the next morning, everything was going right. For that, I was extremely grateful as I drove to work without incident. I got through the day alive, and that realization was wonderful. And the only thing that freaked my out was that I was that much closer to meeting Edward's parents and family.

I still had to deal with my mother. I had no idea what I would do about her and her new boy toy. There was no way I would be missing Edward's family dinner. I had already promised him that I would go, and I would. My mother could wait.

For lunch, Alice called and she seemed to be calm, but when I walked into Walk On's, I realized that she wasn't.

"Do you realize how utterly disappointed I am?" She asked as she took a sip of her iced tea.

I shrugged and took a sip of my coke. "I'm sorry, but how was I supposed to know that Edward was your brother in law?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "This is why you tell your best friend these types of things. You would know this stuff had you just told me. And why didn't you tell me that it was him that you were talking about with the daughter? Wait, he was the one with the daughter, right?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, Alice, he was."

"And besides that, when did all this stuff start?"

"When you set me up with Alec, you B, do you realize how horrible that went?" I asked her.

"I thought that you two would complement each other. I'm sorry if my match making skills are a little rusty." She said defensively.

The waiter came and interrupted our little talk. After that, we began right where we left off.

"Yea, well they are much more than just a teensy bit rusty, Alice. They are dead wrong."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, Bella, you're being melodramatic. Now, tell me what you and Edward did for y'all's dates." She said and clapped.

I laughed, and just like that my best friend was back to her usually happy, peppy self that she always was.

Just like the night before, Edward and I talked all night. We talked about anything that came to mind. It was just so easy with him. I didn't have to pretend and I loved that. I wanted to be able to be myself.

"So, how was your day?" Edward asked me.

I sighed. "Well, I had lunch with Alice, and that was pretty interesting." I told him.

He laughed. "Any amount of time with Alice is very interesting."

"True, but she was kind of hurt that neither one of us told her what had happened. You know Alice, she's a sucker for any knew gossip."

"That is also very true, but do you know what else is true? She needs to keep her nose out of everyone else's business." Edward said.

I sighed. "Telling Alice to mind her own business is like trying to make it rain in the Sahara." I told him. "It's nearly impossible." I told him.

"Enough about Alice, how was _your_ day?" He asked me.

I laughed. "Honestly, boring." I said and sighed, and fell back into my pillows.

"So was mine; the shop has been so slow lately that it should be a sin." Edward complained.

"Aw, poor baby," I mocked and giggled.

I could practically hear Edward's eyes rolling as he chuckled.

I yawned and tried to not let my eyes close.

"You should go to sleep, Bell." Edward told me.

"Okay." I said because I was too tried to even attempt to argue. "Good night," I murmured.

"Good night, love." Edward said as he hung up the phone.

I hit the end button on mine, and I was too tired to even notice that he called me love until the next morning. I just drifted off into my dreams and let my mind drift to where ever it wanted to go.

**Sorry that this chapter is coming so late at night and that it is a little short than usual, but I was not expecting have an Algebra project to be due tomorrow so I took a little longer than usual to complete this chapter. Anyway, please please REVIEW! TWITTER: evangelvamp511 or LaynEvlyn –LAYN **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Parent Time

**Okay, so OBVIOUSLY, updating weekly is a lot harder than I initially thought. So, um, how about this? I update when I update? I hate to do that to ya'll, but this second semester is kicking me where the sun don't shine for a lack of a better term. So, yes, I will **_**attempt**_** to update next week, but I cannot make any promises. I can promise however, that if something is not up in over a month then I either have a really, really bad case of writer's block or I am dead… no lie. So, if you see that it has been a month or more- tell me! Anyway, REVIEW! :) **

**BPOV: **

I rummaged through my closet, looking for something that was comfortable but still kind of nice. It Wednesday night and I was getting ready to go to dinner at Edward's house. He had invited me this morning, and I had happily accepted the invitation. I really excited to spend more time with Edward, but I was also just as excited to spend more time with Laney.

I was determined to get to the bottom of her silence. Call it me being a psychologist or just plain obsessed, but I would find out why that beautiful little girl wasn't talking.

I pulled on some jeans, a white peasant top, and coral colored sandals before grabbing my keys and running down the stairs. Edward had given directions to his house, and I was glad that I knew the area he lived in. The only problem would be finding the right house.

Soon enough, I finally made it to Edward's house. It wasn't as big as I might have envisioned it to be. The house was two stories, brick siding, white in the front, and dark green shutters. There was a wrap around porch and a small balcony.

I got out of the Camaro and took a deep breath before going up the stairs of Edward's house. I rang the doorbell and the door opened to reveal Edward wearing a white button down shirt and jeans. I smiled… we matched.

"Hey, you." He told me and smiled.

"Hey." I got out just before he took me into his arms for a soft kiss.

Edward led me into the house and towards the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink? We have pretty much everything." Edward asked as he looked at me from over the pot on the stove.

"I'm fine right now." I said and looked around. This was my dream kitchen. There was a peninsula, an island, two deep sinks, stainless steel appliances, and lots and lots of storage. The counter tops were all a dark marble with cherry wood cabinets. The floors were brick, and that reminded me of my dad's old kitchen.

"Dinner 'll be ready in a few minutes… Laney is upstairs if you want to see her."

I smiled and nodded. "See you in few." I said and jumped off the bar stool that sat behind the peninsula.

"Go easy on her, Dr. Isabella." Edward joked.

I only smiled and waved before heading upstairs. I walked towards the room with the door open and light streaming out. I peeked in and gasped when I saw Laney's room. It was so… Laney? Yes, it was very Laney. Everything was subtle with a contrast of light and dark colors.

The walls were a soft ivory color and her twin bed that was practically a king to a child had purple silk sheets. I was actually a little jealous. The walls held paintings of fairies and other mythical things that any little girl would be interested in. One of her walls was completely covered with shelve that held Barbies still in the boxes and little trinkets.

I walked into the room, but I didn't see Laney. I walked in further and saw a tent set up in between the bed and the wall. I smiled and walked towards it, slowly lifting the turquoise, purple, and pink blankets that worked as the door and roof.

I crouched down and looked in, seeing Laney with a flashlight and a drawing book and crayons.

"Hey, Laney." I told her softly.

She looked up and smiled shyly, her nose crinkling like a bunny. That was so cute.

"Can I come in?" I asked her. The tent was big enough to fit the both of us plus Emmett.

Laney nodded and scooted back to give me much more room that I actually needed.

"Did you build this by yourself?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"Who helped you?"

"Daddy." She said softly, hugging her drawing book to her chest.

"You like hanging out with your daddy, huh?" I asked her, smiling softly. I couldn't blame the girl. I was also a Daddy's girl when I was living at home, hell, who am I kidding? I was still a Daddy's Girl. _You also like Laney's daddy very much too. Don't you, Bella? _I told the voice inside of my head to shut the hell up and let me talk to said daughter.

Laney nodded.

"Lane? Bella?" Edward's voice was close, and I could tell that he was in the room.

"In here." I called. Light flooded into the tent.

Edward crouched down and looked in with a smile on his face. "Dinner's ready."

"I think I gathered that." I joked.

Edward rolled his eyes. I let Laney out first, and I followed after her. Laney ran down the stairs and into the dining room that was right off of the kitchen.

"Any luck?" Edward asked as he threaded our fingers together.

I shrugged. "Two syllables luck?" I asked him.

Edward sighed and nodded.

I leaned my head against his shoulder on the rest of the way down the stairs and into the dining room.

I sat down at the table with Edward on the end. Laney was across from me. Edward had cooked Chicken Cordon Bleu from scratch and pasta with a white sauce. Laney had chicken nuggets.

That was so sweet. I knew my dad had never cooked something different just for me. I loved how much he committed himself to taking care of his daughter.

We spent dinner in mostly a comfortable silence. Every once in a while, Edward would ask me or Laney something; other than that, it was silent. The food was awesome, and I was pleasantly surprised that Edward could actually cook.

After dinner, the three of us went into the living room to hang out. Edward put in a Disney movie that I had never seen, but it seemed like one of Laney's favorites. Edward sat down on the sofa next to me and rested his arm on the back of the sofa, sort of around me. Laney surprised both of us when she hopped on next to me and snuggled into my side.

Edward looked at her with a soft smile and then turned to me and winked. I only shook my head and turned towards the TV. _Oh, yea, he is definitely putting this kid up to something_. I didn't care even if he was because she was so dang cute.

Half way through the movie, Laney fell asleep with her head in my lap and Edward's arm was now fully around me.

"I'll be right back." Edward said softly as he scooped Laney up and went upstairs to put her to sleep.

Once Edward came back downstairs, he went in the direction of the kitchen. Shortly after, he came out with a bottle of wine and two glasses. I looked at the clock and saw that it wasn't even nine yet. Drinking wouldn't be that big of a problem then.

"She still asleep?" I asked Edward after he gave me a glass of the wine.

"Yea." I murmured and smiled a little bit. "I've never seen Laney warm up to someone so quick- even people in my family."

I smiled. "She's a sweetheart, but I could tell something was bothering you a dinner."

Edward sighed and looked at me with tired eyes before taking a huge gulp of wine.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He shrugged. "I just don't know what to expect anymore. I try to be patient with her, but there are some points that I just want to take her to a doctor that specializes in this sort of stuff."

I rested a hand on his knee and looked at him straight in the eye. "Do you want my professional opinion or my concerned dating the father opinion?" I asked.

Edward chuckled lowly. "How about both?"

"Well, professionally, I can tell you that I know some awesome child speech therapists. I can give you their numbers if you like; however, this isn't really a mental problem, Edward. I think that she is just self conscious. She's just scared something she says is going to make you leave. Now, my other opinion is practically the same. Give her time; it's obviously not that she _can't_ talk. She just does not want to, and honestly, I don't think she needs to."

"What do you mean? Of course she does."

I shook my head. "In the future, yes, but have you seen yourself Edward? One blink of her eye and you already know exactly what she needs." I told him and laughed.

Edward shrugged. "Yea, I guess you're right… in both aspects."

I nodded.

"Do you think I'm worrying too much?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head. "Of course not. Edward, you're a single father raising a two year old girl. I'm sure any other man would be worrying just like you."

Edward nodded and leaned back against the sofa after putting his glass down. I put my glass down next to his and leaned into him.

"I should probably be going home." I said softly.

"I feel bad keeping you out this late." Edward said as I began to stand up.

I shrugged. "It's barely a thirty minute drive. I'll be back home for eleven." I promised.

"Call me when you get home?" Edward asked.

Aw. He was too cute. I giggled and nodded. Edward kissed my nose and then my lips before engulfing me in a hug. He walked me out to my car and opened the door for me. Once I was settled in, we said one last good night, and I left.

The drive home was eerily quiet, so I turned up the radio. I really did not pay attention to what was playing because the psychologist in me was in full swing. My mind was everywhere at the moment. Nothing was making sense to me.

I think now I actually knew how Olivia could feel the way she felt. Her lovesick ways had nothing to do with her young age. She really did have strong feelings for this guy. I realize now that it is more than possible to like a guy that much. Did I completely fall head over heels for him yet? Definitely not. I barely knew him, but did I want to take him on every surface I saw? Definitely yes. Did I want to go out with him again? Hell to the yes!

I made it home in one piece and walked upstairs to my apartment. When I got in, I grabbed my phone and sent Edward a quick text, knowing that if I called him I would never be able to get to sleep. I knew that in the morning I would pay for being out this late, but I couldn't care less. I liked spending time with Edward and Laney, and it was time worth being spent.

The next morning, I woke up to annoying alarm I set on my phone. That thing had ruined acoustic guitars for me. I went to my closet to pick out some clothes before going into my bathroom to take a shower. Forty minutes later, I was on my way to the hospital.

When I got there, I noticed that Jessica looked more than just a little depressed. She certainly was not her usual perky self.

"Hey, Jess. You okay?" I asked her.

She only shrugged. "My boyfriend, well ex boyfriend, is a lying, cheating pig, and I can't stand to even think about him." Jessica said as she leaned back in her chair and glared at nothing. "And no, I don't want to talk about it right now. I don't need a children's shrink writing notes about me in her little purple leather notebook."

Ouch. She was so lucky that I was able to handle crap like that, or else she would have been slapped the minute she called me a shrink and made fun of my purple leather notebook. I loved my purple leather notebook, and I hated to be called a shrink.

"Okay, Jess, I wasn't even going to ask if you would like to talk. I know better than that, okay? Do you need the day off?" I asked.

She shook her head and sighed, remaining silent. I nodded and took that as my cue to go into my office. There was too much drama in here. I felt like I was in _Grey's Anatomy_ or _Private Practice_ or something.

The day passed by quickly, and I was able to leave the office at about three or so. I went to the mall; I was in desperate need of more clothes. Thankfully, there was no one there on a Thursday night, and I was able to get in and out fairly quickly. I had ended up buying three skirts, a pair of slacks, two pairs of jeans, about five blouses, a dress, plus some accessories.

My apartment seemed so unwelcoming that night. I was alone, and absolutely nothing was on that night. It was not until my phone rang that I actually moved from my spot on the sofa.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?" I heard my brother's breathless voice on the other end of the phone. It sounded like he had been running a marathon.

"Yea, Emmett, what is it?" I asked him.

"I just now finished chasing a dog because he stole my phone and I had to call you about something."

"Okay then what did you have to call me about?" I asked, finding it very difficult to not laugh at him.

"Mom is coming in tomorrow, not Sunday." Emmett said.

What the hell? This crap was not going to roll with me. "Hell to the no, Emmett. Why didn't you try to talk her out of it? The longer she stays, the lower self esteem gets. You already know how she is with her 'constructive criticism'."

"I do know, and I tried to talk her out of her wonderful plan. But it didn't work. I guess we'll just have to suck it up." Emmett complained.

I groaned. "Do you realize that now we have to figure out where she is going to stay? God forbid the queen has to sleep in a hotel."

"Yea, about that…" Emmett said nervously. "Ya see, I only have one bedroom, and you have two, so you know…"

"YOU TOLD HER SHE COULD SLEEP HERE?" I roared.

"Yes, jees, Bell, just make me deaf why don't you." Emmett muttered sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "You have to learn to ask people before you assume things, Emmett. Now I'm stuck with her for a week. That's just lovely, don't you think? Ugh, and don't even get me started on if her boyfriend come down with her. Emmett how could you do something like this to me?" I whined childishly.

"Come on, Bells, don't be like that. Mom has good intentions."

"Yea, well she has to work on her delivery. Listen, Em, I have to go because apparently, I have to clean up for my mother and her boyfriend."

"Okay, I love you, sis." Emmett said sweetly, almost as if her were trying to get back on my good side. Damn him. I could almost see his cute little pout. His plan was working a little too well.

"Yea, yea—love you too." I said and disconnected the call after a moment or two.

I sighed and lay back on my bed, hitting my head on the headboard in the process. I cursed softly and righted myself into a laying position. Cleaning could wait. That would teach my mother not to just pop in unexpectedly. I huffed and turned off my lamp before pulling the covers to my chin and falling into a deep and peaceful sleep. I just hoped that peace would carry me into the next week.

**EPOV: **

I had barely heard from Bella since Wednesday night. I hoped that she was still coming to meet my parents the next day, but I truly had no idea. Honestly, the silence from her was starting to scare me a little. We had sent each other a few texts here and there, but nothing more than that.

However, it was Saturday, and I had to know for sure if she would be able to make it to my parents' house the next day. I had made it a point to call her as soon as I was positive she would be up and moving. When the clock hit nine, I immediately called her cell phone. It picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Bella asked, almost sadly.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

I heard a deep sigh escape the girl on the other side of the phone. "No." Bella mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

Something that resembled a growl came through the phone line. What the hell was that? "My mother is here." She gritted.

"I'm assuming that is a bad thing." I said just as I heard some scuffling and a car door close. "Where are you?"

"My car, the only place that I'm able to actually breathe." Bella said, no speaking at full volume. "And yes, seeing my mother is worse than a bad thing. Everything that comes out of her mouth makes me want to punch her in the face. I thought that Monday was the worst day of my life. No, that was a freaking walk in the park compared to dealing with my mother. Oh, and don't even get me started on her boyfriend. I swear, if I had a crowbar…"

I laughed. "Crowbars can be arranged." We had a shit ton of those at the shop.

Bella whined. "This isn't funny, Edward." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you in a while, but it has been kind of weird on my end."

"It's okay Bella; I was more worried than anything. I was just wondering if you were still coming tomorrow." Okay, that came out a tiny bit wrong. Hopefully she wouldn't pick up on that.

"Yea, I'll be there. Where do you want me to meet you?" Bella asked, not making the smallest comment about what I had just said. Thank God.

"I can pick y-," before I could finish, Bella stopped me.

"No, no. I'll go to your place. Is ten okay?" She asked.

I laughed. "Ten is fine." I told her.

We stayed on the phone for a little bit longer until Bella had to go. She said the "I forgot something in my car" lie only worked for so long until someone came checking to see where you were. That was more than just a little true. When I hung up the phone, I got out of bed and went downstairs and saw Laney watching television.

"Hey, my love, you hungry?" I asked her.

Laney looked up at me and smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

I laughed and went into the kitchen. Laney was following not for behind me.

"What do you this morning?"

Laney shrugged, lifting her little hands to be even with her shoulders. I shook my head, picked her up, and set her on one of the bar stools. I began to cook some pancakes for her and start some coffee for me. By the time, the two of us finished breakfast, it was almost eleven o'clock.

The both of us spent most of the day outside. Laney been pointing to the fire pit for a while now, and I finally gave in to her wishes. So, we spent the day outside next the homemade pit I had made, making s'mores and playing around.

At around three or so, Laney took a short break and came to sit next to me on the grass. She wrapped her tiny arms around my torso and buried her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her little body and rested my head on top of hers.

"You know Daddy loves you, right Lane darlin?" I asked her softly.

Laney looked up me and nodded. "Love you." She said quietly, and I smiled before kissing the top of her head.

I could count on one hand the times Laney has talked, much less the times she has talked to me. This would probably make the third. In fact, I could tell you everything she ever said, but nothing, nothing had ever made me more proud to be a father than those two little words had.

Her first word ever had been bonfire, and that had been last Christmas Eve. Then, it was magnolia in January when we had gone to my cousin's wedding. Then she had talked to Bella and Esme. Now, she finally said the words I had been waiting to hear.

I had never thought I would ever be able to love this little girl more than I already had. Damn was I wrong. Nothing could have ruined my mood in that moment.

Pretty soon, Laney had fallen asleep in my arms. I picked her up and brought her into the living room to lie on the sectional. She would have woken up and came downstairs anyway. I sat down on the cushion next to her and propped my feet on the coffee table before flipping through all of the channels.

I thought about what had been happening. Laney had been talking much more ever since Bella had gotten here. Maybe Emmett was right. She was some kind of child whisperer. Whatever she was doing though, it was working. I was so thankful to have both of my girls… my girls. I kind of liked the thought of that. My Bella. It was more than just a little pleasing to my ears.

**BPOV:**

I was going to claw her eyes out. I was going to completely cut him off with my purple pocket knife, and I believe me when I say that not even a doctor could be this thorough whenever removing reproductive organs. These two were driving me completely insane, and I wanted to kill myself.

Throughout the course of three days, my mother has convicted me of being pregnant, being a hooker, and taking a vow of chastity. Okay, so this was my problem with all of those comments.

A: I wear a frigging four and have been ever since high school. She was mother; she should know that. I do not look the least bit pregnant, nor have I been acting like it. B: I wear knee length skirts and shirts that never show anymore than one inch of cleavage. Where does that scream hooker exactly? And C: if I was a so called hooker and pregnant; how and the hell would I be able to be a virgin? Okay, yes I am a virgin, but that didn't mean I planned on staying that way. A girl has needs.

This woman needed some serious medication; unfortunately, I was not allowed to give medication. My degree wasn't in distributing medication… damn, what a shame that was. Right about now I could really be using that degree, for both my mother and me. She was really starting to piss me off, obviously.

The first words she said to me when she saw on Thursday were as followed. "Dear, I never understood why you never wear makeup." I was wearing it extra thick that day (but not to the point that I looked like a hooker) because I knew the type of comment she would make if I didn't. Still, I got the same type of comment I always do, but that isn't the worst part, oh no. When we got to the car, her comment was "I don't see why you use so much makeup, dear; you're so pretty without all of that." However, being the amazing daughter that I am, I kept my mouth shut and only nodded.

Then there was James, her freaky boyfriend. I much preferred Phil, and I had no idea why she left him. He was much better than the douche she was with now. When my mother was not present, he would excessively hit on me. That was something I knew better than to tell Edward. The shit would then hit the proverbial fan.

_Edward, I miss you_. I had talked to Edward a brief while that morning, but other than that, it was rare. We had sent each other a few short texts, but nothing more than that. My mother was ruining everything. I could only imagine what else she had in store in that evil little mind of hers. Emmett was full of shit… good intentions my ass. She knew exactly what she was doing. Renee was not going to take me down this time. I refused to allow that to happen. I was a big girl and I could fight my own battles.

I woke up Sunday morning at around eight. I went take my shower, trying to be extra quiet. I didn't want to wake up the terrible twosome. I got out of the shower and quickly got dressed in a strapless black sundress that went an inch above the knee (still not hooker-ish… ooh: I cannot stand that woman) with a lavender ribbon under the bust. I pulled on some black wedge shoes and hurried out of the door at around nine after doing my makeup and hair. I would be a little early, but I did not want to deal with Renee. She was not going to ruin my day.

I got to Edward's house at around nine-forty-five. I knocked on the door and it was opened by Edward wearing his usual attire of a button down shirt, sleeves rolled up and tattoos showing, his faded jeans, scuffed up boots, and camo ball cap.

Edward smiled. I didn't waste anytime wrapping him in a hug, drinking in his scent. Even after a day off and multiple showers, he still smelt like gasoline and guitars. The guitar scent was probably from recently. I wanted to hear him play so badly… among other things, but that wasn't important at the moment.

"Bad few days?" Edward asked.

I nodded into his chest, my arms tightening around his torso.

Edward pulled me inside and led me to the kitchen. "I'm sorry you had to endure it."

I groaned and sunk into one the bar stools. "It's okay, I'm used to it." I had made a promise to myself a long time ago to not let it get to me, along with making sure my daughter feels beautiful. Lord knows my mother never made me feel that way.

"You shouldn't even have to be used to it." Edward told me softly as he handed me a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." I said and took a sip. "Don't worry about it. If it weren't for my mom, I would never have wanted to be a child psychologist. In a way, she actually did help me with my decisions, just not in a way that most loving mothers would do for their children."

Edward shook his head, his eyes almost flashing with something like remorse. Crap… touched a nerve. I walked around the peninsula and towards Edward. I grabbed one of his hand in both of mine.

"She won't mind, you know." I told him softly.

He laughed dryly. "Obviously."

"Edward, Laney has Alice and your sister and your mother all there for her. I never had that motherly bond with anyone growing up. I never had that at all until I was sixteen and then Sue came along. After that, my mom was just a distant memory." I told him softly.

The truth was that Laney would wonder what her mom was doing. She would wonder why her mom left. And she would wonder why her mother hated her. When the truth was that Tanya never hated Laney at all; she hated being tied down, just like my mom had been. I knew that my mom loved me in her own weird, jacked up way. Even if I couldn't understand that love, I could still feel it.

"Do you know what scares me most?" I shook my head, so Edward continued. "What if she grows up not liking me for driving her mother away? I never truly loved Tanya anyway, but the thoughts are still there. Laney will never be able to truly know what happened."

I shook my head. "Like I told you before, Edward. Kids are a lot smarter than anyone ever gives them credit for. Yes, she is always happy and looks like she has no clue in the world of what's going on, but she does. And I know for a fact that she loves you. That's evident. Edward, you're her father, and that means you're the closest thing she has to a superhero. From a little girl's point of view- Daddy is the best man in the entire world." I told him.

Edward looked down at me and smiled softly. "How is that you know exactly what to say?" He asked.

I laughed. "I'd blame on the degrees, but that really isn't it."

He laughed and shook his head and gave me a soft kiss. Just then, Laney came running down in a jean skirt, pink sleeveless button down shirt, and her famous boots and gloves. She was so adorable.

"You ready, Lane Darlin?" Edward asked.

Aw. How cute was that term of endearment? I just got Bells. Laney nodded in response and took my hand before following Edward out to the truck.

On the way to Edward's parents' house, Laney had fallen asleep. Edward had told me it would take a little less than an hour to get there. I guess the long ride just wore the poor thing out. Soon though, we were at his parents' house, and my nerves got the best of me. I took a deep breath and hopped out of Edward's truck, literally.

Laney was running towards the front door before Edward could even get her fully out of her car seat. That was when I took a look at the house. Oh shit. It looked like a plantation. The entire thing was white, about three floors, wraparound porch and balconies and curved staircases and everything. It kind of reminded me of Nottoway Plantation, only a good bit smaller **(pic of Nottoway on my pro, not the real house though)**.

"They'll adore you, besides, you already know Alice." Edward whispered in my ear after wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me to the front door.

"Bella!" I heard Alice scream the minute I stepped into the house with Edward. She bounded towards me and enveloped me into a tight hug.

"Hey, Alice." I told her and laughed, hugging her back.

When I pulled back, Edward pulled me away from Alice and led me towards the kitchen. Being unfazed by Edward pulling me away from her, Alice went right back to wherever it was that she had come from.

Inside the kitchen was a woman with caramel colored hair and Edward's pretty, deep green eyes. I guessed that this was his mother. Even though she didn't look a day over thirty five, she just had a motherly stance about her. She was facing us, but she was looking into the distance as if she were trying to remember something. I heard Edward chuckle quietly.

"Mom, I have someone I want you to meet." Edward said.

Mrs. Cullen jumped slightly, but she quickly recovered and smiled. "You must be Bella." Mrs. Cullen said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Yes. You're house is completely gorgeous, Mrs. Cullen." I told her.

She beamed. "Oh dear thank you, but please don't call me Mrs. Cullen. It makes me feel old. Esme is fine with me." She said.

Um… I don't know if I could call my boyfriend's mom by just her first name. Maybe I could just call her Mrs. Esme. Yea, that works.

I only smiled at her.

"Edward told me that you were beautiful, but he didn't say that you were stunning." Mrs. Esme told me.

I blushed crimson. "Thank you." I told her softly.

"Where's Dad?" Edward cut in.

"He's outside, dear."

Edward nodded and pulled me along with him outside to meet his father. Once we got outside, I saw Jasper and another blonde girl and a blonde man. The blonde woman was beautiful; completely stunning actually. Her figure was perfect, and every little girl dreamed of having her hair. The man looked similar to Edward, only his hair was blonde and his eyes were sparkling blue. What was it with this family and their sparkling eyes?

"Bella, this is my father, Carlisle, and my sister, Rosalie. You already met Jasper." Edward introduced.

"Hey, I was wondering what special girl is keeping my brother out late all the time. You should do that more often, I get an extra salary when you do." Rosalie laughed, referring to the baby sitting she had been doing.

I laughed, "I'll see what I can do."

Rosalie pulled me into a hug and released me.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. I would give you hug, but my hand are full." Mr. Cullen said as he gestured to the heavy looking tray that was in his hands.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mr. Cullen."

"Just Carlisle is fine, Bella." He said as he turned back to the barbeque.

"Rosalie, can you tell everyone inside that dinner is ready?" Mr. Carlisle asked Rosalie.

"Sure, Daddy." Rosalie answered as she walked inside the house.

Edward led me to a nice outdoor picnic type table with a glass top and iron seats that seated eight. I sat down next to him and Jasper across from him with Alice across from me. Carlisle sat on one end, and Esme sat to his right. Rosalie was across from her. Laney came and sat in between me and Edward.

"So, Bella, Edward said you were a child psychologist. How do you like your job?" Esme asked.

"She loves it." Alice cut in, and she was about to answer her until Jasper wrapped a gentile hand around her mouth. He let go and she smiled up at him sheepishly.

Esme laughed. "Exactly what do you do?"

"Well, to answer your first question, I do love my job. And to answer your second, usually, I'll try to use a hands-on approach with the kids. Instead of just making them talk endlessly for an hour, I'll use art or music or writing to help them." I answered her.

"Is that why you have degrees in the arts, dear?"

"Yes, ma'am." I answered her.

The rest of lunch was pleasant. I had never seen a family so in tuned with each other. I now realized how Edward could handle all of teasing I put him through. His family was the exact same way. They were constantly picking on each other. I loved how sweet they all were.

"How about football?" Jasper asked after dinner.

"Yes. It's been too long since we have had a rematch." Rosalie said and smiled brightly.

I was beyond confused at that moment.

"Come on, Alice, Bella. I have some clothes the both of you can wear." Esme said.

What the hell?

**Okay, so next chapter will up ASAP. Anyway, will Bella be playing football next update… hmm? Who knows. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: REMATCH

**I'M NOT DEAD! Okay, so here's a new chapter. So yea, here's the thing. My brother's wedding was yesterday. And things have been crazy on my end between exams, projects, and wedding stuff. So, as a late Easter present, here is a new chapter. I hope ya'll like it. **

**BPOV:**

"_Come on, Alice, Bella. I have some clothes the both of you can wear." Esme said._

_What the hell? _

I was beyond confused about what was going on. Edward gave me a small smile, so I got up and followed Esme and Alice to one of the bedrooms.

"Okay, so exactly why do I have to change?" I asked.

"Well, you can't exactly play football in a dress, Bella." Alice said and giggled.

Oh, that made sense… wait. Play football? Were they kidding me? Oh shit, did they realize how much of a klutz I was? Still, I sucked it up because I really was looking forward to tackling Edward… hehe. That would be enjoyable.

"Oh, that makes sense." I answered as Esme handed me a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. "Just come down stairs when you two are ready. Oh, do you need shoes?" She asked.

I shook my head. Barefoot was more than perfect. I truly hated wearing shoes. Alice also shook her head so Esme smiled and let us change.

"So, how do you like us?" Alice asked and laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "All of you are great." I said as I pulled on the jeans Esme had given me. They were a size too big, but they would work. The shirt was two sizes too big, so I tied it with a rubber band and followed Alice downstairs once she was done dressing.

We got down just as they were separating into teams. It was decided that it would be boys against girls: Laney as the referee/ cheerleader. This would be more than just a little bit interesting.

I was surprised at how seriously Rosalie and her brothers were taking this game. Yes, it was obvious to see that they were having fun, but it was also more than just a little obvious that they were also very competitive.

The third play of the game was probably my favorite of all of them. The guys had gotten possession, and Jasper had passed it to Edward. Edward took of into a sprint and I tried my best to keep up with him. A yard or two away from the goal line, I was able to hop onto Edward's back and send him down in the dirt.

"And that would be your last down." I giggled into his ear.

"You are _so_ lucky my mother raised me as a gentleman." Edward said from beneath me.

"Watch it, buddy. I just might tell your mother about that threat."

"Wasn't a threat." Edward said as he stood up and walked to where everyone was taking a short break, me still on his back.

We decided to call it day after one more play, and oh my God was that a play. For our team, Rosalie had been quarter back. On our very last play, Rosalie made a fake pass to Alice and then threw it to me. I was about a foot away from the goal line when I felt someone literally pick me up from behind. I couldn't help but giggle. Besides, the girls were ahead of the game anyway.

"Let go." I said as he started to tickle me.

"Funny, I was about to tell you the same." He said as he tried to take the football away from me.

"Not gonna happen." I said as I tightened my grip on the football and tried to break free of his grasp. It was a futile attempt; Edward could probably lift more than twice my weight.

Edward began to tickle me again, and even though I was pretty breathless, I some how had managed to get out of his grasp and run past the goal line. Edward looked up at me from where he was crouching with his hands on his knees.

The girls started screaming in triumph, and Carlisle and Jasper just laughed amusedly. I walked cockily past Edward and towards everyone else. I could practically here Edward roll his eyes as he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I should have been embarrassed, but I wasn't.

Edward put me down on the table top of where we had eaten. I then realized that everyone else was inside.

"I hope you know you're going to pay for that." Edward said lowly, resting his hands on either side of my body.

I giggled and shook my head. "No, I don't think I will."

Edward made some kind of growling sound, and holy crap was it getting hotter out there? My body reacted before anything else could, and my lips were already on his before I could stop them. I felt like a hormonal teenager, but I really didn't care. Edward brought out the worst of me in the best possible way. Did I mind? Not one bit, nor was I complaining.

I pulled away from Edward for a much needed breath just as my phone rang in the back pocket of the jeans I was wearing. I sat up a little and reached for the phone before answering it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, dear, where are you?" My mother's frantic voice asked worriedly.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm out with friends, Mom."

"Oh, well, dear why didn't you just say so before you left? You left before we were even awake, I was worried about you."

"Because I didn't want to disturb you." I answered. There was no way I was walking into that bedroom unannounced. When those two left, I was going to bleach every surface in there.

"Oh, well, I suppose I will see you at home." She said in her I'm-trying-make-you-guilty voice. I was completely unaffected by it.

"I suppose you will, mother. Goodbye." I told her sweetly before hanging up.

I sighed and shook my head. Edward's deep green eyes were watching me closely, studying my every move. I wasn't used to someone watching me. I was usually the one who did all the watching. The entire moment was unnerving, and if I didn't trust Edward so much, it would have scared the hell out of me.

Edward gave me a soft peck on the lips. "I should let you go home."

I shook my head frantically. "No, that's not really necessary." I told him.

He laughed and scooped me into his arms, prying me off of the table I was so reluctant to leave. I did not want to deal with my mother right now. Just now was hard enough refraining from throwing my phone across the yard. I could only imagine what it would be like at home.

We walked hand in hand into his house. Everyone was in the living room gathered around the television.

"I think we should be getting home. I have work in the morning, and so does Bella." Edward said, sounding almost as unwilling to leave as I felt. Then I looked at the clock and realized that it was already almost six. By the time we got home, it would be a little after seven. I really did have to go home. The thought made me want to throw up.

Laney shook her head as she burrowed deeper into Carlisle's chest, her bangs falling into her sweet face. It seemed like Edward and I weren't the only ones who wanted to stay.

Edward sighed and went over to take Laney from her spot on Carlisle's lap. Her faced morphed into one of sadness, but she never threw a fit like most kids might. She remained perfectly calm.

Laney wrapped her arms tightly around Edward's neck and burrowed her head into his shoulder. He whispered something in his ear and she nodded. Edward made his rounds saying goodbye to his family, and I followed him hugging everyone that he just had.

Once we were done saying our goodbyes and I had gotten my clothes from earlier, Edward and I walked to his truck. Laney fell asleep in the backseat on the way to Edward's house, and the only sound in the truck was the music coming from the radio.

"You don't look like the type of guy that would like country, especially classic country." I observed to Edward softly as I listened to the deep voice of Johnny Cash coming from the radio.

Edward shrugged. "What type of guy do I look like then?" He asked.

"I don't know. I was just guessing like some type of rock… like Nickleback or 3 Doors Down or something." I said.

Edward seemed to be deep in thought as he contemplated my statement before he nodded. "I do like some rock. By the way, 3 Door Down is one of my favorites, but I was very close to my grandfather growing up. He would always play the old country around his house, so I just have a few spells when I listen to it non-stop." He finished.

I nodded. "Favorite old singer?"

"Depends on the genre."

"Country."

"Definitely Waylon Jennings." Edward answered.

"He's good, but I rather John Anderson."

Edward made a face. "You might be the only one in the world who can honestly say that. John Anderson is bad."

"How can you speak such blasphemy? John Deere Green and Seminole Wind were like my favorite songs when I was younger." I whisper yelled, careful not to wake the sleeping girl that was sleeping in the back seat.

Edward snorted and shook his head. "Yea, but Swinging ruined every hit he ever recorded."

"Fine, how about old rock?" I asked him.

Edward thought for a moment. "Either John Denver or Bread." He answered.

"I'm pleasantly surprised." I said and laughed as I propped my feet up on the dashboard.

Edward rolled his eyes as he turned into his subdivision. A sinking feeling overtook me as I realized that I would have to go home. Spending the day with Edward's family had been so great, and I could have only dreamed of having a family that close growing up. Don't get me wrong, I loved Charlie and Emmett and Sue, but growing up just wasn't the same of what it could have been had we been as close as the Cullen's were.

Edward put the truck in park and opened my door before opening Laney's. I hopped out of the Silverado and unlocked the house door after Edward handed me the keys to do so. I opened Laney's room door for Edward before he walked in and placed his sleeping daughter in her bed.

Seeing Edward like this was so eye opening. Any single father who would willingly take up their child has to be extremely dedicated, but Edward… I could just tell that that little girl was his entire world. In that moment, I realized just exactly how strong his love for her was. Edward was gentle and caring, as if she were some type of expensive and breakable glass charm.

Edward and I stalked silently out of Laney's room, and Edward left a small crack in her door before leading me downstairs into the living room.

"I should really be going." I said softly as I looked down at my fingers that were intertwined with Edward's.

Edward's free hand came to rest on my cheek, and I leaned into his touch. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine before speaking. "Do really want to?" He asked; his lips were so close to mine that I could feel them moving as he spoke.

I shook my head gingerly. "Not exactly."

I could feel the corners of Edward's lips rise into a smile against mine as he applied more pressure against my lips until we were finally kissing. Then, the patter of little feet down the stairs made us pull away from each other too quickly for my liking.

"What's wrong, Lane Darlin'?" Edward asked Laney softly, his hand resting on the small of my back. "Bad dream?"

Laney nodded and looked shyly at her feet before walking slowly up to Edward and me. At first, I thought that she would indicate to Edward that she wanted him to pick her up, but instead, she surprised the hell out of me when she hugged my legs tightly. Edward seemed to be only mildly surprised.

I tried to get her to let go so I could pick her up, but her grip on me only tightened. So, I crouched down, forcing her arms away from my legs and picked the little girl up. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck almost immediately after I picked her up. I could feel some wetness against my neck, and I knew that she was crying.

Edward was looking at me in what I can only describe as awe. He noticed me looking at him and his dark green eyes met mine. In that moment, I was transported into some crazy alternate world where I was Laney's true mother… and I was Edward's wife. We would be like this every night Laney had a bad dream. We would go to bed together every night, and wake up next to each other the same exact way we had fallen asleep.

I blushed at the fantasy, but still didn't take my eyes away from Edward's. Yes, I liked him a lot more than I would ever admit after only a month of knowing him.

It seemed like mere seconds that Edward and I stood there, but I knew that I had to be at least half an hour. Laney's tears had finally subsided, and her even breathing told both Edward and me that she had now fallen back sleep.

Edward and I walked up to Laney's room again, and I tried to put Laney in her bed. Laney, however, had a different idea. She held on to me even tighter than she was when she had been conscious.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who wants you to stay here." Edward murmured as he tried in vain to try and loosen Laney's grip while still being gentle with her.

I looked at him and smiled softly before shaking my head. "I think this is just a losing battle." As I said this, I sat down fully on Laney's bed, leaning against the headboard. Edward chuckled and sat down next to me. It wasn't a very tight for space on the bed considering that it was only a full sized bed, but we Edward still sat as close as possible to me. We ended up with Edward sitting against the headboard; I was curled up tightly into his side with Laney in my arms.

I promised myself that I would get up in time to be home for midnight, but I never did.

*****~SILENCE**_**is**_**KEY~*****

The next morning I woke up, surrounded by warmth. My eyes adjusted the light streaming out of the window, and I tried to place my surroundings. Nothing seemed familiar to me at all. Then, like a freight train, everything came rushing back to me. It was then that I realized I was still in Edward's arms, but Laney was nowhere to be seen. In vain, I tried to stretch, but Edward wouldn't let that happen. His arms were wound tightly around my waist, and his head was nuzzled into my neck.

I took the opportunity to look at the tattoos that were inked onto Edward's arm. There were a lot more than I had ever noticed on that first day I saw him. There was an ancient sort crest that was on his right bicep, going down his arm were different kinds of tattoos, one of them being a cross, and another being a Chevy symbol. His left arm held even more that his right and I traced each one with my finger tips.

Edward stirred and then groaned before settling back down. I sighed. He really was so adorable when he was asleep. He looked peaceful and almost childlike. Granted, I did miss his pretty green eyes, but seeing this much peace on Edward's features was just as satisfying. I wished that I would only ever see this serene part of Edward.

A few minutes later, Edward started to become a little restless, and his eyes slowly opened, still adjusting to the light of the room. I looked at a clock in the room that read six AM. I would have to be leaving if I wanted to get to work o time. Still, it seemed to take Edward a little while longer than me to adjust to what was going on around him. After a minute or two he looked up at me, his hair all messed up. I combed through it with my fingers, and he sighed.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to fall asleep again." He said and hugged me tighter to him.

I laughed and pulled myself into a sitting position. Edward did the same as he stretched out his neck.

"Where's Lane?" Edward asked me.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. She wasn't in here when I woke up." I told him.

Edward got up out of the bed and held out a hand to help me. I gladly took his hand in mine, and we walked downstairs to see where Laney might be. We found her in the living room watching _Beauty and the Beast_. She must have heard us because she turned around and smiled brightly before running up to her father. Laney jumped into his arms and wrapped her tiny arm around his neck.

"Did you have any more bad dreams, Lane Darlin?" Edward asked her softly.

Laney shook her head and looked at me with the same bright smile she had given her father.

_This_. This is why I do what I do. A child's smile is contagious, and there is nothing better than to see a look of utter adoration on a child's face. Laney had me wrapped around her finger from the day I met her last month. No matter what happened between Edward and me, I would always love Laney.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked her. She nodded before Edward turned back to me. "Do you want anything?"

I shook my head. "No, I really should be going back home before my mom calls Emmett and he sends out a search party… I'll call you later?"

Edward nodded and gave me a peck on the lips. "Sounds great."

I smiled up at him before looking at Laney who was still in Edward's strong arms. "Bye, sweet girl." I told her.

Laney smiled at me and waved shyly before sinking back into her father's embrace.

"I'll talk to you later." I promised Edward as I walked out of the door and towards my car. Guess it was time to finally face the music that had been playing at home before I had to go to work.

**EPOV:**

Bella fit in perfectly. My family adored her, just I as knew that they would. I knew that there had never been anything that she needed to worry about in that respect. There was nothing not to like about Bella. She was one of the most selfless people I knew.

Last night, when she held Laney all night long because of a nightmare… I realized that I was falling for her. Hard. Nothing could prepare for me what would hit me at the bottom of this freefall, but right now, I was in this. All or nothing. I wasn't going to let Bella get away from me.

But as much as I loved Bella spending the night with us, I didn't know how Laney would think about this. I didn't know if she would expect Bella to stay here every night or just some. I was honestly a little bit afraid of Laney getting too attached to Bella. It wasn't that I feared something would happen between us, I was just afraid of Laney getting her heart broken when she realized Bella had a life outside of us too.

Her absence at the breakfast table hung heavily over me as I watched Laney eat her food. Watching Bella walk out of the door bothered me more than I cared to ever admit, but I couldn't help it. Nothing seemed to be in my control anymore. No matter what I did, Bella was there in my thoughts. She hung over me like some kind of cloud. Not a dark storm cloud though, the pretty ones that looked like white cotton candy. She was the kind of presence you wanted to spend your time with. Everything that came out of her mouth was positive.

Laney finished up her food, and looked up at me with a smile.

"Ready to get dressed and go to Me-maw and Papa's house?" I asked her.

She answered by nodding enthusiastically and hopping down from the kitchen chair in haste. I followed her up to her room a little less excited and helped her get dressed after she had picked out her clothes for the day.

Laney walked downstairs and out of the door towards my truck. I chuckled at her anxiousness as I grabbed my keys and made my way to help Laney in the truck. After she was strapped in tight, I got in and drove into the direction of my parents' house.

Once I got there, Laney was barely unbuckled before she ran into the house. She took off towards my father's study as I went towards the kitchen to see my mom.

"Edward, you're a little later than usual. Is everything alright?" Esme asked and gave me a tight hug.

"Yeah, we were just having a slow morning this morning." I told her and smiled.

She gave me a knowing look but let it drop. "So, Bella is a nice girl."

Oh my mother, never one to beat around the bush. I laughed. "Yeah, she is."

Esme turned back to a pot that was simmering on the stove. I assumed that it was lunch that had to be cooked hours ahead of time. I peaked in and saw shrimp stew. My mom batted me away.

"You can have some if you come home for lunch." She said. "Now, back to Bella."

"What about her?" I asked, still looking longingly at the pot.

My mother closed the pot and muttered something that sounded like 'just like his father'. I only smiled. "What about her? You two seemed to be getting serious for only seeing each other for about a month. You know, Laney's birthday party is a few weeks away." My mother hinted.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Mom, I do, but I was going to wait until a better time came. Maybe a time that was closer to the party possibly. I still have a month." I told her.

Just then, my father came in with a forced looking smile, holding Laney in one arm and an envelope in the other. "Edward, I think you may want see this." My dad said as he handed me the envelope.

The first thing I saw was the name of Tanya's divorce attorney. _Oh hell no._ I opened the letter and read. My fists curled as I read what was on the page, and my whole body tensed.

"What is it?" Esme asked. I looked at her and then at Laney's innocent little face. She didn't deserve this.

"She wants custody." I said and slammed the let on the table.

"Can she do that?" Esme asked.

"Apparently so." Carlisle answered as he held Laney close to him.

I picked up the letter and went towards the door. My mom followed me. "Sweetheart, I don't think you should go to work in this condition."

"I'm not going to work. I'm going to see someone who can tell me what the hell is going on." I told my mom as I walked briskly to my truck. This shit isn't happening.

I got in my truck and peeled out of the driveway, going in a direction I haven't gone down in three years. My hands were gripping the wheel so hard that my knuckles were turning white. All I saw was red, and I knew that if I didn't rein in my anger I would get myself into major trouble. An hour later, I got to where I was going and stayed in the truck for a minute. Nothing about this house had changed.

It had been the house Tanya and I had when we first got engaged and the house I was in now hadn't been finished. When everything had been worked out, Tanya got this house and I got the one we were in now. It was far enough away that Laney and Tanya would never cross paths, but apparently it wasn't far enough. This bitch was not going to lay one hand on my daughter.

I stepped out of the truck, the asphalt crunching beneath my boots. I knocked on the door twice, and a minute later the door opened. Tanya appeared behind it. _And my day just went straight to hell_. Her face looked painted on, and her once strawberry blonde hair was now black. I knew it was her though. I knew that callous smirk from anywhere. It was the same one she gave me when she knew that she was winning a fight. I had news; she wasn't going to win this one. Not this time.

I held the envelope up. "What the fuck is this?" I gritted lowly.

Tanya's smirk only grew wider. "Always did have a temper, didn't you Eddie?" She asked sweetly.

"Don't patronize me, Tanya. You left six months after that little girl was born. You don't have a say so in her life anymore." I told her.

Tanya looked guilty. _Always the actress_. "I know, and I regret that, Edward, I do. I regret leaving you, too." She said, resting a hand on my left bicep.

I pulled away. She wasn't going to lay one hand on me or anyone else in my family. "You lost your chance long ago, Tanya. And just so you know, I've moved on." I said as I turned to walk away. "I'll see you in court." I threw over my shoulder as I walked towards my truck. I got in and slammed the door before leaving the life I never wanted. Seeing Tanya that moment made me like Bella all the more. It also made me thank God that Laney looked more like me and my family than she did Tanya.

I floored the gas pedal all the way to hospital, not even caring if the police caught me. Today wasn't the day to mess with me. I parked in the parking garage and managed to look less insane as I asked where the child psychology office was. Once I was pointed in the right direction, I jogged over and came across a tan girl with long brown hair sitting at a desk.

I knew I had found the right place when I saw the plaque on the door that read _Isabella Swan PhD. _

The girl was looking at me expectantly. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Is Isabella busy right now?" I asked her.

She checked the calendar and shook her head. "Let me tell her you're here." She said as she pressed a button on the intercom.

"What is it, Jess?" I heard Bella ask. Just hearing her voice sent waves of peace through me.

"Yeah, there's a Mr…"

"Cullen." I told her.

Before Jess could get a word edge wise Bella was already opening her office door. She smiled at me and pulled me in with her.

"Thanks, Jess." Bella said over her shoulder and closed her office door. Bella gave me hug. I didn't know if she was also having a bad day or if she could just tell I was off. Either way, I welcomed it and wrapped my arms tightly around her petite frame.

"Hey, beautiful." I told her softly.

She looked up at me and rested her hand on my cheek. "What's wrong?" Bella asked softly.

I sighed as she led me to a couch that was in the middle of her office. She sat me down and was about to sit across from me before I pulled her into my lap. We ended up with me lying down on the couch and Bella sideways in my lap.

Bella ran her fingers through my hair. "What's wrong?" She asked again in a soft voice.

I sighed and let my head fall against the arm of the couch. "Tanya wants custody." I told her.

I felt Bella tense dramatically, so I looked up to see her reaction. She appeared to be trying to keep a smile plastered on her face, but she was failing horribly. Anyone who knew Bella would know that she was counting how many places she could high Tanya's dead body. Uh oh, looks like Momma Bear was coming out. Honestly, it was kind of hot, but at the same time, I knew that I would never want to be the one Bella goes after with the look in her eye.

"That bitch." Bella muttered under her breath and looked at me. "When did you find out?"

"This morning, a letter went to my parents' house. Why did it go there? I don't know, but it did. This morning I went to see Tanya about it, and she was the brat she usually is. I wasn't going to threaten her, so all I told her that I would see her in court." I finished.

A sound came from Bella's chest resembling a growl. "I'm going to shred her to pieces."

"I didn't even know that was possible. I mean, she granted me full custody. How could she just pull out this case?" I asked.

Bella sighed. "There are ways to cheat the system, honey. I mean, according to law, anyone who is within certain guideline can be granted custody or open a case _if_ the child's best interest is in mind." Bella explained.

I snorted. "I don't know what Tanya has up her sleeve, but it sure as hell is not Laney's best interest."

"It's okay, Edward. Any decent judge with half a mind would not be stupid enough to grant Tanya custody. Now, does she want full custody, visitation, or joint custody?" Bella asked.

"Joint."

Bella snorted, and I practically see the fire blazing in her beautiful brown eyes. "That bitch just wants to get to you."

I chuckled despite the seriousness of the situation.

Bella looked at me incredulously and then she continued in a scarily calm voice. "I know some of the best lawyers they have out there, and I know one who would be able to guarantee Tanya will never even dream of _thinking_ of you again. She should know who she's messing with. That bitch is going down."

_Game on. _

**So, I could only let the fluff go on for so long. There had to be some drama. Anyway, I will try my best to get a chapter to you sometime next week. We have spring break so it shouldn't be too hard. LOVE YA'LL! –LAYN TWITTER: LaynEvelyn or evangelvamp511**


	7. Chapter 7

**Silent Sweetheart **_**Chapter 7**_

**Have I told you lately that I love you… hehe. I really do! So, it was my birthday on the 11****th, ****and I think that as a late birthday present, you should leave a review! I love ya'll so much for reviewing and favoriting and alert adding. I'm definitely feeling the love… despite recent threats or promises I have received. Either way I look it, it is coming from the best possible place... ya'lls hearts! So, on with story!**

**BPOV:**

My morning had not gotten off to the best start. Wait no, it had gotten off to an awesome start, but then I went home, and it only went downhill from there. My mother had a shit fit the minute I walked through the door. She went off about how she had been so worried about me and where I had been. I only rolled my eyes and walked past her to my room. The screaming never ceased.

After I finished getting ready for the day, I walked out of my bedroom door, hoping that I was safe, but of course I wasn't. My mother was worse that any salesman on the phone. She was more than determined, she was more than persistent. She was frigging obsessed with winning arguments. Well, this one that she would not win.

She only had four more days left here, but it felt like decades. And I she kept up with what she was doing right now; I would knock her into the next millennia. I was getting too tired for what she was dishing out. One more strike, and she would be out.

"Bella, why didn't you call?" Renee roared.

I only rolled my eyes and continued to get my work papers and bills together to put in my brief case.

"I am serious here, Bella. I didn't know where you were. That boy could be a murderer for all I know. How was I supposed to know you were okay?" She asked.

I snorted at the way she called Edward a boy. He was twenty-seven, owned a business, and had a daughter. I wouldn't really call him a _boy._ "Well, you had nothing to worry about, mother. I was completely safe and sound at his house."

"Oh, so now you're spending the night in strangers' homes?"

"Bull. All bull crap! You can't tell me one thing about spending the night with strangers! And Edward isn't a stranger, Mom; we've been seeing each other for almost a month now if you must know." I told her as I grabbed brief case and walked out of the door.

"Don't walk away from me, young lady."

"I expect your things to be gone when I come back." I told her just before the elevator doors closed.

As guilty as I should have felt, I didn't. It actually felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I felt like I could breathe again. I wasn't naïve, and I knew that she was probably going to be there when I got home. At the moment, though, work was the only thing on my mind. Well, work and Edward.

The night before had been amazing. Those two nights I spent in Edward's arms were the best two nights of sleep I had ever gotten in my life. I felt safe and protected, like no one could get to me when I with him. Waking up with him was even better with his hair all mussed up. I could only imagine what I looked like, but he looked even better than he did during the day.

I walked into my office and sat down on the sofa. It was a paperwork day since my only Monday appointment had recently stopped coming due to their family moving. I would be bored out of my mind, but I guessed I could always find something to do if need be.

At around lunch time, Jessica called on the intercom. The minute I heard Edward's voice, I was up out of my chair and opening the door. I quickly thanked Jessica and tugged on Edward's hand pulling him in the office. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hung on tightly, not wanting to ever let go. Edward's arms were tight around my waist as he nuzzled his head into my neck.

"Hey, beautiful." He told me softly, almost sadly.

I looked up at Edward's face and saw that his eyes weren't light and carefree like they usually were. His forehead was creased with worry lines, and I knew instantly that something was very wrong. I reached up and touched one of cheeks. "What's wrong?" I asked him softly.

Edward only sighed, so I led him towards the couch. Before I could even think about getting on the chair across from him, he pulled me into his lap. Edward got comfortable as he lay back on the sofa. I stayed sitting up sideways in his lap, still trying to figure out what was the matter.

I ran my fingers softly through his reddish locks, knowing it made him feel better. "What's wrong?" I repeated even softer than before.

"Tanya wants custody." Edward said.

I tensed, making my hands into fists before I did something that I would regret. That bitch actually thought that she could get custody. No, I wasn't going to let that happen, and I highly doubted that Edward would even consider that happening. I wanted to take her by her hair and shove her off a cliff. But wait; there were no cliffs in Louisiana. Tying her up and rolling her down the levee would have to do. I felt Edward's stare on my face as I glared at nothing.

"That bitch." I muttered before turning towards Edward. "When did you find out?"

Edward then proceeded to tell me the morning's events that had happened when he went to drop Laney off at his parents' house. Each word he said made me hate Tanya even more. I thought my mom was a bitch; at least she didn't try to get custody. She was decent enough to not think herself worthy of keeping Emmett and me twenty-four seven. And when Edward told about joint custody, I saw red.

Tanya would not be getting to Laney, and she sure as hell, was not going to get to Edward. He was over her, I could tell before we even started dating. I could tell that every part of Edward truly did not like Tanya. I don't think it could go as far as hating because Edward wasn't that type of guy. Tanya gave birth to one of the best girls in his life. Part of him would always have some type of connection to her. But like hell would I let her get any type of custody of Laney.

As Edward explained the situation to me, I thought about all of my social worker and lawyer friends who could possibly assist in the case. I had been asked to appear at many of court custody hearings being a child psychologist. I knew every single one of the judges within the South Eastern Louisiana region, and each one of them trusted me with some of the most controversial cases there were, not just custody. Any case that involve minors, they would call me when they needed a character witness or psychological analysis. I doubted that they would let me get involved in this case, but I knew who could help.

Once Edward finished explaining what was going on, I told him that I had the perfect lawyer that could help him.

"Who might that be?" Edward asked me as he ran his hand up and down my arm.

"Well, he's been a friend of mind ever since college, and he specializes in this type of stuff. He hasn't worked in a while, but I have done a few favors that he owes me for. I know I'll be able to get him to take this." I said.

"Bell, I don't want to put you through any trouble." Edward told me.

"You won't be putting me through trouble. I want to help. Edward, even if we weren't together, I would want to help. I'm going to make sure that Tanya never has anymore than one supervised visit a year." I leaned down, grabbing his face in both of my hands. "I _want_ to do this." I said and gave him a kiss.

One of Edward's hands traveled to my hip, and the other was on the back of neck, keeping me close to him. I leaned into him, craving more of him. I needed to feel all of him against me. I shimmed my body down towards him, nuzzling myself onto his chest and straddling his waist. Edward groaned as he pulled my impossibly closer.

I pulled away from Edward's lips breathless. Edward's lips never lost contact wit my skin; however, and he moved downward towards my neck. My phone rang, making both of us jump. I hated to answer it, but I knew that it was probably important because I rarely got phone call just because someone wanted to talk.

Edward groaned, for a completely different reason this time. I kissed his lips chastely and sat sideways in his lap again before grabbing my phone out of my dress pocket.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Um, Bella, would you kindly tell me why the hell our mother is in my apartment right now crying?" Edward asked, more than just a little aggravated. Serves him right, he shouldn't have stuck that whore with me.

"Well, Emmett, that would because I kicked _your_ mother out of _my _apartment. You should have known it was going to happen sooner or later." I told him, as if I was talking to one of my younger patients.

Emmett huffed. "Isabella Marie Swan, either you get your ass over here right now and work this out with Rene or I'm bringing her to you at your office!"

"In your dreams, buddy; it ain't gonna happen. I'm tired of this Emmett. For twenty-six years, I have let her walk all over me, but I'm done. My nerves are shot and I'm too exhausted, both physically and emotionally, to deal with her right at this moment. Hell, I might not be able to deal with her _ever._" I told Emmett forcefully. I wasn't going to back down this time. Being the perfect little daughter is practically impossible when your mother id Rene, so I have just stopped trying.

"Bella, please, I really think she's hurt. And I know that you are too, but don't you think that maybe you two could find _some_ happy medium?"

"Honestly, no, I don't. She's cut me too deep, Emmett. I don't need her in my life, I have Sue."

Emmett sighed. "Okay, but just so you know, Mom is still leaving Wednesday if you want to come see her."

"Okay, Emmett, I might think about it. Look, I gotta go. Talk to you later." I told him softly, feeling drained, like my body just couldn't stay awake for a moment longer.

"Okay, Bell. Love you, Bye." Emmett said.

"Love you too." I said and hung up and looked at Edward. I suddenly felt horrible for not taking the phone call outside. Here I was complaining about my mother and fighting with Emmett, but Edward had so much more problems to deal with than besides worrying about me.

I reached down and smoothed out the crease and worry lines that had appeared on Edward's forehead as I had been talking to Emmett. Edward reached up and grabbed my hand, giving it a soft kiss.

"You don't have to worry about me so much." I told him softly.

Edward shook his head. "Baby, there isn't a day we go by since we've met that I don't worry about you." He admitted as he sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my jaw. "But seeing that, what just happened, not only wants me want to rip your mother to shreds, but also Tanya. It nearly killed me seeing you go through that, to see Laney… it would be completely unbearable." Edward said.

I turned my head so that our foreheads were touching. Edward was right. Laney and I's situations were nearly the same. I could see why Edward was so sensitive to my situation. At that moment, I vowed to never let him see me like that again. Because the more he worried about my Mommy issues, the more he would worry about Laney.

"Edward, I love how much you are dedicated to Laney, but don't worry about Laney making my mistakes-," Edward cut me off before I could finish.

"But, Bella, they aren't your mistakes. There your mother's and Tanya's. Even if I win now, who knows what will happen a few years down the road. When Laney gets to be a certain age, it'll be her choice. What if it isn't me she chooses?"

I leaned back and grabbed Edwards face in both of hands. "I think that is the most," I paused as I tried to find the words to describe his feelings, "_illogical _thought about this whole thing. Honey, Laney loves you more than anything in the world. Can't you see how attached she is to you? Edward that will never change- once a Daddy's girl always Daddy's girl. If Laney gets to know the truth about her mother, then believe me, she will always choose you. Do you know one thing I've learned throughout my few years in practice?"

Edward looked deep into my eyes as he shook his head.

"Kids don't just _love_someone they don't know. Love isn't an emotion no matter what anyone says, you can control who you love. It's an expression of emotions. If Laney ever does meet Tanya, and she doesn't feel the honesty in that love, then Laney will never want to spend more than a few minutes with her. Children, they love the people who truly love them. People say that a child's heart is so open, that they believe in everything, which they do. But they only love you, if you love them. And that's why Laney will always choose you if ever given the choice." I told Edward softly.

Edward nodded but there was a slight crease between his eyebrows just like before.

"What's wrong?" I asked and gave him a soft peck on the lips before pulling away from him and leaning on the back of the sofa.

"Loves not an emotion?" Edward asked, confused.

I shook my head. "If I learned anything in freshman year of high school, it was that. We were discussing the affect that love and hate had on Romeo and Juliet. My vice principal actually came in and started us on the topic of learning to love or hate something. Edward, you don't come out of the womb just loving or hating everything and everyone. You learn it. You _express_ your emotions through love and hate." I explained.

Edward nodded. "That actually makes a lot of sense."

"Please, darling, when do I ever say something that doesn't make since?" I asked in my Audrey Hepburn _Breakfast at Tiffany's _voice.

Edward chuckled. "Getting a little cocky are we?"

"Confident, never cocky." I promised with a smiled.

He laughed again and started to tickle me. I giggled and started kicking my legs trying to break free. God he was strong.

"Mercy, mercy." I managed between giggled.

Edward stopped and kissed my cheek. "What time is it?"

I looked at the clock on my phone. "Already twelve-thirty." I told him. "You wanna go grab lunch?" I asked him.

Edward nodded as he stood up with me still in his arms.

"Edward, put me down." I giggled as he made his way towards the door.

"Why?" He whined.

"Because I said so." I said in my defense.

Edward sighed and put me down before opening the door for me. I walked out and told Jessica that I would be back in an hour and a half. Edward walked me towards his truck and helped me in before jogging around the front towards his side.

"Where to, babe?" He asked me as he back out of the parking garage.

My heart soared when the realization of Edward calling me babe and baby hit me. I liked it a lot more than I was willing to admit, and it made me giddy. I was freaking giddy when he called me that.

"Doesn't matter to me. It's whatever you want." I told him because honestly, I really didn't care where we went.

"You sure?" He asked as he turned onto the main road.

"Yeah." I said and propped my feet up on the dash board. I loved that I could do that.

Unlike my douche of an ex-boyfriend, Edward didn't care that I changed his radio stations or propped my feet up on the dash. Honestly, I thought he found those actions just a bit amusing. Edward didn't throw a fit when I brought my feet up on the seat, even if my shoes were still on. He was just so… perfect.

Through the entire month of knowing him, I've realized something. He was the stereotypical southern gentlemen. And believe me ladies; they aren't as easy to find in real life as they are in the cowboy and Wild West movies. Country boys can by assholes too. However, Edward was that southern sweetheart that every girl dreams about.

Edward was chivalrous and sweet, but at the same time he had that hard looking exterior that completely throws off his great personality. He had a wicked sense of humor, and he didn't take things too seriously. He was only serious when he knew he should be, and he only teased me about the things he knew I could handle being teased about. He plays guitar, and even though I had never heard him, I knew he had to be good at it. Then there are the looks. That was what gets you wanting him so badly. His style of always being in either jeans, button-downs, and cowboy hatsor all black dress pants and buttons downs was so hot. But one thing that didn't change was those boots. God, I loved his boots.

Edward pulled into the parking lot of a seafood restaurant that was across from the Mall of Louisiana. I had been to the restaurant a few times, and I knew that the food was heavenly, but also knew that while the food was less than a lot of restaurants, it still wasn't anything cheap.

Edward walked around and helped me out of the truck and we walked towards the front entrance of the restaurant.

"Is this okay?" Edward asked.

I nodded and smiled up at him.

His answering grin made me giggle before he kissed my lips softly. The hostess showed up at the podium at that moment and looked Edward up and down. My eyes narrowed, and my posture stiffened. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist as he told the hostess a table for two.

She smiled unnecessarily wide and led us to the booth we were going to be sitting at. After the hostess handed us our menus, she walked away after announcing that our waiter would be right with us.

Edward looked at me from above his menu. "You okay over there?" He asked with a small smirk.

Oh, I could just go over there and slap that cocky smirk right off his face. "Watch it Cullen, before I go over there and slap the Cajun out of you."

Edward laughed loudly. "You sure that's possible?"

My eyes narrowed on their own accord. "Is that a challenge?"

The man sitting across from me only shrugged as he went back to looking at the menu. I forced my eyes away from him as I looked back at the menu. We would see about that little challenge later.

The waiter came, and for once, he was a guy. I thanked my lucky stars that were hanging above me because if one more waitress had hit on Edward, I might not have been able to hold myself back. Once the waiter took our orders, he walked away to put them in.

"So, when would you like me to get in touch with me lawyer friend?" I asked Edward.

He shrugged. "Could we possibly wait to talk about this until tonight? My brain really can't handle it right now without food." He said sheepishly.

"Whenever you feel like we have to, Edward."

Edward smiled at me, took my hand, and held it over the table top. Now, there was the sweet Edward I missed.

Edward and I talked for a while until our food came out. It was completely awesome, as always. After we finished, Edward took me back to my office. I reached up to touch his cheek once we were inside.

"Why don't you go home and hang out with Laney tonight? It might make you feel better, and I think that it would be a good idea right now." I told him softly.

"Will you come over later?" He asked and kissed the palm of my hand.

"Are you sure that you don't want to spend some time alone with your daughter. I mean, yes, I would love to spend tonight with you, but maybe it might be a good idea if you explain to her what will be happening for the next few months alone. You know, give her a sense of security and familiarity?"

As much as it killed me to turn Edward down, I knew what would be best in the situation at hand. Laney needed her father right now. Having me there would only be a hindrance.

Edward nodded, defeated. "Yea, you are right, I suppose. I'll call you tonight. And you can also get in touch with your friend if you can." He told me.

I smiled up at him and gave him a kiss. "Good, now go home and watch as many Disney princess movies as you possibly can."

Edward laughed. "Yes ma'am." And after one final kiss, he was gone.

I guess it was time for that phone call.

**EPOV:**

I reached my parents' house, but I remained in the car for some time, just trying to make sense of everything that was swirling in my mind. Everything Bella had told me today was true, beyond just being a little bit correct. That woman was truly a saint. She had a way of calming me down and making me feel better. After seeing Tanya that morning, I needed that comfort.

I got out of my truck and walked up to the door of my parents' house. I turned the knob and walked in. I stopped in the doorway and just watched Laney in the living room. My parents' house had been set up to where the foyer and two other rooms on either side were on a platform, and the living room was down three steps. There, I could see Laney picking a few strings on my father's old guitar that he kept in the living room near his recliner.

Laney loved when I played for her. Her little eyes lit up. She was raised on music. But never had I dreamed that she would just pick up the guitar and try to play. She held the guitar flat on her lap, pushing down strings and plucking that same one. The notes didn't come out clear, but she was trying. I stayed there, just watching her until one of the notes came out clearer than day.

After a few more minutes of watching her piddle on the guitar, I walked down the steps into the living room.

"Hey, Lane Darlin'." I said as I crouched in front of her.

Her face lit up as she threw her tiny arms around my neck in a choke hold. Tears welled in my eyes and I fought to keep them from falling from my eyes. Bella was right; Laney and I did need some father daughter bonding.

I picked her up and went into the kitchen to find my mother at the sink, pealing raw shrimp. I wondered how much of that she had if she had had enough to make a whole strew plus some.

"Hey, Momma." I told her.

"Hi, dear, are you okay?" She asked as she gave me a kiss on the cheek keeping her arms spread so her dirty hands wouldn't touch me.

I nodded. "Yeah, much better. I was actually going to just go home and hang out with this little one for a while."

My mother smiled and nodded. "Oh do you want some stew before you leave?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'll just get some tomorrow for lunch when I drop off Laney."

"Okay dear. I'll see you tomorrow."

Laney reached over in my arms to give my mom a kiss on the cheek before we left.

After Laney and I got home, we both went into the living room and watched movies for most of the day. Laney had been curled up in my lap for the entire time. Neither one of got up until about six that night when it was time for supper. We had just kept surfing our DVR to look for movies we had saved.

After dinner and after we had both bathed, I knew I would have to tell Laney about what was going on. Yes, she was three, and probably wouldn't understand any of it, but she would have to know why we would be going to see multiple people in the court system and social services. I was no stranger when it came to custody hearings. When I was fighting for Laney against Tanya's parents, it was pure hell. Now, I know it will be even worse considering that the court system always has a soft spot for the mother.

"Lane, Daddy has to tell you something okay?"

Laney nodded as she looked up at me with her big green, inquiring eyes.

"Over the next months, things are going to be a little crazy okay. There's going to be a lot of people who might be asking you questions, and you don't have to answer them if you don't want, darlin'. And there will some people who might try to separate us, but I won't let that happen, okay? I'm not leaving you alone, love. Do you understand that?" I asked, hoping that all of this wasn't too over her head.

She nodded and for the first time I saw something flash in my daughter's eyes that I have never ever wanted to see: fear. Laney was scared, and it was like stabbing a knife deep into my chest.

"Hey, look at me. I love you more than anything in the world, and I won't let them take us apart." I promised her, but the truth was, I was trying to convince myself of this truth more than I was trying to convince her.

Laney wrapped her arms around my neck, and it seemed like she never wanted to let go. Honestly, I never wanted to let her go. This little girl was my life, and for the second time today, I felt like I wanted to cry. I couldn't even remember the last time I cried. Maybe when I was what, six or seven?

For the rest of the night, Laney and I just laid in my bed. I was fairly certain Laney was asleep, but my mind was too awake to sleep. My thoughts were reeling and nothing I did could quiet them. Questions came up in mind about everything that was happening. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and called Bella. I kept my arm secure around Laney as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Bella answered softly.

"Hey." I said lowly, so I wouldn't wake up the sleeping girl next to me. "Did you get in touch with that guy?"

"Yea, he said that he would be more than glad to help you. He wants to know when we could set up a meeting so you two could get everything ya'll need together. He said the sooner the better."

"Um, I could actually do it tomorrow if need be, or the day after would probably be best." I told her, knowing that Jasper might freak out if I wasn't there two days in a row. It wasn't that he could handle it, but he might assume the worse and think I'm about to commit suicide. He jumps to conclusions like that.

"Okay, I'll call him tomorrow and tell him. How are you doing?" Bella asked me.

I sighed. "Better, I guess. I just, I've never seen Laney so petrified in my life. I don't know if I should have told her."

"Edward, I promise you that there is a very good possibility that you will be granted full custody. Once the judge sees how un-motherly Tanya is; it'll be in the bag. Please honey, try to get some sleep. We have at least a week to figure this entire thing out."

"Yea, you're right. I'll talk to you later then."

"Okay, goodnight, Edward."

"Night, Bella." I told her before I heard the click of her phone hanging up. I slid down so that was I lying on my back again and tried to get some sleep before I had to get up tomorrow.

*****~SILENCE**_**is**_**KEY~*****

I woke up and decided that it might be best if I woke Laney up to. She would probably break down if she woke up and I wasn't right there. So I quickly got out of bed, used the bathroom and got dressed before I went to wake up the sleeping beauty.

I sat down on the bed and rubbed her back.

"Time to wake, Baby Doll."

Laney sat up and rubbed her eyes, a small smile on her lips as she wrapped her arms around my torso. I don't know if I would be able to get her to be away from me for a whole day. She seemed pretty clingy today, not that I minded. I don't think I will be able to let her out of my sight for the entire duration of this crap that's going on right now.

I followed Laney to her room so I could help her get dressed, and then we both headed downstairs for breakfast. As always, Laney was silent, but I could tell that she was anxious. My heart went out to her, and I prayed that this would all work out for the best.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay, so I know ya'll must hate me right now, but what if I said I could get another chapter up tomorrow or Friday, possibly both? Hehe. Does that make ya'll love me? Anyway, I have been googling custody cases and stuff and that is where all of my info is coming from, but if you have anything that can help me- please go ahead and send it my way! I LOVE YOU- AND REMEMBER: I NEED A BIRTHDAY PRESENT! HINT HINT! –Layn **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Silent Sweetheart**

**I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful encouragement and birthday wishes: a special shout out to SilentTalker2000. The cookies were awesome. ;) So, anyway, let's get on with this story because for once in a long time I actually kept my promise! Be proud! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**EPOV:**

I dropped Laney off at my parents' house. She didn't seem to mind _too _much. I knew she wasn't overly excited about it like usual, but I think she could understand up to certain point that she was safe with my parents.

When I got to the shop, Jasper looked at me in the eyes. "You okay, man?" He asked.

I nodded as I leaned back against my truck. It was off season as far as tourists come, so we didn't have very many big jobs to do. Mostly it was oil changes or flat tires. At the moment, there was only one car in the garage, and Jasper was already handling it.

"Yea, it's just I want to protect Laney, ya know? I mean this all so screwed up. I could just slaughter Tanya for what she's doing." I admitted. "Oh, and I probably won't be here tomorrow, either."

"That's okay; the boys'll be back by then anyway." Jasper said and rolled his eyes.

I was no secret that the guys who worked for Jasper and me were rarely here. Most of the time they were fishing or hunting or some crap. Don't get me wrong, I like fishing and hunting just as much as the country boy, but living wasn't free.

Mechanics didn't make much money, but thankfully Jasper and I had an advantage. Our family came from money because of some smart stock market choices my grandfather invested in, and we were both pretty secure as for as personal savings and stocks came. Plus, our mechanics shop was cheap and placed perfectly right in between New Orleans and Baton Rouge. Come summertime, we would be having a hell of a lot more customers coming in. I had gotten the same question many times: "How do you have so much money if you're only a mechanic?" Easy, saving and buying only what I need. My family had money growing up, and I never took advantage of that. I started saving money when I was fifteen, and now I have a pretty good sum saved up for both myself and Laney.

I snorted. "When are they going to grow up?"

Jasper shrugged. "God only knows. It's about time that they do, though."

I went up to the office and caught up on some paperwork that I had been putting off for a while now. I figured it was about time that I get to that. At around lunch time, Jasper came up to ask what I wanted and then left. Apparently, my dad had finished off the stew the night before I went drop off Laney. Not two seconds after he closed the door, there was a knock coming from the other side.

I got up and opened the door, my eyes narrowing to their own accord as I saw who stood behind it. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Tanya smiled sweetly. "I wanted to see if maybe we could settle this by ourselves before we do the whole formal court thing. I mean, we were always great at talking things out before." Tanya said as she let her hands rest on my bicep.

I pulled my arm away from her. "I don't know what sick and twisted world you are living in, but I don't remember us communicating at all. Besides, I thought I told you before. I have no interest in working things out with you."

Tanya frowned, but then smiled in what I could only imagine was her trying to be sexy. At one point, it may have worked a long time ago, but now, I just thought about how much better Bella would look if she were pulling that same smirk. "I could make it worth your while." Tanya said lowly as she tried to lunge forward and kiss me.

I grabbed her hips and pushed her back as roughly as I could without it being called abuse. Knowing her and what her parents had pulled, that bitch would call abuse if given the opportunity.

"Leave Tanya." I told her, as I walked down the steps.

I could almost hear her eyes rolling as she followed me down stairs. "Aw, Eddie, don't be like that. You know how appealing this situation really is to you."

Now what the hell was she talking about? "What are talking about?" I asked, agitated.

"Me, you, Laney, one happy family." Tanya said as she jumped in front of me and halted my walking.

I snorted and walked around her, finally reaching the ground floor. "You were never apart of Laney's life before Tanya, why do you want to be a part of it now?" I asked her.

"Because maybe I realize the mistake I made." Tanya said, almost sadly. And hell, if I didn't know any better, I might have felt sorry for her. But I did know better, and I knew what a dramatic little actress she was. I fell for it for a straight three years, I was done.

I turned around and looked at Tanya. I saw her eyes welling up with tears, but I wasn't going to let it get to me. I just turned around and popped the hood open to my truck, pretending to be fixing something.

"Maybe I really do love you." Tanya said as she leaned against the side of my truck.

I turned my head and gave her a disbelieving look that only said one thing. _You're such an idiot._ I was an ass, I know, but Jesus Christ, this woman needed a reality check.

"Okay, I'll humor you. Say you do love me, what about Laney, Tanya? What about her? Because if my memory serves me right, you wanted nothing to do with her!" I yelled.

"Well maybe if you had given me half the attention you gave her, I would have been a better mother!" Tanya screamed back.

I laughed humorlessly. "Oh, that's just rich. Tanya, I gave you everything you wanted. I was home every night before dinner and didn't leave until you left for work. I practically worshipped you, and what do I get? I get a note that says goodbye. Nothing more, nothing less. Yea, maybe I didn't love you, but I still cared about you. How was I supposed to know that you weren't about to commit suicide?"

"Oh please, Edward, don't act you would care if I had. The only thing that mattered to you was having kids. You said yourself that you didn't love me."

"Tanya, there's something that you have to realize. Laney is my entire life. You didn't get it back then, you don't get it now. So, tell me, do you honestly think I would take you back knowing that that's how you feel. I'm done." I said lowly.

"No, I won't leave until this is settled."

"Until what is settled, Tanya? Because I'm pretty sure everything that needed to be settled was taken care of when you left. So, if you still want custody, fine, I'll see you in court. Until then, goodbye and have a nice life." I told her before I turned my walked back to my truck started to lightly tug on the spark plugs, making it look like I was actually checking for something.

"I won't leave until you give me another chance."

If this girl did not get out my shop right at that moment, so help me God, I would kill her. I stood up again and was about to answer when an all too familiar voice came from near the entrance of the shop.

"What's going on here?" Bella asked. From the looks of, I could tell she had been standing there for a while. She walked up to me and looped right arm through though my left arm and she held my left hand in her left hand.

Tanya looked her then back to me. "Nothing, I was just leaving. I'll see you later, Edward." She said as she stalked out of the garage.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked Bella.

"Long enough to know that you're pissed." She said and placed a cool hand on my cheek.

"For the entire confrontation?" I guessed.

Bella shrugged. "More or less, yes. I'm just glad you didn't do anything stupid, like slug her."

"And that would be a bad idea because…?"

Bella shook her head at me. "Because that would result in you having a very small chance in winning the case. Speaking of, the lawyer said that he would meet you tomorrow in his office at ten. I'll email you the directions tonight."

Just then, Jasper pulled into the garage and got out of his truck. "Oh, hey Bella. I didn't know you would be here. I would have gotten you something."

Bella shook her head. "Don't worry Jasper, I've already eaten. I was dropping in to say hello."

"Oh, well hey." Jasper said and gave her a hug.

Bella laughed and hugged him back. "Well, I better be getting back to the office. I'll see ya'll both later." She said before giving me a kiss and walking out of the garage towards her car.

"Okay something just happened, and I want to know what the hell it was." Jasper said as he handed me my lunch.

"Tanya showed up and Bella just happened to walk in while we were fighting." I told Jasper as I opened the box of food.

Jasper's eyes went wide as he took a bite of his food. "Why was Tanya even here?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "She wants me to take her back."

Jasper snorted. "Whore."

I gave him an incredulous look. I may have thought it once or twice, but I've never said that out loud. Mom would hunt me down and skin me alive she heard that.

"What, don't act like you weren't thinking it." Jasper said as he took a huge bite from his po-boy.

We ate the rest of our meal and just hung around work doing nothing. I used the opportunity to think about what had happened that morning. Tanya had her nerve, and if it happened again, I knew I wouldn't be able to control my actions. Maybe it had been a good thing Bella chose that opportunity to make herself known. Maybe she could tell that I was about to pounce.

The rest of the day dragged on, mostly because I was anxious to get back to Laney. Ever since the thing with Tanya came up, I hated that she had to be away from me. Even if she was in good hands with my mom and dad, I worried. There was no reason to be this worried, but I was.

Six o'clock finally came, I after I closed up shop, I drove to my parents' house. I could see Laney on the window seat of the bay window, sleeping. I walked in, picked her up and left after waving goodbye to my mom.

When we got home, I put Laney on the sectional and went to start supped. Just when I was about to go wake Laney up, she walked into the kitchen. She walked up to me and held her hands up so I could pick her up.

"How was day, Lane Darlin? Good?" I asked.

She nodded and rested her head on my chest as I brought our plates to the dining room table. All throughout dinner, Laney would look at the seat across from her, which was where Bella usually sat when she came over for dinner. I would notice that she looked to be deep in thought, and then she would turn to me then look back at the chair, as if she were asking why Bella wasn't here.

After her third time of doing that, I laughed. Laney looked at me, her head tilted to the side like a confused puppy.

"You like having Bella over here, huh?"

Laney seemed almost hesitant to nod back, but she finally did. I smiled and finished my dinner. I walked over to the sink and cleaned my dish, waiting for Laney to finish with hers. Once she was finished, I cleaned her plate and walked over to the living room where she was lying down watching television. I knew that she wasn't tired though because when she had a nap during the day, it nearly impossible to put her back to sleep.

"Ready to go to bed, Lane?"

She looked up at me with the same look I gave Tanya today and a scrunched nose. Apparently, Dad is an idiot. How dare I suggest sleep? I chuckled and picked her up, bringing her to her room. Laney sighed and leaned into my embrace.

I set her on her feet in her room and went to go start her bath. She sat in the tub once it was done, so I could bathe her. I could hear her humming softly, and I smiled. Once she was done, Laney stood up, and I wrapped a towel around her. It was much too big, and went around her twice, but she still scurried towards her room to get into her pajamas.

Once I had her dressed, I set her in bed and sat on the edge. "It's time to go to sleep, Lane Darlin."

Laney shook her head and pointed to the picture of me and her. I was holding my guitar and she was kissing my cheek.

"You want me to play for you?"

Laney nodded and snuggled into the blankets.

I chuckled and went into my bedroom to get my guitar. When I walked into Laney's room, she was still snuggled under her blankets. However, she was also still wide awake. I sat back down on her bed and started to strum softly on my guitar.

I always played a song called Molly Darling for her. Only usually, I changed up the lyrics to fit her name. She loved it, and was usually out by the time I was done.

_Won't you tell me Laney darling  
>That you love none else but me<br>For I love you Laney darling  
>You are all the world to me.<br>Oh, tell darling, that you love me  
>Put your little hand in mine<br>Take my heart sweet Laney darling  
>Say that you will give me thine.<br>Stars are smiling Laney darling  
>Through a misty veil of night<br>They seem laughing Laney darling  
>While the Moon hides her light.<br>Oh, no one listens but the flowers  
>While they hang their heads in shame<br>They are modest Laney darling  
>When they hear me call your name.<br>Laney there is sweetest dearest  
>Look up darling tell me this<br>Do you love me Laney darling  
>Let your answer be a kiss...<em>

When I was finished, Laney was asleep just like I had expected. I softly kissed her forehead and went into my room take a shower and go to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up with a little girl snuggled into my side. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already eight-thirty. I got up and brushed my teeth, and then pulled on some dark jeans and one of my button downs before I went to go wake Laney.

I knelt next to the bed and shook her a little. "Lane, wake up baby doll." I said.

Laney opened one eye, but snuggled deeper into the covers and pillows. Of all the days for her to be stubborn, I had to be in Baton Rouge for ten. I sighed and stood up to go get Laney's clothes ready and check my email. Just as I was walking back into my room, Laney came running out and ran into me.

"You up?" I asked.

Laney looked up at me and smiled. I chuckled and brought her to her room so she could get dressed. Once she was all ready, I cooked breakfast and we were on our way for my parents' house at nine-fifteen. After I got Laney settled in, I was on my way to the lawyer's office.

Bella had told me that she would meet me there, but that she would probably leave sometime during the meeting. She was using the excuse of work, but I knew that being involved in this entire thing was making her nervous. I knew Bella, and I knew that being there would make her feel like she was being too involved in what was going on. She wasn't. I liked that Bella was trying to help. I loved that she was so close to Laney and me. It made me happy.

I got to the office and turned off the truck. Grabbing my keys, I got out of the truck and walked towards the entrance of the office. There, Bella was talking a guy with black hair that was sort of on the longer side. When the office bell dinged, Bella turned to look at me. Her smile instantly made me feel less nervous about this entire situation.

Bella walked up to me and gave me a hug before turning towards the guy she was just talking to. "Edward, this is Alec. Alec, this is Edward."

"Nice to meet you." I told Alec and shook his hand.

"Likewise. I wish it could have been under a better circumstance." Alec said and winked at Bella. She blushed. I wondered what the hell that was all about; however, I let that go for the moment. "Why don't you to follow me?" Alec asked as he began walking towards the back of the building.

Down the long hallway, there were multiple doors. At the very end, was Alec's office. He led us inside and showed us to our seats as he walked around his desk and sat down.

"So, Edward, why don't you explain the entire situation from start to finish?" Alec asked me. So, I did. I told him about the beginning of my marriage to the very end up until now. I told him about everything that I had been through with the custody suit before this. Alec only sat there, righting a few things down. Bella was sitting silently. I supposed that she would be going soon because I could tell that we were about to go a lot deeper into things.

I was right, about five minutes after Alec and I got to talking, Bella left for one of her patients. She kissed me softly on the lips before she walked out.

**BPOV:**

I walked out of Alec's office towards my Camaro, and once I got in, I cried. I don't know why I cried, but I did. This entire thing with Edward and Laney and Tanya was just so much, but I refused to give up. I was psychologist for God's sake, I could do this.

I had told Edward that I would come for the majority of the meeting, but that I would leave. It was true that I had a patient today, but it was also partly because I didn't want to get too involved in Edward's life. I truly did not want to overstep any of my boundaries. I was falling hard and fast, and I remembered what I believed. You could control who you loved. I wasn't so sure anymore. Because my heart kept opening on its own accord. Edward was just so… perfect.

I might have possibly told Alec about my strong feelings for Edward. Then he began to tease me about marriage and kids. I laughed, ignoring the flutters and tumbles my stomach took as I thought about it. They were good flutters and tumbles- too good. I couldn't love Edward. Not only after a month. I mean, wasn't that kind of impossible. I mean I was no romantic who believed in love and first sight and crap.

I took a few deep breaths and pulled out of the parking lot. I drove towards my office and locked myself in for the duration of my time until my appointment. I did the only thing I know how when I'm this out of it. Write. I wrote and wrote and wrote. By the time my appointment was here, I had one song and three poems.

When my appointment left, I called it a day and went back to my apartment to find that my mother's crap was all gone and that she had left a note.

_I'm so sorry, Bella. I hope we can make up. I was out of line for what I said to you the other night. I love you. –Mom_

I sighed and just put the note aside. My mother would have to wait. Tonight, I just had the apartment to myself; however, that wasn't something I was used to anymore. For the past month, I had been with Edward at night and usually I would come back so late that I didn't even get to see the inside of anything but my bedroom. I craved his company, and I couldn't get enough.

Thoughts of Edward brought back my feelings and flutters. Could I love him? No, I don't think so. I mean, when did I realize loved Mike. Or did I ever love Mike at all? Could I just have been in love with the idea of him? My mind was reeling, and every though consumed me.

At that moment, I decided that I needed a drink. So, I got up and opened my door only to find Edward with his fist raised as if he were about to knock. He lowered his hand and pulled me in for a searing kiss. He pushed us inside of my apartment and kicked the door shut, pushing me up against it. One of his hands was resting on my cheek in a gentle manner, making his hard kiss and other hand on my bum a complete contradiction to his gentle hand on my cheek.

After another five minutes of making out by my door, Edward pulled away from me. His breath was short, but he was sexy as hell. Hold on, maybe that wasn't the best terminology, but you get the idea. His eyes were dark and burning into mine. His hair was a mess from my hand gripping it.

"Why were you so quiet this morning?" Edward asked. "I think you may have said once sentence to me all day."

I sighed, still breathing heavily and leaned against the door. "Where's Laney?"

"Spending the night with my parents. Don't change the subject. Why were you so quiet today?"

I had to look away from his penetrating stare. I turned my head to the left, but Edward wasn't having that. He turned my head back to look at him. I tried to avoid his eyes, but he just kept moving until he caught my gaze. "Isabella." Was the only thing Edward said before I had to answer. I felt like a child being scolded.

"I just didn't want to overstep any boundaries. Edward, that wasn't my place to put my thoughts in. Laney is your daughter, not mine." I said and looked down again.

"I knew that was it." He said.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I wanted to make sure I hadn't done anything wrong. Where were you going by the way? Going to see me?" Edward asked and waggled his eyebrows.

I laughed and slapped his chest. "Actually I was going to get a drink. The nearest bar is only a street over."

"I've noticed." Edward said dryly.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"It just worries me that any drunk could just show up and do God knows what to you." He admitted to me.

"Well, would you like to walk me to the bar?" I asked.

"Sure, I could use a drink." He said and opened the door making me stagger back. Edward caught me before I could fall.

"You are such a jerk." I said and slapped his bicep. Edward just smirked. "And you can wipe off the shit-eating grin before I slap it off."

Edward laughed, loudly. "That's the second time this week you threaten my Dr. Swan. Such violent tendencies, you have."

"Well, maybe you weren't such an ass we wouldn't have a problem." I joked.

Edward pulled me tight into his side as we stepped into the elevator. "You know you just adore my being an ass."

"You know, I've learned something about you Louisiana boys. Ya'll all take pride in that fact that your jerks. I mean, why are the old men so sweet, but the young guys cocky as hell?" I asked him.

Edward smirked again. "Because old Cajun men don't have to be cocky about anything. All they want is their family to be happy. Young handsome men such as myself need to be _confident_ in our abilities of being strong tough men to take care of you ladies." Edward explained as we walked out into the warm hair of late April in Louisiana.

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. "Strong and tough? What does that help when someone shows up with a gun? One shot, you dead sucker."

Edward laughed, loudly, again. "It's called a shotgun, Bella. I promise that every man below the Mason-Dixon Line can shoot one. A lot of girls can shoot them too." He told me and winked, opening the door to the bar.

I rolled my eyes and walked in. Edward and I walked to the bar and sat down. Both of us ordered our drinks before turning to look at the live band that was playing on stage. The bartender gave us our drinks- my wine and Edward's beer- before going to get the next person's order.

Once Edward and I finished our drinks, he pulled me out to floor where a bunch of couples were dancing and a few other people were laughing and mingling. A slow song came on just as he stepped foot on the floor and Edward pulled me close to him. I wrapped one arm around his neck and rested the other on his bicep. Edward had both of his arms wrapped tightly around my lower torso as we danced. I felt Edward chin rest on the top of my head, and as the song came to an end, Edward looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back.

Yes, it was true that Edward could be a complete asshole. I had experience firsthand, but he truly was a sweetheart. I teased him about arrogant, but honestly, I loved that about him. He was real. No guy was perfect. No guy had every romantic quality a girl wanted, but Edward was the closest thing to perfect. He was my kind of perfect.

After a few more songs, Edward and I went back to the bar. We drank another one or two drinks before going back to my place. Edward and I walked hand in hand towards my apartment. Baton Rouge was scary at night, and I was glad that I was walking with Edward.

About halfway to my apartment, it started to rain. Not just a drizzle either, it was coming down cold and hard. But Edward and I kept still and looked up at each other. I may not have been a hopeless romantic, but I was woman enough to want a kiss in the rain. Edward must have read my mind or something because he leaned down and kissed my lips, softly at first. Then, they became more passionate.

Once Edward pulled away, we both started running towards my apartment. Once we got there, I walked inside and let Edward in. I looked at him sheepishly. "I don't think I have any clothes you can wear. I can go look and see if maybe Emmett may have left something way back when." I said.

Edward chuckled. "I have clothes in my car, Bella, don't worry." He said and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back." He promised. At the bar, I asked Edward if he had wanted to spend the night. To that question, he just laughed and said he had every intention to do so if it were okay with me.

I walked into my room and was a little apprehensive about what I should wear. Usually, I wore silk gowns that could almost be considered true lingerie. Almost. Okay, so they could, but they made me feel pretty. I liked feeling pretty whether I was asleep or not. The tops came down low, and the skirts came up high. I wasn't sure if that was too forward or not. I mean I wore them every night anyway, but still. I decided to hell with it and pulled on a dark purple one. Then I put my only silk robe that was a creamy color.

I heard a knock on the door and looked through the peephole to make sure that it was Edward. When I saw his face, I opened the door, still a little nervous. Edward took me in, looking me up and down. I had never felt so self-conscious in my life. All of a sudden, Edward closed the door, dropped the duffle he had been holding, and made out with me against my apartment door for the second time today.

"Jesus, Bella, are you trying to kill me with this?" He asked, rubbing some of the silk together in his rough hands.

I giggled and shook my head before pecking him softly on his lips. "It's really all I have." I admitted.

Edward's eyes went wide. "As in you wear this kind of stuff every night if you can help it?"

I nodded slowly.

"You really are going to be the death of me, woman." He said and pulled me in for another kiss. "I'll be right back." Edward told me as he backed away from and went into the bathroom after picking up his duffle.

I kind of secretly prayed that Edward wore flannel pajama pants and nothing else. I don't know, I have just always liked guys who wore plaid pajama pants to bed. I found it incredibly hot for some reason, and I had no idea why. Just one of my little quirks, I guess.

Apparently, God had been listening because Edward walked out wearing only a pair of blue plaid pajama pants. The thoughts in my mind of what I wanted to do with him tonight were reason enough to be condemned to hell.

Edward smirked at me as if he could tell what I was thinking. He leaned back against the door frame of the bathroom with his arms crossed.

I looked at him without a hint of guilt. "What you can enjoy the view but I can't?"

Edward chuckled and held his arms open to me. "By all means baby, enjoy the view in whatever way you feel fit."

"Hm. I may take you up on that Mr. Cullen." I said as I lightly scratched his chest.

"Will you now?"

I nodded.

"Well then, it seems perhaps the other one would have to return the favor." Edward said as he began to tickle me. This caused me to bend a little, giving Edward full view of my cleavage. Men. I ran to my bedroom and jumped on my bed. Edward pounced on top of me and pulled me close into his side.

I was little breathless, and so was Edward. But we both just laid there until we fell into a very peaceful sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to a cold and empty bed. I groaned and got up to go in the kitchen. There, I was greeted with a shirtless Edward sporting only Wrangler's and wet hair. Somebody upstairs was on my side this week. Let me tell you.

I walked up behind Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned and pulled me into his side as he continued to cook.

"What is that?" I asked as I looked to see what was in the pot. It looked like rice and something yellow.

"Scrambled eggs and rice." He answered as he seasoned it with some Tony's. "Never had it before?" He guessed.

"No. Who came up with this?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but my mom used to cook it for us when she didn't feel like making anything big. And I swear that Laney could survive off of this if she wanted to." Edward answered.

I smiled at the way he talked about Laney. She was his pride and joy, and I loved how cute they both her. But then I looked back at the concoction and became a little nervous again. Edward poured the contents of pan into a bowl and got a fork. He had definitely gotten used to my kitchen in just one use.

"Open." He said as held up the fork to my mouth.

I opened my mouth and Edward fed me. I tasted it, and I loved it. "This is really good. How do you make this?" I asked.

Edward laughed and gave me another bite. "Same as regular scrambled eggs, only butter your pan and add rice before you put the egg in." He told me.

Once both of us were finished eating, we both got ready for work. I totally loved getting ready with Edward. I liked the idea of us doing this every morning. I couldn't wait for that time to possibly come.

Edward and I walked down to the parking garage and parted ways for the day. And already, my heart missed him and longed for his touch.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So Molly Darling is a song that is close to my heart. My Paw-Paw used to sing it to my mother when she was a little girl and her name really is Mollie. I thought that that was a special father daughter connection that I had to add in. Another connection is that my Daddy does cook me eggs and rice and I loved it so so much. REVIEW! -LAYN**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Silent Sweetheart **

**Author's Note: I love you? Does that make it better? Okay, so yes, this is like the beginning of the second month of summer in Louisiana. Why have I not been updating more often then you ask, honestly, I have no clue. Things have been hectic on my end with state 4-H competition, power-lifting, babysitting, and last week I have bible school to teach at. So, I have been trying to get this chapter up, but I have been non-stop since school ended. I promise that the rest July will not be like this. Ten+ reviews get a chapter up Wednesday! I promise!**

**BPOV:**

Dinner at Edward's house was the best. I loved to see him spoil his daughter rotten. Tonight however, was going to go a little differently. I was going to spoil the both of them rotten. Edward always cooked for me or took me out, and I was beginning to feel a tiny bit bad about that. It was about time that I had done something for him. He was going through so much and he deserved to be spoiled.

Edward had called at lunch to make plans for tonight, and I quickly told him that I would go over to his house only if he let me cook. After much begging, he finally agreed. Now, as I moved around his kitchen cooking, I regretted it… almost.

Edward floated around his kitchen looking at me like a lost puppy, silently begging to help with something. I tried my best to ignore him, but his handsome face was not something a girl could easily ignore. Believe me. Eventually, I made him leave the kitchen and go into the living room where Laney was playing, oblivious to what was going on around her.

I'd known that Edward explained what was going on to her the best he could. She was only two, and there was only so much a child her age could understand. Edward was trying his hardest to be there for me and for Laney, and I could tell that it was getting to him.

I figured that I would make something simple like grilled chicken and a side or two. So I grilled the chicken and put Laney's chicken nuggets to bake in the oven before getting started on a salad. Edward had told me that Laney loved salad which I found hard to believe. But, Edward assured me that she wasn't the average child and she liked her fruits and vegetables and ate them without complaint.

When I was done preparing the rest of the food, I called Edward and Laney into the dining room. Edward kissed my cheek as he pulled out my chair and then helped Laney into hers. It was so cute. Everything Edward did I found so incredibly heartwarming and adorable.

"Are you excited for your birthday, Lane Darlin'?" Edward asked her as he took a bite of his food and gave me a thumb up. I smiled and mouthed 'thank you'.

Laney nodded and continued to eat her food. Like her father, I could tell that she thoroughly enjoyed the food.

Edward looked at her with a soft smile and shook his head. He was starting to get better with Laney's silence. I had told him countless times to just let her go at her own pace, but I knew that was easier said than done for him. I don't know what it was that he gotten Edward so patient all of a sudden, but he was giving Laney all the time in the world. I was proud of him for that.

When we were all done dinner, Edward went to give Laney a bath while I cleaned up in the kitchen. Just as I was finishing Edward walked in alone.

"She's completely out." He chuckled.

I smiled. "Must have been a busy day for her."

Edward rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Finished?" He asked.

I nodded and gave him a kiss.

Edward led me into the living room and I pulled me into his lap as he turned on the television. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "So, Laney is having a birthday party on her birthday, and I was wondering if you would want to come."

"Of course I would want to go." I laughed.

"And you can bring Emmett if you want. It's going to be at my parents' house." He told me.

"Well, I be sure and ask Em then. But I'm pretty sure that as long as he can get free food, he'll be there." I giggled.

Edward laughed and kissed my cheek.

We sat and watched television for a little while longer but after a while, I knew it was time for me to go home. After telling Edward goodbye, I was on my way home. When I got home, I went take a shower and check my email. There I was one from my dad. I laughed at the thought of my father finally adjusting to modern ways of the world. I answered his email and fell asleep the moment I head hit the pillow.

*****~SILENCE**_**is**_**KEY~*****

The weekend finally came and I was glad. It was May first, and the rain falling outside my window proved it. I got up and out of bed before going to the kitchen and fixing a pot of coffee. My clock read ten, and I could believe it. I had slept half of my day away.

Just as I was finishing my second cup of coffee, my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby sis. Wanna hang out?" Emmett's boisterous voice asked over the phone.

"What did you have in mind, Em?" I asked him, trying not to laugh.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

He definitely shouldn't have asked that.

"Well, I could really use a trip to the mall." I told him.

Emmett groaned. "But it's so rainy outside, Bell."

"But Emmett, I really need more clothes." I argued.

"Fine, I'll pick you up in twenty minutes, and you better be ready." Emmett said and added in a quick 'love ya' before hanging up the phone.

I hurriedly went into my room and pulled on a pair of black pin striped shorts and an ivory lace sleeveless top. I did my hair and makeup in record time, and just as I was putting on my shoes, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw my big brother waiting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey Em, you ready?" I asked as I grabbed my fedora and put it on.

"Do I have a choice?" He grumbled.

"Oh, you know you love shopping with me." I said as we got onto the elevator.

Emmett shrugged.

We got to the mall and went to Emmett's store of choice. I walked through the Big and Tall section with him, trying to help. Apparently, my brother and I had two completely different tastes.

"What about this?" I asked, holding up a soft blue plain button down.

Emmett wrinkled his nose as he held up his choice shirts that were all striped. I huffed.

"Variety, Em, variety. You always where those kinds of shirts. I mean, hell, I could live with plaid, just something besides stripes." I begged.

"Fine, I'll see what I can find." He said and started looking some more. "Do you approve of this?" He asked holding up a maroon colored solid shirt.

"Yes, brother, I do." I said and rolled my eyes as I started looking at sweaters.

"Oh, hell no. Get away from that. I ain't wearing those." He said.

"Why not? It's cute." I said as I held up a light blue one.

Emmett gave me a disbelieving look.

"Please, for me?" I said and pouted.

"Fine, but I'll never wear it." He said and took it from my hand and went pay.

I walked towards the women's clothes and started looking.

"So, how are you a lover boy?" Emmett asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, hush you. One day, you'll be just as happy as I am. We're great by the way. Oh, and you're invited to his daughter's birthday party. You're going, just so you know." I told him as I held a shirt up to my body.

"No man likes girls where those." Emmett told me and took the shirt from my hands, putting it back. I rolled my eyes and moved on, Emmett following behind me. "And no, I won't be all lovey dovey like you and Cajun Romeo because I'm a lone wolf, and I don't need a woman to make me happy. As for the party, as long as there is food, I'll be there."

"That's what I figured. And yes, Em, you will meet an amazing woman, I'll make sure of that because I am not cooking meals for you for the rest of my life." I told him, referring to me cooking a freezing food for Emmett.

"You know that if I asked you would." Emmett said and smiled, his dimples on full show.

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, I probably would." I said. "Do you approve?" I asked, repeating his earlier question.

Emmett shrugged. "I guess."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, so you only know when I shirt is bad, not when it's good."

Emmett nodded. "Pretty much."

I sighed and looked at the price, draping the shirt over my arm.

"What about this?" Emmett asked as I held up an atrocious one shoulder top.

I wrinkled my nose. "Hell no." I told him.

Emmett rolled his eyes and put the shirt back. "Okay then."

"I don't like this store." I said and put the one shirt I was okay with back. "Come on."

Emmett groaned, but he still followed me to the next store.

On our way to the next store, I heard someone call my name. As I turned around I saw Rosalie walking up to us.

"Hey, Rosalie." I told her and gave her a hug.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"Sibling bonding day." I told her and gestured to Emmett. "Rosalie, this is my brother Emmett. Emmett, this is Edward's sister, Rosalie."

Emmett smiled. "Nice to meet you Rosalie."

"You too, Emmett." She said shyly.

"So, Rosalie, I was just going to that new store that just opened next to Macy's. You wanna come check it out with me? Emmett is no help." I said and nudged him with my shoulder.

Rosalie looked from Emmett to me. "I don't want to impose."

"You're not imposing." Emmett promised.

"Um… okay. Lead the way." She said.

I walked ahead and Emmett and Rosalie stayed behind me. By the time we got to the store, I was beginning to feel like a bit of a third wheel, but I didn't mind. I was just happy that Mr. Loner himself had finally found someone that held his interest for more than a few seconds.

"Wow, this looks nice." Rosalie said as she looked around.

"I know, this is perfect for work." I said as I looked through the clothes. It was all very professional looking and any office girl's paradise. "So how have you been?" I asked Rosalie as I started picking up things to try on.

"Okay, kind of busy with work, but you must feel the same way with your job too." She laughed.

"What do you do?" Emmett asked quickly, leaning against of the racks.

"I run a little café downtown." She answered.

"Really?" Emmett asked.

I tuned out and started looking for more clothes, giving the both of them time to talk. I was really happy that Rosalie and Emmett were hitting it off nicely.

Once I was done shopping, I went pay for what I was getting then try to find Rosalie and Emmett. I found both of them at another checkout counter across the store. When everything was paid for, Rosalie left, saying she had to get somewhere for one.

"So, you two seemed to be getting very close." I hinted.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "She's a nice girl." He commented with a nod of his head.

This time, I was the one rolling my eyes. "You are such an idiot, you know that. What, did you not even ask her out?" I asked.

Emmett shook his head. "I didn't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I was going to call her and ask her. I didn't wasn't to seem too eager, Bella." Emmett said as if it was obvious.

"So, you got her number then?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm going to surprise her by calling her after I get her number from you." He said happily.

I snorted. "Who said I was going to give it to you, you big goon." I said. "You'll just have to wait until Laney's party."

"Who's Laney?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you not listen to anything I say about Edward?" I asked.

"Who?"

I huffed. "Lover Boy, Cajun Romeo, the boyfriend, and any other name you may give him."

Emmett chuckled. "Oh," he laughed, "that's his name. I forgot."

I narrowed my eyes. "Sure you did, anyway, his daughter is Laney."

"Oh, well that's all you had to say. Geez, Bell. You didn't have to go all 'grr' on me there, baby sis." He said as he opened the door to go outside.

"How else can I keep you in line?" I asked him.

After that, Emmett and I grabbed a bite to eat then I went home. Emmett dropped me off and went back to his place, too. I sighed and threw my purse on the table next to my door and dropped my bag of new clothes next to my sofa. I went into the kitchen, pressed the messages button before grabbing a coke from the fridge.

"Bella, please call me. I mean, I called you last month, and I've been waiting for you to call back, but I can't wait anymore, boo. I miss you, and I know what a jerk I was," I stopped the message there.

I was so long over Mike that it was almost comical. It was funny thinking of my ex boyfriends. It felt like I had been with Edward forever. I thought that Mike had ruined me for all men, but Edward showed me that not all guys were douches that thought with their crotch instead of their minds. He was so great, and I was almost positive that I was in love with him. No, I knew that I was in love with him. He was it for me. I knew that after only a month of knowing him. I would never be able to get over him if he left. There was no way.

I took the last sip of my coke and cringed. Another reason I loved Edward; he didn't call me boo. I didn't like it then, and I completely loathe it now. That crap just wasn't right.

I turned on the television and watched movies until about five. That was when my phone went off with a text message.

_**Movie nights aren't the same without you, baby. What are you doing?**_

I read Edward's text with a smile. He was so sweet. I quickly typed back my reply. _**Watching a movie, and I completely agree with you.**_

Edward's reply was nearly instant. _**I'm glad I'm not the only one. It think poor Laney may be a little bit bored with her old man though. Would you like to come to my family dinner again tomorrow? **_

I laughed at the thought of Edward calling himself old. He was only twenty-seven. That man was such an idiot sometimes, but I loved him for it. That sounded odd in my head, and I could only imagine how it would sound out loud, but it was true. _**You're hardly old Edward. And yes I would love to go to family dinner again. **_

_**I'll pick you up at ten then. **_

I figured I should just take baby steps and start telling him my true feelings little by little, just so that he got a little bit of a hint. _I don't want to wait that long to see you. _I quickly cleared that text, not even sending it. I sounded way too pathetic. I had to come up with some kind of way to say what I wanted without sounding pathetic. I probably sat there staring at my phone like a crazy person for at least eight minutes, but who was looking at the clock?

_**You still there, Bella? **_

_**Yea, sorry, I got sidetracked… just thinking.**_I typed, taking the easy way out.

_**That sounds kind of ominous. Thinking about what?**_

_**Nothing important, I promise. Just about all that's happening right now**__._ I was definitely taking the easy way out here.

_**You okay?**_

_**Yes, don't worry about me, please. I'm a big girl, you take care of the sweetheart that you're with right now. **_

Edward's reply took a little longer, and I was starting to get nervous about what was going on in that head of his. After what seemed like hours, his reply finally came. _**I'm man enough to take care of both of my girls. **_

I nearly cried when I read that. His girls. I was his girl. I could definitely get used to being Edward Cullen's girl. He probably didn't mean anything of it. I mean, guys said that kind of stuff all the time, right? _Yeah, sure Bella, tell yourself that. _I told that voice to shut up, as always. _**I can see why your daughter is such a sweetheart now. Look at the man that raised her. **_

_**I'm hardly the best father in the world. And I'm pretty sure Laney feels the same way I do about movie nights. **_

_**Haha. She's so cute. I'll be sure to make it up to both of you tomorrow.**_

The reply was instant. _**I'll be looking forward to that**_.

I giggled, knowing that making my absence up to both Laney and Edward would consist of two completely different tactics.

_**You should look forward to that. Besides hanging out with your daughter should be fun.**_

His reply caused me to brake into countless fits of laughter. _**It should be yes, but she keeps giving me things for her hair- apparently dad doesn't do it right the first twenty times so she pulls it out every time I do it wrong.**_

I had done Laney's hair for her a lot. She loved being made up. She was going to be a little heartbreaker, I could already tell. Poor Edward. Seems like Daddy finally found something he couldn't do.

We texted for hours after that. Edward never ceased to amaze me. Just when I think I'll figure out something bad about him, I don't. He was everything I had ever dreamed of. I was completely enthralled in everything he did and everything he said.

I went to bed at eleven that night- mostly because of my texting Edward. But even though I had gone to bed, I still laid there, thinking about what was going on.

Edward had told me that his lawyer had received papers from Tanya's lawyer this morning. A hearing was scheduled for May 8 the day before Laney's birthday and next week. I was surprised to say the least. I wondered how many strings Tanya pulled to get a hearing that quickly. She probably slept with anyone she had to in order to get that court date.

Edward had been livid. Even his text messages seemed deadly at that moment. I would never want to be the one that got Edward mad. He was freaking terrifying.

I had done my best to try and soothe him, but it barely worked... That is until I promised him a sleep over at my place next time Laney was at his parents' house for their monthly sleep over. I thought it was sweet that Carlisle and Esme did that so Edward would have some time to himself every once in a while.

But no matter what Edward and I did to avoid it, we both knew the truth. If Tanya was given joint custody like she wanted, she would have to be at Laney's party. And that was what Edward was worried about mostly. I don't know if this entire thing had really sunken in fully yet for him to be honest. I would never truly be able to anyway.

Ever since his second meeting with the lawyer, Edward had been pretty aloof and closed off about the whole thing. I don't know why, but he was. I didn't mind that he wasn't telling me what was going on in the case, it wasn't my business anyway. I just wanted to know if he was okay or not. I worried about him.

I went to bed that night still worrying about him.

EPOV:

I drove towards Bella's apartment as fast as possible without causing an accident or getting a ticket. I wanted to see her again. It was weird that not seeing her for a day could make me feel like some sort of zombie.

When I got to her apartment, Laney was already half-way out of her car seat when I went back to undo it for her. Looks like I wasn't to only one excited to see Bella.

Laney ran towards the elevator and got in quickly once the doors opened. I laughed. I was so glad I wasn't the only person who was completely taken with her.

I knocked on Bella's door when we got to her apartment, and she opened it looking completely beautiful, just like she always does.

"Hey," she said as she opened the door.

Laney wrapped her tiny arms around Bella's legs. I laughed and looked up to Bella. "I told you that you would have to make it up to us."

Bella smiled. "Don't you worry about a thing Mr. Cullen, I've got both of you covered." She said and gave me a peck on the lips before bending down a picking Laney up and giving her a tight hug. "I missed you, too, pretty girl."

I watched the two of them with a smile before standing up straight and pushing myself from the door framing. "You two ready to go?" I asked.

Bella nodded and started walking ahead of me. Laney was giving me mean eyes as we walked to the truck as if to ask why we had to share Bella. I only smiled at the silly little girl, crinkling my nose like she does. That made her crack her own crinkly nosed smile.

We were the first ones at my mom and dad's house today. Jasper and Alice had got caught in traffic, and Rosalie was probably in the same boat as Jasper and Alice. Traffic after church was horrible around here.

Speaking of church, I guessed I should start going every weekend again. Laney went when my parents brought her and on all the holidays and days of obligation, but not every weekend. Considering she was going to a Catholic school when she got old enough, I figured it would be a good idea.

"There are my sweet darlin dears." My mom greeted from the kitchen as the three of us walked in.

"Hey Momma." I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't hey Momma me. I barely heard from you all week, young man." She chided.

"Ma, I dropped Laney off every morning this week, and I picked her up too." I answered back.

Esme rolled her eyes. "Yes, but it would be nice to hear a little more than 'hey Ma' or 'bye momma'. You'll understand when your sweet baby girl is older." She said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, Momma." I answered.

She glared at me and shooed me away to go help my dad. That wasn't necessary though because at that moment, Carlisle walked in and announced that we was done as he put the steaks in one of Mom's warmers on the stove.

My mom rolled her eyes and turned towards Bella. "And how are you my dear?" Esme said and smiled.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Esme." She answered.

It didn't escape my Mom's notice that Bella called her Mrs. Esme instead of just Esme. My mom looked at me with a sign of approval before taking Laney from Bella. I only rolled my eyes.

"And how are you, Lane Darlin?" My mom asked. Laney only smiled.

My dad had finished with steaks and came to tell us all hello. He shook my hand, gave Bella a hug, and kissed Laney on the forehead.

My dad grabbed a beer from the fridge and offered us all one. The girls both declined, but Carlisle handed me the one in his hand and got another for himself.

"Son, how's work coming along?" My dad asked.

"Good, we're starting to get more cars in the shop, thankfully. Things were starting to get pretty dead." I answered and sat on one of the bar stools.

Jasper and Alice walked in then, and Alice grabbed Bella into a tight hug. "It seems like much longer than a week since I've seen you." Alice said and giggled.

Bella laughed and hugged Alice back. When they let go, Jasper gave her a hug and sat on a bar stool next to me. After Alice finished her rounds of hellos, she sat on Jasper's knee. Bella walked up next to me and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Did any of you here from Rosalie?" Mom asked.

"Oh, she just texted me. She said she would be here in five minutes." Alice answered.

Esme nodded. "Good. I didn't want to start without her."

When Rosalie got there, we all went outside to eat. That's when the questioning started. It seemed a little strange, but Rosalie took it all in stride. I don't see how. My parents had never really asked her about her personal life all the much. I guess it was because they were more worried about me finding someone suitable for both myself and Laney.

"So, Rose Love, is there anyone you're seeing at the moment?"

Rosalie and Bella shared some kind of silent conversation with each other from their spots opposite each other, and then Rosalie answered. That was odd. I was definitely going to find out what that was about.

"Not at the moment, Mom." Rosalie answered.

"Really? Well, sweetheart, I don't see how that's possible." My mom answered. Oh Lord, here came her 'All-of-my-children-are-special-and-good-looking-speech'. Jasper, Rosalie, and I all groaned. My mom looked at us with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"Mom, no offense, but I think we've heard the you're good looking and warm hearted speech about ten too many times." Jasper complained as he put his fork down and took a swig of his beer.

"Oh nonsense. My children are good looking and warm hearted and I don't think any of you should have ever had trouble in the relationship department." The three of us groaned again. "What? You all have had excellent examples of good marriages and good homes. You didn't know what divorce was until your brother went and found some little b-i-t-c-h that he thought would be a good wife. God love him though, it led us to that sweet little Darlin next to me, but you understand, don't you dear?" Esme asked me.

I nodded. Leave it to my mother to always be brutally honest. "Yes, mom, everything is just crystal clear now."

My mom smiled and rolled her eyes. "It's okay, dear, you have Bella now, and she's a sweetheart. Definitely the settling down type."

Bella choked on her drink and started to cough. I softly rubbed her back. Was my mom seriously talking about this right now? Jasper and my dad were laughing there asses off- sons of bitches.

"Sorry, wrong pipe." Bella apologized after she finished coughing.

"Oh, it's okay dear. No need to choke up." Esme said.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. You just have to get used to my mother's honest policy." I said sarcastically as I glared at my mom.

She only smiled. "Everything I do, I do it for love. Just remember that my love."

"Yeah, I'm not feeling it." I muttered as I stabbed my knife into my steak and cast a glance a Laney. Poor thing, she was so oblivious to the entire thing. She did look like she was thinking really hard though.

"You okay, Lane Darlin?" I asked her.

"What do bitch mean?" Laney asked.

Bella started choking again, and Jasper and Carlisle both started laughing their asses off again.

"Laney Charlotte, where did you hear that?" I asked. I rarely ever cursed in front of her. The occasional crap or shit but that's it. I was positive I had never said that in front of her. And my mom always spelt it out in front of her. So she had to have heard it somewhere.

I was to pissed to even care that she had said her first full sentence! And my dad and brother were still laughing their asses off.

"Epic first words! Oh my God!" Jasper laughed and wiped his eyes.

"Memaw. B-i-t-c-h spells bitch. What do it mean?" Laney asked, oblivious to what she was saying.

My dad laughed. "I told you that teaching her how to read young was a bad idea." He said to my mom. Yea, I agreed. I knew that shit was going to come back and bite me. Damn young readers computer program. No two year old should know how to read. None. Not even the ones who can't talk.

"Lane Darlin, do not repeat that." I told her sternly. For the first time in almost three years, I was actually correcting my child.

"What do it mean, Daddy?" She asked me again.

I looked at my mom, who was looking sheepish. Even Rosalie, Alice, and Bella were trying to hold in their giggles.

"It's a not nice word that you cannot say again. Ever." I told her.

Laney nodded her little head and went back to eating her celery stick.

I sighed. Of all of the first sentences she could have said. She had to ask what bitch meant? Really? God has one sick since of humor. Let me tell you. Don't get me wrong. I was freaking excited that she had actually had a conversation with me, but not exactly the conversation I wanted to have with my almost three year old daughter.

Bella was still smirking as she continued to eat. Everyone at the table was. Okay, I had to admit, it was pretty funny. But still, I had to watch what I was saying for the next few months or possibly years. Yea, definitely the next few years.

When we all finished eating, we all headed inside to watch a movie. We ended up watching a Disney movies until about five that night. Laney hadn't said anything else so I was afraid that maybe she was referring back to silence. I was wrong though because when we were leaving she gave everyone her love and said goodbye.

As we were walking out of the house, my mother winked at me and gave one last little wave. I only shook my head and laughed. That women was something else.

I put Laney in her car seat and helped Bella into my truck then got to my side. I drove Bella to her apartment. Laney asked to go inside and Bella said yes. I could definitely get used to Laney talking. But at the same time, I knew my wallet wouldn't. I know that I won't ever be able to tell her no anymore.

"You want something to eat or drink, Lane?" Bella asked.

I smiled. That was the first time she had ever referred to Laney as just Lane. It was something small, but it still made me feel good.

"Wemon-ade?" She asked.

Bella turned to her fridge and pulled out a lemon flavored Vitamin water. "Is this okay?" She asked.

Laney nodded and went to the living room after I opened the bottle for her.

"And what may I get you fine sir?" Bella asked.

I looked over to the living room where Laney was very much enthralled with the show she was watching. I looked back at Bella and pushed her back against the counter top and gave her a real kiss for the first time today.

She pulled away and giggled. "Was that thanks for not being a 'b-i-t-c-h'?" She asked as she whispered the spelling of bitch.

I groaned and rested my forehead against her collar bone. "That's not even funny, Bay." I complained.

She twisted her fingers through my hair. "Aw. My poor baby." She cooed and kissed my head. I nodded against her a wrapped my arms tighter around her. "Really though, do you want something?"

I looked up at her then stood up to full height. "Oh I definitely do." I said and kissed her again.

Bella pulled away and slapped my bicep. "Your daughter is right over there in the living room, you loser." She told me and broke away from my grasp then went into the living room after grabbing a green tea from the fridge. That girl drank some weird shit.

I sighed and got a beer from the fridge before making my way to the living room. There I saw Laney cuddled up on Bella's lap, both of them watching some Disney movie. I was going to go on Disney overload pretty soon.

"What are we watching girls?" I asked and sat down next to Bella, draping my arm over the back of the sofa.

"Princess and the Frog." Bella answered.

Oh God. I was tired of this one. Laney always watched either Princess and the Frog or Beauty and the Beast. She had books on both of them, both DVDs, collectable dolls, and my sister got her a whole bunch of other crap from the Disney store in New York when she went.

"Yay." I muttered sarcastically.

"It just started, Daddy." Laney said happily.

I propped my feet up on the table and rested my head on the back of the sofa. The movie dragged on and on, but thankfully, Laney was out like a light by the time it was half way over.

I got up and gave Bella a kiss before I picked Laney up and walked towards the door. Bella opened the door for me and I walked out into the hallway.

"Lunch tomorrow?" I asked her.

She leaned against the doorway and nodded. "Sounds good."

"I'll come by the office and pick you up at twelve, then." I told her. "Goodnight."

"Night, Love." She said and smiled before closing the door softly. I stayed there until I heard all of the locks click into place. I may have been a little over protective.

I got home that night and took Laney upstairs to her room. I laid her down in her bed and sat down next to her on it. She was so peaceful.

I got up and went to bed, and for the first time in a while I was sure of something. Everything was going to be okay.

**A/N: So was the wait worth it? Tell me! Leave a review my loves!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Funny Story time! So yesterday, I was babysitting, and one of the boys I watch said something about bullying and bad words. Then the other boy I watch said yea, like the b-i-t-c-h word! Y'all, that is some freaky stuff! Silent Sweetheart is becoming real life! Lol- on with the story!**

**PS- I did tell him to never ever say that word!**

**BPOV**:

"Baby, I'm serious. From the time I woke up this morning until the moment a dropped her off at Mom's house. She never stopped talking. I know I was so excited to hear her talk yesterday, I still am, but she never even took a breath." Edward said as he took a bite of his po-boy.

I laughed. "Well, maybe three years of silence can give her a lot to say." I explained and giggled again.

Edward sighed. "I think she may have ADD or ADHD or some crap like that. Bella, she never stays on one subject for more than tens seconds. She's like Alice times twenty."

That made me laugh even more. "Would you li-like me to to put her un-under si-psychiatric evaluation?" I managed to ask through the fits of giggles I was having.

Edward rolled her eyes. "Just wait. You'll see. Whenever you next see her, she will talk your hear off. Don't get me wrong, I'm really excited that she's talking."

I looked at him with a smile. "I know you are Edward. I know what you mean. It's been nearly three years of silence and suddenly she's nonstop talking, but most kids her age are nonstop talkers. Watch out, Daddy, she's finally doing what I told you happen that first night we met up again. She's growing up." I told him.

Edward groaned. "Please don't tell me that."

I laughed. "Get used to it! What did I tell you again? College guy at prom," Edward stopped me.

"In a Dodge. I know, I know. I won't let that happen though." Edward said and huffed.

"Edward, all joking aside, Laney talking this much is a huge break through. Do you realize how worried I was that her talking was just one time thing or something she would rarely do? I mean, there are a such thing as choice mutes."

"I know, and feel the same way you do, Bella. I know that Laney talking this much is more like a blessing than anything else. I guess I'm being kind of hypocritical, huh?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "Not really when you consider the situation. You're single father Edward," Edward started to correct me. I rolled my eyes and stopped him before he could interrupt me. "You know what I mean. Like I was saying, you're a single dad who was raising an amazing little girl who refused to talk. Now, to go from never talking to never ending talking- yeah, that's a big transition for you. Especially because it's mostly you whose with her all of the time."

"Are you saying that to make me feel better?" He asked.

"No, I'm saying it because it is true. You're a great dad, Edward. Laney adores you." I shrugged and smiled at him. "There's really nothing more to say."

Edward took my hand a placed a kiss on the back of it. "You're incredible."

"I try." I answered back.

Once we were done and I was back at my office, I started filing some paper work. Most people had their secretary do that sort of thing, but I didn't want Jessica to. She seemed like the type of person liked gossip, and I didn't want my patients' lives out in the open like that. Jessica was great, I just didn't want her filing.

"Dr. Isabella, there's someone here to see you." Jessica said through the intercom. "It's a Ms. Cullen."

"Send them in, Jess." I called from my spot by the cabinet. I figured it was probably Alice dropping in on a visit for her lunch break. Her office was only a few blocks away, so imagine my surprise when in walked Rosalie.

"Oh, hey, Rose, what's up?" I asked and gave her a hug. "Have a seat," I said and sat across from her.

Rosalie looked at me long and hard for a moment and then hung her head. "Bella, is your brother dating anyone?"

Oh Lord. What the hell did he do now? "No, Rose, why?"

"Because I saw him last night with some girl. They seemed pretty close." She sighed. "I don't even know why this is bothering so much. I just like him so much and I thought that maybe he liked me to. And then I saw him with that girl and I just saw red. I don't know why I saw red, we're not even together. Like we didn't even go on a date. Bella, you have to help me." She said quickly.

I smiled softly. "Rosalie, let me tell you something about my brother. He is what I like to call, oh I don't know, a typical man. He's too proud to admit that he really likes you, which he does. He asked me for your number and I told him no by the way. He should have had the balls to ask you himself. Anyway, he does what he thinks he should be doing instead of what he wants to do. And let me just be honest here, he wants to do you." I finished.

Rosalie looked relieved.

"Did he see you?" I asked her.

Rosalie shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I only saw him for a few minutes before I had to get out. I felt like I was going claw that chick's eyes out."

"Well, Rose, the only advice I can give you is this. And if you listen, I promise you and Emmett will make it last longer than anyone may ever think possible. Stay strict, but still be clingy." I told her. "Keep him in line, but still show him that he's in charge of the relationship when really in truth you are. Emmett doesn't like the power, he's just likes feeling needed. He's a big ole teddy bear really." I promised her.

Rosalie nodded. "So are you gonna give him my num-," Rosalie couldn't finish her sentence because at that moment, Emmett busted through the door.

"Bella, I did something that was not smart." Emmett said and grabbed a guitar and sat on the floor with his back to Rosalie and me.

Jessica came running in. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I told him you were in a meeting." Jessica said and glared at Emmett.

Emmett turned from the wall and his eyes went wide. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you two excuse my brother and I for a moment?" I asked Rosalie and Jessica. They both nodded.

I walked over to Emmett and grabbed him by his ear. He stood up and followed me, complaining about how I was hurting his ear the entire time. We got outside my office and I slapped Emmett on his arm, hard.

"Ah yi yi, Bella. Jesus, was that necessary?"

I looked at him incredulously. "Are you shitting me right now, Emmett?"

He shrugged.

I pointed a finger at him. "You, my big lug of a brother, owe me so much right now. You wanna know why? I'll tell you why. Because you're an idiot and last night you went out with some hoe and guess who saw you with her! I know you know or else you wouldn't even be here right now if you didn't. I just spent the last ten minutes talking you up to Rosalie. So, yes, you owe me big time. I got you another chance with her, don't screw it up, you loser!" I told him.

"But Bella-,"

"Don't but Bella me. But Bella nothin. Do you want to date Rosalie or not?"

"I do." Emmett answered.

"Well then, don't screw it up!" I said and turned back towards my office. I walked in with a smile and pushed Emmett into the room. "Jessica, could you come with me for a minute?" I asked. "These two need to talk." I said.

Jessica nodded and hurriedly exited the room.

I stood by the door, trying to hear the conversation, but after two minutes, I realized standing by the door was completely unnecessary.

**RPOV**:

_Get him out of your head, Rosalie. Just don't worry about it. He isn't worth it anyway. He didn't want you, he was just a common player. But how could Bella be so nice and her brother be so... Ugh! Calm down, calm down. Don't blow up, don't blow up._

I kept telling myself that thinking about him was bad. It was bad, it was practically deadly. He was just a player, nothing else. He was nothing. He didn't deserve me.

That was what I kept telling myself. And that reason exactly was why I had found myself at Bella's office faster than I could say 'Bless his heart'.

Bella had explained how Emmett was, but I was still skeptical. I didn't know if I could fully trust him. I was scared to, but something told me that I had over though the entire thing. I was over reacting.

But that night before, when I had seen Emmett with that little red headed witch, the only I thought about was trying to kill her.

I knew that Bella was telling the truth with everything she was telling me though. I mean, how could something that cute be a player? With his crystal blue eyes, black hair, and dimples. He was every girl's dream. And don't even get me started on his muscles... Jesus.

Bella had spent about ten minutes telling how Emmett was, and I believed her. I knew what she was saying was true. Either that or she was saying exactly what I wanted to hear. I wanted to think it was both. It had to be both.

And then he walked in. He just stormed in. From the moment I had met him, I knew he was different. That was why I found myself here now, fighting with Emmett like we were some kind of old married couple.

"If you would have had the guts to just as my freaking number, we wouldn't even be here right now!" I told him, just a bit louder than an inside voice.

"Who said that I was supposed to ask for your number? You could've just given it to me." Emmett said back, much calmer than I was at the moment.

"Now where's the class in that?" I asked him.

"I don't know. How was supposed to know your old fashioned?" He asked.

"WHAT?" I shrieked.

Okay, so did I want him to make the first move? Yes, but that wasn't because I was old fashioned. That was because I wanted respect. I was not old fashioned.

"Oh please! Really? What does it matter who asks who out? They stopped caring about that in the '90s." Emmett said.

I glared at him. "You don't know what you're talking about. You think girls want to be the one to ask guys out? Hell no, we just do it because men these days don't have the balls God gave a cat drownin' in the river!"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Oh please."

I stalked towards him, glaring. I was going to surprise the hell out of him. Hell, I was surprising myself, but my body was completely out of my control.

**BPOV**:

It had gotten quiet, and I was beyond worried that Rosalie may have killed my brother. I opened the door quietly only to see Rosalie and Emmett making out on my floor.

"Hey now!" I yelled.

They both jumped.

"Oh, hey Bell." Emmett said and ran a hand through his curly hair.

Rosalie sat up, blushing. "Sorry."

"Oh no, don't worry about me. By all means, do whatever, but could you please do whatever outside of my office?" I asked sweetly.

Emmett smiled and got up, giving me a hug. "Bye, sis." He said and pulled Rosalie out. She waved at me and followed behind him willingly.

I laughed and shook my head. Those two were definitely made for each other.

I sat down at my desk and went through my emails, clearing my inbox because I had no life and I was bored as heck.

I closed out my email and leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes for a moment. I opened them and went to the window, looking out at the city.

When I moved Louisiana freshman year, I didn't expect to stay. I was just going come here, get my degrees and go to bigger and better things. But something about this place made me stay. Call it fate or divine intervention or just plain luck, whatever, I knew I was meant to be in Louisiana.

Now, I know that I'm no country girl or ragin' Cajun or whatever, but I'm as close as a northern girl can get. And I've got pretty damn awesome bayou boy who is a typical man with southern boy charms.

I grew up where the biggest festival was the school carnival every year on Halloween. Louisiana had so much more to offer than that. Mardi Gras alone was like hundred school carnivals. And I freaking loved Mardi Gras.

I loved the way that the people here didn't even know you, but they treated you like family. It was that Southern Hospitatilty that you hear about, but you don't really believe in. It's real, and it does exist.

But most of all, I had something here that I had never really truly had. I had a family. Yeah, Charlie and Emmett were great growing up, but living with two men and being a girl can be a bit much. I didn't have a mother figure to look up to like other girls did.

People say that where you live can never truly be a home until you invest your whole heart and soul into it. I didn't get that until I moved here. Home isn't a big house on the hill with white columns, wrap around porch, and green shutters. It's where you can be yourself and know without a doubt that there is an entire support system who loves you unconditionally.

My office phone rang, pulling me from my inner musings. I walked over to my desk and answered it.

"Isabella Swan." I answered and leaned onto my desk.

"Bella. This is Alec."

"Oh, hey Alec. What kind I do for you, sir?" I asked him. I assumed he needed me for a case he was working on.

"Well, I actually have some interesting dirt on the not-so-wonderful ex-wife." He told me.

Then why was he calling me? "Okay, but why are you calling me about this?"

"Well, I can't get in touch with Edward, and he told me to contact you if I couldn't get him." Alec said.

Edward told him to contact me? That was a surprise. I mean, I barely knew anything except that Edward was fighting for full custody. When did Edward tell Alec to contact me?

"Is everything okay, Bella?" Alec asked.

"Yea, I just... When did Edward tell you to contact me?"

"Last night, when I asked him who I should call in an event like now where I can't get in touch with him."

I smiled. I couldn't believe Edward trusted me like that. "Well, Alec, what's the gossip?" I asked with some new found enthusiasm as I got out a pen and paper.

"It seems that the princess is a convict as wells a nuisance." Alec told me.

I leaned back on my deal again, sitting on the edge. "What did she do?" I asked.

"Let's just say that she was a distributer of illegal goods and services.

"What do you mean exactly, Alec?" I asked him.

"Isabella, I think you know exactly what I mean."

**EPOV**:

I was changing the spark plugs in an old Buick when Bella walked in. I looked at the clock on the wall saw that it was only two. She didn't get off until four-thirty usually.

I stood up to my full height and leaned against the car. "Miss me already, beautiful?" I asked her cockily.

"You, Mr. Cullen, are a very hard man to find." She said with a knowing smile.

That was freaking scary. What the hell did she know that I didn't?

"What are you up to?" I asked her.

"Who? Me? I'm not up to anything. I just know something that may help you just a tiny bit."

"And what might that be exactly, Babe?"

She looked at me with an evil smile. Oh crap. That shit was scary. "It seems as though your ex-wife is very involved with her... Business."

What was she talking about. I only looked at her with raised eyebrows. Bella giggled and started to walk away. I ran after her and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"What are you talking about?"

"It appears as though Tanya got in a little trouble in New York when she went last year. Guess why!"

"I don't know, street walking?" I joked.

Bella just looked at me with a bright smile.

"Oh shit! Seriously?"

Bella nodded. "And she flunked her drug test at her job last month. She got fired faster than you could say 'gold-digger'."

"How is she still able to fight for custody?" I asked.

Bella shrugged. "Sleeping with whoever she has to probably. I don't know, but what I do know is that you may not even have to go to court."

"Why is that?"

"Because I know how to make her pull out of this entire case."

"Okay, and how will you do that?" I asked her.

"You just have to hit her where it hurts the most."

"What are you saying, Bay?" Bella was confusing the hell out of me. But if that got me Laney, then I was willing to do whatever it took.

***~**SILENCEisKEY**~***

Bella hung around the garage for the rest of the day, making phone calls and sending emails. I don't know what this girl was up to, but damn did she have connections. I could tell when she was negotiating. She would get this determined look on her face, and it was hot as hell, too.

At around three, the guys came back from their late lunch that they had gone to at one-thirty.

"Whose the chick?" One of the guys, Seth, asked. He was a good kid, about twenty-one. He had son named Will who was about four. He and his girlfriend had had him in high school. Seth had started working here about that time, all the while trying to raise a son and make grade good enough for college. He was graduated for Nicholl's in the spring.

"Girlfriend." I said, putting the tire I was changing into place.

"Nice. She know you got Charlsie, right?"

I nodded. "Since the first day we met."

Seth has been calling Laney Charlsie ever since she was born. He had said that he couldn't come up with a good nickname for Laney so he had to do one for Charlotte. I didn't mind, and neither did Laney. Seth was one of her favorite guys here. Seth had even got Will to call Laney Charlsie when he had to come with Seth to work and Laney happened to be here.

"Nice. Using the lil one to pick up chicks na. I got ya, bro. I got it."

I rolled my eyes. "Get outta here do your damn job, will ya? What do I frigging pay you for, man?"

Seth laughed and left to go work on a car that needed an oil change.

Bella walked up to me, still typing away on her phone.

"How's the evil plan coming, beautiful?"

She shrugged. "By that do you mean is everyone doing what I want them to do or do you mean will it work?"

"Both?"

"Well then, it's going absolutely phenomenal." She said happily.

I turned and looked at her. "I can't tell if your being sarcastic or not." I admitted.

"Oh, honey, I'm being anything but sarcastic. She's going to be ruined for the rest of eternity."

"Woman, you are dangerous." I told her.

She only smiled. "I protective when it comes to kids, no matter who they are. But even more so when it's people I care about. And Tanya messed with the wrong people. She has what she's coming for; call it fate or karma or whatever, but she won't get away with what she did to you and Lane." Bella said softly as she looked at me.

I gave her a kiss and was about to pull away and tell her something when loud whistles and claps sounded from behind us. I pulled away from Bella and saw my brother and Seth standing there cheering. I flipped them both the finger before turning back to Bella and rolling my eyes.

"Sorry about the children." I apologized.

Bella laughed. "It's fine." She answered and leaned back against the car I was working on.

"So, when are you going to tell me what your master plan is?" I asked.

Bella just smiled. "You'll know when it's in effect. That's all I'm going to say." She looked at her watch. "I have to go." She said and gave me a hug. "I will see you tonight." She gave me a kiss.

"Okay, Baby." I said and gave her another kiss. "Be careful goin' home."

"Yes, sir." Bella answered, sounding bored.

I winked at her and went back to work once I saw her get into her car.

When I finished work that night, I went pick up Laney from my mom and dad's house. She was asleep on the bay window just like most days. I walked inside and went find my mom.

"Hey, my love. How was your day?"

"Good, did Laney talk non-stop?" I asked.

Mom just gave me a look. I chuckled.

"That much, huh?" I asked.

My mom nodded. "It took a little bit of adjusting, but after a while I got used to it. She certainly does have a lot to say."

I nodded. "Well, I'm gonna be getting outta here. See you later, Ma." I said and gave her a hug.

"Okay, dear, I'll see you tomorrow." She said and went back to reading her book.

I picked Laney up from the window seat and put her in my truck seat. She was still sleeping when we got home, so I put her on the sofa and went into the kitchen to start dinner. Laney woke up about five minutes later and tapped my leg.

"Whatcha need, Lane Darlin'?" I asked her.

"I can't weach the chair." She said softly, rubbing her eyes.

I picked her up and put her on one of the bar stools and then went back to dinner. She was being oddly quiet, so I turned and saw her drawing. The silence was familiar, but at the same time almost bitter sweet. I liked the nonstop talking... I realized that then. I didn't like her silence then and I really didn't like out.

"Daddy?" Much better.

"Hmm?"

"How to spell Chawitte (Charlotte)?" Laney asked.

I spelt her middle name for her, stopping after every letter until she told me to go to the next one.

About ten minutes passed and there was a knock on the door. I turned the stove on low and then went get the door.

Bella stood there in much more comfortable looking clothes than earlier. I let her in and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, you."

"Hey." She answered back as she walked towards the kitchen, her hand in mine.

I went to the fridge to pull out the chicken I was ground meat I was going to make hamburgers with. I looked into the living room where Laney had moved and saw Bella combing her fingers through Laney's hair and looking over her shoulder at what she was drawing. I could see Laney talking to Bella, but couldn't tell what she was saying. I only saw Bella nodding and laughing.

Laney walked in a few minutes later.

"I can't wike dat, Daddy." She said as Bella sat her own the counter next to me.

"What are you talking about, Lane Darlin? It's a hamburger, you always eat these when I make them."

"Don't wike 'em." She said and gave a single nod to add effect.

I sighed. "Then what do you want... Dear?" I asked.

Bella giggled.

"Egg and wice!" She cheered.

"Baby doll, if you eat anymore eggs or chicken, you're going to cluck."

"Egg and wice!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, little one."

Laney smiled. "Daddy, guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"Bewwa said she's goin tuh take me shoppin'."

I had to listen good. She was only three and already had an accent worse than mine. Combine that with the constant mispronunciation of Rs and Ls and you've got a communication disaster.

"Sounds fun." I said and smiled at Bella. "I'm sure you two will have fun."

"You comin'." Laney said.

"What?"

"She said that you're coming to shop with us, love. Whtt do you think she meant?" Bella asked me.

"I'm going?"

Bella and Laney both nodded.

"Well okay then." I answered and turned off the stove. I knew it was no use arguing with those two. "Okay, dinners done you two."

Bella helped Laney down from the counter and followed her into the dining room before coming back to help me serve the food.

"You're cute, you know that?" Bella asked me.

"I'm cute?" I asked her.

"Adorably so." She answered and gave me a quick peck on the lips before bringing the picky little eater her eggs and rice. I still couldn't believe that she didn't like me hamburgers. I thought she loved them. This talking thing is going to make her even more spoiled before, and that's a lot of spoiling.

I walked into the dining room with mine and Bella's plates in my hands. Unlike the usual, it wasn't quiet. I liked that. Bella talked and laughed with Laney and it made me love her all the more. I was finally coming to terms with it. I was in love with Bella, and I was willing to admit it.

"Daddy, can we do a fire?" Laney asked.

"Tonight?"

She nodded.

"Well, I guess so. Wait in the living room, I'll be out in a minute."

Laney smiled and hopped out of her seat and into the living room. Bella and I rinsed the dishes and put them on the drying rack before going outside to the fire pit.

"Wow. I never noticed that ya'll's house was shaped like a you." Bella admitted as she looked around the mini courtyard we had made in-between the two sides of the house. "This is beautiful." She said.

"Thanks. It was my Mom's idea." I said and guided her to the fire pit. "Back up, Lane Darlin." I leaned down and whispered in Bella's ear. "Watch her, she's a pyro and gonna be an arsonist when she grows up."

Bella giggled and slapped me in the stomach.

I lit the leaves and sat down next to Bella. Laney was laying down in front of us, looking at the fire.

"You should get her a puppy." Bella said.

I groaned. "She tell you that, too?"

"Did she ask you?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "Yea, she said she wanted one for her birthday, but I know Laney. She's gonna want a big puppy. And I don't know if Laney is old enough for a big puppy." I explained.

"Aw, but the big puppies are little angels."

I snorted. "Yeah, tell that to someone who hasn't had three pairs of shoes and sofa ruined from a dog."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Get an Irish Wolfhound."

"How did you know I was going to get her one?"

"Because, Edward, look at her." Bella said and pointed to Laney, still looking at the fire. "How can you say no to such a sweet face?"

"Exactly how big are these dogs?" I asked her.

"Not that big... Compared to others... Possibly." She said and smiled innocently.

Truthfully, I knew exactly how big a dog like that got. Those suckers were freaking huge. I didn't know if I wanted Laney around a dog that big when she was still so young.

I raised and eyebrow. "Does Laney want an Irish Wolfhound or does Bella?" I asked.

"Both of us do. And that's exactly why you won't say no."

I sighed.

"Sigh of defeat?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "Unfortunately."

I could see Laney's breathing become pretty even, and I was positive that she was asleep. I stood up and helped Bella up and then picked up Laney, bringing her to her room. I led Bella to my room and out towards the balcony I barely ever used. I sat down on one of the loungers, and Bella came to sit in between my legs.

"It's so nice out here at night." She commented. "So peaceful, and I can actually see the stars."

"No stars in Baton Rouge, Babe?"

She shook her head. "No not really. I can't see them anyway." Bella answered as she continued to look up at the sky.

There was a rustle in the trees and Bella tensed a little. I chuckled. "What, scared of the _rougarou _**(roo-ga-roo)**?" I asked her.

"The what?" Bella asked.

"You've been living in Louisiana for how long, and you still don't know who the rougarou is?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"Don't worry, Bay. It's only the Cajun form of the boogie man. He doesn't exist."

Bella relaxed. "Still, though. I want to know."

"Well, I've never seen him personally, but he's supposed to be some kind of werewolf-vampire-human combination."

"How so?" Bella asked.

"Wolf head, human body, drinks blood. Nothing true about any of it. Please don't worry your pretty little mind over something so stupid. I was just joking." I told her.

"Yea, well too late. I'm easily spooked." She told me.

"Would it make you feel better spending the night?" I asked.

Bella looked up at me. "Are you sure? I mean, last time was a complete accident. Laney's here and I don't know if that's the best idea." She admitted.

I kissed her neck softly. "Yes, I'm sure. Hell, I'll even sleep on the floor, but it is late. And I can tell that you're freaked out right now. Bella, just stay." I told her.

She nodded and gave me a kiss.

"I'm guessing that sleeping out here is out of the question." I said and laughed.

Bella nodded and hopped up out of the chair, pulling me into the room. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only seven-thirty. Bella looked around my bedroom, and I realized then that this was her first time in my room. It wasn't really anything special. The walls were some brown shade. Then there was my bed and that was pretty much it besides my bedside tables and a wardrobe.

Bella walked over to the bed and sat down. I went over and sat down next to her.

"Need me to lock the door right there?" I asked.

"Yes." She said loudly and quickly.

I laughed and walked over to the door, locking it. The doors downstairs were always locked immediately after being closed. Ever since Laney was born, I hated even chancing it no matter if I was home or not. I walked over back the bed and lay down. Bella leaned over and put her left arm on my chest, resting her head in her hand. Her right hand tangled in my hair.

"What is it with you and Laney and my hair?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Laney always is playing with my hair. When she's in here, either her hand or feet or in my hair. And you always play with it, too. I just want to know what is up with everyone's obsession."

Bella laughed. "You just have very nice hair." She said and rubbed her nails in my scalp.

I closed my eyes and just thought for a while as Bella played with my hair. The both of us stayed in that position for what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something that is completely insane?" Bella asked.

"You're a psychologist, so you have to understand why that scares me a bit." I said with a smirk.

Bella pulled my hair. "I'm serious."

I opened my eyes. "So am I."

"Fine, then I won't tell you that my brother is with your sister. Who cares anyway? Keeping it in the family isn't all that important anyway-," I cut Bella off.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Your brother and my sister are together? As in a couple together?" I asked her.

"Well, technically, it isn't really official, but the way I see it, they're made for each other."

"Is that why you and Rosalie gave each other that weird look yesterday when my mom asked Rosalie about a boyfriend?" I asked her.

"Precisely." She answered with an affirmative nod of her head. Bella laid down on her stomach next to me, her head turned towards mine, only inches away. I turned my head back towards her. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can I ask you something that may make you just a tiny bit angry?"

What could she possibly ask that would make me angry with her? "Okay."

"Why did you marry Tanya?" She asked and tensed a little.

I laughed, loudly. "Baby, that doesn't make me angry at all. It makes me wonder if I was drunk for the entire first half of my twenties." I answered.

"Seriously, Edward." She said, more relaxed now.

"Well, I wanted to make my mom happy. I wanted to settle down and have a family. I wanted what my parents had. I was never in love with her so say. I may never truly know what the hell was wrong with me for seeing anything in her in the first place, but I am grateful for her. She gave me Laney, and Laney's one of the best things that has ever happened to me." I finished.

"One of the best?" Bella hedged. "What other things are the best that could have happened to you?"

"The garage opening, Hymel's having all you can eat fish on Thursday's- that was definitely a blessing," I said and Bella laughed. "But you know there is one more thing that makes me incredibly happy. Someone that brings a smile to my face every time it think about them."

Bella looked at me straight in the eyes. "And who is that?"

I considered playing with her for a moment and saying that she didn't know her, but that would ruin the moment. So instead, for once, I skipped the joke. I was going to be serious for once in my life. I had finally found someone whom I loved, someone I could consider being with for the rest of my life. And that person was Bella.

I looked back at Bella and smiled before whispering, "You, love, you."

Bella smiled and looked down, then back up to me, tears in her eyes. "What are you saying, Cullen?"

"I think you know what I'm saying."

"Prove it. Tell me. Straight up. Just tell me the truth." Bella said.

"I love you, Bella. More than I can ever imagine loving someone after only two months of knowing them. I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward. So much, so, so much." Bella said and kissed me.

We broke away from each other, both of us breathing a bit heavily.

"Technically, we've only been dating a month." Bella corrected.

"We've known each other two."

"Yea, but-," I cut her off.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Can you please just shut up?" I asked.

"One condition." She said.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Admit that I'm right." She said in a sing-song voice.

"You're ridiculous woman." I said and looked up at the ceiling.

Bella stuck her head in front of mine. "But you love me."

I nodded. "Yes. I do love you."

**A/N: A promise is a promise. So let's try this again and see how it works… 10+ reviews get a chapter on Friday. **

**So many of you may be wondering… Laney is talking, the big L word came out and the custody case is almost over so the story must be over to. WRONG! You haven't even met Charlie yet, you silly gooses! I will have at least twenty chapters to my story. Most likely more. I have a lot planned for my little family. And I am considering a sequel. So tell me how you feel about that.**

**REVIEWS GET YOU A CHAPTER IN TWO DAYS! REMEMBER THAT! DID I BRAKE MY PROMISE FROM MONDAY? I THINK NOT! SO GET TO REVIEWING MY DARLINGS! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: A day early! See what happens when you review! I get happy and write like a mad woman!**

**So this chapter may seem long and that is because Edward sings in this chapter, and I'm the type of person to write in the lyrics to songs. Just a fore warning, so if you're one of the readers that hate then, skip over the italicized parts- that's the songs!**

**Also, it has come to my attention that some of you don't know how to pronounce Laney. So, here it is. Lay-nee. It's basically Lane with an extra E syllable. If y'all haven't noticed already, I like uncommon and unique names. If y'all haven't yet, you will after this chapter.**

**On with the story:**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>:

I was warm. I was sure of that. It felt like I was nestled in a cocoon. The sheets on top of me felt like they had to have been eight hundred thread count, and I knew I wasn't in my bed. That was when I remembered what happened last night.

Edward loved me. He said he loved me. I was giddy just thinking about it, but unfortunately, I knew my mood would be ruined when I left to go home and change for work.

I opened my eyes and saw the clock said it was only five thirty. I didn't have to leave here for another forty-five minutes. When I tried to stretch, I soon realized that I couldn't. I looked around me and smiled.

Laney was cuddled up into my right side, and Edward had his arm draped over both of us. Aw. How cute was that? They both liked to cuddle.

I ran my fingers through Laney's hair. I looked at her for a moment and took in her features. Looking at her when she was awake, it was hard to decide who she looked like. Now, I knew exactly who it was that she reminded me of.

It was Edward. She was definitely all her father.

She had his high cheek bones, although you would have to look close to tell. Her baby face was the most noticeable. Her features were strong and made her look a bit older than she was, but at the same time held a childlike innocence. Like I said, she was the spitting image of her father. The only difference was her strawberry blonde hair, and even that was beginning to turn darker.

Laney opened her eyes then. Her little green eyes were wide as she looked at me.

"Do you gotta go?" She asked me.

I turned to look at the clock. "In half an hour." I told her. "Are you hungry, Lane?"

She shook her head and rested her head on my stomach. I started playing with her hair again.

A few minutes later, Edward started to stir a bit before he finally opened his eyes. He looked at me and then Laney and then clock. That was when he groaned as he closed his eyes again.

"Wake up, Daddy." Laney giggled and rubbed his shoulder like he probably did when he woke her up.

Edward smiled and opened one eye before he pulled Laney to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her tiny waist from the side. He started to place kisses on her cheeks and forehead all the while making Laney giggle and squirm.

"Stop." Laney giggled.

Edward stopped and looked at the clock. "I guess you have to go soon." He said to me.

I nodded and got up out of bed, grabbing my clothes from the bedside table. I had been wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of gym shorts.

When I got out of the bathroom after changing, I saw that Edward wasn't in the room. I walked past Laney's room and heard the two of them cutting up, so I walked down stairs and started a pot of coffee. I still had about fifteen minutes until I had to leave.

Edward walked down just as I was about to go up and say goodbye.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

I nodded and gave him a hug. "I am. I'll see you at lunch?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "I'll pick you up at twelve." He said.

"Okay. Tell the little one I said bye."

"Will do." Edward said as he gave me one last kiss before I left.

*****~SILENCEisKEY~*****

The days passed in a blur, and it was already Thursday. Today was the day that my plan was going to take action. I was going to get Tanya to drop all of the custody requests. I was beyond hyped up for what was going to go down that day, but I had to keep my cool.

I got to the office right on time that morning. Jessica had actually beat me there, and that was what scared me the most. She never beats me to work.

The first half of the day went by in a blur. Soon, Edward was at my office door two take out boxes.

"You know me so well." I said and sat down next to him on the sofa.

"I just figured we could stay here today instead of going out." Edward answered.

I smiled and opened the box. Inside was fried fish and Cajun fries. After we were finished eating, I cuddled up into Edward's side and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"So, what do y'all have planned for Laney's party?" I asked Edward.

"Something at my place. It'll probably just be my mom and dad's family. I was thinking a barbecue until the princess told me that she didn't like hamburgers." He said and rubbed his forehead.

I laughed. "Aw. Taking it kind of hard, are we?" I asked him.

Edward shrugged. "Lil bit, yeah. I'll probably still do one, I'll just have to do something different for Lane."

I looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" Edward asked me.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Baby." He said and gave me a kiss.

Edward pulled me closer to the point I was sitting in his lap. I wound my hands in his hair as his went to my hips, gripping them tightly. We broke apart out of breathing heavily, and our foreheads touching. Edward pressed his lips to mine again, and pulled me impossibly closer. We stayed there kissing only breaking apart when we were nearly blue. We were there for what felt like only seconds but was probably over a half hour. We broke apart, both of us nearly gasping for air.

"I probably need to go back to work." Edward said, his breath still short.

I nodded and stood up off of him, unable to even speak. Edward and I walked towards my office door. He gave me a quick chaste kiss and a tight hug before opening my office door.

When Edward left, I sank against the door and just sat there. Never had we ever made out that long. We had never really had the chance. We had to keep thing rated at least PG when Laney was around, preferably G.

The minutes passed, and finally my intercom picked me up off the floor.

"You're two'o clock meeting is here." Jessica said. Okay, maybe we were making out much longer than I thought.

"Okay, Jess. Just send her in."

I sat down behind my desk and got ready for my meeting. The door opened and in she walked. Her eyes were cold and harsh.

"Have a seat." I said, gesturing to one of the chairs on the other side of my desk.

Tanya took her seat and looked at me expectantly.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised you showed." I told her truthfully.

She rolled her eyes. "Just get on with it. I have a meeting with my lawyer after this."

I smiled sweetly. "Well, you may want to rethink this entire case. I know I would if I were you, Tanya."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about your little... Oh what shall I call it? ... Situation? Yes, your situation in New York."

Her eyes narrowed. "What are you playing, here?"

"I'm saying, drop the case or I call Edward's lawyer and tell him to inform the judge of your little adventure." I said darkly.

"Oh, please. You think you scare me? Sweetheart, please. I've dealt with forces much worse than your Yankee self." She said.

Oh, hell no. I may have been a Northern girl, but I was nowhere near being a Yankee.

"Listen, Tanya. We can do this easy way or we can do this the hard way. You decide. All I know is at the end of this, you are not touching Laney. And if that means dragging your druggy ass self into the woods to let a pack of coyotes eat you, I will." I threatened.

"What can you possibly do, huh? Edward may think that you're the reason comes up in the morning, but some people know the a fake when they see one."

"I'm the fake?" I shrieked. "Have you _looked_ in the mirror lately? You could never be a mother, you weren't even a decent wife! What makes you think that Edward would want you back? He never loved you, Tanya. Get that through your thick scull, would you?"

Tanya stood up, leaning on my desk, standing over me. "Listen here, girl. You know nothing about what Edward and I had. You think he loves you? Na, he doesn't love you. He just wants someone he can do without having to worry about them leaving because of Laney. You're just a phase, sweetheart. And one day, he'll move back to me."

I stood up and looked Tanya right in the eye. "Drop the case or watch me end your entire future."

"Are you delusional? You can't ruin me." She said.

"Oh yeah, well watch this magic trick." I said as I turned my computer monitor around to show a live video chat I was having with the judge.

Tanya's jaw dropped. "I-I... You little bitch!"

I only smiled. "Guess who's going to jail for failing their random drug test and having not only an illegal drug in them, but also a very, very high quantity of alcohol in their blood at the time also. You may have been able to pay or sleep with anyone at your old job to make them keep their mouths shut, but this child psychologist has her connections. And those connections also have connections. Edward's lawyer just happens to he one of my closest friends, and he also happens to be your ex-boss's brother. Surprise!"

"Dr. Isabella, can you please have your secretary send in the officers I have at the hospital right now?" The judge asked.

I turned towards the monitor and smiled. "Of course, your honor." I pressed the talk button on my intercom. "Jessica? Could you please send in Officer Johns and Officer Addli in here?"

"Yes, ma'am." She answered.

Tanya turned towards the door with a horrified expression as the officers walked in. One of them read her the rights as another cuffed her.

"Fine! You win! I get it. I won't fight for custody! I'll leave you alone. Just don't make me go to jail." Tanya said as they pulled her out of my office.

"You'll change, Tanya. One day." I said seriously as I sat down in my chair and turned towards the judge. "Thank you for doing this, your honor. I know you had every right to not believe me and let this go." I said.

"Well, you've always been right about situations like these in the past. I'm glad you spoke up, or else we may have never known." He said.

I smiled. "Thank you."

The judge smiled and closed out of the chat and I closed out of mine.

I knew that Tanya wouldn't be in a jail that long, but I did know that she wasn't ever going to try to get custody of Laney again. Even Tanya was smart enough to realize I'm not the one to mess with. At least, I hoped she did.

The case was done, gone. It was almost as if it had never existed at all.

When I got home from work, I went change before I went to Edward's house. I changed into jean skirt, purple cami, and black vest shrug. I put on my denim strapped shoes and did a quick touch up of my hair and make up before leaving my apartment.

I pushed my Camaro to the limit on the way to Edward's place. I needed to tell him what happened. He knew that I was meeting with Tanya today, but he had no idea what I was going to say or do.

I got to Edward's house, and ran up the steps of his front porch. I knocked on the door and bounced with anticipation as I waited for him to answer the stupid door.

The door opened after what felt like an eternity to reveal Edward still in his old jeans, work shirt, and baseball hat.

I smiled brightly.

"I assume that means it went well." Edward said.

I nodded. "She shouldn't be bothering you or Laney again." I answered as I walked into Edward's living room. "She's actually in jail at the moment." I told him.

Edward laughed. "Do I even want to know what you did?"

"I don't know. Perhaps another time." I said and gave him a kiss.

"Well, either way, I think that's cause to celebrate." Edward said and kissed me again.

Laney came bounding down the stairs then. "Daddy! Can go to the music pwace?"

Edward looked at me as if I was actually going to say no to the both of them.

"That's fine with me." I said.

"Okay, just let me change." Edward said and went upstairs to change his clothes.

Fifteen minutes later, Edward came back down with wet hair, dark jeans, and one of his button-downs.

"Ready?" He asked Laney.

She nodded and ran towards the door. I looped my arm through Edward's, and the three of us were on our way to the restaurant of Laney's choice. Imagine my surprise when I realized that Edward was taking me to the same place the three of us first went out. There were a lot more people here tonight. Way more.

There was live music and people were everywhere. We some how managed to get a good spot in the front room. That was nothing short of a miracle.

We weren't left alone long before a tall girl with brown hair wearing a jean skirt and a red uniform polo came to take our order. She looked no older than sixteen, but what really caught my eye was brown foot, black leg cowboy boots she was wearing. It kind of reminded me of Laney and her white boots.

"Hey, my name is Jaymeslyn and I'll be ya'll's waitress tonight. Can I get y'all somethin' to drink?" She asked.

We all ordered a drinks, Jaymeslyn went to go put them in. Laney talked constantly until Jaymeslyn came back with the drink orders.

"Be careful, Laney." I told her as she pulled the drink closer to her. She had insisted that she didn't need a styrofoam phone cup with a top.

Jaymeslyn finished writing Edward's order and then looked at Laney. "I'm sorry, what's her name?" She asked.

"Laney." Laney answered proudly. I think that was the only L word she could pronounce correctly.

"Really? That's my best friend's name." Jaymeslyn said.

Laney's face lit up.

"Well, I will go put y'all's order in. It should be out in a lil while. Just holler if you need somethin'." Jaymeslyn said before walking away.

Laney started to sing some of the songs that they band was playing, and my mouth fell open.

"I trained her very young." Edward said proudly.

"Edward this music is classic country. You do realize that they are all like sixty plus years older than her, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Her favorite is Johnny Cash."

"Folsom!" Laney cheered.

"Told ya." Edward said and laughed.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Well, I guess that's better than letting her listen to Lady GaGa."

"Bella, her aunt is Alice. She has had her fair share of Lady GaGa."

"Oh yeah, right."

Just then Jaymeslyn and another girl came with our food. The other girl seemed to be about Jaymeslyn's age and was wearing the same exact thing, right down to the boots. The other girl's, however, were much more old and worn looking.

"Okay, Lane, the fries go to the little one and the other plate goes to her." Jaymeslyn said as she gave Edward his plate.

The other girl whom I assumed to be the other Laney gave me my food and placed little Laney's food in front of her.

"Here you go, cher. Careful, it's hot." The older Laney said when she placed the plate down.

"Are you Laney?" Little Laney asked.

"Yes ma'am. Why?"

"That's my name!"

"Really? Well, guess what. Laney is the bestest name ever."

Little Laney nodded enthusiastically.

"If y'all need anything just let me or Jaymeslyn know. Enjoy y'all's meal." She said before walking away, following Jaymeslyn.

We all ate in a comfortable conversation lead mostly by Laney. She was so excited to find someone else with her name. I thought it was so cute how something so small could make her so excited.

When we were done, Edward paid the bill and as we were walking out of the door, someone stopped Edward.

"Cullen? You actually think you gon' walk outta here without at least one song? Come here, boy." A man on the band stand called to Edward. Edward only looked at me.

"Go." I said and laughed. Honestly, I wanted to hear him play guitar really badly.

Edward gave me a kiss before walking up to the stand. I took Laney to an open spot on a bar stool and sat down. She hopped into my lap and waited for her Daddy to start playing. No, I couldn't believe I had that child near a bar either; however, it was the only spot open.

I had initially thought that Edward was just going to play guitar, but I was wrong. He walked up to the mic, guitar strapped to him and ready to play and sing. Oh shit.

Edward played the opening chords, but soon the rest of the band joined in. Then he started to sing.

_I hear the train a comin'_

_It's rolling round the bend_

_And I ain't seen the sunshine since I don't know when,_

_I'm stuck in Folsom prison, and time keeps draggin' on_

_But that train keeps a rollin' on down to San Antone.._

_When I was just a baby my mama told me. Son,_

_Always be a good boy, don't ever play with guns._

_But I shot a man in Reno just to watch him die_

_When I hear that whistle blowing, I hang my head and cry.._

_I bet there's rich folks eating from a fancy dining car_

_They're probably drinkin' coffee and smoking big cigars._

_Well I know I had it coming, I know I can't be free_

_But those people keep a movin'_

_And that's what tortures me..._

_Well if they freed me from this prison,_

_If that railroad train was mine_

_I bet I'd move it on a little farther down the line_

_Far from Folsom prison, that's where I want to stay_

_And I'd let that lonesome whistle blow my blues away..._

Edward finished the song and people cheered louder than they had all night. He was amazing. Edward looked back at the band to me, and I knew what he was asking. I nodded, letting him know that it was okay if he wanted to keep on singing. He smiled back at me and turned toward the band.

The opening chords played and Edward started singing again. I smiled when I heard Seminole Wind. I had told him John Anderson was my favorite, and he remembered.

_Ever since the days of old_

_Men would search for wealth untold_

_They'd dig for silver and for gold_

_And leave the empty holes_

_And way down south in the Everglades_

_Where the black water rolls and the saw grass waves_

_The eagles fly and the otters play_

_In the land of the Seminole_

_So blow, blow Seminole wind_

_Blow like you're never gonna blow again_

_I'm calling to you like a long lost friend_

_But I know who you are_

_And blow, blow from the Okeechobee_

_All the way up to Micanopy_

_Blow across the home of the Seminole_

_The alligators and the gar_

_And progress came and took its toll_

_And in the name of flood control_

_They made their plans and they drained the land_

_Now the glades are going dry_

_And the last time I walked in the swamp_

_I sat upon a Cypress stump_

_I listened close and I heard the ghost_

_Of Osceola cry_

_So blow, blow Seminole wind_

_Blow like you're never gonna blow again_

_I'm calling to you like a long lost friend_

_But I know who you are_

_And blow, blow from the Okeechobee_

_All the way up to Micanopy_

_Blow across the home of the Seminole_

_The alligators and the gar_

He played a couple of more songs with the band. And by the time his last song came, Laney was completely out. But his last song was amazing. And it was my favorite so far. I hadn't heard it prior, but I now knew that it was my new favorite song. Edward's version was anyway.

_If we make it through December_

_Everythings gonna be all right I know_

_It's the coldest time of winter_

_And I shivver when I see the fallin snow_

_If we make it through December_

_I got plans of bein in a warmer town come summer time_

_Maybe even California_

_If we make it through December we'll be fine_

_I got laid off down at the factory_

_And there timings not the greatest in the world_

_Heaven knows I been workin' hard_

_I wanted Christmas to be right for daddy's girl_

_Now I don't mean to hate December_

_It's meant to be the happy time of year_

_And why my little girl don't understand_

_Why daddy can't afford no Christmas here_

_If we make it through December_

_Everythings gonna be alright I know_

_It's the coldest time of winter_

_And I shivver when I see the fallin' snow_

_If we make it through December_

_I got plans of bein' in a warmer town come summer time_

_Maybe even California_

_If we make it through December we'll be fine_

I thought that the song was so perfect for me and my dad. I mean, we didn't have much money growing up, and my dad tried so hard to just make me happy. What he never knew was that I would have been happy even without the presents. I would have been happy with eating Ramen noodles, corn bread, and drinking tap water for Christmas meal. He just always tried so hard for Emmett and me. I never got to truly thank him for that.

Edward got off of the band stand and made his way over to us. Laney was now sitting in my lap. Her legs were crossed behind me, her head tucked into my neck, and her arms were wound tightly around my neck.

"She's out, isn't she?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "It's been a big day."

Edward smiled. "Yes, it has. Let's get the little one back home." He said and helped me down from the bar stool.

The both of us walked out of the restaurant and towards the truck. I managed to pry Laney off of me and put her in her car seat for Edward. When Edward and I had gotten situated in the truck, he went towards his house.

Edward and I held hands on the center console as he drove home in the dark.

"Can you believe that it is already eleven?" I asked him.

He shook his head and looked at me for a brief second. "So, what did you think?" He asked.

I smiled. "I'd never seen you as the type to get up and sing in front of an audience, but either way, you were great."

Edward laughed softly. "Well, I'm not really one to have an audience, but usually, I'm able to take my mind off of that and just play." He said, looking at me. "Music shouldn't need a huge seen with back up dancers and all that crap. Truly good music can captivate an audience with just its bare melody and lyric."

"I love you." I said softly.

He looked at me again and smiled. "Love you, too, Bay."

I looked at the road and listened to the songs coming from the radio. It was on one of Edward's CD's today. There was all types of music on it. So far, I had heard everything from Better than Ezra to Lee Brice to Matt Nathanson. This man truly listened to everything, except for rap. That was the only type music I hadn't heard on that CD yet.

"What time do you know need me at your house on Sunday?" I asked.

Edward looked at me. "Actually, if you'd like to you can come Saturday night. My parent's are taking Laney that night because her," Edward looked in the back, "h-o-u-n-d is getting here that day. Jasper is going to drop her off."

"Wait, he's going to drop off Laney or the h-o-u-n-d?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "The hound, Babe. The hound.

I nodded. "Well then what time do you need me over on Saturday?" I asked.

"What ever time your little heart desires."

I sighed. "Do you realize that there are twenty-four hours in a day that I can choose from for that?"

Edward looked at me. "Fine, how's eleven?"

"That's perfect." I answered and smiled.

We got to Edward's house and brought Laney up the stairs into her room. I went downstairs to the front door with Edward on my heels.

We had both agreed that it would probably be better if I didn't stay here more than once a week. And by agreed, I mean I told Edward that it was better for Laney if I didn't stay here any more than that until we got more serious. And by that, I meant at least four or five months into the relationship. And even then it was iffy.

"Please be careful." Edward practically begged.

I smiled and rested my hand on his cheek. "I will. Calm down." I told him and gave him a kiss. "I will text you when I get home, okay?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too. Night." I said and walked outside towards my car. Edward stayed on the porch until I was in my car and backing out of his driveway. I shook my head with a soft smile as I made my way towards my apartment that was beginning to feel less and less welcoming every day.

**EPOV**:

I had no idea what Bella had done to Tanya, but I was glad that she had done it whatever it was. I was so happy that I couldn't even describe the feeling.

After I got Bella's text, I went back to Laney's room and watched her as she slept. She moved a lot more than she usually does, and I could see her kicking her legs. I quickly moved towards her and tried waking her up from whatever dream she was having. She didn't wake up though. She just kept turning and kicking. Soon she started to cry, and I tried my best to wake her up.

I gripped her shoulders and got her to sit up. I shook her gently until she woke up. When she did, she started to sob loudly. I pulled her to close to me and held her head to my chest, rocking her gently.

"Shh. It's okay, Lane Darlin. It's okay."

Her crying subsided, but I knew she wasn't sleeping. One of her hands were tangled in my hair, twirling one of the longer pieces in the back. Her other playing with the fisherman's anchor that hung on the chain around my neck. I kissed her forehead and looked at her.

"Bad dream?" I asked.

Laney nodded and sniffed. "You... you weft me." She said and started crying again.

"No, baby doll. Look a at me." Laney looked up at me. I wiped her eyes and moved her bangs from in front of them. "Daddy's not going anywhere, Darlin. I'm going to be right here. Always." I said.

"What if gwow up?"

"Then I'll still be right here, grown up or not."

"Forev-uh and ev-uh?"

I nodded. "Forever and ever, Laney Charlotte."

"Love you, Daddy." She said softly. I could tell she was close to falling asleep.

"Love you, too, Lane Darlin." I said and kissed her forehead just before she closed her green eyes and fell asleep.

I picked Laney up and brought her to my room. Once I was changed into my sleep clothes, I got into bed and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up with Laney cuddled in a tight ball next to me. I got up and went into her bathroom to start her bath. She had been having most of her baths in the mornings lately because of the late nights we had been having.

"Lane, wake up." I said and rubbed her back softly before getting up and turning on my light. I learned that that was the best way to try and wake her up.

Laney stretched her arms over her head and looked at me before literally tumbling out of bed. I rushed over to help her up.

Laney looked up at me giggling.

"You okay?" I asked, laughing

"Yeah, Daddy. I am." She said.

I shook my head and picked her up off the floor. "Come on, you. It's time for a bath."

After Laney took her bath, I helped her to get changed for the day. Once she was fed and ready to go, I brought her to my parents' house.

"Papa!" Laney cheered as she ran up to my father.

He picked her up and hugged her. "Hey, Lane Darlin."

Laney kissed his cheek and then got back down on the ground.

"Hey, Dad." I said.

"Hey, Son. How's the case coming?" He asked.

I smiled. "The case is over. Tanya was seen unfit, and the arrangement stays as is now."

"And how did Tanya take that?" Carlisle asked with raised eyebrows.

I laughed. "Don't know. Bella sent her to jail."

"What?"

"Bella got in touch with someone in the court system and got Tanya arrested for use of illegal drugs and an illegal rate of alcohol in her blood." I explained.

"Well, Edward, you certainly chose one with all the right connections." Carlisle laughed.

"You're tellin' me. Where's mom?" I asked.

"She had a quick errand to run."

"Okay. I'm gonna be headin' out. Can you tell her the news?"

Carlisle nodded. "Have a good day, son."

"Will do. Be good, Lane." I called and then walked out of the house towards my truck.

I got to work saw that Seth was already at work.

"Hey, man, hope you don't mind. Will's here. Something happened with the baby sitter." He said.

"Na, don't matter. Crap happens." I said.

"Damn straight. Kam is going bat shit crazy. Don't know what her deal is."

I laughed. Kam was his girlfriend, and those two fought worse than an old married couple. It was funny as hell when they were together.

"Is she pregnant again?" I answered.

Seth snorted. "Don't even joke man. She was fricken insane when she was pregnant the first time. Anyway, I took Will so she wouldn't brainwash the poor kid."

"One day at a time." I said and went up to the office to pay off some of the shop bills.

When I walked in, Will was sitting on the sofa watching the television.

"What's up, buddy?"

"Hey, Uncle Edward." He said and looked around. "Is Charlsie here?" He asked.

"Not today, bud." I said.

Will nodded and looked back at the television.

Once I had finished getting the paperwork straight, I went back down to the garage to what seemed like the first slow day in a while now.

Seth and Jasper were sitting on the tailgate of Jasper's truck, holding their phones sideways.

"Angry Birds again?" I asked.

"What else are we supposed to do?" Seth asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that because I could come up with an entire list." I answered.

"Dude, he can. I would answer carefully." Jasper warned.

"Fine, I'll clean up my part of the garage a bit." Seth said and hopped off the tailgate.

"That would be appreciated." I said as he walked towards his station that resembled a storage room more than a work place. That boy was a pack rat if I ever did know one.

At around twelve, Bella texted me and said that she would be having lunch with Alice, and that somewhat put a damper on my mood. But I knew that I had been keeping her to myself for a while now. I thought it was time that I might learn how to share no matter how much I hated it.

After what seemed like an eternity, the day finished, and it was closing time. All of us guys peeled out of the parking lot, thanking God that it was the weekend. I was tired and just wanted to get home and sleep. Although, I knew that Laney would never allow me to do so.

It seemed to be just an out of the ordinary day today, though because when we got home, Laney and I watched a movie on the sofa and fell asleep half way through.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did y'all think! REVIEW! 20+ gets another chapter tomorrow instead of Monday!**

**PS- the next chapter is Little Laney's birthday!**

**Twitter: evangelvamp511**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, many of you have asked me: did Bella and Edward sleep together? No, they haven't. In this chapter, I do touch on that subject, and it specifies that they are taking it slow. So anyway, on with the story: **

**BPOV**:

I walked into my apartment, ready to crash. I highly doubted that I would make it to Edward's house alive if I tried to drive there. So I sent him a quick text telling him that I wouldn't make it, took a shower, and fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up at ten peacefully refreshed. I had been sleeping a lot later than usual. It was then I realized I had to be at Edward's for eleven.

"Crap." I muttered and I jumped out of bed. I had about twenty minutes to get ready and packed. I grabbed one of my bags and threw in a bunch of random clothes so I could pick tomorrow and clothes for tonight. I threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top to wear today.

As quickly as possible, I made some toast and took it to go on the way to Edward's. By the time I got there, it was already ten fifty.

Edward was sitting on the porch railing, watching Laney play in the front yard. Laney ran up to me once I was out of my car. She started to tug me towards the porch.

"Bewwa! Guess what! Tomorrow is my birfday!"

"I know. And guess what else." I told her.

"What?" She asked.

"I got you a present that I know you're going to love." I told her.

"Weally! Can I open it now? Pweeeeease?" She asked.

I laughed. "You'll have to ask your dad about that." I said.

"Ask me what?" Edward asked.

"Can I open my pweasent from Bewwa?" Laney asked.

"I don't see why not. If it's okay with Bella." Edward said.

I grabbed the small box from my purse. I had seen it the other day, and I knew it had been perfect for her. I immediately bought it without a second thought.

Laney took the small box from my hand and inspected the purple wrapping carefully. She then made her way to the porch swing and sat down. Edward leaned against the porch railing and wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind, pulling me close to his chest.

Slowly but surely, Laney began opening her present. Her smile became brighter when she saw the navy blue jewelry box. She opened it slowly to reveal an emerald colored guitar pick charm attached to an adjustable black rope-like necklace. On the guitar pick was a raised gold Cameo head.

I had seen it and immediately thought of Edward and Laney's eyes. The emerald green with flecks of gold. The Cameo was the same face shape as the one Edward had gotten me, and the guitar pick was just a plus. I knew Laney would love it. Plus, it was adjustable, so when she got older, she could still wear it.

"Baby, you didn't have to do that. I mean it probably cost... God, Bella."

I turned and looked at him. "Don't worry about the cost." I told him and looked at Laney.

"It's so pwetty!" She cheered and crashed into me, wrapping her arms around my thighs, the highest point she could reach. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

I crouched down to her level. "Do you want to put it on?" I asked her.

She nodded and handed me the necklace. I put it over her head and around her neck. "Do you want it tight or loose?" I asked her.

"Like yo-uhs (yours) that's on." She said, referring to my choker.

I pulled the necklace to it's tightest point, and that made the charm rest on her collar bone. "That's the shortest its going to go, Lane." I said.

"Okay." She said and turned back around, giving me another hug.

Just then, I could see a Mercedes pulling into Edward's drive way and out stepped Carlisle and Esme. Laney let go of me and ran to her grandparents.

"Bella, thank you. Really." Edward told me.

I turned to him and smiled. "Your welcome, but really Edward. I wanted to get it for her."

Carlisle and Esme walked up the front porch steps.

"Oh, that is pretty, and did you thank Bella?" Esme asked.

Laney nodded.

"The necklace is beautiful, Bella. I may be a little jealous." Esme said and laughed.

"Thank you, Miss Esme." I said as she engulfed me in a hug.

"Hi, Bella. How are you?" Carlisle asked me.

"I'm great." I told him as I hugged him back. This family were just hugging people.

"Well, we'll just be going. Don't want to spoil anything." Esme said and winked at Edward.

Carlisle and Esme gave us another round of hugs as did Laney before they all left. Edward and I still stayed outside on the front porch swing. Pretty soon, I could see Jasper's truck coming down the road.

The passenger side door of the truck opened and out came Alice, being pulled by a cute, shaggy haired red puppy.

"Ugh! This stupid dog." She screamed as it pulled her towards the house. It immediately got off of the chain and came bounding towards Edward.

Jasper grabbed a pouting Alice's hand and led her towards the front porch. She glared at the dog that Edward held in his arms. I scratched the fur in between her eyes and she started to lick and play with my hand.

"Aw. She's so cute." I said and pet both of her ears.

"Cute?" Alice shrieked. "That thing is not cute! It's a terror!" The puppy just looked at Alice with a tilted head. Alice huffed again. "Cute." She mumbled under her breath.

Jasper was trying his best not to laugh, but I could tell he was about to. "And you wonder why we can't have a pet." Jasper told Edward.

Edward laughed. "I understand why now."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I swear, all animals have it out against me."

"Okay, Darlin', we believe you." Jasper said and kissed her temple.

Alice rolled her eyes. "By the way, Edward, I brought decorations for tomorrow. So, get your mutt lovin' ass up and help Jasper unload the truck while I tell Bella about my vision."

Edward handed the do to me and went help Jasper unload the truck.

"So what is your vision, oh wise one?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Okay, so, you know how Edward's house is a U and how they have that gated courtyard right in the back before you get to the back yard?

I nodded.

"Well, I want to put a ceiling on that courtyard using what I have."

I looked at Alice like she was insane.

"What? I want to do that thing with the plastic table cloth material? You know? The swoopy thing?" Alice explained.

"Yes, Alice, I know what you are talking about, but do you realize how hard that will be?"

Just then Edward and Jasper both walked up with two rolls each of the plastic table cloth rolls. And I'm talking the huge rolls that are like 200 yards each. Edward had silver, and Jasper had purple. Poor guys.

"In the courtyard." Alice said.

Alice and I followed Edward and Jasper, the puppy staying in my arms. Edward's courtyard was a good size. Probably a few feet larger than his living room. There was landscaping on the right side, and a wrought iron gate closing it off. To the very left was Edward's fire pit, but bricks kept the flames away from the house. In the center was a gazebo. I had never noticed it before, but the two sides that made the house a U shape were just one story high. On top of the sides were balconies.

"Okay, do you need anything else right now?" Edward asked.

Alice shook her head. "Just a ladder."

Edward looked at me. "Do I even want to know?"

I shook my head. Probably not. Edward Jasper left to go get the ladder while Alice looked around.

"Okay, so here's what we are going to do. We'll tie the ends of the cloth to the railing on the balcony and then attach it to the top of the gazebo some kind of way." Alice said. I looked at the gazebo. It looked about nine feet tall, so it should have been tall enough so that people wouldn't have to duck.

"Okay, what about the back? The gate isn't tall enough to do that." I told her.

"Well, I don't think we have to do that part. It'll only be a little part that's not covered, besides, you need some type of light.

Edward and Jasper came back out with the ladder. Alice then explained the plan to them. After that. Both of the guys stayed outside, while Alice and I went on the balconies. I passed through Edward's room, and I was assaulted with the smell of him. Focus, Bella. I continued walking until I got out on to the balcony.

Alice and I began cutting the table cloths to the right length and then tying the ends to the railing. Honestly, I didn't know if it would work, but it did. When we were finished and went back down, there were no empty spaces except for that one triangular space in the back that we couldn't cover. We then started to move onto to the tables and chairs.

Edward moved his barbecue pit to the spot with no cover. We put the long tables where the food would be along the left side of the house. We put the round table for the cake in the gazebo.

We then started to randomly place the eating tables wherever we could fit them. We only needed enough place to fit thirty, so we put five round six tops. Okay, this courtyard was way bigger than I originally thought.

Alice and I began to cover the tables while the guys fooled with the barbecue pit. The food tables we covered with ivory. The eating tables we covered with ivory, but we put another purple square on top, making it look layered.

The cake table we covered in purple with the ivory top and silver table runner.

"Is that it?" I asked once the last table was finished.

Alice shook her head. "I have more."

At that moment, the guys came out with three bags each filled with God knows how much decorating crap. I groaned and rested my forehead on Edward's shoulder.

"Kill me now." I said.

Edward laughed and kissed my forehead. "It's almost over, Baby."

Inside the bags was dishes and cutlery, paper lanterns, and whole lot of other stuff I had no name for. The guys put the lanterns up where Alice told them to, while I put the paper dishes and cutlery on the food table.

That was when I realized something. I was meeting both sides of Edward's family tomorrow. Oh crap. I didn't know if I was ready for that. I hadn't told my dad about him until two weeks ago, and I was already meeting his un-immediate family? Oh God. This was insane.

I felt to hands on my shoulder, and two thumbs press to my pressure point. I giggled loudly, and started to sink down. I looked and saw Edward looking down at me. Once he let go of my neck, I stood back up to full height.

"There's that beautiful smile. What's wrong, Bay?" He asked.

"I'm meeting your family tomorrow." I stated.

"Baby, you already know-," I cut him off.

"No, I mean, I'm meeting your outside-of-immediate-family family tomorrow."

Edward looked at me with a smile. "Bella, is that what you're worried about? You have nothing to worry about. Trust me, if Rosalie likes you, then you're good to go."

Rosalie? Rosalie was so sweet. How could she be proof that his family would like me? Edward must have seen my face because he explained farther.

"Like I said, she likes you, so you don't know the bitch side of her. Let's just say, my other girlfriends weren't so lucky." Edward said. Honestly, I was more hung up on when he said, 'other girlfriends.'

"How many girlfriends have you had exactly?" I asked him.

Edward laughed loudly. "Out the entire context of that sentence, that's what you got out of it. My old girlfriends?" He asked.

"Duh. What did you think I was going to get out of it?"

"Oh I don't know, possibly that meeting my family was nothing to worry about, but hey if you want to know about my old girlfriends, I'll tell you." Edward told me.

I raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So what?" Edward asked. One look at my face and Edward chuckled. "You realize you look like an angry kitten more than a terrifying monster, right?" He asked.

I smiled sweetly. "I just sent your ex-wife to jail single handedly, do your really want to mess with me?" I asked him.

"Good point. I've had had eleven, including you and Tanya." He said and began to walk out to the main yard.

"Eleven?"

"What?That's not that many, Bella."

"I've had four boyfriends, Edward. Including you. Emmett has only had seven, including your sister!"

Edward opened the gate and led me out of the courtyard in front of him.

"You do realize that half of my girlfriends were not even serious right?" He asked and sat on a huge camouflage ATV that was parked by the house. It was really hard to concentrate when he looked as hot as he did right now.

His black button down was open all the way, showing his abs, and rolled up to his elbows. His jeans were light and worn, holes in the knees, and his feet were bare. His hair was wet from sweat, making it curl over the edges of his black Snap Tools hat.

"Well, I certainly hope that I am in the half that you categorize your serious girlfriends in."

"Of course you are, Baby." Edward said and pulled me to stand in-between his legs. "Let me see, there was Stacy who was my girlfriend in third grade."

Okay, that made me laugh.

"That didn't end well. Then in sixth grade, there was Amelia and Amy- they were sisters."

I laughed again. "Nice, Cullen. Real nice."

Edward continued. "In ninth grade, there was Phoebe. That was for about a year or so. Then in tenth, there was Candy and Lacey. Eleventh was a girl named Amber. And in twelfth, I dated Emily and another Amber. Then you know the rest." He told me.

I looked at him. "And Rosalie? She hated all of them?"

Edward nodded, trying not to laugh. "Every single one, Babe."

"But not me?"

"But not you." Edward said and kissed my lips. "And can I tell you a secret?"

"What?"

"You are the smartest, kindest, most beautiful girl I have ever been with." He said and kissed me again, pulling me closer to him.

Edward's phone went off with a text and he read it. "Jasper and Alice are leaving. They said the dog is inside."

I totally had forgotten Alice and Jasper had been here. Oops. Oh well, too late now. I was just going to have to apologize to Alice later. I just forgot about the entire outside world when Edward was with me.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Edward asked.

"On this?" I asked.

Edward nodded.

"Sounds fun." I said. Edward smiled and got on the ATV. He pulled me to sit in front of him instead of behind him. I picked up my feet and rested them on the front of the ATV. Edward pulled a key out of his pocket and started the ATV, he pressed the lever on the handle and we took off towards the woods.

Edward stopped at a trail that looked like it had been made from years of vehicles passing through.

"Ever driven a four-wheeler?" Although, when Edward asked, it sounded like fo-wheeluh. I was beginning to get used to his accent, finally.

I shook my head. "No."

Edward took my hand and put it on the lever. He pressed some type of pedal thing on the foot rest and told me to push in on the lever. I did, and we took off, I quickly took my thumb off.

Edward was laughing. "Ease into it, Baby. This thing can go fricken fast." He said.

"Yeah, well, you could have possibly said that before." I said with a roll of my eyes.

Edward kissed my cheek and rested his right hand on mine, leaving the left one on my hip.

"Now, slow." He said as he gently pressed down on my thumb."

I pressed down gently, and we started to go. After a minute or two, I got used to the pressure I had to put on the lever, so I pressed harder.

"Na ya got it." Another thing that confused me. He said Na to mean no and now. You really had to pay attention to context with him. "There's gonna be a spilt not far up. Take a left." Edward told me.

"And I turn the handle bars for that, right?"

Edward laughed. "Yes. Baby, this is just an oversized, motorized bicycle. It's easy."

"Well, I wasn't a very outdoorsy girl growing up. I'm still not." I told him as I began to turn to the left.

"I can tell." He commented.

"Hey, how do I stop?" I asked.

"The brake."

"Haha. I know that, where is it, you jerk?" I asked him.

"It's the lever on the other side. You know, kinda looks like a brake that's on a bike." He said.

"You know, if I could slap you right now, I totally would."

"Stop when you get to the gate that's a little farther ahead." Edward instructed, laughing.

We got to the gate and I pushed down on the brake and let go of the other lever. I looked around. It was so pretty.

The space that was gated off had an old rusted fence with elegant curls and designs shaped into it. Edward and I walked through the gate. The gate was only visible in the front. The sides and back of the gate was covered by cypress, magnolia, and pecan trees. In the center was one very old looking oak. It was covered with old glass bottles of all colors and sizes. One of the pecan trees had an old rope swing.

"What is this place?" I asked.

Edward looked around. "This is where my granddad always came. He had planted all of the trees for my grandmother and gated it off. He called it their Heaven. The bottles on the oak represent all of regrets my grandfather had and wanted to let go. He let them go right here. I could remember swinging on that swing, watching him drop to his knees and pray. Every Wednesday he came, and offered his morning to God." Edward looked at me. "My grandfather didn't attend church regularly, but he did love his God. This, this right here was his church."

"It's so beautiful, Edward." I told him. "Thank you for showing me this. I know that it must be really important to you."

Edward looked at me and smiled, pulling me towards the rope swing. He picked me up and put me on it, then walked around and pulled me backwards, then pushed me forward.

Edward pushed me on the swing for at least half an hour before we decided to go and see how the puppy was doing. He drove the ATV back, me thumb was actually sore. How freaking messed up was that?

We got back to Edward's house and what I saw made me laugh, but made Edward livid. The puppy was gnawing at his work boots. She had already torn through the cloth and she was working on the steel toe.

"Anh!" Edward yelled.

The puppy looked up and ran up to Edward, pawing at his pants leg.

"Dammit. I'm gonna have to buy new ones." He said as he crouched down to look at his boot. I crouched beside him and rested and arm on his back.

"I will buy you some for your birthday if you need, Love." I told him, still laughing.

Edward frowned. "But these were just gettin' worn in, Bella. I've been having them for three years." He whined.

"You mean to tell me, these shoes are as old as your daughter, and your mad because the dog chewed them up? I think it was time for new shoes."

Edward shook his head. "I'm telling you, these were just starting to get broken in. Na I'm gonna to have to brake in a brand new pair for the next three years."

I got up and went into the foyer, got the unchewed boot and went back to Edward. "Look at this, Edward. Can you honestly tell me these were just beginning to get worn in?" I asked him.

Edward sat down on the sofa, and I sat down next to him. "Yea. I can. I like to get my money's worth. do you realize how much a good pair of steel toes cost?"

"Yes, I do, Edward, but three years? Come on now, how long do your boots usually last?" I asked him.

"My last pair before these lasted from junior year until right before Laney was born."

"You're kidding me, right?"

He shook his head. "Their actually still in my closet. Guess I'll be havin' to wear those for the next few weeks until I can get some new ones."

The puppy then jumped on the sofa with Edward's boot and hopped into his lap.

"Stupid dog." He muttered.

"Aw. She's just teething. It'll be over soon." I told him and laughed.

"It better be." He said, but still pat the dog on her head.

"What do you think Laney is going to name her?" I asked him.

"I don't know, probably Janey. She likes that name. She wants to name everything she has Janey."

I laughed. "Aw. That's so cute. Laney and Janey. How sweet is that?"

Edward looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Oh yea, it's adorable." He said sarcastically.

At around dinner that night, both Edward and I were outside, next Edward's barbecue pit. He had started a jambalaya (jumble-eye-uh) for tomorrow. We had been there for a few hours.

He had one of his big pots on an iron burner attached to a metal tank. We had set up a small table with Edward's ingredients so he wouldn't have to go back and forth from the kitchen.

I had watched as he added everything he needed to and stirred the contents inside the pot. He looked so focussed. I had learned something living here. The men always did the barbecue and big dishes. I'm serious. It was always the guys who made the jambalyas and barbecue.

"Is jambalaya spicy?" I asked.

"Depends. For the family, yeah. Usually. Why?"

"I was just asking." I said. "Why is yours so dark?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I've never seen a jambalaya that dark."

"Then you've never had a real jambalaya. It's supposed to be brown, and whoever tells you different is tellin' you wrong." He said. He took a spoonful and blew it. "Open."

I opened my mouth and tried the jambalaya that was on the spoon. "Oh my God. This is really good."

"Told ya."

I only rolled my eyes. Cocky SOB.

*****~~~SILENCEisKEY~~~*****

The next morning, I woke up completely pinned down by Edward. The entire top half of his body was on top of mine, and his arms were wound around my waist. Not to mention one of his legs were also over both of mine. Yeah, I wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was only seven. My body was just having weird sleep patterns. No question about it. I could tell that Edward wasn't going to get up any time soon, so I ran my fingers through his hair, staring at the ceiling.

I wasn't even deep in thought, I just lay there, waiting for Edwars to wake up. We had stayed up until late, just talking and kissing. I liked that we were going slow and weren't rushing things. Edward didn't pressure me into anything, and I loved that about him. He never made me feel obligated to do anything. I felt safe with him. I knew that I could trust him with my heart. I knew that he would never purposely brake it.

It was nearly eight when Edward began to stir a bit. It was eight fifteen when he opened his eyes and looked up at me. He groaned.

"Time to wake up." I sang.

Edward groaned and snuggled his head farther into my chest. He was such a guy.

"Come on, Grumpy, up." I said and raised his head with both of my hands. It was not an easy task when he was making himself completely dead weight. "Wake up." I said and pulled his hair so he would look at me. "Up."

"No." He whined, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Yes. You have to get up and get ready, because guess what? It's May 9, and it's your daughter's birthday. So, get up cause she's going to be here at ten." I told him.

He looked at the clock. "I have an hour." Edward mumbled and snuggled back to me.

"Yeah, well it takes me a little longer to get ready." I said and tried to get up. It was a futile attempt.

"You're not going anywhere. I can't sleep without something soft under my head." Edward said and once again snuggled into my chest.

"And I wonder what the big white fluffy things in your bed are. Oh yeah, it's a pillow, made specifically for that reason." I told him and managed to lightly knee him in the stomach and push him off of me just enough so I could get up.

"Bel-la." Edward whined.

I smiled and waved as I squatted down to look in my duffel. I looked at my completely random selection and decided on a faded jean skirt, black and white plaid fitted western style shirt, and a black colored camisole.

I went into Edward's bathroom, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I opened the door and put away my clothes from the night and my tooth brush before going back to the bed that Edward was still lying in.

I sat down next to him and held his face in my hands. "Get up, Mister." I told him. Edward shook his head and tried to get a kiss.

That was when the scratching started. I went open the door and in came rushing the wolfhound. She jumped into Edward's bed and began to lick his face.

"Ugh, get off!" He said and pushed the dog to the side and got out of bed.

"Well, I'll just have to that next time you don't want to wake up." I said with a smile and began to roll up the sleeves of my shirt, leaving the bottom untucked, and the top buttons unbuttoned.

Edward went into his closet and came out in jeans, holding a white shirt in his hands.

We finished getting ready and then went downstairs for a small breakfast. Lord knows we would eat enough at lunch. Once we had finished our toast, Esme and Carlisle walked in with Laney.

I elbowed Edward in the ribs and gestured towards the living room where the puppy was. He nodded and went to go get her.

"There's the birthday girl!" I said as she ran to give me hug. "Happy birthday, love."

"Thank you." She said and looked around. Her eyes lit up when they fell on her dad. "Can we keep it? Can we? Can we?" She asked.

"Yes, baby doll." He said and knelt down in front of Laney with the puppy in his arms.

"Is it she?" Laney asked. Edward nodded. "What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one. What do you want to name her?" Edward asked.

Laney smiled. "Um... Biscuit!"

Edward laughed. "You sure?"

Laney nodded. "Like the book you wead!"

"Okay, then her name is Biscuit." He said and handed Biscuit to Laney.

"Can huh middle name be Starwa?"

"Starla?" I asked.

She nodded.

"If you want it to be, Lane Darlin." Edward told her.

"Tell your father thank you, Laney." Esme said.

"Thank you, Daddy." Laney said with a bright smile.

"Your welcome, love." He said and stood up to his full height.

"I'm sorry, dear, I didn't even say hello. How are you?" Esme asked me and gave me a hug.

"I'm good. Did Laney talk all morning?" I asked.

Esme laughed. "She had me and Carlisle up at six this morning."

"Five- thirty, actually." Carlisle said and gave me a hug. "Did Alice out do herself again?"

I made a face, and Carlisle only laughed. "You have no idea." I said.

"She drove us all insane." Edward said and placed a hand on the small of my back.

"Oh, she's a sweetheart. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. She brings the best out of my son." Esme said.

That was when Rosalie and Emmett walked through the kitchen laughing. Emmett stopped dead in his tracks, and I tried my hardest not to laugh. Rosalie went give her parents a hug, and Emmett came to give me one.

"Please tell me their nice." Emmett whispered in my ear."

"They are," I promised him.

"Aw, I love you." He said and hugged me harder, rocking me side to side before letting me go.

"Is this your brother, Bella?" Esme asked.

"He is." I said and looked at Rosalie.

She took a deep breath. "Mom, Daddy, Emmett and I are... Together." Rosalie said.

"Aunt Wose! Wook at Biscuit!" Laney said as she held her puppy up. It was almost bigger than her already. Laney turned to look at Emmett and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey, lil bit." Emmett said.

"Wait, Rose Love, you said that you weren't with anyone right now." Esme said.

"Well, we weren't together then." Rosalie said.

"Did you introduce them, Bella?" I knew I wasn't in trouble, Esme was just genuinely curious.

"Um... Not purposely. We kind of just ran into each other at the mall." I answered.

Alice walked in and said her hellos before telling Edward to help Jasper with the cake. That was when I began to wonder how big that cake actually was.

The boys walked in with a three tiered cake covered with purple and silver fondant. Holy shit. I know I never had a cake that big for my third birthday. Laney was a lot more spoiled than I had originally thought.

Behind the boys were two girls who looked like sisters. They looked me up and down and eyed the hand I was running through Laney's hair.

And so the family meeting begin.

**EPOV**:

I returned from putting up the cake and saw my cousins, Amanda and Kassi talking with a very overwhelmed looking Bella. Oh shit. I walked behind her and rested a hand on the small of Bella's back.

"How are y'all doing?" I asked them.

"Great." Amanda said and looked at Bella then to me again. "We didn't know you were seeing someone."

"Well, I was going to introduce you all to Bella today." I answered her.

Of course the only two I was worried about introducing to Bella would be the first ones to walk through the door. Jesus, I couldn't catch a damn break.

"Bewwa! Come outside! I wanna show you somethin." Laney said.

I had never been so thankful Laney had begun talking. I needed a word with my dearest cousins. Stuck up snobs. Worried about Laney my ass. They had been on Team Tanya from day one.

Kassi looked as the walked away and then to me. "How long have you been together?"

"Two months." I answered her.

"And when did you introduce her to Laney?" Amanda asked.

"I actually took Laney on our first date if you must know." I said.

"Edward, really? Don't you think that maybe Laney is growing too fond of her?" Kassi asked.

"No, I don't. Bella are a lot more serious than you may think. You both know I love you both like sisters, but Bella and I are a packaged deal now. So you have a problem with that, then you can leave." I said and walked outside towards the grill where Jasper was getting the meat ready.

"How was he terrible twosome?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't let it get to you, man. Kassi wore black to my wedding, and Amanda wore a white dress. Look at Alice and I now." He said.

"I know, but it aggravates me."

Jasper shrugged. "Look at it this way. When Rosalie hates them, the rest of the family hates them too except for those two. And vice versa. So, the rest of the family will love Bella just like Rosalie."

We were able to get most of the food cooked and the jambalaya warmed before Laney came up to us.

"Thank you, *Paran." Laney said.

"For what, Lane Darlin?" He asked.

She kicked up her leg to show a boot different from her normal white ones. This pair was a brown toe, black leg with purple and pink stitching.

"You're welcome, Darlin." Jasper said and knelt down to give her a hug before Laney ran away back towards Bella and Alice.

"Thank God you got her some new ones. She never let's me buy her any and throws a fit every time I try." I said.

"Well, Alice was getting tired of seeing her in white after labor day." Jasper said.

I laughed. "Figures."

"Edward, Jasper! Take a break. Laney's coming to open some of her presents." Alice called.

We walked away from the grill, and I saw that most of my Dad's family had gotten here, so Laney would be able to open a good many of her presents.

I walked over to Bella and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You okay?" I asked.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah. But your family is starting to stare, so you may want to get to the introductions, Mr. Cullen."

So, I did. And Jasper was right. My family did fall in love with Bella the moment they met her. She seemed to be a little more at ease as she met more of them. After about fifteen minutes, Laney sat on the grass in front of the gazebo and started to open her presents. Biscuit was sitting at her feet.

My family all pulled up chairs and sat around her. I sat on the ground next to her. I had all but nearly forced Bella to sit on the other side of me. Laney was the perfect hostess, thanking everyone for all her presents. I think most of them were still surprised she had finally started talking.

"What's next, Darlin?" I asked her.

"Memaw's and Papa's." She answered and started to rip through the wrapping off of the huge box. "It's taped." She said.

I got up and knelt in front of the box, ripping the box with my pocket knife. When I was done, Laney opened the box and cheered. "Bubble wrap!"

Everyone laughed.

"There's something else in there, Lane Darlin." Carlisle said, still laughing.

Laney pulled the bubble wrap out of the box, and tried to lift whatever was inside. She looked at me and I took out what was inside. It was an old fashioned red and white tricycle.

I looked at my parents. "Where did y'all find one?" I asked.

"A lot of Internet searching." My dad answered.

Laney looked excited enough. I think it was one of her favorite present so far, right up there with biscuit.

"I get a bike?" She asked excitedly.

I nodded. "Yeah, Lane Darlin. You do."

"Can I wide it?"

I laughed. "Open your other presents first." I told her.

She nodded and sat back down next to her puppy. I sat down next to Bella and inspected the bike.

Laney went to her other presents. She opened each one, never more excited for one more than the other. She then got to my sister's. She opened the box and inside was a black leather strap bracelet with the same emerald green cameo guitar pick in the center. She and Bella had coordinated.

"It don't show." Laney complained as she put it over her gloves.

"Well, that's because you don't wear the gloves, Lane." Rosalie said and winked at me.

Laney nodded and pulled off her gloves and then got Rosalie to clip the bracelet in the back. I was glad that Laney was getting a little less bold with her style. I mean white boots and black gloves? Yeah, even I knew something was wrong with that.

"Bewwa's brudder (brother)." Laney announced.

Bella looked just as surprised as I was. Emmett really hadn't needed to that, but it was nice that he did. Something told me that Emmett and his sister were more alike than anyone knew.

Laney took it out of the plain paper bag to show a box shaped like a book. On the top was a painting of the Eiffel Tower. In the background was music manuscript of Moonlight Sonata.

I could see that he and Bella were sharing some type of moment. From the corner of my eye, I could see Bella with tears in her eyes and blow Emmett a kiss. He smiled at her.

"Open the box, lil bit." Emmett said.

Laney opened the box and lifted a small brown leather journal. She opened it, and it was a story book with pages designed to look old. There were pictures of what looked like fairies and mermaids and anything else a girl Laney's age would like. The words seemed to be written in old calligraphy.

"It's pwetty!" She said and gave Emmett a hug.

Once Laney had finished opening her presents, everyone went eat. By the time we finished eating, it was already almost sundown. Laney was exhausted.

At around six, we went to cut the cake, but Laney had another idea in mind. She clung to me, and refused to sit down to take a picture and blow out the candles.

"Lane Darlin, your Aunt Ali worked so hard on this." I told her.

That got her to sit in the chair, but she kept her head down. On picture number five, I managed to get her to crack a smile, but she still had her head down. On about try number ten she picked her head up and blew out the candles. Everyone got a piece of cake, but I went inside a put Laney to sleep on the sofa.

Everyone left the house at around six thirty, including my immediate family. Bella walked inside just as the last person walked out. She threw away a few plates and cups and was about to walk outside again until I stopped her.

"Just leave it for now, Babe. I'll get it tomorrow. All that has to come in really is the rest of the food and presents." I told her. So, we went outside and brought everything that had to be inside in. We finished around seven. I brought Laney up to her room.

I was just thankful that for the first time in a long time, I had day that I didn't have to worry about my daughter being away from me. I was able to enjoy myself and be who I always wanted to be: my daughter's hero.

**A/N: ***(PARAN- pah-ranh: cajun term for godfather)*****

**aw. So sweet. Tell me if you think so! Come on, keep it up! REVIEW! Next chapter should be up Sunday or Monday… if you review! Mwahahaha! Love yall! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry, I really did mean for this to be up yesterday, but I had like this family thing that kind of just popped up. My cousins came over with their kids and there was no way I could get any writing done with that going on. **

**So, I have a deal for y'all. 20+ Reviews gets a new chapter weekly, but… 30+ reviews will get two to three updates a week until August 7****th****. After that point, I won't be able to update that much since school is starting, but I will have chapters up weekly. So, y'all's choice. On with the story: **

**BPOV:**

The days passed in much of the same way. Edward and I would have lunch, and then later on that night, we would have supper with Laney. Then, there were those few nights I would spend the night there.

Laney was growing up so fast. It seemed like she had a growth spurt every night. She was tall for only three, and I had finally been able to talk Edward into going shopping. And that was what had brought us here at the mall with a picky little girl who had a lot to say about everything she tried on, whether it was good or bad.

"Laney Charlotte, we will be going home if you don't pick something out soon." Edward said, rubbing his brow. I had to keep in my giggles. I had only ever heard him call Laney by her first and middle name once before, and that was when she had said that not so nice word.

"But it's picky." She complained and pulled at the neckline of her shirt.

"Okay, darlin', you don't have to get it." I told her and ushered her back into the changing room. She had insisted she could change herself. Edward was going to have a lot to deal with in her teen years.

Edward looked at me, seeming a little overwhelmed.

"What? It was picky." I told him as Laney came out in a purple denim skirt. "How's that one, Lane?" I asked her.

"I wike it." She said.

"Okay, well go try on another shirt. We'll see if another one is better than the last one."

Laney nodded and went back into the dressing room.

"How's it going, Daddy?" I asked him.

He looked at me with tired looking eyes.

"Just wait for the teens. It'll get much worse than being too picky. It'll be too short or too much cleavage and she won't be the one complaining about it."

"Don't tell me that." He whined.

Laney walked out in a hooded sweater. She seemed to like it, but we had to look for summer clothes because that wasn't going to cut it in Louisiana. She came out again with a black camisole with rhinestones at the neckline. After much more trying on, I figured out what she liked, so I did what my dad always did. Went back and got the exact same styles but in different colors.

I tried to pay since it was my idea, but Edward refused. I didn't fight with him on it because that was the most enthusiastic he had been all day. We went to a few more stores, and Laney got even more clothes.

When we got back to Edward's house, Laney went upstairs while Edward and I followed her up with her bags. Biscuit was hot on our heels and jumped on Laney's bed when we opened the door. Laney's room had gone through a massive makeover since her birthday. Everything had been rearranged to fit all of her presents because apparently Esme's family were the designers of the group and only gave furniture. The only thing they didn't give her was a bed.

The three of us went back downstairs when the clothes were all put away. Edward started on a late lunch, and Laney and I went outside to play with Biscuit. Edward brought lunch out and we had a picnic in the gazebo.

"Biscuit," Edward called.

The red wolfhound ran towards us at full speed. Edward held a piece of bread over her head.

"Sit."

Biscuit sat and Edward gave her the piece of bread. Laney giggled as the dog got up on two legs and licked Edward's face. He pushed Biscuit down and patted her head.

"Have fun today, Lane?" I asked her.

She nodded and smiled. "Wanna go again."

"Yeah, I think you have more clothes than necessary, Lane." Edward told her as he took a bite of his potato and bacon sandwich. Yes, potato and bacon. It was a lot better than it may have sounded. Not the healthiest, but it was freaking amazing.

Laney looked at him with a scrunched nose.

After we ate, Laney played with Biscuit some more, and then we went inside. Laney sat down on the sofa, legs crossed and Biscuit's head in her lap.

"Ready to go to Memaw's and Papa's?" Edward asked Laney.

She nodded and smiled.

It was Laney's monthly grandparents' sleepover again. Edward and I were going to go out on our first official date in a while. It was our three month anniversary, so Edward said that he was going to treat me to dinner.

We brought Laney to Carlisle and Esme's and after a little while of visiting, we went back to my apartment since it was closer to the restaurant. When we walked into my apartment, Edward went on my couch and crashed. He looked completely exhausted.

"Want anything?" I asked him.

"A daughter who doesn't enjoy shopping." Edward said with a smile. He was so mean.

"That's not even funny, you jerk. Poor thing."

Edward opened his eyes and looked at me. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I said and sat next to him.

Edward pulled me into his lap and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. "Please tell me that you were lying earlier."

"Lying about what?"

"About that thing with the low cut shirts and crap." He said.

"I wish I was." I told him and twisted my fingers into his hair. "Someone needs a hair cut." I giggled as my fingers got tangled in his thick curls in the back.

Edward groaned. "No."

"Just a trim, love." I said.

He shook his head. "No one except for me cuts my hair."

"You're kidding, right?"

Edward shook his head. "I don't like people I barely know in my hair. It's weird. My dad and Jasper are the same way."

"Really?" I asked. I wonder how Alice dealt with that. It looked like Jasper's hair was even curlier than Edward's usually was.

Edward nodded and placed light kisses on my neck. I giggled and bent my face towards his. He looked up at me a gave me a kiss. It was hard to keep kissing him like I wanted to when I was smiling so much. Edward pulled away and looked at me.

"What's that smile for?" He asked with his own crooked smirk.

I shook my head. "I just love you." I answered.

Edward laughed and gave me a kiss on the tip of my nose. "Love you, too, Baby."

There was a knock on my door, and I sighed as I got up from my place on Edward's lap to go get it. I opened the door, and my mood immediately went to crap. Was it impossible for Edward and I to possibly catch a break?

"What do you want?"

"I just want you to hear him out." Tyler said.

Tyler had been Mike's best friend for nearly his whole life. I had nothing against Tyler, but he was another person who kept annoying me about getting back with Mike. Yeah, these people just needed to get lives. His heart was in the right place, but his brain just couldn't comprehend that I was completely done with Mike.

I shook my head. "Tyler, how many times do I have to tell the both of you? I'm done. It's over. And it has been for over six months now. Tell Mike to find someone new." I said and was about to close the door when Tyler's foot caught it.

"I have Bella; I've set him up with girls every day of the weekend for the past four weeks. He won't stop thinking about you." Tyler said.

"Tyler, even if I didn't have a boyfriend, I wouldn't go back to Mike. He made his choice. Tell him to stick to it." I said.

"Babe? Who is-," Edward stopped when he saw Tyler. "Hey." He said shooting Tyler a death glare. And out comes overprotective Edward.

"No one important, Edward." I said and turned to Tyler. "Tyler, I think you should go."

"Yeah, I was just leaving. Just think about what I said."

"There's no need to." As if I would go back to Mike when I had the sexiest man alive right next to me. "Goodbye, Tyler." I said and closed the door. I shook my head and walked towards my room to change.

"Who was that?" Edward asked, looking really pissed off.

"Tyler Crowley." I muttered.

"That doesn't tell me anything, Bella." Edward said.

I sighed. "He's my ex's best friend." I answered as I pulled off my t-shirt and went to get another from my closet.

"What did he want?" Edward asked. I could tell he was at the entrance of my closet. I turned to see him leaning with his back against the door frame, looking down.

I pulled on a dark gray shirt with a high collar that wrapped around my neck. It was sleeveless and the neckline attached to the main shirt part in a triangle like shape. There were was a ruffle going down to the bottom of the bust.

"He wanted me to give Mike another chance." I said, rummaging through my bottoms.

"What did you tell him?" Edward asked.

I looked at Edward with wide eyes. "Please tell me you're kidding."

Edward looked at me deep in the eyes, and I knew he was being dead serious.

"Edward, how could you even think I would answer anything but stay the hell away from me?" I asked him.

For once, Edward didn't laugh at one of my comments. He only shrugged. I stopped looking through my bottoms and walked up to him, resting my hands on his chest.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, if you think for even one minute that I would ever choose someone over you then you are completely... I don't even have a word for it. Edward, I love you and only you." I promised him.

Edward looked at me and wrapped his hands around my wrists, holding my hands to his chest.

"I know, I just..." Edward shook his head.

"You have nothing to worry about. Please believe that." I said.

"I do, and I trust you. But I also know that I'm single dad and you could easily find someone my age who isn't one." Edward said. I moved hands up to either side of Edward's face, and his traveled down to my hips.

"Edward, have I ever given you a reason to be insecure? Baby, I'm not Tanya. Laney is just as important to me as you are. I know that getting you means having Laney too. And I don't care. I love both of you, so, so much."

Edward nodded. "I know, I'm just being an idiot."

"You're not. Anyone else would be the same way. But I'm here to tell you that not all girls want a life without kids. Can I tell you something?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"I didn't even want to be a psychologist when I was in college. The only reason I am now is because it's the best job I can get until I can be what I want to be. And that's a barefoot and pregnant stay at momma with a huge yard full of kids."

Edward laughed. Finally. "You lying to me?"

I shook my head. "I've never been so serious in my life."

Edwards smiled. "You know I'm gonna hold you to that one day." He said and kissed me.

We broke apart and I smile up at him. "Now, go get your Cajun ass dressed so we can leave." I said and went back to my bottoms. I pulled off my jeans and saw Edward looking at me with wanting eyes. I laughed and threw the jeans at his face. "Out!"

"I'm goin'. I'm goin'." He said and walked out of the closet.

I laughed and pulled out a black high waisted, pocketed pencil skirt with a slit in the back. I pulled it on and zipped it up.

I walked out of my closet with a pair of royal blue suede strappy heels that hugged my ankles and zipped in the back. They were about five inches high, and I prayed I wouldn't fall down.

I had bought them when Rosalie and I had gone to the store. She had to help me walk at first, but by the end of ten minutes, I was succeeding on walking and turning by myself without falling.

After I was done my hair and makeup, I walked into the living room and saw Edward sitting on my sofa wearing black slacks and a black button shirt. And for once, he wasn't wearing his steel toes. Instead he was wearing plain black western style boots. I smiled.

Edward must have heard my heels clicking because he turned off the television and turned around. When he turned, his green eyes went wide as he got up and walked towards me.

"Baby, you look beautiful." Edward said.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said back to him.

Edward leaned down and gave me a kiss. He pulled me in close and wrapped his arms tight around my waist. "I may not be able to leave this apartment now." Edward said against my lips.

I giggled and kissed him again as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well, if you want to miss our reservation, then okay. But I sure as hell know I'm not missing out on the food at the restaurant you booked." I told him with a smile.

"Hm. Something about that scenario just isn't right to me." Edward said and picked me up bridal style. He walked out of the apartment, locked the door with the key he had picked up on my table, and walked towards the elevator.

"Put me down." I told him as the elevator doors opened and we walked into the garage.

"Nope." Edward walked to his truck, miraculously opened the door, and put me in. "There you go."

I giggled. "Oh what would I do without my chivalrous prince?"

"Die, most likely." He said as he closed the door and walked to the driver's side.

"Hey." I said to get his attention as we pulled out of the parking garage.

"Hey." Edward said back with a cocky grin.

I rolled my eyes. "I have a question."

"What's that, Baby?" He laughed.

"Are you ever going to let me drive your truck?" I asked him.

Edward looked at me with wide eyes. "Um... Maybe?"

"What, don't trust me?" I asked.

"No, I just don't like anyone else driving my truck."

"You're such a guy, you know that?" I asked.

"And I'm pretty sure you love the fact that I'm a guy the most." Edward said and laughed.

"True. But still; I wanna drive your truck."

Edward looked at me and sighed. "I'll think about it."

I rolled my eyes and propped my feet on the dashboard. I looked out of the window and at the buildings.

"I'll make a deal with you." Edward said suddenly.

"What?"

"I'll let you drive my truck if you tell me what was up with you and Emmett at Laney's birthday party." Edward said.

"Oh, you caught that." I said dumbly.

"Yeah."

"What if I tell you after we eat?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm in no rush. I just thought you wanted to drive my truck."

"I think I'll survive if I go another hour or so without driving your truck." I said.

Edward took my hand and kissed the palm of it. "Whenever you want, Baby."

I leaned my head against the headrest and smiled at him. Edward turned into the parking lot of a Chinese place that looked like it was closed.

"You sure this is open?" I asked him.

Edward nodded. "The food here is great, but it's rarely busy." He answered as he got out of the truck and came around to my side to open the door.

We walked in, and I gasped. It was so private and pretty and just... Unique. The walls were carved Chinese paintings. The ceilings were tiles with Chinese designs etched into them. The columns of the place all had dragons curling around them.

"This is so pretty."

"Wait until you taste the food." Edward whispered.

"Booth or table?" An elderly Asian woman asked.

"Booth, please." Edward told her. She led us to a small booth in the corner of the restaurant.

I slid in, and Edward slid in across from me. She got our drink orders and went to go get them.

Edward held my hand on the table. I looked around and noticed that Edward and I were the only ones in the restaurant.

The woman brought us our drinks and then took our food orders. I almost choked on my drink when Edward asked for chopsticks. I really hoped he didn't expect me to eat with those because it wasn't going to happen.

Our food came, and the lady put our plates in front of us. There was a lot of food, and there was no way I was going to eat everything in my plate.

I was about to pick up my fork, but Edward stopped me and he held up his chopsticks. I groaned.

"Why? I don't know how to eat with those." I told him.

"Well, I'm going to teach you."

Edward showed me how hold them and how to grab the food, but every time I tried, it didn't work. Either I would drop the stick, the food, or most of the time, both.

Edward laughed and popped a piece of chicken in his mouth. "You fail." He said and came around to my side.

He held his hand over mine and moved my hand with his. Finally, I got it.

"Fun." I said after I chewed. "I learned." I stated as I picked up my fork and began to eat my food the American way unlike the show off that sat across from me.

Edward shook his head. "I don't know why I even try."

I smiled. "Neither do I."

Once we finished our food, Edward paid and we got in his truck.

"Up for dessert?" Edward asked me.

"Ugh. I don't know if I could even eat another bite." I said.

"I was going to pick up praline cheesecake." He sang.

I groaned. "You're killing me, Cullen."

"You know you want some." He said.

"Fine." I said.

Edward smiled and continued to drive until we got to a small bakery downtown. I stayed in the truck after much begging on my part, but Edward was back in the truck within five minutes. I could smell the praline.

Edward continued to drive, but it wasn't towards my apartment.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"You'll see soon." He said, and he was right.

Not five minutes after I asked, Edward parked near a huge pond that was near the outskirts of Baton Rouge and the woods.

"Isn't this private property?" I asked.

"Owned by Esme and Carlisle Cullen." Edward finished.

"Oh." I answered as I got out of the truck with Edward.

He had grabbed a quilt from the back seat and then pulled down the tailgate and picked me up, putting me in the bed. I spread the quilt for us, and Edward sat down. I settled in between his legs and opened the box.

"Oh my God." I said as I looked at the size of the piece of cheesecake Edward had got. Edward took the plastic fork from my hand and took a piece, holding it in front of me. I got the contents from the fork and moaned.

"Good?" Edward chuckled.

"Amazing." I nodded.

He took a bite and swallowed, acting as if it was just an everyday cheesecake. It wasn't. It really was freaking amazing.

Edward fed both me and himself until the entire piece was done. Towards the end, it was only him eating.

I leaned against Edward's chest and looked at the sky. "The stars are beautiful." I said.

"I'd say that they were a bit pale from where I'm sitting." Edward whispered in my ear.

I turned and saw him looking right at me. I decided then and there that I had to tell him what had happened between me and Emmett. "The present Emmett gave Laney does have some importance between the two of us." I said.

Edward seemed startled by my sudden admission, but he nodded, waiting for me to continue.

"When I was about fifteen or so, I had this thing about Paris. It was my dream to go there. And every night I prayed that I could get there. My dad just laughed when I would bring up going there, but Emmett knew how much it meant to me. So, he promised me that one day, he'd take me there. That same year, for Christmas, he gave me a box that looked exactly like Laney's and inside was my favorite childhood book. It was about following your dreams and it had fairies and mermaids and far away places I could only dream of at the time.

"After I opened it, Emmett told me something that meant the entire world to me, even at fifteen. He said that he had bought multiple copies of both the box and book, so that when I grew up and had daughters of my own, he would give them the same exact thing he got me.

"But the material part of what he wanted to get my daughters isn't what excited me at all. What he was giving them was the ability to trust him like I do. Emmett stood behind me no matter what I did, and for him to do the same exact thing for the daughters I didn't even know if I would have... It was the greatest feeling in the world."

Edward looked at me with a soft smile. "So that present..."

"It means that Emmett sees Laney as his niece." I answered.

"Okay, but do you see Laney as your daughter?" He asked me.

**EPOV:**

I sat, waiting anxiously for her answer. Never had I expected that to be the meaning behind Emmett's present. I was elated. To know Emmett thought of Laney as his niece when he barely knew her at all was amazing.

The one thing that I truly wanted know though was if Bella saw Laney as a daughter.

Bella looked up at me with a small smile and nodded. "From the moment I looked into her pretty green eyes." She answered.

I pulled her in for a kiss, and rolled us over so that she was beneath me on the truck bed. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and tangled her hands in my hair. She pulled away, breathless. I moved my kissed to her neck.

"Wait." Bella said, and I immediately stopped.

"What?"

I was beyond confused. We had gone farther than this before. We hadn't slept together, but we did have our fair share of heated make out sessions with a lack of a few pieces of clothing. I had never gone farther because I didn't really think Bella was ready to.

Bella lightly pushed me off of her and sat up. She then pulled off her shoes and looked at me through her hair.

"Much better."

I laughed. Typical Bella. I had to hand it to her, never had a girl interrupted me while I was kissing her just to take off shoes. Other clothing, yes, but never was it shoes.

"What, they were hurting me." She said and leaned down to kiss me.

I groaned and pulled her down on top of me. Bella's hands were tightly gripping my hair, and her nails were scratching my scalp just soft enough that it wouldn't hurt me.

Bella's cell rang, and I groaned. She sat up on her heels, her legs on either side of me. Her phone was blaring from her pocket, and I banged my head against the bed of the truck. Not my brightest move by far. Bella pressed the talk button and did that phone voice that she had. Yeah, it was weird as hell when your girlfriend picks up the phone being perky and shit when you know she really doesn't act that way.

"Hello?... Oh, hi Daddy."

Aw, shit. Now that just ruined me. I knew then that when Laney got old enough to have a boyfriend, I'd be terrified to call her for fear that she was sitting on top of her boyfriend like Bella was at that moment.

"Hm? Oh no, I'm not busy... Really? That's great, Dad... I'll make sure to clear my schedule for it... The twenty sixth?... I'll be there... Aw. That's so cute... Yes, Daddy... Yes, Daddy... Yeah... Okay... No, I understand... No, Dad, I haven't gotten mugged... You're thinking about New Orleans, and it's not even that bad down there... Well, yeah... I stay in the safe parts... Yes, Daddy... Yes, I know."

This was the longest freaking phone call ever.

"Okay, I will... I don't know, if he's free... I'll ask."

My ears perked up, knowing that she was either talking about me or Emmett.

"It was good... Okay... Yeah, Dad, can I call you back?... No, I have to go... No, Dad... No... Don't put her on... No, Dad. Don't put her- Hi, Maggie... That's great, Love... Really?... Well, okay... I have to go... I miss you... I love you too... Okay. Bye... No, Mag, don't... Hey, Dad... I will... Love you... Bye... Okay... Bye... Okay... Goodbye." Bella said and hung up. "I am so sorry." She apologized.

I shook my head.

"It's just it was my dad and then my little cousin was there and she wanted to talk and I didn't want to not talk to her." Bella explained in one breath.

"It's okay. I was just thinking about one day when I call Laney and she was doing what we were just doing... I think I'm sort traumatized." I admitted.

"Aw. My poor baby." Bella said and moved to sit on the side of me with one leg draped over me. I moved my head to rest in her lap.

"I don't like the thought of my daughter doing that."

Bella giggled. "And how do you feel about that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not even funny." I muttered.

"Sooo..." Bella drew out after a while.

"So?"

"Can I drive your truck to my apartment?" She asked with a smile.

I sighed. "A deal is a deal, I guess."

Bella smiled and hopped up, making my head drop to the bed of the truck. Her hand flew to her mouth. "I am so sorry. Oh my God, Love, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Baby." I said and rubbed the back of my head.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine. I promise. Let's just, get to your place in one piece, heh?" I said and laughed. It killed my head, but I kept my wincing to a minimum for Bella's sake. I had no idea how I was going to survive the ride home.

**A/N: well, will he survive it? Haha. We all know he will! Cajunward is such a trooper. Gotta love him. So tell me how much you love him! Review my Darlins!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

**EPOV**:

Bella walked to the driver's side of the truck, and I went to the passenger side. She turned the key the ignition, and put the truck in reverse. Like the truck, my stomach was also in reverse.

That truck was my baby. I hated the thought of someone else driving it. I admit that Bella did look sexy as hell driving it, but that still didn't mean I wasn't a nervous wreck while she drove.

She was doing good on the older roads, and finally we pulled on to I-10. That meant we were almost near Bella's apartment. Thank God. I couldn't handle much more today.

"Are you sure you don't need to get your head checked out?" Bella asked me.

I shook my head. "Just look at the road, please."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a nervene."

"I'm not being a nervene." I defended. "You're just the first person to drive my truck besides me. She's scared."

Bella giggled. "You're truck is scared? Jesus, Edward, you need a psychiatric evaluation, not an x-ray."

"She speaks to me."

"Mm." Bella said and nodded. She turned into her parking garage and parked adequately. I was just glad we didn't get in a wreck.

Bella looped an arm through mine as we walked towards the elevator.

"See that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

I gave Bella a look. "Woman, you are never driving my truck again."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you make me way too nervous." I answered.

"See. You are a nervene."

I shrugged and walked down the hall to her apartment. Bella unlocked the door, and we walked in.

"Want anything?" She asked as she grabbed a tea from the fridge.

"Well, I think I can think up a few things I may want." I said as I picked her up. Bella let out a squeak, and I put her sitting on the kitchen counter.

"I was sort of talking about a drink." Bella said.

"You probably gave me a minor concussion; therefore, my dear, you owe me." I told her.

Bella nodded. "Well, you do have somewhat of a point."

"Somewhat?"

Bella nodded. "In all actuality, if you combine the untimely phone call, your messed up mind, and of course the ever-changing laws of physics, you hitting your head was-," I cut her off.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you shut up for two seconds?" I asked her.

She giggled and gave me a kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck. She pulled away. "I think that was a lot more than two seconds." She whispered.

I shook my head. "Not long enough."

"Not long enough?"

"Definitely not long enough." I said and kissed her again.

Bella's fingers tangled in my hair, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I picked her up and went to her bedroom, managing to not run into anything. I pulled away from her.

"Any shoes that have to come off?" I asked.

She giggled and shook her head, pulling me down for another deep kiss. Bella started to undo the buttons of my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders once she was done. She rolled over to be on top of me.

There was a knock on the door. "What the fuck?" Bella complained.

I laughed. That was probably only the second time she had ever dropped the F bomb in front of me. But, I did agree with her. We just couldn't catch a break today.

The person knocked again.

Bella looked at me. "Ignore it." She said and kissed me.

"You sure?" I asked.

She nodded and kissed me again. Her shirt came off shortly after. My hands were everywhere on her. I couldn't help it. I needed to feel all of her.

"Edward?" Bella asked breathlessly against my lips.

"What, Baby?" I replied, kissing her neck.

Bella pushed my head down and looked me in the eyes. "I'm ready."

"You sure? We don't have to." I told her. I didn't want her to feel like she had to have sex with me. I was fine with waiting.

But at the same time, I didn't want to wait anymore. We had talked about it one or two times before. I knew she was on the pill, and there really wasn't any other reason we should wait.

"I'm sure." Bella said and kissed me.

****~~~**_**SILENCEisKEY**_**~~****

I woke up on my side with one of Bella's arms around my neck, her other hand was in mine, and our legs were intertwined with each other's.

Last night had been freaking amazing. Now that I had had a dose of what I had been missing, I didn't know how I had waited so long. I knew I would never want to take Bella outside of the bedroom anymore.

Bella had admitted that she hadn't slept with any other guy before me, but it sure didn't seem like it. She was effing gifted.

Bella began to stir a little, but she never fully woke up. I looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after eight. I watched Bella as she slept. She was so beautiful and serene. Her mahogany colored hair was spread out on her pillow, but a few stray strands covered her face. I wanted to move them out of her face, but neither one of my hands were free.

After about ten minutes or so, Bella made a small sound and began to stretch her torso, arching her back. Her big brown doe eyes opened one at a time. She blinked a few times and then finally, her eyes both opened fully.

Bella looked at me and smiled. "Good morning." She said.

"Mornin'." I answered and kissed her lips and then her nose after we pulled away from each other.

"Ugh. Is it seriously already eight-twenty?" Bella asked.

I nodded and kissed her forehead. "Apparently so. Hungry?"

"Lil' bit." She answered and yawned. "But I do need a shower before I eat anything." Bella added.

"What a coincidence. So do I." I said and waggled my eyebrows.

Bella giggled and got out of the bed, walking towards the ensuit. "You comin?"

"You tell me." I answered and leaned up on my elbows.

"Okay, smart ass, be that way. I'll just take a nice hot shower... All alone." She told me and walked into the bathroom.

I got out of bed and followed her into the bathroom, pulling her against my chest. "Tease." I whispered in her ear. Bella only giggled.

After our shower, we went into the kitchen. I checked my phone that was sitting on the counter and saw a text from my mom.

"My mom said they're doing brunch instead of a late lunch because she and my dad have to be in New Orleans for a banquet. You okay with going that early?" I asked her.

Bella nodded. "Yeah. That's cool." She said and walked back towards the bedroom to get dressed I assumed.

I texted my mom back and told her we would be there for ten-fifteen. It only gave us about twenty minutes to get dressed, but I could handle it. I was pretty sure Bella could, too.

I walked into the bedroom and heard Bella in her closet. I peeked in and saw her in just a jean skirt and bra.

"You're trying to kill me, woman." I said.

Bella laughed. "Who said you had to look? When do we have to leave?"

"About twenty minutes." I said as I watched her look for a shirt. She seemed to be contemplating the decision very immensely.

Bella turned and looked at me. "Staying there all day?"

I shook my head and turned to go get my bag.

**BPOV**:

Holy shit. I had had sex with Edward Cullen. As in the tattooed mechanic who if I had met in high school, my dad would have kicked out of the house. Yeah, Edward was definitely going to have to wear long sleeves when we went to my dad's.

Holy shit. I didn't tell Edward about my dad's thing next month. Edward might be meeting my dad. That was cause for a bit of concern, but I didn't let it ruin my mood. Because I had just slept with Edward freaking Cullen, and nothing was going to ruin my day. Haha... I did it with him twice.

My sexual life before Edward was lacking. I mean, Mike was sort of terrible. We hadn't gone as far as I just had with Edward, but it was still terrible. Poor guy, he just didn't do it for me. Edward... Edward did a lot for me... He also did a lot of things to me. Things that were beyond amazing. Things that made my toes curl just thinking about it. God, I loved that man.

I settled on a black tank top as my shirt and walked out of my closet. I pulled my hair up in a quick pony tail, and walked out of my room to find Edward. He was in the kitchen, reading a car magazine Emmett had left one time when he came over.

"After ten minutes of trying to decide, that's what you choose?" Edward laughed.

"Pretty much." I answered and walked into Edward's waiting arms.

He hugged me close and kissed my temple. "Ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded as he stood up. We walked over to my door, and when I opened it, there in front of my door was a package. My eyebrows furrowed until I realized it must have been from when I didn't open it last night. I sighed and picked it up.

"Are you opening it now?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "I'm sure that it can wait." I said and put the package on the table by the door. "Let's go." I pulled Edward out of my apartment and towards the elevator.

Edward's stare on me didn't go unnoticed, and I looked back at him.

"What?"

"What do you mean, what? I didn't say anything." He said and laughed.

"Well, no, but you keep looking at me. It's kinda creepy." I said and leaned against the back of the elevator.

"I can't help if my eyes are attracted to beautiful things." He said just as the elevator doors opened.

"I told you not to turn cheesy on me." I laughed.

Edward shot me a crooked grin. "Well, I think it may be from bumping my head. It's all your fault."

My mouth fell open. "Are you ever going to let me live that down?"

"Probably not." He said as he opened the passenger side door of his truck for me.

"Such a jerk." I muttered.

Edward smiled and gave me a peck on the lips. "You love me."

"Oh, I wonder sometimes." I told him.

Edward laughed and shut my door, walking around to the other side.

We got to Esme and Carlisle's at nearly ten after ten. Edward helped me out of the truck, and we walked in into the house. Laney and Biscuit nearly attacked us.

"Daddy! Bewwa!" Laney cheered as she ran towards us. She flew into Edward's open arms and hugged her tight.

"Were you good?" Edward asked.

Esme walked in then. "An angel, just as always. How are you dears?" She asked us.

"Good." Edward and I answered in sync.

Biscuit was up on her hind legs, begging for me to pick her up. I did so, but that dog was getting bigger everyday. Pretty soon, I wouldn't be able to.

"The food is ready, we're just waiting on your sister," she told Edward, then looked at me, smiling, "and your brother."

I smiled. "You probably had him a food."

"That's what Rose said." Esme admitted as she led us into the main dining room.

I had never been in the formal dining room here before. We always had eaten outside. The walls were ivory with black molding and scarlet drapery. The table could seat ten, and that was a good thing, considering there was nine of us. On the table was a scarlet table cloth and black table runner. Above the table was a big crystal chandelier. The entire room was beautiful.

Laney sat down in between Edward and I. I thought it was cute and didn't mind at all.

Esme brought out the food, and we all ate. Emmett was in his own personal heaven, and no one dared take that away from him. Esme only laughed and said that she was just happy that she wouldn't have to eat leftovers for the rest of the week. Yeah, there definitely wouldn't be any leftovers with Emmett there.

Once we finished our meal, we cleared out, helping Esme and Carlisle pick everything up so they could get to their hotel on time. Once everything was cleared out, we all left, including Carlisle and Esme.

Edward drove to his house with Laney talking in the backseat. Biscuit just lay on the backseat, her eyes closed and head in Laney's lap.

Edward pulled into his garage, and we all got out.

"So, what are we doing today, Lane?" Edward asked.

I was still sort of adjusting from last night. I wasn't naive, not by far, but it still was weird watching Edward go from sexy lover to caring dad. It was insane, and I found myself blushing at just the thought of it.

Laney shrugged. "Don't know."

Edward laughed. "Well, tell me when you figure it out."

Laney nodded and scampered to the living room. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"You okay, Bay?" He asked.

I looked up at him and smiled. And there was my concerned boyfriend. "I'm perfect." I promised. Edward smiled and kissed my lips.

I was freaking out over nothing. He was just Edward. What did I expect? For him to lock himself in the bedroom with me forever? That would be nice, yes, but I knew it couldn't happen. We both had lives we had to live.

"Come on." Edward pulled me towards the living room.

And then I remembered my dad's thing. "Wait. I have to tell you something." I said.

"And what's that, Baby?" Edward asked me.

"I have to go to Washington on the weekend of June twenty-sixth." I told him.

"Please tell me you're talkin' about Washington Parish, Louisiana." Edward said.

"Let me explain. I have to go to Washington State because my dad and Sue are celebrating their tenth anniversary. And they are having a party, so I have a question for you. And you don't have to feel obliged to say yes. I realize that you have a job and a young daughter and that you can't just hurry up and drop everything. Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to some up with me." I finished.

Edward kissed me.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked once I pulled away.

"I will go, but I don't know if I can get that little one on a plane." He said as he nodded towards the living room where Laney was.

I laughed. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Edward gave me a look. "Bella, Laney is scared shitless of heights, I'm not lying. She used to cry when I held her above my head."

"Oh, yeah, that's bad. Can't you just slip her some cough syrup or something before we go? Would that hurt her?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "I'll ask my dad about it. Hey, she might surprise me. Who knows with that one? She's not the most normal of children."

I hit his bicep. "You are so mean. Poor thing, her self esteem is going to suck because of you." I chided.

Edward kissed the tip of my nose. "Have you seen that one in front of a mirror or camera?"

"Good point." I said and pulled him towards the living room where Laney was lying on the sectional, looking at the book Emmett had given her. I smiled, beyond excited that she liked it.

"Made a decision, Lane Darlin?" Edward asked.

She shook her head and continued to look at the pictures.

Edward laughed and sat down next to her. I sat down next to him, and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Do you like your book, Lane?" I asked her.

She nodded excitedly and smiled. "Yeah."

I smiled. I was so glad that she liked it as much as I had when I was little.

The three of us sat on the sofa until we started to get hungry. We really didn't get to that point until about two since we had eaten at eleven, but Edward and I made lunch as Laney sat down at the peninsula and colored.

At two-thirty, everything was done. Laney had wanted to eat outside, but the weather had gotten pretty bad within the thirty minutes Edward and I had been cooking. So, we all went into the living room and sat on the floor around the coffee table.

We had just finished eating when a crack of thunder rumbled and rattled the house. Laney screamed and locked her arms around Edward's neck. Edward stood up and nodded for me to follow him. I got up off the floor and followed him to a room I had had never been in. It was in-between his room and Laney's room.

I walked in behind him and gasped. Three walls were covered with shelves. Each one them were covered with books, music, and movies. There were eight track tapes, VHS tapes, DVDs, old records. There was every thing. On the left wall was a wall long cloth covered bench. Above that in the center was a TV. In the center was a big blue chaise lounge and a black leather rocker that faced the television..

Edward sat down in the rocker and I sat on the chaise lounge. Laney looked at me, sniffing her little nose. Another crack of thunder touched down and lightening came along with it. The faintest hint of blue shown through the shelf covered windows.

Laney sobbed and hid her head in her father's neck.

"Sh. It's okay, Lane Darlin'." Edward cooed as he rocked her. "Calm down, baby doll, it's okay."

She sobbed into his neck, and I sat there helpless, wanting to do anything that would help. Edward rubbed Laney's back in soothing circles and cradled the back of her head as he rocked her. I could here him humming softly to her.

The weather was only getting worse, and Laney's sobs came in short breaths. Then, the lights went out.

"I'm scared." Laney sobbed.

"I know, Lane. I know." Edward said softly.

Laney kept a tight grip on the curls on the back of Edward's head. Her sobs began to become softer, and Edward moved to sit on the chaise next to me. Laney looked at me with wide eyes, finally moving her face from her father's neck.

"Hey, Laney Lou. Can I tell you something my daddy told me when I was little?" I asked.

She nodded and held out her hand. I put mine in hers and she wrapped her small fingers around a few of mine.

"He told me that rain was just confetti that all the people in heaven used at a party they were having."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Hmmhmm. And that the lightening was just all of the angels taking pictures."

Laney smiled. "What about thunduh?"

"Well, that was the angels popping fire works."

"Really? Daddy, did you know that?" Laney asked, sitting up to look at Edward.

Edward shook his head. "No, Darlin, I didn't." He answered and leaned his head back on the sofa, looking at me. He mouthed a thank you, and I smiled.

Laney smiled and played with my fingers. "Daddy?"

"Hm?" He asked, looking at her but not picking his head up.

"Do you think that youh (your) Papa and Memaw awe at the pawty (party)?"

Edward smiled at her softly and ran a hand through her shoulder length hair. "Yeah, Lane, I do."

Laney did her signature crinkly nosed smile, and Edward did the same. Aw. Kodak moment. Why didn't I have a damn camera?

Laney smiled at me and then whispered something in Edward's ear. Edward only chuckled. His daughter only looked at him expectantly.

"I know, Lane, but why don't you tell her?" Edward asked.

Laney looked at me and then whispered in my ear something that I would remember for the rest of my life.

**A/N: Mwahahahahahaha! I'm so evil. I know you all hate me right now, but I also know that most of you know exactly what Laney is telling Bella... Or do you? Review! Maybe you'll find out sooner rather than later. Love y'all, my cher bebe's! Just remember that as you think about my cliffy.**

**Also, I know that this chapter is really short, but I promise that the next one will be extra long, I just felt like this was more of a filler chapter than anything else. Nothing big really happened at all. Well apart from them doing IT… but yeah… so ANYWAY! Review as I have said over and over again! **

**Twitter: evangelvamp511**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

**BPOV**:

My mind was sort of reeling. No, scratch that. I was losing my mind from the thoughts I was having. Laney had caught me completely off guard. I mean, Edward and I had talked about the future more than a few times. However, I wasn't really fully ready to put all of those plans into action at the present moment.

We had only been together for three months. Three amazing, but short months. Then I got to thinking, Edward and I were around each other a lot more than other couples were at this stage of a relationship, weren't we?

I had no idea what to think. So, I did what any smart girl dating a Cullen would do. I called Esme.

She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" She asked in her sweet motherly voice.

"Hi, Mrs. Esme."

"Hi, Bella. How are you dear? Is something wrong?" Esme asked.

"You're not busy are you," I asked. I knew she and Carlisle were still in New Orleans.

"Oh no, dear. Carlisle is in a meeting. You're actually saving me from a lot of boredom right now. What's wrong, Love?"

"When did you know Mr. Carlisle was the one?" I asked.

Esme's melodic laugh rang through my cell. "Well, I knew from the first date, much to my father's dismay."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Carlisle was quite the trouble maker in his younger days, but he was also my older brother's best friend. My father knew fully well what Carlisle was like, but I didn't care. I went out with him anyway."

"How long did you two date before you got married?" I asked.

"Well, had we not started dating while I was in high school, we probably wouldn't have waited so long. But we started dating when sixteen and got married when I was eighteen. Why? Did Edward hint something?" Esme asked excitedly.

I laughed nervously. "Not exactly. Um... Laney did actually."

"And what did Laney say?" Esme asked me.

"She said that she couldn't wait for me to marry Edward so I could be her mom." I said. Even thinking about it now brought tears to my eyes.

"What did Edward say?" Esme asked, but I could tell that her calm voice was just a facade. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"He was on cloud nine. Like completely and utterly elated." I answered.

"So what's wrong, Dear?"

"I'm just scared that maybe we're moving too fast." I answered.

"Let me ask you something. If Laney wasn't in the picture, and he dropped to one knee right now, would you say yes?" Esme asked me.

Would I? Probably. He was the only person I had ever loved this much, ever. Would it be a long engagement? At the very least a year, preferably a year and a half.

"Yes."

"Now, we'll put Laney back into the equation. What is the difference, really? Laney adores you, Dear, and I know that you already see her as a daughter. So what's wrong?"

I actually laughed at myself. "I don't really know."

"Well then, that's you're answer. Of course, you don't have to think too much of it until Edward actually does ask you to marry him. Don't worry so much, Love. You'll get worry lines, and no woman wants worry lines." Esme said softly and then I could hear a door open and close. Muffled voices fell through the phone, and I figured Carlisle was back.

I decided I better wrap up the conversation so Esme could spend some time with her husband. I tried not to think past that. "Okay. Thank you Mrs. Esme." I told her.

"Whenever you need to talk, Bella, just call me." She said.

"I will."

After a short goodbye, I hung up and threw myself on the sofa next to me. My empty apartment was almost mocking after my conversation with Esme.

When Edward brought me back, he was still more than a little excited about what Laney had told me. I was still trying to make sense of everything. He had gave me a long kiss next to the elevator, which was unlike him when Laney was around, and then waited with me until the elevator came before going back to his truck where a sleeping Laney lay.

I got up and went into my bedroom to take a shower and put on some comfortable clothes. When I was done, I went to lay down on the sofa and do some work on the computer. First, I watched a celebrity gossip new show that I had missed today. Gossip was my one weak point. That's why I figured it would be best to move to a city when I left Washington. Small town gossip was juicy, but at the same time, I always knew exactly who someone was talking about.

Once I had wasted twenty minutes of my life was Entertainment Tonight, I opened a word file and started to type a few reports on my patients that were court ordered. Yeah, I had a few of them. The judged around here trusted me with their own children, so they knew I could handle the ones within the southern Louisiana region.

I was on my third report when my cell started to ring. I picked it up and looked at the screen, smiling when I saw Edward's name and picture pop up.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Edward asked.

"Making reports for work. And you?"

Edward laughed. "Trying to get a certain talkative three-year-old to bed. She wanted to say goodnight." Edward said.

Aw. I wanted to cry. She was so freaking cute. "Well, put her on." I said and laughed.

"Hey Belwa." Laney said. Well, she got one L this time.

"Hey, love, aren't you tired?" I asked. She really didn't sound like she was.

"Nope." She answered.

"Well, why don't you try? Just close your eyes and you'll fall asleep." I promised her.

"Okay. Goodnight, Belwa. I love you."

I smiled and cuddled into my throw pillow. "Love you, too, Laney Lou."

I heard some shuffling and then Edward was back on the phone. "How the hell did you do that?"

I laughed. "It's a gift, I guess. Is she asleep."

"I'm pretty sure she's just playing possum right now, but she'll be out in no time." He said as I heard a door close. "How's the work going? Do you have to go?"

"No, I just have like a paragraph left. I'll do it tomorrow." I said as I closed my laptop. Edward was the perfect reason to procrastinate.

"You sure?"

"Very sure. How was the rest of your night?" I asked him as I pulled an afghan over me and cuddled into the corner of the sofa. My place at that moment could never compare to Edward's arms, but it would have to do.

"Uneventful. I did tell Laney about Washington though."

I giggled. "And what did she say?" I asked.

"She's excited, but a little worried about the plane. I've never seen a little girl more nervous than she is."

Edward was right. Laney was a nervous little girl. At least Edward wouldn't have to worry about her doing something dangerous in the future.

"Maybe it's just a faze." I interjected.

"Possibly." Edward said, and it was silent for a few seconds. It wasn't awkward, though. It was like were comforted merely by each other's breaths through the receiver.

"I won't be able to sleep well tonight." I admitted.

Edward chuckled. "Neither will I. Are we getting lunch tomorrow?"

"Don't we always?" I giggled.

"I didn't know if you had made plans with Alice." Edward said.

"No, I didn't. So I am more than able to accompany you to lunch." I said with a smile.

"Good. Hey, I don't want be nosy or anything but did you open that package?" Edward asked me.

"No, thanks for reminding me. I forgot about it. I guess I'll open it now." I said as I got up and went into the kitchen where the package was. "That's weird."

"What is?" Edward asked.

"There's no return address." I said as I rested my phone in-between my cheek and shoulder so I could open the box. "What the hell?"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just. Nothing's wrong. It's..." I tried to finish my sentence, but I couldn't. My eyes started to water on their own accord, and I had no control over it.

"It's what, Bay?"

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I looked through the contents of the box. There was no way. No way this could be real.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?"

"It's stuff from when I was little." I said slowly, and then added quickly, "My dad must've sent it."

"Bella." Edward drew out my name as if he knew I was lying.

"What?" I asked and wiped my eyes.

"Don't lie to me." Edward said softly, but still stern. He had the dad voice down pat.

"I'm not." I said. I was only half lying.

Edward sighed. "You can trust me."

"I know." I said and closed the box. "I just have to figure this out myself is all."

"Okay, baby. I'll let you go."

"I love you." I said, so he knew that my not telling him had nothing to do with him.

"I love you, too." He said. "Night."

"Night." I said and pressed the end button.

Putting the phone on the cabinet, I looked a the box once again and opened it. Inside was picture of me when I was a baby, pictures I drew, old report card copies, and baby clothes. That wasn't what made me cry though. I knew my dad hadn't sent this. My mom did. She had kept everything from my childhood.

Regret washed through me. God, I was such a bitch. I had always loved my mom, but I had never showed it. I had never told her so. I just resented her so much for leaving my dad. I was only four when she left. That was how I knew this was from my mom.

The clothes all looked like something my mom had put in as a child. Frilly dresses and little pink bloomers. I couldn't believe she had kept this.

I walked over into my living room and went through the box some more. As I got lower into the pile, I noticed things I had sent her recently. Birthday and Christmas just to be nice. My words to her were short, but none of them had even one hint of warmth. My own coldness made me cry.

Then I thought, what if I had pushed my mom away? What if it was my fault she was always with a different guy? Was it possible she was only seeking my approval? That was when I realized, it was highly possible.

She and Emmett kept up with each other, and he rarely had anything bad to say about her. I now knew why. All these years, I had pent up anger towards my mother for leaving us. I had automatically assumed she hated me when I reached a certain age. But then, as I look back now, I remember how heart broken she always looked when Emmett and I would get on the planes to go to Washington.

At the very bottom was letter. Not one that I wrote, but it was in my Mom's one of a kind handwriting.

_Bella,_

_You have every reason to ignore this letter. I left, but remember that I love you. It was nothing you or your brother did. It was solely my fault. And please don't take this the wrong way, but you did push me away. However, I let you. I should've explained this to you when you were starting to form your own opinion on mine and your father's situation. You were always a daddy's girl, and I knew the day would come and you would take his side._

_I haven't had the best way of showing you how I care. I'm not the mother type, but you know that. And I realize that you want a mother, not an older sister. That's why I'm glad you have Sue. She is the mother for you I could never be. I am envious that she was the one to take you shopping for your prom dress, but I do hope that when the day comes you consider taking me to try on the most important dress of all._

_I love you, Bella. You're the only daughter that I have. You're a beautiful person, inside and out. Don't let anyone tell you differently. I am so proud of you, of everything that you have become._

_Love always- Rene_

I was in tears by the end of the letter. If this had been sent to me two months ago, I would have never believed my mom to be serious. But the entire box proved that maybe, I was wrong about my mom.

I put the letter aside and started to go through some of the pictures. There was one of me and mom when I was six or seven. I was missing my two front teeth, but I still looked so happy, a smile stretching across my face. My Mom's arms were wrapped around me, hugging me tight.

I set the pictures aside and found looked through the clothes. She had kept mostly baby clothes, about one pair of shoes in every size I had ever gone through. I even found my first pair of earrings from when my mom had taken me to get my ears pierced.

I closed the box and went curl up in my bed. I didn't know what to think. Should I believe her or should I not? Did she ever give me a reason to hate her in the first place? Lately, yeah she did. Everything she told me struck a nerve. But then? Never. Honestly, usually it wasn't what she would say, it was how she said the things she said. So many times, that's what got people in trouble.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly midnight. There was no way I would be able to sleep. I sighed and rolled over onto my back. Not only was my mind everywhere else, but I missed he warmth of Edward's body wrapped around mine.

My phone went off, signaling a text.

_You asleep?_

I smiled. Looks like I wasn't the only having trouble going to sleep.

_**No. Miss you too much. ;)**_

Edward reply was almost instant. _Miss you too. Is it bad that I'm not even tired?_

_**No, neither am I.**_

After a few seconds, my phone rang. I giggled.

"Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful."

I smiled. "Hey." I answered softly.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm perfect." I promised him.

We talked for hours and hung up when it was nearly four. I felt like a teenager again- on the phone all hours of the night with my boyfriend. I loved that I could talk to him about anything. I loved him, not ifs, ands, or buts.

I woke up after my lowly two hours of sleep, surprisingly energetic and well-rested. Of course, that may have just been the affects of my phone call with Edward.

Work drug on. I did as much as I possibly could do, but I was still off in my own thoughts. Most of them revolving around how to deal with my mom. I figured that I would talk to Emmett and my dad about it first and just see what happens from there.

A knock on my office door pulled me from my inner musings, and I jumped in surprise.

"Come in." I called softly.

Edward walked in with his usual shit-eating grin. I looked at him with a suspicious smile.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

Edward remained silent as he walked over to me, and pulled me from my desk chair. I pulled off my glasses, rested them on my keyboard, and looked at Edward again. He pulled a small object from his back pocket and placed it in the palm of my hand.

I giggled. "What is this?"

"A defective bolt."

"So why are you giving it to me, exactly?" I asked as I studied. I could tell why it was defective. It was curved at odd angles instead of a perfect circle on the inside with edges on the outside.

"It looks like a heart." Edward said proudly.

I looked at it again. Yeah, I didn't see that. "Mmm... Mmhmm. Whatever you say, Baby."

Edward smirked. "Just tilt your head a little to the left," he said and placed his hand lightly on either side of my face, tilting it just a bit. "Then close your right eye." I figured I would just humor him, so I listened. "Then your left."

I giggled. "You're so weird." I said as I closed my other eye.

Not one second later, his lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me tighter into his embrace. Edward guided me backwards, and put me sitting on my desk, with him in-between my legs.

When Edward pulled away, I looked at him and then the bolt.

"Sorta looks like a heart." I commented with a nod.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I giggled and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"You ready to go?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Yep. Where are we going?"

Edward shrugged. "What do you want?"

"Um... It doesn't really matter to me."

His smile turned mischievous. "Well, I guess that means we can go get Su-," I didn't even let him finish.

"You say Sushi, and you're dead." I threatened.

"See, you do care where we go." Edward chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. Looks like he was in a cocky boyfriend mood today. Lucky for him, it was one of my favorites.

EPOV:

I couldn't help it. I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face. I was pretty sure that it was freaking Jasper and the guys out, but like I said, I couldn't help it.

I knew that Bella had sort of freaked out with what Laney had told her yesterday. That much was clear, but I also knew that she was okay enough not to go running for the hills.

I won't lie, Laney had scared me too. I mean, a three year old was basically telling that she wanted me to get married to my girlfriend of only three months. Honestly, a proposal wasn't even on my mind. Bella and I had agreed to take things slowly when we first started dating, and I don't think that a proposal would be one way of taking things slowly.

When I had found the bolt in my tool box, I was pissed at first. That was the last one I had in that size, and it was the one I needed. Plus, we were too busy for one of the guys to take a quick run to the nearest AutoZone. I had just stuck the idiotic screw up in my pocket and went back to work, doing what I was able to do until I got what I needed.

It wasn't until I was in the elevator to the hospital elevators that I realized it was still in my pocket. That was when inspiration struck. A big production wasn't really needed to kiss Bella; I knew she wouldn't put up any sort of fight if I tried without one. I still thought it that it might earn me some sort of points with her. Right now, I think I needed them.

Don't get me wrong, everything was fucking perfect right now, but the fact that she kept what was in her package a secret sort of threw me for a curve ball. I wasn't worried about us per se, I was more worried about her as a person. She seemed really distracted when she had told me her claims of what was in the box. I wasn't angry, I was worried why she didn't trust me enough to tell me what was in the box. Honestly, I didn't even know why it was agitating me so freaking much. God, I was being such a chick.

"Edward? Hey!" Bella said as she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

I turned to her. "Huh?"

She gave me a weird look. "You spaced out for a minute there. Did you hear anything I just said about going to see my dad?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

Bella looked at me with a tilted head, looking almost like a confused puppy. "Are you okay?" I could tell that I wasn't in trouble, and she was genuinely concerned.

I nodded. "Of course, Baby. I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Bella looked at me with a weary glare, but repeated her words that I hadn't heard earlier. "I was saying that as much as I love your tattoos, you might have to cover them when you first meet my dad."

I shrugged. Yeah, I figured as much. "What? He doesn't like bad boy types?" I joked.

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, I just bet you were a hell raiser in high school."

"Damn straight."

She laughed again.

"So you like the tattoos?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Bella had never really said anything about them before. She would trace the patterns sometimes when we were just resting in bed or on the couch watching a movie, but she had never said anything about them.

Bella blushed. That said it all. She nodded slightly and took a sip of her coke. "They're sort of hot."

I chuckled. "Just sort of?"

Bella looked at me with narrowed eyes and a face as red as a Creole Tomato. I had a feeling she found them more than just sort of hot.

"Silence says it all, Bay. Silence says it all." I said and took a bite of my burger.

Bella rolled her eyes and stole a fry from my plate. I only winked at her as I chewed.

"Anyway, I just thought I should warn you before you met my dad." Bella said.

I smiled at her. "And your suggestion is dually noted. Thank you for telling me, Baby."

She looked at me through her bangs with a soft smile. "And you're sure you can make it?"

I nodded. "Definitely."

"My mom sent the package." Bella said after a minute of comfortable silence.

"What?" I asked.

"The box, with the stuff from when I was little, my mom had sent it, not my dad." Bella said softly.

That was weird. I didn't know what I should say or shouldn't say. I only sat there, looking at Bella, probably looking like some type of maniac. "Why?" That was all I could manage.

Bella shrugged. "Honestly, I'm pretty sure she wants to make everything between us okay."

"What are you going to do?"

"I was thinking I would probably talk to Emmett and see what happens from there. I don't know. This was my fault in the first place."

"Bella, don't beat yourself up, Baby. She-," Bella quickly cut me off with a shake of a head.

"She only said what she said because I provoked her. I believed what I wanted to believe and made assumptions that I shouldn't have. I mean, yes, she did leave. But she still made it a point to visit and call and everything up until the time I started to ignore her. Edward, this is my fault." Bella insisted.

I shook my head and rounded the booth to her side, then put my arms around her. Bella leaned into me and rested her head in the crook of my neck.

"Bella, a relationship is a two way street. No matter who does what, the other is also responsible for what happens after the fact. I could've easily taken Tanya back, but I didn't because I knew better. You could've taken your douche of an ex back, but you didn't. Who ends the relationship doesn't matter, what matters is who wants to see it work and who's going to fight to make it work." I assured her.

Bella laughed softly and wiped her eyes. "You should be a marriage counselor."

I shook my head. "I used to be a bartender, you'd be surprised how many people I granted free counseling to."

She laughed and hugged my neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Baby." I said and kissed her forehead. "Let's get of here." I said and threw a fifty down on the table. That would not only pay more than enough for the bill, but left a pretty hefty tip that was more than the bill itself.

The waitress was nice, and I had overheard her talking to another waiter, discovering that she was a student at LSU living off of scholarship money and Ramen noodle soup. Yeah, I had friends that had been there. That was the moments I realized I should never take having money for granted.

"Thank you!" The waitress called as Bella and I were walking out of the restaurant.

"Take care." I called back and opened the door for Bella.

"That was nice of you." Bella commented.

"What was?" I asked her.

"Leaving that tip." She answered and smiled up at me. "I overheard, too." She whispered.

I smiled down at her, kissed her nose, and then opened the passenger side door. Bella climbed into my truck and I closed the door, making my way to the driver's side.

I dropped Bella off at the hospital and then stopped at an Auto Zone on the way to work. I was going to fix that damn car on time. I hated dealing with pissed customers and a late car equaled pissed customers.

"Oh, I got some, man." Seth said as he opened the tool box.

I hit him upside the head with my free hand. "Douche, you could've called and told me."

"Yeah, I guess I could have, but seeing you pissed is so fricken funny." He laughed as he walked away.

"Remember who signs your checks." I called after him and shook my head with an amused smile. That boy was gonna have hell when his wife made him get a real job with a boss that couldn't handle a joke like I could.

Five o'clock finally came around, and I was able to finally get out of here. I got in my truck and went to Rosalie's house to get Laney. My parents were still in New Orleans and Rosalie was more than happy to take Laney.

I knocked on the door once and walked in. Laney was sitting on the back of the sofa behind Rosalie, running her little fingers through my sister's blonde hair.

"Hey, Edward." Rosalie said, still looking forward at the television.

"Hey, Daddy."

"Hey. You ready?" I asked.

"No!" Both Rosalie and Laney screeched.

I laughed. "Sis, your best friend shouldn't be your three year old niece." I said and sat down next to her.

Rosalie slapped my chest and Laney got from the back of the sofa to Rosalie's lap. Rosalie wrapped her arms tight around Laney and looked at me.

"But she does my hair, and I like people to do my hair."

"You shouldn't be using her, either."

"I wanna stay, Daddy." Laney said and wrapped her arms around Rosalie's neck.

"Yeah, she wants to stay, Daddy." Rosalie agreed.

"Okay. You sure that's okay?" I asked Rosalie.

She smiled and nodded, winking. "Yeah, have some me time."

"Okay." I said and stood up before kissing Laney on the forehead. "Be good, you."

I walked out of the door and to my truck. When I got home, Bella was already in my driveway, leaning against her Camaro wearing clothes that should be considered sinful for any man to see on a woman.

"Hey beautiful."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey." Bella said and wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a quick kiss. She looked behind me towards my truck. "Where's Lane?"

"She is having a sleep over at my sister's." I said and smirked at Bella.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm." I hummed and started to place kisses on her neck.

Bella giggled and lifted my head so I could look at her. "Patience. It's a virtue." She said and took off booking towards my front door.

I laughed and ran after her, pulling out my key and unlocking the door. Once inside, I gently pushed Bella against the wall and kissed her. "Patience is a virtue, I don't possess, Baby."

"Well, I'm so sorry because we are not doing anything until you get some food into this stomach." She insisted.

I groaned. "Fine, but you're getting eggs and rice."

Bella giggled. "Okay. That sounds great. Thank you."

I rolled my eyes and pulled her into the kitchen with me. Bella hopped up on the peninsula, watching me make the food.

"So, how was the rest of your day?" Bella asked after a while.

"Good. You?"

"Boring. Paperwork sucks." She said.

"Got those reports done?" I asked her.

"Crap. I knew I was forgetting something. Oh well, I'll tell my phone to remind me tomorrow." She said as she typed on her phone.

I laughed. "You do that, Babe."

"You mocking me?" She asked as I handed her the plate of eggs and rice.

"No." I said with a smirk and took a bite of my food.

"Watch it, Cullen, just watch yourself." Bella warned.

I winked at her, and just like that her food was forgotten and she attacked me. That was more like it.

**A/N: So what do y'all think? Review and tell me.**

**So, school for me starts on August 6, yeah, it sucks, but I may be able to get in another chapter possibly two before then. So, if you review like effing awesome readers that y'all are, I will get them up way soon!**

**Love y'all, cher bebe's.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

**BPOV:**

Packing shouldn't be this hard. We were only going to he in Washington for a weekend, and I was only going to my dad's. I had no idea why I was so nervous. Maybe it was becuase I was going to see people I hadn't seen in a while and I wanted to impress them. Maybe I was hoping that if I dressed nice, my dad would except Edward. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

The past month had been perfect. Edward and I had our days down to an art form. Everything we did, we had scheduled perfectly without even realizing it. Our courtship may not have been quite conventional, but I loved that about it.

I searched through my closet, trying to find something that I could possibly wear in Washington.

A knock on my door interrupted my decision making, and I sighed and jumped over the piles of clothes that were strewn around my room. When I opened the door, Edward and Laney were waiting there.

"Hey." I said and let them in.

"Hey, Babe." Edward said and gave me a kiss.

Laney wrapped her arms around my waist and gave me tight hug. "I missed you, Bella."

She had gotten her L's down, the only thing left was her ending R's. Edward had kept on telling me that she was never going to get them becuase that was just her accent. I had a horrid notion that he was right. Poor thing, she already had an accent that surpass anyone on Swamp People.

"I missed you, too, Laney Lou. Are you packed?" I asked.

She nodded enthusiastically and then hopped on my sofa.

"Are you packed?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head. "You don't even want to see my room right now. There is clothes everywhere." I said.

"Come on, baby. It can't be that hard."

"Says the man who always wears button downs and jeans." I grumbled.

Edward chuckled. "Good point."

"Are y'all's bags in the truck?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "Yep. Just waiting on you."

I sighed.

Our flight was leaving in about six hours, and I still was not ready. It was sad but true.

"You know what?" I said to myself.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Hold on. I'll be right out." I said as I went back into my bedroom. When I walked in, I grabbed almost every skirt I had, a pair of jeans, a bunch of shirts, and lots of jewelry. I stuffed them into my duffel. I had already packed the easy stuff like toiletries and sleep clothes.

"Done." I sang and sat next to Edward on the sofa.

"I'm glad." He laughed.

Many Hours Later:

Laney was out cold. Before we left for the flight, Edward had given her some warm milk. Plus, our flight had been at eleven-thirty and Laney was already exhausted. Edward managed to keep her up until we reached the airport, and by the time she was in her seat, she was knocked out.

I held Laney as Edward grabbed the two bags that we had- my duffel and his and Laney's suitcase. We walked out to the parking area, and I smiled when I saw my dad's old truck.

"Over there." I told Edward and nodded towards where my dad's truck was.

I didn't know if it was my dad or Emmett who was picking me up. I knew that Emmett and Rosalie had taken an earlier trip than us, but they might still be sleeping from the long drive they had had. I thought they were insane for taking a road trip from Louisiana to Washington, but it was what Emmett wanted.

Edward and I walked to the truck, and I saw my dad sitting on the tailgate, talking on the phone. He saw us and hung up not long after.

"Bells!" My dad interjected.

"Hey, Daddy." I said and kissed his cheek, trying not move Laney too much. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward this is my dad, Charlie."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"You, too. This your daughter?" My dad asked nodding towards Laney.

I rolled my eyes. God, that was a stupid question.

Edward nodded. "Yes, sir. That's Laney." He said proudly.

My dad's face showed a hint of a smile as he said. "Well, she's definitely going to be heartbreaker."

Edward laughed. "Worst nightmare."

My dad nodded in approval as he took our bags from Edward and put them in the bed of his truck.

I think Edward having a young daughter may have added some points with my dad, especially after that last comment. It was easy for my dad to see that Edward loathed the day Laney got a boyfriend, and my dad could tell Edward knew how my dad felt about his daughter having a serious boyfriend.

I got into the back of the truck with Laney still sleeping in my arms. Edward gave me the most pitiful look to which I only smiled innocently.

The first two hours of the ride to Forks was mostly quiet. My dad was a man of few words, and with Laney still asleep the silence was nearly deafening.

We were making a gas stop when Laney woke up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, taking in her surroundings.

"Are we there yet?" She asked, all of her Rs canceling out.

"Almost, baby doll." Edward told her.

Laney nodded and rested her head back in the crook of my neck, twisting my hair with her fingers. My dad got back in the truck and closed the door. Laney turned her head to look at him but didn't say anything which was weird for her.

When we got to my dad's house, Edward and my dad got the bags and I carried Laney into the house. After we got inside, I set her down and guided her into the kitchen.

Sue was there with Rosalie, cooking.

"Aunt Rose!" Laney cheered and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Lane Darlin." She said. "How was the plane?"

Laney shrugged.

"She was asleep for the entire thing." I said as I gave both Rosalie and Sue and hug.

"Aw. Poor dear. Was she scared terribly?" Sue asked.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask her dad about that one." I said and laughed. Laney seemed to be back to her old talkative self. I thought she liked the attention Sue was giving her.

Edward, my dad, and Emmett walked in then, finally making themselves visible for the first time since we had arrived in Forks.

"What you boys up to?" Sue asked.

"What? Don't you trust us, Momma Sue?" Emmett asked.

"I always worry about you, Emmett. That's why I'm glad you found a girl able to keep you in line." Sue said and smiled.

Emmett wrapped an arm around Rosalie. "Yeah, she's great." He said and looked at Laney. "Of course, that one's pretty good at keeping me in line, too. Ain't that right, half pint?"

If looks could kill, Emmett would have died twelve times over with the looks Laney always cut him. Bless her heart, poor darling, Emmett constantly antagonized her. After the first week of knowing Emmett, Laney started to not like him very much. She didn't enjoy being called half pint and lil bit.

Laney crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. If she wasn't so freaking cute, the look could actually pass for terrifying. "Meanie." Laney muttered and jumped into her father's arms.

"Leave the girl alone, Emmett. Jesus... And you wonder why Bella couldn't stand you until she was four." My dad said.

"Yeah, I only tolerate him now, Dad." I laughed.

Emmett pouted. "No one loves me."

"Mmhmm." Laney agreed.

Emmett's mouth fell open as he looked between Edward and me. "What are two teaching her?" He asked.

"Emmett, don't question that boy's parenting skills. He's obviously taught his daughter to be an excellent judge of character." My dad chuckled as he grabbed a beer from the fridge, offering one to everyone.

The guys each took one, but us girls declined, already having iced tea in the fridge. Soon after that, dinner was ready and we all gathered around the table to eat.

"So, Bella, Rosalie told me that you introduced her to Emmett, but how did you and Edward meet?" Sue asked.

"No special way really, I just had to get the oil in my car changed and Edward's a mechanic at the shop I brought it to." I explained.

"You're a mechanic?" My dad asked, surprised. God almighty. I knew where this was going. Dad studied Edward, and I could tell exactly what he was doing.

I sighed. Was having a tattoo really that bad? Well, my dad was just going to have to wait to try and catch something he doesn't like about Edward because he had slipped on a camouflage jacket over his button down before we got off the plane, making his tattoos invisible to my father.

"Yes, sir. My brother and I are actually co-owners of the shop." Edward said.

"Is that right? How's business there?" My dad asked.

"Summer and Mardi Gras are usually the busiest times of the year for us. Other than that, we have our high and low days."

"Did you go to college for mechanics or did you just start up a shop?"

I groaned. My dad looked at me with a too innocent looking face. "Does it matter?" I asked.

"Actually, I didn't go to college for mechanics." Edward said, ignoring my question. "I actually went to UNO for my first four years and then went to medical school out of state. I dropped out when I realized it wasn't what I wanted and the started the up the shop."

My dad sat with his mouth hanging wide open. "You dropped out of medical school?" He asked.

I hid my face in my hands.

"What? I'm just saying, you've got to be pretty damn smart if you went to medical school? Why would you go to mechanics? No offense." My dad quickly added.

Edward laughed. "I can't be stuck inside all day, and I've known cars my entire life. Running a shop just seemed like it would be more me."

"So, what do you do with Laney when your at work all day?" Sue asked. Well, I guess that was a sensible question.

"I go to my Memaw's and Papa's." Laney said proudly. "Or *Nanny's." ***(Cajun term for godmother)**

Rosalie smiled and laughed.

"What do you do, Rosalie?" Sue asked.

"I'm a beautician. My shop is in my garage, so I stay at home most of the time." Rosalie explained and took a sip of her drink.

The rest of the meal was quite pleasant. My dad seemed to hit it off with Edward after that little speed bump my dad had created. Really, I thought my dad just saw how happy I was and didn't want to ruin my weekend. Plus, it was his anniversary the next day, ruining my weekend would also be ruining his own and Sue's.

That night, I went up to my room. It had been decided that while my dad loved Edward and Rosalie, he wasn't going to let us sleep in the same rooms. Laney gave him a strange look and was about to ask something before Edward quickly covered her mouth with a sheepish smile aimed at my dad.

I had been spending more nights at Edward's house lately, and usually, Laney always ended up sleeping in-between us. However, we were always able to sneak in some us time and get dressed again while Laney was still asleep in her own room, and were lucky that we were never caught by the three-year-old... Knock on wood.

My dad raised an eyebrow and gave me a look. Yeah, he and Sue never spent the night together until they were married even though Em and I were teens and we knew exactly what sex was. I had only shrugged with a guilty look.

"Why don't your dad let you and Daddy sleep together?" Laney asked once she was in my room with me and Rosalie.

Laney had decided she rather spend the night with me and Rosalie than her dad and Emmett. She really did not like Emmett.

Rosalie laughed. "You'll understand when your older, Lane Darlin." She said as she pulled the pony tail holder from Laney's hair.

"Oh." Laney said softly and looked at herself in the mirror, almost sadly.

"What's wrong, Laney Lou?" I asked and squatted down in front of her.

Laney shrugged. "I asked Memaw why my momma left, and she said I'll get it when I'm growed up. Does that mean your leaving, too?" She asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'll give you two a minute." Rosalie whispered and walked out of the room.

I shook my head. "Lane, you listen to me. No matter what happens later on: no matter if your Daddy and I get married or not, I will never leave you. I'll always be just a phone call away, never forget that. You will always have a place in my heart, Love. Don't ever worry about me forgetting about you because I won't. I love you too much for that, Lane." I promised.

Laney wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. "Promise?" She asked.

"I promise."

"I love you." Laney said.

"I love you, too, Laney. So much." I stood up and brought her to the rocking chair that was in the corner of my room.

Five minutes passed before there was knock on the door. I felt Laney's head move to see who it was, but she never moved it from my shoulder.

"Come in." I called.

Edward walked in and smiled a soft, sad smile. I figured Rosalie had told him what happened. He walked over to us and kneeled in front of Laney.

"Hey, pretty girl." He cooed. "Why the tears?" He asked.

Laney shrugged and kept her tight grip on me.

Edward gave her a crinkly nosed grin and Laney did the same. I loved that. It was like Edward and Laney had there own little language. With just one bunny-like smile, the both of them can go from depressed to elated in two seconds flat.

"What did I say about cryin'?" Edward asked and started to tickle her.

Laney giggled and tried to push her dad's hands away.

"What, Lane, what did I say?" Edward asked again, laughing.

"Chevy girls don't cry over nothin'."

"No, they sure don't. But let me tell you somethin' Laney. One day, you'll be cryin' over something that makes you feel even worse than you do now. Just remember that everybody cries, even girls who drive Cheverolets. And don't let nobody tell you different." Edward said. "It's okay to cry when you need to, Lane."

Laney nodded and then asked. "I'll feel worse?"

Edward looked at me. I knew it would break his heart to tell his daughter that not every one gets a happily ever after.

"Lane, has anyone ever told you that you have to go through a storm before you see a rainbow?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Well, when you grow up, you're gonna go through things that might hurt you. But at the end of the day, you'll always have me and your dad and people around you who love you. There will be so many people that you'll want us to leave and be left alone." I really hoped she understood all of this. And something told me that she did.

"I don't want you to leave." She told Edward and I.

"And we won't. We'll never leave your side, baby doll." Edward promised and stood up to full height before kissing Laney's forehead.

That night, Edward, Laney, and I curled up together on the sofa. Technically, we weren't breaking any rules. Edward was sitting up with his feet on the coffee table and Laney in his lap. I was curled up next to him with my head on his shoulder and an arm around Laney.

When Laney had fallen asleep, Edward looked at me and mouthed 'I love you.' I did the same and smiled at him. His hand was intertwined with mine on Laney's back, and he rubbed soothing circles on my knuckles.

The next morning when I woke up, Laney and Edward were still asleep. I looked at the two of them and smiled before getting up and going into the kitchen.

Sue was there but not my dad. "How was your night?" She asked with a knowing a smile.

I laughed. "Different."

"What happened, Bella?"

"Laney had some growing pains last night." I said softly.

"Poor thing. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, Edward and I talked to her and that seemed to make her feel better." I said.

"Well, don't worry. Your dad didn't see." Sue assured me.

I smiled. "That's good, but don't you think he'll figure out something was up?"

Sue shook her head and nodded towards Edward who was just walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Sue greeted.

"Mornin'." Edward returned with a tired smile as he rubbed his eyes. He and Laney were so much alike that it should be a sin.

Sue smiled at me and then excused herself to go check on my still sleeping father.

"Is your neck stiff, too?" Edward grumbled.

I laughed and shook my head. "Maybe it's a side effect of being grumpy in the mornings." I suggested.

"No, it was that damn sofa." Edward muttered and poured himself a mug of coffee.

I wrapped my arms around his torso. "I love you."

He smiled. "Love you, too." He said and kissed the top of my head.

**EPOV**:

It was the hardest thing I had to do. Telling my daughter that life sucked sometimes really... Sucked. She was having to grow up so fast, and I blamed myself for that. I knew that if I kept her sheltered, it would only end up hurting her in the long run.

Last night, upsetting Bella's dad by going into her room was the least of my worries. Rosalie had come into Emmett's room, explaining the situation to me. Immediately, I bolted towards Bella's room, but I stopped when I heard Bella talking to Laney.

Bella's voice was soft and mollifying, just like any mother's should be. I listened on the other side of the door, and smiled softly as I heard the conversation the two of them were having.

After a few minutes of quiet, I figured it was okay for me to go in. Talking to Laney about real life was never an easy task for me, especially lately. But somehow, God put Bella in my life. Lord knows if she wasn't here, my life would be a hell of a lot worse right now. She had done so much, and for that I was forever grateful.

That morning, however, Bella's dad was the only thing on my mind. I hoped to God that he didn't see the three of us on the couch. I mean, we weren't breaking any rules exactly, but still. It would be awkward as heck for him to find us there.

"Good morning, family." Emmett greeted as he walked into the kitchen with a bright smile.

Something told me he and Rosalie really did break the rules: officially and without loopholes. I tried to push those thoughts away. That was my sister he was corrupting.

"Good morning, sunshine. What has you in such a good mood?" Bella asked and laughed, leaning with her back against my chest.

I set my mug down wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Just as Emmett was about to answer with a mischievous glint in his eyes, I stopped him. "No. That's my sister. Leave it in the bedroom."

"Okay, for your sake, Eduardo. I won't reveal my secrets of the bed- hey! Look who's up. Good morning, 'lil bit." Emmett greeted.

My poor daughter. Emmett constantly terrorized her.

"Hush." Laney whined and lay down on the kitchen floor, about to go back to sleep.

I really didn't know why, but when Laney took naps, they were always in the weirdest places you could think of. Most of the time, it was on tiled or brick floors.

"Whatcha doing, half pint?" Emmett asked her and reached down to pick her up. "It's time to wake up."

As much as Laney hated anything that came of of Emmett's mouth, she loved when he picked her up. She used to be scared when I would hold her too far up, but now, her favorite thing was when someone tossed her in the air. Emmett was a few inches taller than me, so she liked it a lot more when he did it.

Laney giggled as Emmett lightly tossed her up towards the ceiling and then caught her.

"Be careful." Bella said, laughing despite her warning.

Emmett held Laney still and pouted, looking at his sister. "But Shortie loves it."

"Good morning, Emmett." Sue greeted.

"Mornin, Momma Sue." Emmett greeted back with a smile.

"Are you picking on that poor girl again?" She asked.

Emmett shook his head. "Me? Of course not."

Sue gave him a look and looked at the clock just as Rosalie came into the kitchen followed by Charlie shortly after.

"I guess it's time to start getting ready. People will be arriving soon." Sue said after a while of hanging out in the kitchen and eating a small breakfast.

And within ten seconds flat, everyone was cleared out of the kitchen. When I got into my room, I dressed quickly as possible. I hated that I had to wear my sleeves unrolled, but I wasn't going to push it with Charlie. At least not yet.

It was pretty damn cool up here for it being June. Growing up in Louisiana, winter barely existed. I could count on one hand the times I remembered it snowing where I grew up. It didn't help that it was humid as hell, and when the temperature was ninety-one, it felt like one-o-five. The cool air up there was welcomed but would take some getting used to.

I got dressed in a pair of my nicer, less worn in, dark jeans and then a white button down followed by my camouflage zip hoodie. For the first time in a while, I didn't wear my hat, which felt weird to me. Bella hadn't asked me to not wear it, but I figured it wouldn't kill me not to wear it.

I walked downstairs and found Bella in the living room with Laney. She was kneeling down with a smile on her face, helping Laney fasten her bracelet.

Bella was wearing amazingly tight dark jeans that tucked into black suede boots. Her red long-sleeved shirt was fitted and showed her perfect curves. She was beautiful.

"Hey, how are my girls?" I asked.

Bella and Laney both looked at me and smiled.

"We're great." Bella said and gave me a kiss.

"You all dressed, Lane?" I asked. Yeah, she most definitely wasn't. Then I remembered, I had her clothes.

Laney shook her head and then ran up the stairs into my room where her clothes were.

"What did you pack for her?" Bella asked wearily.

The women in my life seemed to think I had no sense of style and constantly worried about what my daughter was going to walk out of the house with.

I held my hands up in surrender. "She didn't let me help her. I couldn't even sneak anything in the bag. She would growl at me, Bella. Like literally growl."

Bella tried not to laugh, but she ended up snorting and giggling anyway. "That's hilarious. Oh my God."

I rolled my eyes just as Laney walked down the stairs in a blue jean skirt and purple LSU hoodie. She had no shoes on though.

Bella nudged me. "She did good."

"Where are your boots, Lane Darlin?" I asked her.

"I need Bella's help with my stockings." Laney said.

"Okay, my love. I'll be right up." Bella said and winked at me before walking upstairs to help Laney.

I sighed and shook my head, making my way outside where everyone else already was.

"Where is Bella and Laney?" Rosalie asked.

"Still getting ready." I told her and sat down on a chair next to her.

"So how does it feel being just dad instead of mom and dad?" Rosalie asked.

I laughed. "Weird. For so long, I was the one who did everything for Laney. Now I don't have to. It's nice, but weird."

Rosalie smiled. "Bella's a good person."

"She is." I agreed, smiling like that freaky pink and purple cat on Alice in Wonderland.

Just then, Laney came running towards me and hopped up on my lap. "I'm hungry." She complained. She had only eaten half a banana for breakfast and that had been three hours prior.

"A few more minutes, Lane." I assured her as Bella made her way towards us.

"My dad said the steaks should be ready soon." Bella said just as a few people I didn't know walked through the back door into the yard.

"Who's that?" Rosalie asked.

Bella looked and rolled her eyes. "Hell raisers from the reservation in La Push. If it were up to my dad and Sue, they wouldn't have even been invited, but they're Sue's nephews. It would be rude if they weren't given the choice to come." Bella explained.

"They look like a bunch SOBs." Rosalie said, glaring in their direction.

"They are, which is why Bella and I aren't even going to introduce the both of you to them. Because unlike my father and Momma Sue, we don't care about hurting feelings." Emmett said as he sat down on the ground in front of Rosalie. "Besides, if short stuff don't like me... Huh. She's gonna loathe them."

"Seriously?" Rosalie asked.

Both Emmett and Bella nodded. Laney hopped off my lap and sat on the ground in front of Bella and across from Emmett. Bella started to softly run her fingers through Laney's hair.

More people walked through the back door.

"Are we meeting them?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett looked. "Don't even know who that is. Bell, do you?"

"Not a clue." Bella shook her head. "Do you think Dad even invited our family?" She laughed.

"Yeah. Look." Emmett said and nodded towards a couple who looked to be a few years younger than us as he stood up.

"I guess it's time to get these introductions over with 'cause I wanna eat." Emmett said.

Bella looked at me and smiled, "You ready?"

I nodded. Might as well get this over with.

After all of the introductions were over with, we started to eat. Most of the guests dispersed into groups which I found a little weird because my family alls at together at things like this. Even my mom and dad's families would mix together and talk.

Rosalie's look told me she was thinking the same exact thing. I only shrugged.

"Why's no one together?" Laney asked Bella.

"Laney."

"Edward, it's okay." Bella laughed. "Not all families are as close as yours is, Laney Lou. You're really lucky to have that."

Laney beamed. "Really?"

Bella nodded. "Mmhmm. That's why it's important your always nice to your family, so you can stay close forever."

Laney started to eat again and then stopped after a little while. She rounded the table and gave Emmett a hug.

"I sorry." Laney said.

"Me, too, Sugar Bee." Emmett said and hugged Laney back.

I had to admit it: that was pretty freaking funny. Laney was like a shrimp compared to Emmett, and anyone looking would probably just think he was hugging air since Laney was barely visible behind his arms.

After lunch, a few people got up to say a few words about Charlie and Sue. Some people had given them presents which they opened in front of everyone. After that, pretty much everyone cleared out. With six and a half of us picking up, the back yard was soon clean.

"I'm so sorry, Sue. I totally forgot about a present. And I knew just what I wanted to give you." Bella apologized as Sue walked in the kitchen while Bella and I were cleaning dishes.

"Oh, my Dear, you have no idea how much you've given us just by coming up to visit this weekend. I'll be sad to see you go tomorrow night." Sue said and gave both Bella and I hugs.

"We'll be back to visit." Bella assured her.

"I hope so. Don't be strangers, you two." Sue said as she walk out of the kitchen.

Bella sighed and leaned against the counter.

"You okay over there?" I asked her as I put the last plate away.

Bella nodded and smiled at me. "Just a little homesick. My craving for fried fish should be sinful at this point."

I smiled. "We've only been gone for two days." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but besides my dad, Washington doesn't mean anything to me now." Bella whispered.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that." I said.

She looked up and smiled at me. I gave her a kiss and pulled away when I heard a throat clear. Bella blushed when she saw her dad, and I'm pretty sure that I was red in the face too.

Charlie got a drink out of the fridge and bid us a quiet and awkward goodnight. When he walked out, Bella started to giggle.

"Oh my gosh." She choked out. "That was so awkward."

I nodded. "I'm pretty sure he hates me now."

"Aw, I wouldn't go that far, Edward." Bella said, trying to comfort me.

I shook my head and showed her my arms. I had rolled up my sleeves when we were washing the dishes.

Bella laughed harder. "He's just gonna have to deal with it."

"I love you." I said and gave her kiss.

"And I love you, too. So much." Bella answered and kissed me again.

**A/N: So, I promise there will be more Charlie in the future. We still have a Rene conversation to go through. Anyway, Review and you will definitely be getting another chapter before the seventh. Until my next update my dears. Oh and...**

**UPDATE NOTE:**

**One of you did ask me when my updates usually were. For those of you who have been with me for a while, y'all know that my updates are completely random. I try to get in chapters weekly, but sometimes things don't work out depending on the amount of reviews I get and the amount of time I have during the week. This isn't a I-don't-get-a-review-I-don't-update thing. This is a my-self-esteem-on-my-stories-suck-so-I-need-reviews-to-make-me-feel-better thing. So note- the more reviews the more updates and the longer the chapters.**

**I think this is the longest author's note I've ever written in my life, so I won't bore you with any more. So... Review and check out me new story! Love y'all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**:

_**Author's Note**_: **Okay, school is kicking me in the ass. I won't even lie. This year, I actually find myself studying in order to keep my grade point average at its best. Studying is not something I am used to. **

**Another reason I haven't updated: Isaac. The SOB hurricane wasn't as sweet and gentle as all the weather people said he would be. He knocked out my power for like a few days. It didn't help that South Louisiana took the brunt of it. So, if y'all are religious please keep like South Louisiana in your prayers. My family was lucky to have one and a half parishes separating us from the coast. It doesn't seem like much of a difference, but it is: trust me. And it is one and half parishes that separate us from the coast- LA has weird parish lines. **

**And I haven't really thought about it, I just assumed everyone knew, but Louisiana doesn't have counties like most normal US states. We have parishes- something to do with our Catholic Italian/ Acadian/ Spanish roots. **

**Also, my flash drive broke. I cried. I was pissed. My entire life is on that dang thing. So yeah, I have hit a few speed bumps the past month. So, I'm thankful that I was able to rewrite this chapter without killing my computer. This is a forever long Author's Note, but I had a lot to explain… ANYWAY… on with the story:**

_BPOV:_

I woke up in my childhood bed, Laney cuddled into my side. Edward and I had actually slept in separate rooms the previous night. My night had been restless to say the least. I awoke every few hours, and it took me another half an hour to fall back asleep. Laney was deep sleeper, and I was glad that I hadn't woken the poor girl up.

When I finally pulled myself out of bed, I could hear noises coming from the kitchen. Not ready to deal with the pending conversation with my father, I went into the bathroom to take a shower. Once the water had gone cold, I stepped out and got dressed before heading downstairs.

My father was already there, reading the paper and sipping on his coffee. I went over to the coffee pot and fixed my own mug full of the dark liquid. The steam hit my face, and the strong smell cleared my nose as I took a deep sip and cringed as it burnt my throat. The caffeine took its toll quickly, causing me to be hyperaware of the fact that I was about to have "the talk" with my father… basically.

Charlie looked up as I sat down, but he remained silent. It was awkward… very, very awkward.

"So, um… Renee sent me a package in the mail the other day." I told him.

My dad seemed surprised by my random outburst, but he still nodded. "What was it?" He asked, seeming to be genuinely curious.

"Well, it was like a bunch of stuff from when I was kid. Pictures and clothes and those sorts of things. She wants to make things better, but… I really don't know what to do." I admitted.

Charlie sighed. "I think you should call her, Bells. I mean, I think you need your mother around you more. I guess I should have taken more time to explain the situation to you, but… I don't even have an excuse for it. I should have told you the whole story. Kid, your mom loved you. And by what you're saying, I can tell that she still does. Give her chance, Bella." He said.

I nodded. "I will. I'll call her when I get back."

Charlie gave me a look.

"I will. I promise. So, was there something you wanted to talk to me about? I saw that look the other night." I said, knowing that I might as well get it out of the way.

My dad sighed once again. "Bella, I just want you to be careful. The boy isn't just some random kid you meet at a bar on in the neighborhood coffee shop. He has a daughter, and you have to take that into consideration." I was about to say something when he cut me off. "No, Bella, I know what you're going to say. I realize that both of you have Laney's consideration at heart. Truly, I do. But are you sure that maybe she isn't becoming too attached to quickly?"

I shook my head. "No. Dad, I know it's only been about four months. I get that, but I think Edward is it for me. I've never felt this way before." I admitted.

Charlie looked thoughtful as he took a sip of his coffee. "Are you sure about this? I mean, things happen, Bella."

Yeah, my dad was preaching to the choir. I knew that shit could happen. We had dealt with Tanya after only a couple months into being together. If I hadn't been serious about Edward, I would have never have gone through that much trouble. I would have helped, but I never would have made a huge production out of the situation. That wasn't the type of person I usually was.

"I know, I know. We've already been through a lot together. I'm not saying that Edward and I are going to ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after. I mean, it is still early in the relationship, but I am almost positive that we will end up together in the end." I said and took a sip of the now lukewarm liquid that was in my mug.

"You're a good kid, Bella. And from what I've seen, so is he. Just be careful. I like him, but if he hurts you, I will tear him limb from limb." Charlie said seriously.

I laughed. "I know, Dad." I said and hugged him before standing up and pouring my now cold coffee into the sink.

I heard Charlie get up out of his chair and then the television in the living room came on. The weather report could be heard throughout the first floor of the house, and I rolled my eyes. I refused to go to a hearing doctor.

I took out some sliced bread that I could tell was close to being stale and some eggs. Lost Bread sounded really good that morning. **(Lost Bread is just another way of saying French Toast. My family calls it Lost Bread. Don't ask me why. I haven't a clue.)**Once the skillet was warmed and bread had soaked in the egg, I placed a few slices on the skillet.

"Smells good, Bay." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Thank you. It'll be ready in a little while." I told him as I flipped the slices of bread. "Sleep well?"

"Pretty good, I guess. I missed you, though." He said and kissed my cheek before resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Same here." I answered and leaned into him. "When is our flight again?"

"Um… hold on." Edward said as he pulled his phone from the pocket of his pajama pants. "Seven-thirty."He answered and put his phone back.

I nodded and took the bread from the skillet before heating more slices.

A few minutes later, Edward and I were joined by Laney. She walked in, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Poor thing, she had her father's unruly hair. Laney's hair was in every direction, and I knew for a fact the only way to tame it was to put it up or to braid it.

"I'm hungry." Laney complained as Edward picked her up.

"The food is almost ready, Lane Darlin." Edward told her.

"Why don't you go get dressed and when you come back down, you can eat. Okay?" I asked her.

Laney nodded and got down from her place on Edward's hip and scurried up the stairs to get dressed. Just as Laney walked out, Emmett and Rosalie walked in.

"Good morning, family." Emmett greeted with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Morning, son. Good night?" Charlie asked as he walked in with Sue following him in. Charlie poured himself another cup of coffee just as Emmett answered him.

"Good morning is more like it."

My dad glared and went back to fixing his coffee.

I rolled my eyes and took the cooked food to the dining room table. Everyone took a seat at the table, and Laney walked in just as the last person was seated. She hopped into the seat that was in between Edward and Rosalie and waited patiently for Edward fix her plate.

Breakfast was peaceful aside from Emmett's booming voice and obnoxious sense of humor; however, that was nothing new on his part. We talked amongst ourselves, enjoying our last few hours together. Once all the food was gone and eaten, we all went upstairs to change out of our pajamas.

I got dressed in a jean skirt knowing that I would regret wearing jeans when we landed in Louisiana. I pulled on a black camisole with one of Edward's high school hoodies that I had stolen from his closet. I quickly did my hair and then went back downstairs.

In the kitchen, Sue was washing dishes and humming softly to herself.

"Need any help?" I asked her.

Sue turned and smiled at me, then turned back to washing her dishes. "No, dear, but I could use some company." She said.

I sat down on one of the barstools and rested my chin in my hands. "Has Daddy ever talked about coming down to visit me?" I asked.

Sue nodded. "Of course, honey. But you know your father; he doesn't want to intrude." Sue said.

"Y'all wouldn't be intruding. I mean, I have an extra room at my apartment that you two could stay at. And Louisiana is great. Dad would love it. Edward says that fishing down there is great. He hasn't gone in a while. Well, he hasn't gone at all since we've been dating, but I bet if Dad came down he would." I said.

Sue laughed. "I'm not the one you have to convince, sweetie. I'll try to talk your father into going down there, okay? You already have me sold on the idea."

I smiled. "I know how much you love old homes. There are a lot of plantations you could visit. There are like ten within driving distance from where Edward lives. And they're so beautiful."

Sue smiled. "I know, and that's why I keep on trying to convince your father to finally make a trip down there."

Emmett and Rosalie walked in then. "We're taking off." Emmett announced as he gave Sue and me a hug. Rosalie did the same.

"Okay. Be careful. And when you get tired, pull over." Sue said.

Emmett nodded. "I will. Don't worry, Momma Sue." He said. The two gave us one last round of hugs before leaving the kitchen. A few minutes later, the front door slammed, and I could hear Emmett pull out of the driveway.

"Oh, Bella. There is something I should warn you about." Sue said, almost guiltily.

"What?"

"Jacob is coming over later."

"Oh. Why?" I asked her.

Jacob Black and I had dated in high school for a while. He was more like a brother to me than anything else. I had only gone out with him in the first place because of my dad's close friendship with Billy, Jacob's dad. I had ended the relationship just before my senior year started. Jacob had never stopped trying to get back together, however. I had to give him one thing. He had a lot of faith.

"He comes every so often to change the oil in your father's truck and to see if everything is running correctly." Sue said.

"Well, Edward is here. Jacob doesn't have to go through the trouble of coming over today." I said quietly, trying to be nonchalant.

Sue smiled sheepishly. "Your father thought it might be okay to see how Jacob and Edward got along."

I groaned. "Does my father realize that Jacob hates every single one of my boyfriends? Not to mention that the guy hates kids. And have you seen Edward when someone other than himself or a guy from _his_ shop fixes a vehicle in his presence? The man can't keep still; hovering and making sure everything is okay. Sue, they're going to kill each other." I complained.

"I know, sweetie. I know. But, hey, they might surprise you."

There was a knock on the door then just as Edward walked into the kitchen. Sue quickly excused herself to let Jacob in. I hoped in vain that maybe it wasn't Jacob, but I knew better. Still, a girl could hope.

"What's wrong, Babe?" Edward asked.

I sighed. "One of ex-boyfriends is at the door right now."

Edward tensed.

I turned around and glared at him. "He is changing the oil in my father's truck."

Edward tried to interrupt, but I shook my head, cutting him off from even starting a sentence.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you listen to me. I am dreading this just as much as you are, but you better be nice. My dad is still on good terms with my ex and his dad. So this is what is going to happen. You will be nice and polite. You will _not_ try to hit him upside the head with the motor oil bottle or throw the oil filter at him. You will not even enter the garage. Am I clear, Mr. Cullen?" I asked him.

Edward sighed and nodded.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." He said defensively.

"What do you promise?" I asked, making sure that I was clear enough. I hated being so harsh with him, but I did not need my new boyfriend murdering my ex-boyfriend in my police chief father's house.

"I promise not to throw anything at him or to kill him." He mumbled.

"Thank you." I said and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

Edward smiled. "I love you, too, Baby."

Just then, my dad walked in with Jacob trailing behind him. Apparently, they were taking the inside route to the garage. _Subtle much, father?_ I thought sarcastically.

I didn't even bother backing up from Edward's embrace. His arms were wrapped around my waist, and my head was tucked into his chest. Okay, I did have the decency to pick up my head and look at my father and Jacob. Well, I glared really.

"Bells, look who came over for a visit." Charlie said innocently.

I gave him a knowing smile. "Hi, Jacob. What's up?" I asked him courteously.

Jacob gave me a small smile. "Good." He said as he looked at Edward. The two seemed to be sizing each other up, and I rolled my eyes. That was ridiculous.

"Jacob, this Edward, my-,"

"Daddy!" Laney cheered as she ran into the kitchen and hopped into his arms.

I couldn't help but laugh. That was perfect timing on Laney's part; however, I knew what Jacob was thinking because his eyes went wide and face went pale. Jacob hadn't seen me ever since I left for college. I knew for a fact that my father rarely talked about me to Billy and Jacob. That part of their relationships was still a bit of a sore spot; however, I couldn't imagine my father keeping the fact that he was a grandfather a secret. But I couldn't really be sure, so I just let Jacob believe what he wanted to.

"Hey, Lane Darlin." Edward said as he picked Laney up and sat her on his hip.

"And this little one is Laney." I added quickly.

Jacob nodded, looking between the three of us. I knew he could easily pick up the similarities between Laney and Edward. I suppose the only thing Laney had I had in common was the skin complexion. Laney was very fare skinned, and that was probably one of the only things she had inherited from her birth mother.

The glare from Jacob was becoming unnerving, and Edward could pick up on the tension. He excused himself using the excuse of getting Laney packed and ready to go. A quick look at the clock told me that we would have to be leaving in half an hour. Charlie also left, saying he would drain the oil out of his truck. That left only me and Jacob in the kitchen that seemed to be getting smaller by the second.

"So, is he like your husband?"

I shook my head. "No." I wasn't going to lie.

"But you two are pretty serious, obviously?" It was more like a statement and not a question.

"And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?" I asked him.

"I mean, you've changed. A lot. I'm not sure that it's for the better either. I mean, a kid, Bella?" Jacob asked.

I glared at him. I know what you're insinuating, Jacob, and I really don't appreciate it. That little girl and her father are my entire life. What you think about it is your opinion. I don't ask that you like it; I ask that you accept it. If not, well, I'm sorry. I won't even be able to tolerate you if you don't accept this relationship. That's just how it is." I said.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Jacob asked me in a condescending tone of voice.

"Like you said, Jacob, I've changed. I found the person I want to be with for the rest of my life. One day, maybe you will too, and you'll understand that love can do certain things to a person." I told him seriously.

Jacob only rolled his eyes.

"Look, I have a flight to catch in Seattle, and I don't have time to fight with you about this. Goodbye, Jacob, it was nice catching up with you." I said as I turned around and then went upstairs to quickly pack my bags before we had to leave.

Once I was done packing, Edward met me downstairs, already having put his suitcase in the rental that had come to pick us up from my dad's place. We said our goodbyes and ignored the fact that Jacob stood awkwardly in the back.

When we got into the Suburban, the driver went off into the direction of the airport. It was still really early, but it would take three hours to just get to Seattle, much less get through the security at the airport.

_**~~~*SILENCEisKEY*~~~**_

Edward carried Laney up to her bed and then went downstairs into the kitchen. I followed behind him and watched as he pulled out two beers from the fridge. He opened both of the bottles and handed one to me before taking a swig from his own.

"Tired?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head. "Slept on the plane… but you knew that." I accused.

Edward smirked at me and downed the rest of his beer. I gulped the rest of mine and tossed the bottle into the trash.

"Sure you're not tired?" Edward asked as he started to walk closer to me, like a predator stalking its prey.

I couldn't help the giggle that bubbled past my lips. "Yeah."

Edward quickly scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder, heading upstairs. I laughed and kicked as he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. Once inside, he shut the door and threw me on the bed. A few days without had apparently affected him a lot more than I had initially thought.

The second day we were back home, I was woken up to something soft rubbing against my skin. I smiled softly and opened my eyes to Edward looking down at me, holding a single rose that he was brushing softly against my collar bone.

"Good morning." I said as I stretched.

"Mornin', beautiful." Edward said and chastely kissed my lips.

I looked around the room and noticed something was very different. "Where's Lane?" I asked him.

Edward smiled just as the door opened, revealing Laney in a white sundress. In her hands was a huge white bowl. She hopped on to the bed next to me and handed me the bowl. In the bowl, there was a huge serving of eggs and rice. I giggled and looked at Edward, noticing that he was also fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a white button-down.

"Thank you, love." I told Laney and kissed her forehead. "What is this for?" I asked Edward.

"Because you deserve it, babe." Edward told me.

I smiled up at him. "Thank you, too."

He smiled back at me and leaned back against the headboard.

"You know I won't be able to eat all of this, right?" I asked him.

Laney giggled. "It's not just fuh you, silly." She said.

Edward then reached to the bedside table and got three forks that were resting there. We all ate in bed that morning, and then when we were finished, we all stayed in bed the entire morning. The three of us stayed there, just hanging out and joking around. At around twelve in the afternoon, we got out of bed and then I got dressed so we could go shopping.

I went rummaged around in my bag and through the clothes that I kept at Edward's house and ended up finding something after a few minutes of looking. I settled on a dark, button-down denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a navy camisole underneath paired with a white eyelet skirt. When I was finished with my makeup and hair, I went downstairs.

"So, where are we going?" I asked when I saw Edward and Laney in the living room.

"Laney had a few ideas." Edward said and gave me a quick kiss before the three of us all hopped into his Silverado.

We drove to the Tanger Outlet that was only minutes away from Edward's house. But when Edward didn't turn into the outlet, instead he pulled into a parking lot of a Western store.

"New boots?" I guessed.

Edward nodded, put on his baseball hat, and got out of the truck, coming around to open my door and then let Laney out of her car seat. We walked into the store, and Edward went towards the back. He started looking around the shelves.

"Looking for anything special?" A deep southern twang asked from behind us.

Edward turned and nodded. "Yeah, um, preferably ostrich skin."

My nose crinkled in disgust. I wasn't a big fan of birds… but that poor ostrich. Edward looked at me with a smirk and winked. I rolled my eyes and followed Laney when she pulled me towards the 'big girl' boots as she called them.

Edward found us about fifteen minutes later carrying a brown Justin box. He walked up to us and rested his hand on my right hip. "See anything, baby?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head.

"You sure?" He asked.

I laughed and nodded. "I'm sure."

Edward gave me a look.

"Edward, why would I even need boots?" I asked him.

"Cause they pretty." Laney said as she kicked up her own boot clad leg to prove her point.

"And it would be sexy." Edward whispered in my ear so only I could hear, kissing my cheek softly afterwards.

I blushed and lightly hit him in the chest. That was when my phone rang.

_EPOV:_

Bella excused herself to go answer her phone and left Laney and I in the isle. I sat down on the bench and sat down the box I was holding on the floor. Laney sat down next to me and rested her head on my bicep.

"Tired, baby doll?" I asked her.

Laney shook her head as she waited patiently for Bella to come back.

Our weekend in Washington had been great. Bella had talked to me about her talk with her dad. She also told me about her talk with Jacob. I couldn't say that I wasn't pissed off about what he had done and said, but I was still glad that Bella was able to hold her own. I loved that about her. Bella wasn't the type of person to make a confrontation with, and that was sort of a relief for me.

The first day of being back home, we mostly slept. All day, we stayed in our bed and rested. Emmett and Rosalie had called at around lunch, saying that they were fine, but that they would be taking a few detours along the way. Bella seemed a little worried about what their detours would be, but I was somehow able to calm her down after a while.

Bella walked back to us with an unreadable expression on her face. She walked up to me and a small smile was written on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"My brother is an idiot who takes the saying, live your day like every one is your last, too literally. That's what wrong." She said.

"What are you talking about, baby?" I asked her.

She thrust her phone at me to show me a picture. It was of a hand and ring, the next was of my sister and that same ring-wearing hand held up to her smiling face.

"Emmett proposed?" I asked, laughing.

Bella's face dropped. "How can you think this is funny? Edward, they've been together for what, two, three months. They can't be engaged." She said.

I shrugged. "Well, knowing Rosalie, it'll be a long engagement." I promised her.

Was I happy for my sister? Yeah, of course I was happy for her, but still, I had to agree with Bella. Three or so months didn't seem like a very long time to be dating. But, I knew Rosalie, and she never dived into things whole-heartedly unless she was absolutely sure about her actions. She was just one of those people, and in that situation, the fact that Rosalie thought before she loved was probably the only saving grace for those two.

Bella nodded and looked at Laney, smiling. The little girl looked more confused than Bella looked stressed.

"Don't shoes make women feel better?" I asked as I gestured to the many boots that were all around us.

Bella sighed. "Fine, Edward, you can buy me the got da-danged boots." She recovered quickly from almost cursing in front of Laney. That only caused me to laugh.

"Which ones do ya want, bay?" I asked her.

Bella looked around, running her hands over the toes of some of the boots. She looked over all of them. I had never seen her so focused. It was actually pretty freaking adorable. Bella turned and glared when she heard me chuckling. I bit the inside of my cheeks in order to keep the laughs to myself. Bella rolled her eyes and then went back to looking at the boots.

After a few minutes, she started looking through the boxes, no doubt looking for her size in a particular style. When she found what she wanted, she came to sit down. I pulled Laney to sit on me knee, and Bella sat next to me. She pulled out a pair of black boots with silver and gold scuff guards at the toe and heel. The stitching on the leg was red. Bella pulled off her flip flops and pulled on one of the boots. The boot reached just below her knee, and I and to admit that she looked really hot in them.

Bella stood up and walked around in them. "What do you think, Laney Lou?" Bella asked.

Laney smiled. "They pretty."

Bella smiled and walked around a little more in them. "What about you?"

"I like 'em." I said and winked at her.

Bella blushed as she sat back down next to me. "Well, I like them, too. A little uncomfortable, but good for the mostpart." She admitted.

"They'll break in." I promised her and stood up, taking Laney with me. The little girl laughed and broke loose from my grasp as she ran to the front of the store.

Bella picked up her box, and grabbed my hand with the other. When I had my pair of boots, we went to the checkout counter where my daughter was talking animatedly to the cashier.

"You sure you don't want anything, Lane Darlin?"

Laney nodded and smiled up at me. I shook my head and put the two boxes of boots on the counter. I was both surprised and glad that Bella let me buy her the boots; although, I had the feeling she had something planned.

After I paid for the boots, the three of us walked out of the door and Laney announced that she liked the mall much better than Tanger. Bella laughed and shrugged when I asked her what she wanted to do. And just like that, we found ourselves at the Mall of Louisiana.

When we were out of the truck, Laney held up her arms for Bella to pick her up. Bella scooped Laney up and the little girl wrapped her legs around Bella's waist and her arms around Bella's shoulders.

The mall was unnaturally empty for once, so it was easy to get to the stores that the girls wanted to hit. The girls had been looking through the same store for a while, so I told Bella that I was going to look at another store. I walked out of the clothing store and headed towards the Sears to look at the power tools. After a half hour or so, I got a text from Bella.

_Where are you? –B_

_**First floor of Sears –E**_

_We're on our way. –B_

_**Okay –E**_

Five minutes later I saw a certain little girl running down the main aisle before the back up and called 'found him' towards the back of her. Laney came running towards me and wrapped her arms around my legs. Bella walked down the aisle shortly after, almost breathless.

"She ran away." Bella said. "I don't know how you keep up with her."

I laughed. "Practice. That's why I rather hold her than let her walk around." I said and looked down at said little girl whose arms were still wrapped around my legs.

Bella nodded. "I'll have to remember that."

"Anywhere else you girls need to go?" I asked her and began to walk out of the aisle.

"I don't need anything else." Bella said. "You didn't need anything here?"

I shook my head. "Just looking in case I saw something I wanted."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Of course you were."

I laughed, scooped Laney up to carry her, and held Bella's hand with my free one. "Do you need to go anywhere, Lane?"

Laney shook her head.

"Okay, then. Are y'all hungry?" I asked.

"A little bit." Bella admitted while Laney nodded against my shoulder.

The three of us walked out of the mall and got into the truck. I drove to a nearby restaurant, and we were seated immediately. Once we had finished eating, I went to a guitar store. Laney and Bella followed silently as I looked around. We went into the back acoustic room and I heard Bella gasp softly.

"Something wrong?" I asked and turned around. When I turned around, however, I could tell nothing was wrong. Bella was just in awe.

Bella shook her head and ran her fingers along one of the guitar. It was a mahogany colored acoustic with a black, marble looking pick guard.

"It's a Gibson. Worth a lot of money, too." I said and took it from its place on the shelf and sat on the bench that was in the small room.

"Which guitars do you like best?" Bella asked.

I shrugged. "Gibson and Finder, I guess, but I actually started on a Martin. It was a small guitar, but it played well. I still have it in my guitar case… but you know that." I said.

Yeah, I had shown Bella my infamous guitar case that I had back home. It was in one of the extra rooms, but I knew that one day, when I had more kids, the case would have to move to the library.

Bella only nodded and listened as I tuned the guitar she had picked out. Laney was doing her own looking when she pointed out a dark purple guitar with a cream marble looking pick guard that was standing up in a guitar stand.

"Like that one, Darlin?" I asked.

Laney nodded enthusiastically.

I stood up and put the guitar I was holding back. Looking closer, I could see that there was black trim around the body and neck on the guitar. I picked it up and looked at the name that was on the tuner piece. What the hell was a Talman? I would've loved to get Laney a guitar, but I had never heard of that company before. It had me a little apprehensive.

I strummed, and it came out with a pretty good sound. I pressed down on the neck, and the strength it took me to press down on the strings was just ridiculous. I looked down at the piece that held the strings in place and saw why it took so much strength. Of course, that sort of problem could be fixed.

"Do you want this?" I asked her.

Laney nodded.

"Will you actually play it when you get older?" I asked her.

She nodded again. I knew she would, but I wasn't going to buy her a guitar if she never even picked it up to play it.

I nodded and looked at the price. It was actually pretty cheap as far as guitars go, and that settled my worries of possibly wasting a lot of money. When I picked my head up, Bella was smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and handed the guitar to her.

"I'm paying for it, but it doesn't mean I'll be seen holding it."

Bella laughed and the three of us walked out of the acoustic room. Once the instrument was paid for, we went back into the truck and then I drove towards the John Deere store for a few parts for my tractor. When I pulled into the store, Bella looked confused.

"You have a tractor?"

I nodded.

"I've never seen it. Where is it?' She asked.

"It's parked in the back shed." I told her.

Bella nodded and got out of the truck when I had opened the door. Laney held Bella's hand as we walked into the store. Laney and Bella went off and looked at the apparel, as I talked to one of the workers about the part that I needed. Once they had gotten the idea of what I needed and my tractor model, the worker put in an order for the part before telling me when it would be ready.

When I walked towards Bella and Laney, they were both laughing, causing my own grin to form. "Ready?" I asked.

Laney nodded and ran out the door. Bella walked towards the door, and I followed behind her.

Unfortunately, I had to bring Bella to her apartment instead of bringing her home with me. Laney seemed just as upset as I was, but Bella promised to visit after she got through work the next day. The thought of either one of us going to work made me cringe, but I knew we both had to go.

All three of us got out of the truck and went up to Bella's apartment. Laney settled on the sofa with her lemon-aide vitamin water. Bella sat down next to Laney, and I sat down next to Bella. Halfway during the movie we had ended up watching, Laney had fallen asleep with her head in Bella's lap.

"Poor thing, she's probably exhausted." Bella said softly as she ran her hand through Laney's hair.

"Obviously." I said and gave Bella a kiss before looking back at Laney. "I guess that would be my cue to leave, huh?"

Bella nodded and kissed me chastely on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too." She said back.

After on last chaste kiss, I stood up and picked up Laney, carrying her to the truck. Once we were both home, I took Laney into my room, knowing that she would end up in there anyway. And after my shower, I laid down in my bed next to my daughter and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Okay, so I know the brands and important stuff about guitar. I've been playing for a few years and was raised around men who all played, but I don't know the technical names for everything. Like that thingy that holds the strings in place? Do they have proper name for that? If you know, then it would be great if you told me what it was. Also, boot terms. I've been wearing cowboy boots my whole life. I have three pairs of real Justin and Laredo cowboy boots that were given to me by my grandfather and one knock-off Pierre Dumas pair. I'm not really sure if the things on each end on the boot really are called scuff guards, but that is what they do. **

**So, once again, I'm sorry for any wrong info in this fic, but I'm not all knowing. ANYWAY! Make my day; I just got my internet back after about a week or so without it! REVIEW my loves! **

**-Layn**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Silent Sweetheart

**A/N: I'm alive! I'm so sorry for worrying some of you. I got a few private messages from y'all asking if I was okay. Yes, I am. I have no crazy illnesses or anything like that… I just have freaking school. Anyway, I truly will try to update every week, but third quarter has just started and I already have more projects to do. In all actuality, I should be doing Spanish vocabulary in class right now… but that's not fun! **

**So, this chapter is a little short… sorry 'bout that, but I really just couldn't continue anymore with where I am going in the story. Don't worry, we are nowhere near being done. **

**BPOV:**

Edward was livid. I knew it, his family knew it, even little Laney knew that he was royally pissed. None of us really knew the exact reason; we just knew that he was for some reason. I knew that Seth had to quit the shop and Edward currently in the hiring process, but that was all I knew. Edward wasn't the only one that was pissed. Alice was having problems with Jasper had been that way for at least a week now.

Edward had been trying to put on a happy front for Laney's sake and mine, but we all knew that his fun-loving façade was about to go straight down the drain. Edward spent most of his time in the at-home garage, and when he though I wasn't looking, he would punch the back of the standard truck. The dent would be out by the time I walked back into the garage, but I could hear the rattling of metal from the kitchen.

At the moment, I was in Edward's bed, waiting for him to get out of the shower. Tonight was the night I would ask him. I had to ask him. I was tired of dancing around the issue, being terrified that I would set him off. Edward was truly a sweet guy, but when he got angry he pulled away. He didn't get violent; he just stopped talking all together. Now I wasn't so surprised with Laney's prior silence.

The shower water cut off, and a few minutes later, Edward emerged from the bathroom, a cloud of steam waving into the bedroom. He walked towards the bed and sat down, his back against the headboard. I sat there for a few minutes and just watched silently as he looked through one of his Chevy magazines.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" I asked him.

"No. We're closed for the holiday." Edward answered softly.

I nodded as Edward wrapped an arm around me. He continued to flip through his magazine for another minute or two.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" I asked him, drawing patterns across his stomach.

"We're just short-handed at work and with everything else… it's just taken its toll, I guess."

"What do you mean everything else?" I asked him.

Edward sighed. "I didn't tell you because I hoped that it wouldn't be a problem. Apparently, I'm not as good at acting as I thought I was."

I snorted.

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Edward chuckled softly and kissed my forehead."I'm so sorry. I know I've been a douche the last couple of days."

"Edward, everybody has their bad days, honey. But I just… I don't know when you're bad days are. Maybe if you told me what was bothering you, we could work through it together… as a couple, like we're supposed to do. So, what's wrong? What did you not tell me about?"

"Jasper and I are losing the garage."

"What?" I screeched.

"A plant is coming in and building close to us. They bought all around us. Pretty soon, we'll be out. Today a letter came in. It basically said we were forced out of the area because it wasn't safe for us to be that close to the plant. I was going to tell you earlier this evening, but I didn't want to worry you."

I shook my head. "Can they do that?"

Edward nodded his head. "They're offering an amount that's way over the actual worth of the garage, and it'll be enough to start up a new place. I just can't fathom leaving that place."

I sat up and threw my arms around his neck, shaking my head. "What are you going to do?"

"Move. That's the only thing that I can do. If I don't except the offer now, the money won't be there when we're forced out. I have bunch of land that could work for a new garage. I just don't like that I'll be stuck at home for that long while the garage is being built."

"Does anyone besides me, you, and Jasper know?"

"Jasper was supposed to tell Alice tonight, and we're going to tell the rest of the family Sunday when we go. We're going to stay open until the twelfth of next month." Edward said.

I sighed and lay back down next to him. "That pisses me off."

Edward chuckled. "You and I both, Bay. You and I both."

I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The bedroom door opened and Laney came in, booking through the doorway. Biscuit was hot on her heels. She hopped onto the bed and wedged herself in between me and Edward. Biscuit lay across my legs, effectively trapping me from any other movement. Edward wrapped his arms around both me and Laney before he completely knocked out, his soft snores the only sound in the room.

_**~~~*SILENCEisKEY*~~~**_

"Be careful around that fire, Laney Charlotte Cullen." Esme scolded as her granddaughter got braver and braver, getting closer to the ever growing flames.

Edward rolled his eyes and went to go get Laney from the flames. I thought Edward was joking when he said his daughter was a pyro. He wasn't. She never backed up from the licking flames. She only got closer and closer.

Laney scrunched her nose in disgust as Edward pulled her away from the fire. He sat down on the bench next to me and hugged her close to him. He whispered something in her ear, causing her to giggle and cast glance at her grandmother. Laney got down from her father's lap and scurried to Carlisle who was at the barbeque pit.

Edward rested his arm behind me on the back porch swing and kissed my temple.

"Are you telling them today?" I whispered softly as I looked up at his handsome face.

He nodded. "Jasper and I talked about it and figured that it would be best if we did."

"When are you going to break the news?"

"We thought that after dinner would probably be best." Edward answered me.

Carlisle called out that dinner was ready then, and Esme carried out a tray of iced tea and beer. She gave us all the drinks we wanted and then sat down. Dinner was oddly quiet. Alice and I were the only people who knew what was happening outside of the guys who worked at the shop.

Rumors of the plant coming up and been stirring around for quite some time now. Of course, in a community as small as this, the rumors would escalate exponentially. However, no one except a few of us knew exactly what was happening to the shop next month and for another year after that.

Edward and Jasper had gotten multiple prices from different contracting agencies. They were still trying to decide what they would do exactly. Both of them wanted the new shop to be a little more worker friendly. Alice wanted to make the garage look like one straight out of the fifties. A cute little gas station and café sort of thing: I thought it was great. The guys only rolled their eyes.

After dinner, someone cleared their throat just as Esme started to speak.

"Alice, you've been quiet this afternoon. Is anything wrong, dear?"

"Actually Mom, we have something to tell everyone." Jasper started.

I could see the wheels turning in Esme's head as she thought about what they could possibly tell her. I was almost positive she was expecting a pregnancy announcement. I hated the fact that we would be raining down on her parade.

"What's that, son?" Carlisle asked, seemingly less excited than his wife who was beaming with excitement.

"Well, you all know about the plant that's coming up next to the shop, right?" Jasper started.

Esme deflated instantly. "Oh… yes, of course." She said in her soft, motherly voice.

"A few days ago we got a notice in. Edward and I have to close up the shop."

"What?"Esme screeched, just in the similar way I had done. From the corner of my eye, I could see Carlisle tense. "When did this happen? When did you first find out?"

"Not very long ago. Now don't worry, the estimate they gave us is worth more than the garage itself. I have land in other areas along some pretty busy roads. We've already started talking to contractors and drawing out plans. We'll be back and running within a year or so, just in a different location." Edward said, speaking for the first time since we sat down for dinner.

Carlisle sighed. "I just hate to see what you boys put so much hard work into go to waste. Lord knows those industrial workers'll just tear it down or use it for storage. Maybe they'll let it just whether away. Either way, within the next five years, it'll be nothing." Carlisle said.

Edward shrugged. "We don't really have a choice at this point."

The rest of the day, the guys kept on talking about the plans for the new shop.

"How is he really handling this, Bella?" Rosalie asked me as we sat on the bench and watched Laney play in the ward.

"I'm not sure, really. He's pissed, I know that much. Other than that, he's been sort of closed off about it. I know he doesn't want to worry me, but him being so quiet about it worries me more if we're being honest here." I admitted.

"Jasper's been the same way. I don't really think the guys are telling us everything. And I hate to think that way, but it's true. There has to be another reason that they are so mad lately." Alice commented.

I only shrugged. "All we can really do is hope that they open up soon."

_**~~~*SILENCEisKEY*~~~**_

Edward and I walked, hands intertwined, out of the parking lot. We had just gotten back from church. Esme had convinced us to come yesterday, and I was glad that I had. As soon as the homily started, I felt the stress I had been feeling rolling off of me in waves. For the first time in months, I actually felt free.

Laney ran up ahead of this on the levee to look at the barge that was crossing the river. Edward and I sat down on the cement side and watched as Laney ran around. It reminded of the first time the three of us ever went out together. I remembered the shear happiness that crossed Laney's face as she watched the current cause the river to lap up on the levee.

"River's low." Edward said softly.

"Is it?" I asked, really not knowing what was considered low or high for the water level.

Edward chuckled."Yeah. Only a few barges are able to go through." He said and nodded towards the water where a smaller barge was slowly passing.

Laney ran up to us then and sat down in my lap. "I'm tired." She complained.

I smiled into her hair. Poor thing. We had to wake her up a seven to be ready for mass at eight. She was half way asleep throughout church and was completely out by the time communion was given. Edward had to carry her to the church alter because Esme wouldn't allow us to sit out communion.

"Ready to go home?" Edward asked her.

Laney nodded and stood up. When Edward stood up, he gathered her in his arms and we walked down the levee to the truck. When we got to the house, Edward put Laney on the sofa, and the two of us went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"So, have you heard from the contractors?"

"Yeah. I'm starting to think that it's not worth it. My land would probably be worth more without the shop anyway. Maybe I could get into cane." Edward said.

I laughed.

Edward looked at me quizzically. "What? Brings in a lot of money."

"Yeah, but it's also a lot of work."

He shrugged. "Just think, babe. We can make our own cane syrup." He laughed.

I scrunched my nose in disgust. Cane syrup was by far the worst thing I had ever tasted in my life. Edward loved it, and so did Laney, but I just could not hang. "Just another reason _not_ to do it. What about a stable?"

Edward laughed. "And you think cane farming is lot of work. Try having a stable."

"Just a thought… why don't you just rebuild the shop?"

"I've just been thinking if that is really what I want to do." Edward said.

"What do you want to do?"

"That's the thing. I'm not exactly sure. I want to build the shop, but at the same time… I don't."

"Is this really about the shop or is this some type of really bad man PMS?" I asked.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I wish someone could tell me. What do you think?"

"I think that something else is bothering you, and you're keeping it bottled up. And whatever else is bothering you is keeping you from thinking correctly. Since when are not interested in running a garage, Edward? You love your job. So the plant bought you out, but they also gave you enough money to rebuild another shop even more equip than the first. Something else is wrong." I told him.

"You're right." He murmured and sank down on of the counter stools.

I walked around and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving his cheek a soft kiss. "What's wrong? You aren't the type of guy to get stressed over nothing."

"You can't freak out."

"Is it that bad?" I asked, beginning to get even more worried than I had been before.

Edward chuckled. "No, it's not bad. It's just really big news."

"Okay."

"A person called the garage the other day and set up a meeting with me and Jasper and even my dad since some of the claims to the garage was in his name. Bella… he was a huge station exec for a lot of television stations. He wants us to be his next car show." Edward said.

"Edward… why the hell? What? I…" I took a deep breath. "Why would that make you _not_ want to rebuild a garage?"

"_That_ was one of the stipulations. If we do the show, he asks that the garage be in Elec."

"Elec?As in Alexandria Elec? But that's like five hours away. Why would it have to be there?" I shrieked.

"Babe, you promised not freak out." Edward whined.

"But… you would have to move." I said softly. "Why… why there?"

"Because he said something about being in the middle of the state. He said we would have more variety in our customers. He at least wants the garage to be there for the first year until we get well known." Edward said.

"And you're thinking about taking the job." I stated.

"It's a good opportunity, bay."

"You would be five hours away, Edward. That's not exactly an easy commute. And that's on a good day."

Edward looked at me, his deep green eyes meeting mine before he leaned in to kiss me. "I know which is why I probably won't do the show."

I shook my head. I wasn't going to allow Edward to not do something that he didn't want to do. He had been hiding this from me for God know how long. He was just going to pass this opportunity by because of me. I was being selfish, and Edward deserved this. He deserved to be the happiest he possible could be. I refused to take his happiness away from him.

"No, if you want to. You should. I'm not going to be the one to hold you back. We'll make it work until you can come back." I promised.

Edward shook his head. "Bella, you obviously don't get how much I love you. Not seeing you for more than one day at a time makes me miserable. It would never work, and you know that. We would both be miserable and no one would be able to put up with it."

I laughed softly. "You're probably right."

"Exactly, which is why there is only one way I am going to do this show… I want you to come with us." Edward said, and I was speechless.

"W-What?"

**A/N: Ummm… Ya'll wanted drama. Will this do the trick? What will she say? Who thinks that he'll do the show? Who thinks he shouldn't? Let me know and leave a review my dears. Now, I have to start Spanish vocabulary. Until next update…**

**-Layn**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**A/N: So, I updated again! Yay! I'm so glad that I was able to get this chapter to be a little bit longer than last one, so hopefully it makes up for that month that I lost.**

"_Exactly, which is why there is only one way I am going to do this show… I want you to come with us." Edward said, and I was speechless. _

"_W-What?"_

"I said, I want you to come with us… me, you, and Laney."

"I… um." I cleared my throat. "Yeah?" I squeaked out; it sounded like a question.

Edward laughed. "Yeah? Is that yeah, are you sure? Or is the yeah, yes I'll go with you?" He asked.

I buried my head in his chest, hiding my blush. _Get a hold of yourself, Bella_. I had no idea that this had been coming. I was petrified. I was excited. I really wanted to, but at the same time… _what the hell, Bella_? I wanted to do this. I was tired of trying to take this slow. Edward was it for me. I would just have to look for a job and Edward would have to find a school for Laney since were still going to be there by the time she started. Oh my God, Laney was starting school the fall after next. _Not the topic right now, honey. Stay focused. _

I picked my head up and looked at Edward, nodding softly. "Yes, I want to go with you."

Edward smiled and kissed me. "Thank God." He said in relief and kissed me again.

I pulled away, giggling, and then I smelt something burning. I looked towards the stove and saw that the pancakes Edward had been making had smoke surrounding them.

"Aw, shit." Edward said and got up. He hurriedly picked up the pan and through it in the sink, grasping his hand tightly. "Christ."

I walked towards him, shaking my head. "You're an idiot sometimes, you know that?" I said and softly looked at his hand. "Maybe you should get this looked at by a doctor or your dad or _someone_."

Edward rolled his eyes. "It's fine. I've touched hot engines before. A pan is nothing." He said and pulled his hand away.

"Bull crap. Let me see."

He sighed and gently placed his hand in my mine. I picked it up and kissed the burn softly. "Better?" I asked.

"Yeah, babe. It's great." He laughed and pulled me in a tight hug, wincing as his hand touched my pulled it back, but still held me tightly with the other arm.

I backed away from him and grabbed the pan from the sink with a towel and scraped what was in in the trash before placing it back on the stove and pouring more batter on it. Laney walked in and Edward picked her up and sat her on the counter, cringing once again at the strain on his hand.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Laney asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing, Lane Darlin'. Daddy just hurt his hand." He said and kissed her forehead.

"I'm hungry." She complained.

I laughed and set a cooled pancake in front of her. "Here you go, Laney Lou." I said and then gave one to Edward. "Be careful, that one's hot."

"Watch it, woman." He said in mock seriousness, but he still gave me a kiss.

I laughed and sat next to him on one of the bar stools with my own plate. Edward practically inhaled his and was on his finishing his second one just as I finished my first. We both picked up in kitchen while Laney was in the living room watching TV.

"Do you know when you're going to make you're official move to Alexandria?" I asked.

"_Our_ move." He corrected.

"Okay, _our_ move. When will it be?"

"It depends on how long it'll take for me to get the garage built. The company already has some land set aside that they want the garage to be on. And if we sign a contract saying that we'll stay in Elec for the entire duration of the show, then we can buy it. If not, they'll keep the land while we work on it." He explained.

"What are you planning on doing?" I asked.

Frankly, I was a little nervous. Aside from Washington and a little bit of Phoenix, the South Louisiana region has been the only place I've known. I don't know anyone up that way, and sure, that would change, but it still scared the hell out of me. The only saving grace was that Alice would be making the move, too. But then I thought, what would happen if Alice didn't agree to the plan? Would they still do the show?

Edward laughed softly. "I can see the wheels turning in your head. Don't worry, Jasper texted me last night and told me Alice had agreed. At that point, I was still deciding if I was even going to go through with telling you. And as for moving back, we'll see where we are at in a year. Who knows what'll happen within the next twelve months?" He asked.

I sighed. "So you don't know when we're moving up that way."

Edward shook his head. "We still have to buy a house, sell a house, build a garage… baby, I know I'm not the only one sacrificing. I know that you're going to be picking everything up, too. You have a job that you love, and I know that it'll kill you to leave all of you patients as well as you having to get rid of the apartment… if you wish to."

I wasn't really worried about finding another job. If worse came to worse, I had a minor in music and would be able to give lessons. What struck me was what Edward said about my apartment. "Why wouldn't I sell the apartment?"

"I don't know… if something happened. I hate even thinking that way, but it's true baby. Nothing is guaranteed and as much as I love you… there is still a part of me that can't still fully trust a person." He said softly.

I expected anger to rise to the surface. I wanted to be angry. I had never given Edward a reason not to trust me, but I couldn't find it within myself for the vile words I wanted think, the emotion of pure hate to rise from under the surface. Instead, I loved him all the more. After weeks of begging him to open up about everything that was bothering him, he did. I couldn't get mad at him because I just didn't like what he had to say. My heart went out to the broken man in front of me.

"Edward, I know where you're coming from. Truly, I do. But, I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you this. I. Love. You. And I'm not going anywhere. It isn't that easy to get rid of me." I said softly before kissing his lips.

"I know. And I _want_ to trust you. And I know that any other girl would have run for the hills by now, but I can't help it. I know I'm being pathetic right now-," I stopped him right there.

"Edward, you are not pathetic. You're single father who has been on his own for nearly three years. You were able to be the father you need to be as well as owning a business and going through a few other trials and tribulations. That doesn't sound pathetic at all. It's going to take more than a talkative three-year-old and crazy ex-girlfriend to get rid of me, Mr. Cullen. So, we aren't fully equivalent to a love-sick couple yet, but honestly, I think where we're at now is pretty damn fine for me."

Edward smiled crookedly and kissed me, pushing my back into one of the counters.

There was crash.

Edward and I pulled apart, and ran towards the crash came from. In the living room, we saw the lamp had fallen, but Laney was nowhere in sight… and neither was Biscuit. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward searching around the living room. I walked towards the dining room, but I didn't see Laney.

A few minutes later, I heard a soft giggle. I walked back into the living room to see Laney giggling softly, although she had a tear-streaked face. Edward was softly wiping the stains from her face. Edward was sitting on the sofa with Laney on his knee. I smiled, and then thought for a moment. It had been far too long since the two of them had father-daughter bonding, and I felt horrible for that.

Edward turned and saw me. Apparently, what I had been thinking was written all over my face because as soon as he saw me, he mouthed the words, 'what's wrong?'. I shook my head and smiled at him. I mouthed 'shower' to him and he nodded. I turned around and went upstairs into his bathroom.

I had turned out to be one of _those_ girlfriends: one of the girlfriends that kept her boyfriend's attention from his child. Guilt ran through my veins, and I softly banged my head on the shower wall, letting the water run down the back of my body.

Recently, I had been staying more at Edward's house than my apartment, and as much as I loved that, I realized that I was starting to take his time away from Laney. That was my worst fear. From day one, I never wanted to take Edward away from his daughter. I couldn't even remember the last time the two of them were together without me there.

After another ten minutes under the warm water, I shut off the water and wrapped a towel around me before sliding the rain glass to see Edward sitting on the vanity.

"Question." Edward stated.

I nodded and grabbed my panties from the vanity and pulled them on.

"Why would you take a shower right after you took one this morning before church?" He asked.

Fuck. I forgot about that. Usually, when I needed time to think and adjust, I took a shower. It gave me the alone time I needed. Even after months of dating me, Edward had yet to realize that. Until now, it had never really presented a problem anyway.

I shrugged and unhooked the towel before quickly slipping on my bra. "Just felt like I needed one."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Bull."

"Is it really that big of a deal?" I asked.

"No, but considering how defensive you're getting does make it seem that way." He said as I pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with holes in knees and faded thighs. Edward's style had somewhat rubbed off on me.

"I just needed to think." I admitted softly and grabbed my shirt.

"Bell, if you need more time to think about moving-," Edward began, but I cut him off.

"That's not what I was thinking about." I said as I pulled on my black tank top. It felt amazing to be out of my church clothes. "I just feel like…" I took a deep breath. "I feel like I'm taking you away from Laney."

Edward shook his head and a slid down from his spot on the vanity only to pick me up and place me there instead. "Why would you think that?" He asked softly, in a voice I would imagine him using with Laney when she was crying.

"Edward, answer honestly, when was the last time you had time alone with her for more than a few minutes at a time."

"Apparently, Isabella, you don't get how a family works. If you want to bring up not having any time with just me and Laney, I could say the same thing about you. Baby, I know you see Laney as your daughter, but I don't think you're acting like it." Edward said, and I was about to disagree before he shook his head and put a finger on lip to silence me. "No, hear me out. Bella, you're amazing with Laney, but every little decision that has to be made, you're leaving up to me. Laney won't always be _only _mine. Don't worry about upsetting me. If Laney has to be corrected, correct her. If she wants to go shopping, just take her shopping. By all means, _tell_ me you're going to take her but don't ask my permission. It makes me feel like an ass."

"But, Edward, she's your daughter. I feel like I'm overstepping my boundaries when I correct her or take her places by myself."

Edward shook his head. "We're going to have to get something straight, Bay." He laughed softly. "If this is going to work at all, you're going to have to realize that one day, Laney will be just as much yours as she is mine. Why is that so hard for you to comprehend?"

"Because I don't see shades of gray?"

"Well, you're going to have to get rid of that color-blind mind of yours because I don't want you to be tip toeing around here because you're afraid that you're _too_ much of a mother for Laney. Believe me, it's not possible. Tell me this, when you did something wrong, did Sue correct you?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Anh. No, don't you start with but. It's the same thing, Bay." He argued.

I sighed. "Okay. I will _try_ to do what you are explaining to me."

"That's all I ask. But for now, you're giving me the attention because the little one is napping." He explained and threw me over his shoulder.

I giggled when he threw me down onto the bed and crawled over me slowly like a predator stalking its prey. Even with his serious face, my giggles got the best of me until he raised my shirt and I felt his soft lips on my lower torso.

_**~~~***_**SILENCE**_**is**_**KEY**_***~~~**_

"Why?" Edward whined as he held my hips tightly. I could feel his calloused hands on my skin, and I would be lying if I said I didn't turn me on.

"Because we agreed that I would only take Laney somewhere if you spent the night with her by yourself." I said as I backed into my apartment.

Edward had dropped Laney off at his parent's house on the way to drop me off. That was five hours ago. We had got out of bed after we spent most of the day in it. We didn't get up until lunch when Edward was sure Laney would be knocking on the door if we didn't get out of the room soon. After that, we went out for lunch, Edward brought Laney to his parents and then came in my apartment where we spent more of the day in my bed as well as the couch and the kitchen counter and the bed again. I prayed that I wouldn't be sore in the morning. The man was insatiable.

"I don't think I should have to bargain for the happiness of my child." Edward said seriously as he kept his tight grip on my hips.

"Edward."

"Isabella."

"Go get your daughter. Go home. And go to sleep. You're a big boy now, and you can take care of yourself." I said and removed his death grip from my body.

He groaned and stepped forward, capturing my lips with his, wrapping his arms around me even tighter than before.

I pulled away and giggled. "Go see your little girl, Daddy." I told him and patted his chest lovingly.

Edward smirked. "Have I mentioned that I love when you call me that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Go." I said and started to close the door in his face.

"I love you." His words were barely muffled through the nearly closed door.

"I love you, too. Now, get before I call security and have them escort your ass." I laughed and closed the door, putting all the locks in their place before leaning against the door and looking around my apartment.

It was clean. A lot cleaner than it normally was, and I felt like a stranger. It felt like I was snooping around in someone else's life. That wasn't who I was anymore. I was used to the chaos of a "lived in mess" as Edward always so endearingly put it. I was used the noise of laughter and yelling across rooms and a dog barking at someone that had pulled into the driveway. There was nothing like a dog having an inside dog that stood nearly six feet tall on two legs.

Suddenly, I regretted not leaving with Edward. I missed the sound of Edward making sweet little voices as he read Laney a story. I missed the sound of a noisy engine as Edward tried to make the standard even better than it had been before. I had become accustomed to the sounds, smells, and sights of a family, and I didn't want to ever go back to who I was.

I walked into the living room and watched a Disney cartoon just because I was that pathetic. I was about twenty minutes into it when there was knock on my door. I sighed and went to the door. When I looked through the peephole, I freaked.

_Shit. I knew I should have left more than just a one paragraph email. _

"Hey, Mom." I greeted after I opened the door.

Renee didn't say word. Within seconds, however, I got the wind knocked out of me by a tight grip thrown quickly around my shoulders. Before I could think about what I was doing, I hugged my mother back.

**EPOV:**

On the way to pick up Laney, I turned off the radio to be able to think. Bella was moving with us. That was the only thought that was traveling and hanging around my mind. I still couldn't believe it. A few months ago, if somebody had told me that I would have my own show or my own family, I probably would have laughed in the son of a bitch's face. Stuff like that didn't happen to guys like me. Girls like Bella shouldn't fall in love with guys like me.

We still had kinks to work out, but for the most part, we were okay. I thought Bella would be pissed when I told her the truth about my not trusting her fully yet, but instead, she surprised me just as she always did. Another thing we had to work out was Bella's reluctance to actually fully and completely _treat_ Laney as her daughter. I hoped that she would get there one day soon.

I pulled into my parents' driveway and saw that my parents along with Laney were all on the front porch. When I got out of my truck, Laney ran towards me and hopped into my arms.

"Hey, baby doll. Ready to go home?" I asked.

She nodded her head and rested it against my shoulder.

I went to the porch and talked to my parents a while before getting back in my truck. Halfway home, Laney was passed out in the back seat. When we got home, I took her out of the truck and put her on the couch before I went to start dinner.

That night, I fell asleep on the couch watching television. Laney was sprawled out on the couch next to me with her head resting in my lap. I woke up at nearly ten, and I thanked God that Jasper was going to take care of the shop today. With a stiff neck, I got up off the sofa and stretched. It would be a long time before I ever let myself fall asleep on the couch.

I stumbled into the kitchen and switched on the light before going to the refrigerator to see what I could make for breakfast. Ten minutes and one bowl of grits later, Laney walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." She complained.

I laughed softly to myself. It seemed like every time she talked to me in the morning, the first words out of her mouth were 'I'm hungry'.

"What do you want?" I asked her as I rinsed out my bowl. I didn't hear and answer, so I turned around. "Lane?"

She shrugged.

"You have to tell me what you want, Lane Darlin'."

"Um… eggs and rice."

I laughed. I should have known. "Okay, go pick something out to wear and the food'll be ready when you come back down." I told her.

Laney nodded and started to go upstairs.

I was just taking the food from the pan when my cell rang. I grabbed it from off the kitchen counter and looked at the screen.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey. I have to tell you something." Bella said softly.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"My mom showed up last night."

"Okay. What happened?"

"Well, we just talked… I-I don't know if we're okay yet, at least we're getting there." Bella said softly. "Um, I'll be over in-,"

"No. Stay. Talk to your mom, bay. Laney and I will be fine."

"Are you sure? I mean I promised that I would take her shopping." Bella said.

"Yes, I'm positive. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

I told her goodbye and hung up my phone. I dished out the eggs and rice from the pan and put it in a bowl just as Laney was running down the stairs and into the kitchen. I picked her up and set her on the barstool so that she could eat.

"What are we doing today, Lane?" I asked.

She shrugged, and I laughed. The familiarity of Laney's shoulder's moving in indecisiveness was almost endearing. In conjunction with her bunny-nose smile, I knew that no matter where I was, I would be at home as long as I had Laney… and Bella.

**A/N: So, what do y'all think? Review and tell me! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Silent Sweetheart**

**A/N: One of you asked me why Edward called Bella bay. It's not really related to Bella or Isabella. It's a shorter form of baby or babe. I know that bay is a really popular pet name down here. I'm not sure about where y'all are. I think that bay is actually short for bébé which is another pet name but mostly used for a cute baby or a person much younger than you. Like my grandparents call me **_**cher bébé **_**or I'm famous for describing newborns in frilly dresses with **_**cher tee bébé**_**, which is an adjective statement instead of a noun. **_**Cher bébé**_** is pronounced as SHA BAYBAY. I guess bay is a more "grown up" version of that. PS: It means cute or sweet baby. **

**Another thing, some of you told me that Edward's reactions in the last chapter were kind of… well, for lack of a better term insane. I know what y'all are talking about, but here's the thing. Does Edward fully trust Bella yet? No, not YET. But, the reason that he doesn't is because Bella isn't treating Laney like her true daughter. He's afraid that a part of her is still thinking about running. In his mind, asking Bella to move in was the first step making her see that Laney was somewhat her daughter and truly would be one day. Seriously, if I had gone through the crap I put poor Edward through, I would be handling this situation a lot worse than what he is. So, please, I ask that y'all be patient and gentile with me for a little while longer. It'll all work out I promise. As most of you already know- I don't do true angst: it makes me depressed and want to stop writing all together. **

**Sorry that the Author's Note was so long, but I had to clear a few things up. So, now that I have explained all that, let's get on with this story:**

_BPOV:_

My week had been beyond confusing. My mother had left Monday evening, saying that she had to get back to her job. (A job that I had no idea that she even had.)Once I closed the door after she left, I breathed a sigh of relief. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from off of my shoulders. She had left with the promise to keep in touch, and I hoped that she would give me a little time to adjust to this entire surprise reunion that had just gone on.

For the past day and a half, my mother and I had talked about everything that ever happened between us, laying everything out on the table. I knew that we still a very long way to go until everything was okay again, but I knew that one day in the future, we might actually get there. Truly, I could only remember a few things that we talked about, considering we had talked about so much. I had told about Edward, to which she nearly squealed after every word. It reminded me of what I had missed out on in high school before Sue came along. And even after she came, it just wasn't the same of telling my actual mom.

Then, I told her about my job. She would just nod a listen when I talked about it. She smiled when I described some of my patients. Of course I wouldn't tell her the details since I could lose my job for that, but I told her what most of them were like. After that, I mentioned moving. That led her into another lecture about how it would be hard to adjust to living full time with Edward and Laney. I only nodded, accepting her advice, though I knew that already.

The minute after she left, I called Edward. We didn't talk too much about my mom, but the situation did come up in the conversation a few times. However, most of the conversation was devoted to moving. The station had contacted Edward and said that they wanted to start shooting by January of next year, which roughly, we had less than five months to find a house, build a garage, and get customers. We had decided to go up to Elec and look for houses this weekend so we can put the one Edward was in on the market as soon as possible.

Currently, I was packing up my apartment since my lease was up, and I wouldn't be continuing it. Instead, I was going to moving in with Edward. We were going to try and find room for most of my stuff in his house until we could find one that was big enough for all his plus mine in Alexandria.

"Baby, do you really want this?" Edward called from the living room.

I sighed. Like I would actually know what _this_ was from my bedroom. "That depends on what _this_ is, Edward." I said and stood up before walking out of the bedroom.

I looked and saw Edward cleaning off the shelves in the living room. Most of the shelves were covered with pictures and knick knacks that I had from when I was a kid. Edward was holding up the remnants of what used to be a favorite snow globe when I was kid. It had broken when I first moved into the apartment. Emmett had dropped it, and it shattered. Edward was holding it dangerously close to a garbage bag that was open on the sofa.

I ran like hell towards him, grabbed it from his hand, holding it close to my chest. "Yes, I want that." The base was purple with white polka dots, and the figure in the middle was a cute porcelain owl that I was beyond grateful never broke. The bottom of the glass ball was still attached to base, but I was always super careful with it, not only to not break it even more, but to not cut myself.

Edward gave me a look. "You're kidding. Bella, it's like… dead."

"It's not!"

"Okay, just… okay." He conceded and went back to packing my things in boxes. "How much longer do you think this will take?"

"Maybe another half hour. We're almost done. I just have some of my bedroom left. Did you call your brother to bring his truck?"

Edward nodded. "He said he'll be here in about twenty minutes." He picked up the last that was filled with my stuff from the living room and walked out to bring it to his truck.

I walked back into my bedroom and started packing up my books that I had stacked on the floor. It was the last thing left. I threw them all into the box and stood up to bring the box to living room. I looked around the living room and sighed. It was completely empty. There were boxes of clothes in my car, and the furniture had been put in a trailer attached to Edward's truck. Jasper was supposed to be coming with another truck to put more boxes in. I had never realized I had so much stuff until I actually started packing.

The moment was almost bitter sweet, but I still couldn't bring myself to be sad about leaving. Edward was everything I had ever wanted, and I knew that I was doing was the right thing.

I felt two strong arms around my waist. "Second thoughts?"

I shook my head and turned around to look at Edward. "Never."

Edward kissed my lips, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss lasted until we heard a throat clear in the doorway.

"We're early, but if you two want us to come back later." Alice giggled.

I rolled my eyes and went to give her hug.

The guys went into my room and grabbed the boxes that were left. Alice and I took one last sweep around the apartment to see if there was anything left. And after that, the both of us went downstairs to the lobby to turn in my keys. After that was done, we went to the garage where the guys were still loading. Only minutes later, I climbed into my car and left the apartment for the last time. I followed Edward and Jasper to the house on the way home.

_Home_. It wouldn't be home for long. We would be going to Alexandrian soon, but either way, I would be with Edward and Laney. They were my home now.

Hours later when the boxes were all stored in the front foyer (Edward said that it was pointless to bring them any further since they wouldn't be there that long anyway), the four of us all gathered in the living room. Laney was spending the night with Carlisle and Esme. The guys each grabbed a beer and us girls each got a glass of wine.

"So, who's ready to get up at five tomorrow morning?" Alice asked cheerily.

I groaned and leaned into Edward's arms. "Jesus. Do I really have to be up that early?"

Edward chuckled. "You can sleep on the way, bay. It's about a five hour ride. Of course, we'll be stopping to eat about halfway through the trip."

"When are y'all heading out?" Jasper asked.

"Probably around five-thirty." Edward answered.

"We were thinking more along the lines of six." Alice interjected.

"Well, we'll meet you both at the garage site then." Edward said.

We were going to be house hunting until five that night. Then Edward and Jasper had to meet with a contracting company to explain what the needed and what they could do without. The network department would only cover some of the costs for the building of a new garage, so Edward and Jasper were making sure that they got everything they wanted if they were going to be stuck there for a year or more.

The rest of the night, we stayed up talking until eight o'clock rolled around. Alice and Jasper left, claiming that they needed rest. Edward and I went upstairs to his room to sleep shortly after. We just laid there in the bed for what felt like hours that night, whispering soft words to each other.

The next morning I woke up entangled in Edward's strong arms and the alarm clock blaring. I groaned and felt more than heard Edward chuckle against my neck. His warm breath landed on my neck, causing goose bumps to break out on my skin.

"Time to wake up." He sang softly in my ear.

I groaned. "Please no. Five more minutes."

The bed moved as Edward got out of bed. I was cold without him, but I quickly huddle more tightly under the thick comforter. After what felt like only ten seconds later, Edward was lightly shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock. It was ten after five.

"I gave you ten, now it's time to wake up." Edward said and laughed, lightly kneeing my side.

I sighed and held my arms up. Edward pulled on my arms and got me into a sitting position. "I can sleep on the way?"

"Yes, baby. I promise."

I nodded and climbed out of bed a little too quickly. Everything went black and I felt Edward grip my arm. A few seconds later, I was able to stand upright on my own. "I'm okay."

Edward shook his head and let go of me.

I decided that now was the time to be a big girl and let life change at it's own pace, no matter how fast it seemed to be moving.

Just as I began to walk towards the bathroom, Edward's phone rang. His brow furrowed as he picked it up and answered it. "Hey, Dad. Is something wrong?" His grew grave. "What?" He listened to Carlisle to talking for what felt like hours. Edward started to move around the room and motioned for me to get dressed, and I hurriedly did. Something was very wrong, and I had a sinking suspicion that it had something to do with Laney. "No, we're on our way now. Bye." He hung up the phone just as he was grabbing his truck keys and running down the stairs with me following close behind him with my jeans still unzipped and unbuttoned.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we got into his truck. I arched my back and quickly zipped my jeans and fastened the button.

"My parents can't find Laney. They said that last night she had a nightmare and went into their room, but when they woke up she was gone. They looked everywhere around the house, but there is no sign of her." He gulped. "Except they noticed that her favorite purse was gone as well as most of the junk food in the kitchen." Edward turned to look at me. "Bella, she's three. There is no way in hell that she is physically capable of running away."

All I could do was look at him silently.

Edward sighed and looked back at the road.

"Is there any place she would go if she felt scared?" I asked softly.

He looked at me incredulously. "She was with my parents, Bella. What the fuck are you insinuating?"

"I'm not insinuating anything, Edward. I'm just saying that maybe something in her dream scared her, and she didn't feel safe. Is there any place she would go or try to go? Even a three-year-old child knows when they are in danger. I'm a psychologist for a reason."

Edward huffed. "Don't play that with me right now, Bella. I really can't handle it. She's _my_ daughter, and I think I know a little more about her than you do."

I ignored his comment, knowing that he really didn't mean it. "Just answer the damn question, Edward."

"No. She's always with me or with someone in the family. She has never had a reason to be scared before. And she doesn't have one now."

"And I never said she did." I defended.

Edward continued to look straight ahead, and I sighed. Of all the times for us to have our first actual fight. Of course it had to be now.

We reached Carlisle and Esme's house within half the time we usually do. They were both waiting for us on the porch.

"Have you found her yet? Have you called anyone about this?" Edward asked.

"We've called the police station and they are on the lookout. It's a small town and someone should find her soon." Carlisle said calmly. "Why don't the two of you come inside? She couldn't have gotten far, and the police are already searching." Leave it to Carlisle to force cops to break the twenty-four hour rule. Both Esme and Carlisle walked inside, and I started to but stopped when Edward didn't.

Edward shook his head and turned to go back to his truck.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm going to find my daughter."

"Edward, they're looking, honey. Please come inside. There's nothing we can do." I said softly.

"No. No, Bella. My daughter is out there, all alone right now. Do you get that? Because I don't think that you do!" Edward said just as it started to rain. "Fuck this. I'm leaving. You can stay here and wait if you want to. But I sure as hell ain't." He turned and ran away, and before I could even think about following him, he was peeling out of the driveway.

As I watched his truck leave, I sat down on the front porch steps and cried. The rain was beating hard against my head, but I didn't care. Right now, I was only worried about two of the most important people in my life. What scared me the most was that I didn't know if I would ever get either of them back after today.

**EPOV**:

Why would she do something like this? How was it even freaking possible? Laney was only three. There was no way that she could possibly run away. And how dare Bella even think that Laney was running because she was scared? She was with my parents. What could she possibly even be scared of?

I slammed my hand on the steering wheel and accelerated that much faster. Currently, I was on the dirt roads that were in the woods weren't far from my parents' house. It was possible that Laney would have come here, and I knew that the cops would never check in the woods. Why would a scared three-year-old go to the woods?

She wasn't scared.

Something deep down told me she was more like me than I was willing to believe. Deep down, I knew this was about moving to Alexandria. When I told Laney, she freaked. She started crying and crying. It took me hours to finally calm her down and explain to her that Bella and Jasper and Alice would be coming with us. Even then, she didn't seem entertained with the idea. Ever since then, she has been having nightmares.

I didn't tell Bella. I figured Laney would just grow out of it. It was just phase, and when we moved to Alexandria, they it would just stop. Laney would fall in love with the place. I was wrong. She would give me attitude every time I brought it up. It seemed that she had much more Tanya in her than I bargained for. I just prayed that she wouldn't go silent again. I would take her being like her bitchy mother over silence any day.

I sighed. There was no way Laney would be here. Especially not in this type of weather. Still, something told me to keep going. Call it my over-protective father instincts or just because of the fact that Laney probably had this dirt road memorized since she was six months old, but I knew for some reason I was supposed be here.

Something caught my eye on the right left side of the road, and when I stopped my truck and looked, tears fell from my eyes. For the first time in God knows how long, I actually cried. Laney was huddled in a ball under a tree. I quickly got out of my truck and ran towards her. I grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Laney Charlotte Cullen, don't you ever do that again. You're gonna catch your death out here." I said and stood up with her in my arms.

Laney clung tightly to me with her small fingers clawing into my neck. "Am I in trouble?" She asked softly.

I sighed. "I'm still trying to decide." I said and put her in my truck with the heater on. I thanked God that it was late July and not December. She would have definitely caught her death. "Why did you run away, Laney?"

"I don't wanna leave here, Daddy. I wanna live with Memaw and Papa."

I sighed. "Laney, if we move, you can have so much more toys and clothes."

"You said that stuff ain't important." Laney said softly. "You said that you wanted me happy. I'm happy here. I don't wanna leave." She cried.

"Laney, this is one of those times that you can't always get what you want in order to be happy. I promise it won't be bad. You'll meet friends there."

"I have Wills."

I laughed. "You'll meet other friends. You can have more than just one friend, Lane."

"But I don't want more friends. I wanna stay here."

We reached my parents' house and I took Laney out of the truck. She quickly hopped down from my arms and ran towards the house. I sighed and walked towards where Laney was running. Bella was sitting on the porch, her head buried in her hands. She must have heard Laney coming because she looked up with a tear streaked face and smiled at her. Bella engulfed Laney into a hug just as I entered hearing distance of the two of them.

"I don't want to move, Momma." Laney cried into Bella's shoulder.

Bella looked up at me and met my eyes. She sobbed and buried her face into Laney's hair. "I love you so much, Laney Lou. So, so much."

"I love you, too, Momma."

**Author's Note: So, should they go or should they stay… just walk away? Haha. Sorry, I couldn't resist. So, seriously, tell me what you think and leave a review. I don't care if you send me a freaking three hundred essay, but just tell me what you think. **

**PS- An essay really is not required. And that was Kelly Clarkson reference earlier if you didn't catch it. So, ANYWAY! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWS are amazing and I love them almost as much as I love you, my beautiful, wonderful, amazing readers. So, go ahead and click that cute little button just like you know you want. **

**-Layn**


	21. Chapter 21

**Silent Sweetheart: Chapter 21**

**A/N: So much hostility! I know that most of you are pissed off at Edward, and I also know some of you are siding with him and against Bella. So, let's see what happens next. PS- I also have a little surprise for you in the middle of this chapter! Yay! **

_BPOV_:

We had brought Laney inside, and Esme and Carlisle immediately rushed over to her with open arms. After all the tears had been shed, Edward, Laney and I left the house. Edward called Alice and Jasper to explain the situation, and I overheard Jasper reassure Edward that he had everything up there under control.

Once we got to the house, Edward took Laney out of her seat and she immediately clung to my legs. Her father just sighed and walked towards the house and unlocked the front door.

The silence between Edward and me was smothering me, and the tension was tangible as we walked through the door. Laney let go of me ran up the stairs. Edward went to follow her, but he stopped and looked down at me when he noticed I wasn't following him.

"You're not coming?" He asked softly.

"No, I think I'll wait, but thanks for asking this time." I said as I tried to hold back the tears that were begging to fall from my eyes.

"Shit." He muttered and hurriedly walked down the stairs. "Bella, I didn't mean… I'm sorry."

"No, Edward, don't worry about it. You were worried about, Laney, I get it." I answered back.

"That didn't give me the right to yell at you. You were only trying to help, and I just… I'm sorry."

"You said that already."

"And I'll say it every day until the day I die if that what it takes for you to forgive me because Lord knows I really don't deserve it right now."

I shook my head. "If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I should have understood that it was impossible for you to just stay put with Laney alone somewhere. You were worried, and I get that."

Edward shook his head. "No, this isn't your fault, Bella. Please don't think that this is your fault."

"What _is_ this, Edward? God, I don't even know what we're fighting about anymore."

"We're not fighting." Edward insisted.

"Oh, then how else would you explain it?" I asked him.

"A creative discussion."

I rolled my eyes. "Are we seriously fighting over if we are fighting or not right now?" I asked him angrily.

Edward smiled crookedly. "I guess we are."

"Don't look at me like that. I'm still pissed."

He sighed. "Baby, I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know? Okay? I don't know what I want you to say. I'm not even sure if I want you to say anything." I admitted.

Edward didn't reply, and when I looked up at him, he smiled softly. Without even thinking about, I giggled and wiped my eyes. He opened his arms and I walked into them.

"What's really wrong here, bay? Something else is bothering you."

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" He asked and kissed the top of my head.

"I don't know what I'm doing. What if I mess up? What if you look ten years down the line and think that I was worst person in the world for this? Something might happen to make you realize that I'm not the person you want to be with."

"Shh. Calm down. Bella, I'm not going to be disappointed with you. Okay? As crazy as it may seem, I'm a first time parent, too. I'm not expecting you to be perfect because I'm not. I just want you to be your best for Laney. I know I was an ass earlier today, and I know that I'm walking contradiction." He laughed. "But I am willing to do whatever I have to do to keep here with me. So, I am begging you to just give me another chance."

"I said I was pissed and scared. I never said I was leaving. I don't think I could even if I wanted to, Edward. I love both of you too much." I admitted.

"It may be selfish to say, but I'm so happy to hear you say that." Edward said as he played absent mindlessly with a strand of my hair. He smiled crookedly and looked me in the eyes. "Is this the part where we kiss and make up?"

I giggled. "Yeah." I answered softly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I giggled again and pulled his head down to me. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." He said and kissed my lips.

When I pulled away from him, I was gasping for breath. Edward looked me with smiling eyes. "I really don't deserve you."

I shook my head. "No, honey, I think we're both pretty screwed up. But hey, why not just be screwed up together?"

Edward laughed and kissed me again. He pulled away and sighed, looking up at the floor above us.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Daddy. It's not that bad. Wait until the teenage years."

"You keep saying that, and I keep freaking out every time you do." Edward admitted as we walked up the stairs. He opened Laney's door and I saw her tiny body curled on her bed. She was lying on her stomach, clutching tightly to Teagan, her black _Brave_ bear pillow pet. Biscuit was curled at her feet.

I followed Edward to the side of her bed and sat down on the bed as he knelt down on the side of it. Laney stirred and turned on her back. She opened her eyes and looked at me with her big green eyes. Slowly, she pulled herself into a sitting position and crawled into my lap.

"Am I in trouble?" Laney asked softly.

I kissed her temple and looked at Edward who shook his head. "No, but Laney, you can't ever do that again. What were you thinking? If you didn't want to leave, just tell me. Don't run away." Edward said softly.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Lane Darlin, I know that you don't want to leave, but you're going to happy up there. I promise."

Laney nodded and cuddled her head further into my neck. "Lane, you don't have to be scared to leave. It's okay. You're dad and I will be with you and so will your Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. And we won't ever leave you." I whispered.

"Will we come back?" She asked softly.

"Of course we will. We'll visit as much as possible. And if we don't like it up there, we'll move back in a few months. But you will like it there, Lane, I promise." Edward assured her as he ran his hands through her silky blondish-bronze hair. "And of course Biscuit will come with us, too." He laughed.

Hearing her name, Biscuit perked up and wagged her tail before crawling her huge body towards us. She softly nudged Laney's little head with hers and then went to sit next to Edward.

"She is?" Laney asked.

"Of course, Lane. We can't just leave her." Edward answered.

Laney smiled. "Is the new house big?"

"We still don't know all of that yet, Laney. We'll still be here for another few months, though."

She nodded and climbed off of my lap to give Edward a hug. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, baby doll."

**Third Person: (Laney and Edward thoughts)**

Laney hated the thought of leaving the only place she had ever known. She hated that she had no choice in the issue, either. She was too little for that kind of stuff. Running away sort of just seemed like the best option at the time that she had. Never did she realize that her father would get so riled up and crazy. She truly was sorry for the hurt that she had caused him.

The young girl could remember a time when her father seemed almost always unhappy. He put on a good show, Laney knew that she loved him, but she was afraid that she would say something wrong and she would get him even more upset. Even if she was too small to ever know her birth mother, she had once found a picture of her on the floor of her father's closet one day. Just as quickly as she found the picture, Edward took it away. She always wondered who the happy, pretty blonde woman was, but she was too afraid to ask. She was too afraid to say anything.

That changed when Bella came. She was nice and pretty and smart. She made her father happy and that in return made Laney happy. Laney was no longer afraid to say something wrong. She was no longer afraid of upsetting her father.

Silence came naturally to the young girl. She truly didn't know exactly why she never talked. Perhaps it was fear, but perhaps it truly wasn't. Laney didn't mind remaining silent until she realized how happy it made her family to see her talk. It was that moment she realized that it was best if she kept talking, no matter what happened. Still, there were times when she would retreat into that old state of silence. It was calming, like an old friend. Even Bella couldn't change the silence that Laney loved.

"Lane Darlin', it's time to go to sleep." Her father whispered in her ear as they sat on the sofa watching another princess movie.

"I'm not tired." She yawned and leaned into Bella.

"Yes you are, my love." Bella laughed.

"Na huh."

"Mhmm." Bella countered yet again and softly tickled Laney's sides.

"Come on, you." Edward laughed and picked his tiny daughter up before walking upstairs to her room. He laid her down on her bed after getting her into her pajamas and turned off the light. He kissed her forehead and stood up to walk out.

"Daddy?"

Edward stopped and turned to look at his only child. He noticed something different about her. She seemed more grown up than three. All of a sudden, he could see her going to elementary school, junior high, and then high school. He could see her bringing some punk home and then coming home the next day with tears streaming down her face. He could see her in a white dress waiting nervously for the church doors to open. The sights that played in his mind scared the hell out of him, and that was when he realized Bella was wrong.

Laney's teenaged years were by no means going to be the worst part of her childhood. No, the worst part will be the last day of her childhood when he has to let her go.

"What is it, Lane Darlin'?" He asked her softly.

"Tell Momma goodnight."

Edward smiled and nodded. "Okay, Baby Doll. I love you."

"Love you, Da." She yawned and curled onto her side.

Edward walked out of the room and into his bedroom where he could hear Bella taking a shower. He sighed and pulled off his shirt and jeans before slipping on some pajama pants. He got into bed and pulled out an old Chevy magazine, but there was no way he could concentrate. He thought about Laney leaving all the time, but the day's events had just made it all the more real.

Bella walked into the room then and sat down next to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and curled into his side, softly kissing his right bicep.

"Do you think that I could get away with keeping Laney locked her room until she's thirty-five?" Edward asked randomly.

_BPOV:_

"What?" I laughed as I tried to figure out the reasoning behind such a random question.

"You heard me. I really don't think that Laney will be the marrying type anyway, so wouldn't it just be reasonable to keep her locked here until then?" Edward asked me.

"Edward, no matter what Laney does or who she marries, she will always be your little girl. And you will always be the first man who ever loved her with everything he has."

"So that would be a…" Edward trailed off.

"No!"

My handsome boyfriend groaned.

"Edward, the more protective you are of her, the more she will act out. There will always come a time when she has a problem that only her father can fix. That's one thing that will never ever change. Like I said two seconds ago, she is and always will be your little girl."

"But, she's my _only_ little girl." He whined.

I laughed. "Don't you want grandchildren, Edward?" I asked him.

"We'll have sons."

"That's not exactly something you're able to plan, honey." I explained. "I mean, what are you going to do if I get pregnant and we only have girls?"

"Lock them all in their rooms until their thirty-five." He answered seriously.

"That won't work, Edward. I'm telling you, as she gets older, you'll be able to eventually let her leave. I mean, it isn't like you'll never see her again after she gets married. Besides, she's only three. You have a good twenty more years to even start thinking about that sort of thing. Edward." I promised.

"I guess you're right." He sighed and tossed his magazine on the bedside table.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." I bragged and gave him a kiss. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Night… oh, and Laney says goodnight as well." He smirked.

I smiled and lay down on the bed. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder.

We stayed like that in silence for a few minutes. In fact, I thought Edward been asleep until I heard him softly whisper to me.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't mind that Laney called you Mom, did you?" He asked softly.

I smiled. "No, not at all." I answered and looked at him, his green eyes still shining in the dark bedroom. "Do you?"

He shook his head with his crooked grin. "No, not at all."

I laughed and softly kissed his lips. That was when I realized that Edward was definitely not even close to wanting to go to sleep.

**So, this chapter was sort of short, I'm sorry about that. I am also so sorry about the wait for the update, but my computer had a virus. And I know some of you can feel it coming since all the drama is finally dwindling down and you're right. The end is near, and if I am being completely honest, that sort of depresses me. I am anticipating about another three to five chapters. I am not quite sure yet. Anyway, I would just like to say that this story has become my baby and y'all's support has made spending my time writing all worth it. I have been considering a sequel that shows Laney in her like teen years, so please leave a review and tell me how you would feel about that as well as how you felt about this last chapter. **

**-Layn**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Silent Sweetheart

**A/N: So guess what? I just realized that Silent Sweetheart has just celebrated a birthday! I can't even fathom that it's been over a year! I can't believe that, y'all. It really doesn't seem that long ago that I first wrote about my sweet Cajun Daddyward and his Silent Sweetheart. So… anyway, on with the chapter.**

_BPOV_:

Laney traveled aimlessly around the new house.

We had just moved in the day before, and all of our things were sitting in what would soon be our living room. The new house was a bit larger than Edward's old house, but not by much. It had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, as well as a kitchen, formal dining, and living room. Edward's favorite part was the three car garage. As if he would actually need that with a one hundred and twenty square foot automotive shop to work in. The TV execs spoiled both him and Jasper.

Edward had to take care of a few things with the execs, so he had been gone most of the morning which left Laney and I to find ways to entertain ourselves. And let me just say this, trying to entertain a three-year-old toddler is quite hard in a nearly empty home. I was just glad she had gotten used to the idea of moving.

Laney had given us little to no trouble on the way up here, and when she and Biscuit surveyed the area, Laney determined that the new house was 'amazing'. Edward had let out a sigh of relief when he heard her say that. What I was impressed with was the fact that a three-year-old girl knew how to say the word amazing.

I continued to read my book on the living room floor, still keeping a close eye on the curious little girl who had now picked up a small book from one of her boxes. Laney put the book back in to the box, and she skipped right over to me and cuddled into my side.

"I'm bored, Momma." She whined.

I could not help the flutter that was in my chest every time she called me Momma. Each and every time, the sound nearly brought tears into my eyes, and I had to fight to hold them back. I think that hearing Laney speak like that had also been getting to Edward because he had been dropping a lot of hints about ring sizes and styles. He thought he was being sneaky, but I knew that man like the back of my hand.

A part of me was beyond excited about having Edward's ring on my hand. Another part of me was freaking out because we had only been together seven months. Still, I knew that if the day were to come that Edward asked me to marry him, I would most definitely say yes. That was just a given.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked her softly, kissing the top of her head.

She shrugged and then got up, making her way upstairs, probably to her new room.

I went back to reading my book. Just as I was getting into it, I heard the patter of tiny little boot-clad feet running down the stairs. When I looked up, Laney was already in front of me with a bright smile. "Come see what I do."

That scared me. Laney had gotten into the habit of being very… adventurous. Sometimes, those adventures were cute, other times they resulted with being sent to the corner by a very upset father. Usually, she ended up getting out before even two minutes passed because her tears were too much for Edward to handle. She had that man wrapped around her tiny little fingers.

I stood up and followed Laney into her bedroom. I peaked in and laughed.

Just then, I heard the front door close.

"Bella? Lane?"

"Up here." I called down, looking back at what Laney had done with a giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward asked and gave me a kiss.

I only shook my head and pointed silently towards where poor, innocent Biscuit lay with her hair twirled in ribbons and bows and a crown resting on her head. Edward laughed loudly.

"Biscuit pretty!" Laney shouted.

Edward walked over to Laney and picked her up, throwing her into the air before catching her. Laney giggled and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck.

"Why don't we go out for supper?" Edward asked.

Laney sat up and nodded energetically, quickly hopping down from her father's arms and into her closet. Edward led me towards our bedroom, which was still chocked full of boxes. I hated living out of boxes. I pulled out the first thing I could get my hand on, a casual one-shoulder blue dress and shiny black sandals.

Once Laney was finally ready, we both walked downstairs and into the garage. When Edward backed the truck out the garage, he began driving through town, looking for any restaurant that looked like it would be good. When he found one, he led Laney and me inside.

I smiled as I sat down next to him. We finally seemed like a true family.

**3 MONTHS LATER**

I walked a hole in the floor, pacing around the room in the same small, straight line: back and forth, back and forth. My mind was reeling. Edward was late. He was never late. Even when they started the show he was never late. What was going on? He had been acting funny this morning. What if something was wrong? I took a deep breath. Nothing was wrong. Everything was fine. Edward would be walking through the door at any moment now.

"Momma, where's Daddy?" Laney asked sweetly, perched on the bar stool.

That sent me back to freaking out. Just then the back door opened, and Edward entered the room. He passed by Laney and kissed her forehead before walking over to me. As soon as his strong arms were around me, I felt better.

"I'm late, I know. Stuff got hung up at the shop." He sighed and unwound his self from me and took off his hat, putting it on me instead. I immediately missed the warmth of his embrace.

"It's okay. You're busy lately." I said and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Supper is almost ready."

He nodded and softly kissed my lips before going into the living room where he would no doubt be knocked out until I woke him for supper. That was how it just was lately. Maybe we were in an early-relationship "honeymoon phase" in Baton Rouge. Now it seemed like real life was catching up to us. That scared the hell out of me.

Laney hopped down from the barstool and went into the living room where Edward was resting on the sofa.

I sighed and went to stir the pot that was on the stove. Twenty minutes later, I had everything done and went into the living room to wake Edward. I smiled at the sight in front of me. Edward was sprawled out on his back, and little Laney was curled in ball on his chest.

Quietly, I walked over to the loves of my life and squatted down next to Edward. I shook his shoulder softly. He immediately opened his eyes.

"Supper's ready." I whispered.

He nodded and stretched, waking Laney. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, holding her arms out to me. I picked her up and walked towards the kitchen with Edward silently following.

That night, dinner was silent and unfortunately, it seemed like it would be like that for a while.

The next day, the shop was closed. Edward stayed sleeping until nearly nine-thirty which was beyond late for a man who has an inner-mind alarm clock that rings at five-thirty. I heard him stumble groggily down the steps all the way from the chaise lounge we had outside. Five minutes later, he emerged from the house in just his pajama pants and a cup of coffee.

He sat next to me and rested his coffee on the table in front of us before pulling me into his side. "I'm so sorry." He murmured into my hair.

I looked up, meeting his deep emerald eyes. "Sorry for what?"

"I've been a horrible boyfriend lately, that's what."

"No, you've been a _busy_ boyfriend lately. That's no crime, Edward." I said softly, and lay down, resting my head in his lap.

He ran his fingers through my hair. "It should be." He scoffed.

I rolled my eyes. "Like anything could actually make Edward Cullen slow down if even for a moment."

Edward chuckled for the first time in God only knows how long. "You're too good for me."

I shook my head. "Please, you've given me my dream."

"And what dream is that?"

"Stay at home mom." I said softly, looking out at our large yard.

Edward laughed again, and the sound made me smile. We quiet for a little, but unlike lately, the silence wasn't deafening. It was content and comfortable.

"I'm taking you out tomorrow." Edward said suddenly.

"Where?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Where ever you want to go." He answered honestly.

I was about to answer until Laney ran outside with Biscuit loyally following behind her. Laney hopped up onto my lap and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm hungry." She complained.

Edward smirked. Laney was always hungry, yet she was still a tiny little thing. The only meat on her bones at all were her chubby legs that were quite long for a three-year-old and her chubby little cheeks.

I ran a hand through her shoulder-length hair. "What do you want?" I asked her softly.

She shrugged and stole Edward's coffee mug from the table, taking a small sip. "Be careful, baby doll." He said and took the cup from her once she was done with it.

The doorbell rang and Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "What in hell makes a person visit this freaking early?" He grumbled and got up from the lounge chair.

Laney giggled.

The only word Laney had never heard Edward use was the F-bomb, and if she ever heard it from someone else, Edward would probably rip them to shreds. He didn't want his little girl to use such foul language. I rolled my eyes. Apparently, Laney calling a girl a ho was so much more refined.

"Bella." Edward called. I could tell he had been laughing.

I got up with Laney still in my arms and walked to the door. "Hey, Dad." I greeted and went over to hug him. "This is definitely a surprise." I giggled and gave Sue a hug.

"Well, I finally talked your father into a visit. Besides, I wanted to see your lovely new home." Sue said.

"If we're intruding-," I cut my dad off.

"Never. Come on in. You would be surprised how many pop-ins we've been having from neighbors lately." I laughed. "It's nice for someone I actually know to show up."

That was something I'm not sure I would ever get used to. I never really got the full concept of southern hospitality until we moved here three months ago. Usually the only visitors we ever had were Edward's family and sometimes Seth would stop by with Will to return yet another thing he found in his house that belonged to the garage. Here, considering we were new to the community, people were constantly stopping by and we kept in touch with most them. Others came by just to say that they did.

Where I was from, if you wanted visit, call first. You can't just show up on the doorstep and expect to be treated like one of the family. It was different here. The first few times it happened, I was beyond aggravated, but Edward would take it in stride and with smile, being used to the sudden drop-ins. After about the tenth time it happened, I started to enjoy the company and so did Laney. She had already made a few friends from around the neighborhood.

I gave Sue a tour of the house while my dad and Edward were in the garage.

"So, tell me, Bella, have you found a job yet?" Sue asked me.

"Actually, I'm an official unofficial stay-at-home mom." I explained softly.

Sue smiled and wrapped a slender arm around my shoulder as we continued to walk upstairs. "So, I assume that means that the two of you are getting serious."

I blushed nodded, looking down at the hardwood floors.

"He loves you. I can see that every time he glances your way. And I can tell that you and Laney mean more to him than anyone else will ever know."

"They mean a lot to me, too. I just… can't believe that this is happening." I said and stopped in front of the door. "This is our library, music room, and pool room." I laughed and opened the door.

On the left wall was a shelf full of books with a sofa facing the shelf. Along the back wall were all eight of Edward's guitars and on the floor beneath them were shelves full of CDs and amps. In the center of the room was a pool table.

"I expected it to be… more man cave-y?" Sue commented with a soft smile.

"You and I both. When Edward first showed me the finished project, I was beyond shocked." I said and sat down on the sofa.

Sue settled next to me. "You're father approves him, you know that, don't you?"

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Even after he found out about all of the tattoos?" I giggled.

Sue rolled her eyes. "Yes, even after the tattoos. That man…" She shook her head with a smile. "Bella, I'm so proud of you, honey. You're changing their lives."

"Their changing mine." I admitted softly.

"Are we hearing wedding bells?" She joked.

The simple question sent flutters into heart and stomach. "Soon… hopefully."

"Just be patient, dear. I'm sure such an intelligent man such as Edward has something special planned."

"I hope not."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I don't want Edward to go all out for me. I just want it to be simple. If he did do some huge romantic gesture, it just wouldn't be us, you know? But… if he could find some way to make a huge romantic gesture without making it tacky as heck then… yeah, I guess it would be nice."

Sue rolled her eyes. "Bella, no offence, dear, but with a man like Edward, a romantic proposal may be the only huge production he will ever do."

I laughed. She was right. As sweet as Edward was, it was not too often when he bought or sent me a present just because. I could count on one hand the amount of times had been surprised with flowers or chocolate or alcohol. Well… that's a lie. He bought me Coors Light _a lot_. Of course, that was probably more of a present to himself than to me.

"You're right, but I don't mind."

Just then, Edward called the both of us downstairs for brunch. Sue and I walked downstairs into the kitchen and sat down at dinner table as Edward and my dad both brought us our food. Laney ran into the room, stumbling in the doorway before quickly recovering and running towards her father.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say she was your biological daughter." My dad muttered under his breath to me.

I giggled.

The meal was mostly filled with Laney's constant chatter and soft whines from Biscuit as she softly begged for food. Edward told her to quit it, but I knew he had been sneaking her little bights every once in a while. He spoiled her like that. He spoiled all the girls in his life.

All through dinner I noticed both Edward and my dad were casting me strange glances, but I decided to ignore them. Something was a little off.

**EPOV**:

I didn't tell Bella, but I had called Charlie to surprise her. I knew he was coming, but I hadn't realized that he would show up this damn early. Still, I knew that Bella enjoyed having her father and step-mom here. She really missed him, especially now that she couldn't see Emmett every day like we used to do. The true reason I had called Charlie was because I was sure that Bella was it for me. I was ready to take the next step, and I wanted Charlie's blessing before taking it.

Just as we walked into the garage, Charlie was already a whole step in front of me, already explaining that he was happy for me and Bella. At first I was shocked, but then as we started talking more, I realized that Charlie really did only want his daughter to be happy. Of course, he also told me that if I ever hurt her, I wouldn't live to see the next day. Most times, I wouldn't really freak out about that comment… but Charlie was a cop. I refused to get on that man's bad side.

Once we were finished talking, Charlie and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. I thought I was dead. And then he launched into the story of how his father-in-law gave it to him the day he married Sue. It meant more to me than I would rather admit.

Currently, we were all at the park, and I was pushing Bella on the swing while Charlie and Sue played with Laney near the merry-go-round. Bella told me to stop the swing, so I jumped in front of her and caught the chains.

"You're being awfully quiet." She commented as I leaned down in front of her.

"I just have a lot on my mind." I murmured and softly kissed her lips.

"Mmm. Like what?" She asked.

"You're so inquisitive." I evaluated.

She beamed. "That's a mighty big word for a mechanic."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you forgetting who my mother is?" I asked and then continued. "But there is something I wanted to tell you?"

"And what's that?"

"I have surprise for you tomorrow night."

"Seriously? Wait… you told me that." Bella asked excitedly.

I laughed and nodded. "No, I told you I would take you somewhere. I didn't say where. I know where now."

"So, where is my surprise?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, beautiful."

"I could pretend to be surprised at my surprise." She said.

"Daddy, I'm tired." Laney soft voice cut through our conversation as she ran straight into my legs. I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Okay, Lane Darlin."

The five of us piled into my truck and we went back to the house. Sue, Laney, and Charlie fell asleep on the couch during the movie we were watching after supper. Bella and I quietly got up from the couch and went into the bedroom for the night.

"I love you." Bella whispered as we lay in bed, side by side.

I turned my head towards her. "I love you, too, bay."

She looked at me and smiled before turning on her side. She was about to say something just as Laney came running in. At first, I think Bella was a little freaked out with the fact that Laney always ran into the bedroom, but it was just natural.

See, Laney had been one of those sweet babies that never cried and always smiled… as long as you were holding her. As a baby, she would only sleep if she was on top of my chest. She always ended up in my bed, and I never stopped her. It was always just me. Now, Bella didn't seem to mind and she never said anything, so I just never tried to change the norm.

Laney hopped up on the bed between me and Bella. She grabbed the remote from my bedside table and turned on the television.

"You're not tired, Lane?" I asked her, running my fingers through her long hair.

She shook her head and cuddled into my side, twirling her fingers in Bella's hair. I looked over and saw Bella with her eyes closed with her arm draped over Laney and a content smile on her face. I knew it wouldn't get much better than this. Still, as I looked at Bella's bare left hand, I realized there was a possibility that I could get a lot better than it was.

**A/N: So, what did ya'll think? Leave a review and let me know. … think of it as a one year anniversary present. Hehe. And another thing, the next chapter will be up soon because it is basically already written in my head. Like I said, there are only a few more chapters left. Another thing is that I am working on another story that has been nagging at me, but I still want to get my bearings on it before I post it, but it should be up with the next chapter of this story or with the chapter after that. Anyway, just leave a review for this story and let me know what you think. **

**-Layn **


	23. Chapter 23 REPOST

Chapter 23: Proposal

**BPOV**:

I sat on the chaise lounge that was near the foot of our bed and listened to the shower running. Edward had been acting a little strange all day. We were going out tonight before leaving tomorrow to head back to Carlisle and Esme's to stay during the holidays. The fact that I was about to celebrate my first Christmas with Edward and Laney was just insane.

Edward had told me to wear whatever I wanted since what we were doing didn't exactly require a dress code. That sort of scared me. Still, I listened to what he said and dressed comfortably in my holey skinny jeans, ahooded dark greenknit sweater, and my fuzzy socks. Edward walked out of the bathroom just as I was finishing up my makeup.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked at me through the mirror.

"Almost ready?" He asked softly.

I nodded. "Just need a few more minutes."

"Okay." He said and kissed my cheek before going into the closet.

I finished up my mascara and called to Edward that I was ready. He walked out of the closet, fully dressed, in his jeans, a black-button down shirt with a dark gray 'prep' sweater on top, and a leather jacket. He grabbed his hat from the bedside table and put it on. I laughed every time I looked at the pitiful red and black _Snap-On_ tools hat. There were holes in the bill, as well as the infamous fishing hook that every guy just seemed to need on their hats.

After grabbing my scarf from the dresser, I walked passed him to get my shoes, but he caught before I could go any further, throwing me over his shoulder. I giggled.

"Edward, I need my shoes."

I could feel him shake his head. "Not where we're going."

"Seriously?" I asked excitedly. I despised wearing shoes unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Mhmm." He put me down at the bottom of the stares and led me through the kitchen where Laney and Sue were getting supper ready for the both of them and Charlie.

"We're leaving." I told her as I gave Laney a hug and kiss.

"Okay. Have fun, you too." Sue said with a smiled before shooing us out of the house and into the garage.

Edward went into the extra closet we had there and pulled out his old letterman.

"Edward!" I chided.

He looked at me questioningly as he helped me slip on his jacket.

"You can't keep your letterman in the garage! Do you realize how much these are worth?" I asked him.

Edward laughed. "Baby, that jacket his a decade old, and it saw hell my senior year. Believe me, nothing is going to ruin it."

I rolled my eyes and was walking toward the Silverado when Edward pulled me back to the standard. I hopped in once he opened my door and scooted the hard guitar case to be at my feet. Edward walked around and got in the truck. Once the truck was pulled onto the main road, I slid across the seat next to Edward. He slipped an arm around my shoulders and softly kissed my temple before continuing to drive towards our destination- wherever that may be.

Soon, we had come to a stop at an old looking building that was next to Edward's shop.

"What's that for?" I asked him softly.

"Storage for us, mostly. Of course, we really don't have much in there considering the size of the garage." He said and got out of the truck, pulling me down with him. He grabbed his guitar case and led me inside.

When I walked in, I was beyond shocked. It was obvious that this place was once a bar and dancehall. There was an old looking chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and along the walls were small candle holders with the candles still in them. The entire dance floor was dropped, with the tables on the upper platform completely surrounding it. A bar was still standing on the left side of the building.

Edward flipped a switch near the entrance and what almost seemed like flood lights came on at the bottom of the dance floor. Edward pulled me down the stairs towards the center where a small quilt lay along with a small chest-looking box.

I sat down next to Edward on the quilt and leaned into his chest, hiding my face in his arm. "You're amazing, you know that?" I asked, finally looking up at him with a smile.

"So are you."

I laughed. Anyone who didn't know Edward would think nothing of that comment, but I knew better. That was his subtle way of being the cocky country boy that he is, but still being able to be the sweet boyfriend that he is.

"I love you." He said softly and kissed my lips.

I cupped the side of his face. "I love you, too." I giggled and look around. "And just so you know, you totally made up for being busy these past few months."

"The night hasn't even started yet, baby." He laughed and kissed me again.

We stayed lying like that for longer than it probably felt like. It felt like what it used to be. I missed being able to just sit with him and forget the world. I missed being able to forget about work and bills and any other stressful thing that may be hanging over our heads at that moment.

After a while, we started to get hungry, so Edward pulled out the food that was waiting in the chest. He pulled out two take-away boxes and two beers. I smiled when I saw the fried fish and fried jambalaya. He knew I had been craving both ever since we moved.

"You're the greatest." I smiled as I bit into a piece of the fried jambalaya.

He laughed and continued to eat his own food.

"So, it's not that I don't love the fact that you did this, _all_ of this, it's just… really random so, why?" I asked him.

"Because you deserved it." He answered.

I finished the piece of fish I was eating and pushed the rest of my food towards him, knowing fully well he would be able to finish it. That boy was bottomless pit.

"That's kind of ambiguous."

"English, baby, please." Edward said with a laugh.

"Unclear." I answered back and took a sip from the beer bottle.

Edward looked at me for a moment before closing both of the empty boxes and throwing them back in the chest along with our empty beer bottles. He stood up and held his hand out to me. I grabbed it, and he pulled me up. Then we were dancing.

I laughed. "There's no music."

"There doesn't have to be." He said softly and pulled me closer. Suddenly, he stopped, looking at something. "No way."

"What?"

"Look." He said and turned me towards the window.

There was snow. I had been in Louisiana since college, but never had it snowed. Never.I knew for a fact that Edward loved the snow. His eyes would always light up at even a weather man's mention of the possibility of snow. He was like big kid when it came to that. Snow was nothing special to me since I grew up in Washington, but even I was excited to see the snow down here.

"Come on." He pulled me towards the door.

"Edward, I don't have shoes." I complained.

"Yes, you do. I put your boots in the truck just in case." He said and picked me up before bringing me outside to the truck. He grabbed my boots from under the seat and put them on me before quickly pulling me back out of the truck.

We stood outside with our hands out, just looking up at the snow as it fell. I spun around and turned to see Edward looking at me with a smile.

"What?"

"You're beautiful."

I looked down, blushing both from his comment and the cold air. Edward walked toward me, and pulled me into his warm embrace. I still had one hand stretched out to the snow, and I watched as the flakes fell one by one onto my hand and Edward's jacket.

"This is insane." I giggled.

"It is." Edward said and pulled me tighter into his arms, resting his head on my shoulder.

I looked up at him with a smile. He moved his head to look down at me. "Dance with me."

He smirked and put on my hands in his before beginning to twirl us around.

Five years ago, I never saw myself here. Hell, I didn't see myself here _one_ year ago. It was amazing how much something could change in only ten months' time. One year ago, I was toying with the idea of maybe moving back. I doubt I ever would have, but there was always the possibility. Now, there was no possibility. Still, I couldn't bring myself to call Louisiana my home. It was- in all ways that mattered. But I realized that my true happy place was in Edward's arms.

When I was with him, I felt invincible, like nothing could get me. He was strong. He was gentle. He was _home_.

Edward raised his hand and twirled me around again, but this time, when I turned, he was already on his way to the ground. One knee caught him on the way down. I was confused until he looked up at me.

"Holy shit."

Edward smirkedhis infamous shit-eating at me and lightly kissed my stomach before looking up at me again. "Isabella Swan, you are everything I have ever wanted plus more. I know that I'm too much to handle and I know that I'm not always the best guy out there. But I love you and only you. And I want you to be there when I come home every night… officially. So, I guess what I'm saying right now is… marry me."

I nodded my head, the tears already forming in my eyes.

He smiled and stood up, twirling me around in the air. I laughed and kissed lips before he let me back down to solid ground. That was when a small little body hooked onto my stomach, knocking the wind out of me and sending me to the ground.

I heard Edward chuckling as he picked up a giggling Laney from off of me. I turned my head to the side and saw Charlie and Sue waving goodbye before getting in the car and driving away.

I sat up and Laney grabbed both of my hands. "Are you marrying us, Mommy?" She asked.

I laughed and nodded. "Yes, love."

Laney's smile grew impossibly bigger as she hugged my neck. She let go of me and looked up at Edward.

"Aren't you going to give Momma her present, Lane?"

Laney nodded and reached into the pocket of her black pea-coat and pulled out a royal blue jewelry box. Edward crouched down, and Laney gave the box to him before he opened it and took out a ring. It was on a simple white-gold band with three square-cut diamonds in the middle of it. Edward slipped the ring onto my left ring finger with a smile.

I smiled at him and lightly kissed his lips before turning to smile at Laney. I lightly pulled down her ivory knit hat to cover her ears and made sure her neck was fully covered with the too-long mint green scarf she was wearing.

"Did you know about this all day?" I asked her with a grin.

She nodded with a small smile.

"And you didn't tell me?"

She shook her head. "Daddy said that it was a surprise. Were you surprised?" She asked.

I nodded and started to tickle her sides. "I was very surprised."

Laney giggled and nuzzled into Edward's arm to hide from my attack. I stopped tickling her and stood up, trying to wipe the dirt and wet from my jeans. Edward stood up, still holding Laney. She kicked her boot-clad feet to get down and Edward set her in the ground. She ran to a small pile of snow that had fallen and began to play in it.

Edward looked at me with a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me." He said.

I smiled up at him and cupped his cheek with one of my cold hands. "You have no idea how happy you made me ten months ago."

Edward leaned in and gave me a kiss. He pulled away just in time to turn and see Laney as she threw a snowball at us. Edward looked at her with wide eyes and a smile.

"Laney Charlotte." He laughed.

She only giggled and started to run away farther from us. Edward took off after her, and I watched as they chased each other in the snow. After another hour of playing in the snow, we all went back inside. Edward set a sleeping Laney on the quilt and he picked up his guitar case, leading me to the bar. He picked me up and set me on the bar before sitting next to me with his Gibson.

**EPOV: **

I couldn't top tonight if I even tried. Bella was so beautiful and happy. Everything went according to how I planned. The only surprise we had was the snow, and I was very happy for that surprise. I was elated when I saw her nod in agreement with my question. Nothing could have made the night better, and no one could tell me I did something wrong. Because the look of pure joy on Bella's face told me that I did everything right, and her opinion was the only that mattered to me.

I knew that Bella would never go for some extravagant restaurant with our own private little room. She wasn't that type of girl. Still, I never could have imagined the excitement she had when we first walked into this run-down building.

All day, I was warring with myself, trying to figure out if I really should go along with my plan or not. I tried not to think about it too much and just go with my gut. Bella was only person I ever loved this deeply. She was only person I could ever see myself with ever again. And nothing on earth would ever change that.

As I sat, softly strumming random chords and note progressions on my guitar, I could feel Bella's head on my shoulder.

"You're too perfect, Edward Cullen." She told me softly.

I shook my head and stopped playing for a minute, resting my forehead against hers. "I really don't think that I'm the perfect one, Bella."

"Promise me that no matter what happens from here on out, you'll fully trust me." She whispered.

"I swear I will."

She cupped my cheek and closed her eyes with tears rolling down her cheeks. I put my guitar down and pulled her on my lap. After I wiped the tears away, I looked into her eyes. "You're the only girl in existence that would ever take a chance with me, especially after half the crap I've put you through, but baby, I swear that everything is okay now. And it's okay because of you. And you will forever be the one person in my life who didn't look at me like a wounded puppy every time I walkedinto a room. You always saw me as the guy I am. I love you so much for that… and for so much more than that, too."

Bella softly kissed my lips. "You're definitely not a wounded puppy, Edward. You're more like one of those cute German shepherds. You know all sweet and innocent then go bat-shit crazy at any sign of danger." She laughed lowly.

I rolled my eyes at her analogy and only smirked down at her. She kissed my nose before hopping down from the bar and walking to the dance floor where Laney was still asleep. I got down from the bar and followed behind her. When I reached the quilt, I placed my guitar back in its case and sat down next to Bella.

"I still have one more thing." I whispered in her ear.

"What's that?" She whispered back.

As quietly as possibly, so to not wake Laney, I got the last box that was left in the chest that was there. I grabbed two forks and then handed one to Bella before opening the box. Her eyes went wide.

"Is that… praline cheesecake?" She asked softly, still in awe.

I nodded with a smile, knowing that it was her favorite.

I swear I saw her eyes roll to the back of her head when she took a bite. "You belong in the hall of fame for men along with Jesus and Johnny Cash and Pierce Brosnan. Like seriously, you do."

I couldn't hold back my laugh. Luckily, Laney didn't wake up. "So, I do have competition."

Bella thought for a moment. "Well, I wouldn't marry Jesus and Johnny Cash is dead. But, if by some odd chance, Pierce Brosnan did show up at our doorstep, then yes, you may have to fight a bit to keep me."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said and took a bite.

It was pretty good, but rum cake was by far the best, especially my mom's rum cake. That shit gave you hangovers the next morning.

After the cheesecake was finished, Bella and I picked up, and I brought the chest and guitar case to the truck. Bella was following with Laney in her arms. I helped her into the truck, and once we were on the road, she was completely knocked out. When I finally reached the house, I grabbed my guitar and brought it inside before going back to get Bella and Laney. I managed to wake Bella up enough just to get on my back and to give me Laney to carry.

Once I was inside, I could see the living room television on and Charlie passed out in front of it. I continued to walk up the steps and put Laney in her bed before continuing to the master. I managed to pry Bella's grip from my neck and lightly put her in bed. After that, the only thing I remember was falling on the bed beside her.

The next morning was hectic. All five of us were running around with our heads cut off, trying to get everything in order before we left for my parents' house. We had to leave by ten if we wanted to be on time for dinner that night and still have time to rest. Bella, Laney, and I still had to pack our clothes as well as eat breakfast and get Laney bathed.

By nine-thirty, almost everything was finished. Bella just had to finish packing. I watched her as she scrambled around the room in just her jeans and bra, grabbing clothes from the closet and dresser.

"We're going to church, right?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, and straight after that, we're going to the levee for the bonfires, so make sure you bring clothes to change in."

She looked at me strangely. "Why would you have a bonfire on the levee? I mean, you have them all the time at your house."

I studied her for a moment and shook my head. "Baby, what I have is _not_ a bonfire. That is a yard fire. Bonfires are big and tall and shaped like a teepee. They're all along the levee at Christmas time. You've never seen them?"

"I lived in Baton Rouge, Edward. I didn't exactly make it a point to travel along river road for the hell of it, baby." She laughed.

"Still, you've never been in St. James around Christmas?"

She shook her head. "I never needed to go down there for anything."

"Well, you'll see them this year then."

"Where are we going to see this?" She asked me as she pulled on a shirt and one of my hoodies.

"My uncle's house." I answered her.

She thought for a moment before smiling. "It sounds fun."

I laughed and stood up, grabbing her duffel bag from her. "Let's go then."

**A/N: Okay, I surprised myself. I told myself that I had it written in my head… I seriously did. So, considering I've been writing this entire time, I'll answer some questions from my reviews that I got yesterday. Yes, I'm from Louisiana. …Is that really that easy to tell? Although, I have mentioned it a few times. Another thing, yes, Bella is a stay-at-home mom, but the only reason she said it was "official unofficial" was because she and Edward were not married yet. So, I'm expecting the new chapter to be up Tuesday or Wednesday because I won't be home. But, just so y'all know, while I'm watching Beautiful Creatures (amazing book by the way), I'll also be thinking about the story. I have that kind of gift of multitasking. Until next week…**

**-Layn **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: **Christmas**

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is so late! I was actually working on an original story. And every time I wrote, I would delete and write again, and delete and write again and so on and so forth. I finally had inspiration after months and months of having a deadly case of writer's block, so I just had to get everything on paper… well, Microsoft Word. Anyway… let's see how Christmas goes.**

**Oh, almost forgot. Cajun dictionary, I'm pretty sure I've used these words before, but I'm not sure. **_**Paran: (PAH-RANH)**_** It's the Cajun form of godfather. **_**Nanny: **_**Cajun form of godmother. **

**BPOV:**

"Oh I missed you all so much." Esme gushed as she wrapped me in a hug and the moved to give Edward one. "I don't like that my babies are so far away."

Edward rolled his eyes with a smirk over her shoulder and then pulled away. "Mom, Bella and I are engaged."

"_What_?" She shrieked and pulled my hand to her face. "When did this happen?"

"Last night." I answered.

"I'm so happy that this is happening," she said, tears welling in her eyes. "Carlisle, get in here."

Carlisle emerged from his office with Laney on his hip.

"They're engaged."

Carlisle smiled his normal, fatherly smile. "I heard. I'm so happy for the both of you." He answered and gave us each a hug. "Why don't we talk about it after they rest, Esme? It's been a long drive."

Esme nodded. "Of course. Edward, I have your old room made up already. Oh, Bella, where are your parents, dear?"

"They're visiting with Emmett right now. They should be here for dinner though."

"Okay. We'll get the two of you when it's time to get ready for dinner." Esme said.

Edward nodded and led me upstairs.

"I thought she would be a little more emotional than that." I admitted softly to him.

"She will be." He laughed and tossed our bags to the corner of the room before falling onto the bed.

I sat next to him and ran my hand through his hair.

"Where are we going for dinner tonight?" I asked him softly.

He shrugged with his eyes closed. "Some restaurant we go to every year the day before Christmas Eve. It's sort of nice, so tonight will be the night to wear one of the dresses you packed." He opened his eyes. "Lay down." He said and pulled me down next to him.

I rested my head on his chest, and only minutes later, I was asleep.

There was a knock on the door that woke me from my slumber. Edward seemed to have been up for a while. He was on his laptop looking at parts for the truck. Esme peaked her head through the door.

"Time to wake up, sleepyheads."

"Kay, Ma." Edward said and continued to look on his laptop.

Esme walked out of the room, and climbed out of bed. I crouched down and grabbed my toiletries from the bag before walking into the bathroom for a quick shower. I was blow drying my hair when Edward walked in for his shower. He kissed my cheek before turning on the shower.

When I was done in the bathroom, I grabbed my black dress from my suitcase before putting it on. Edward walked back into the room while I was putting on my makeup. He was wearing black slacks and a black button down shirt.

"Baby-," Edward stopped when the door opened and Laney came running in.

"Memaw said to make sure you were up." She said, wrapping her arms around Edward's legs.

Edward laughed. "Well, go tell Memaw that we're ready but come back upstairs after to get dressed."

She nodded and ran back to where ever Esme was.

"You were saying?" I asked him.

He looked at me with a blank expression and shook his head. "Forget about it, I did."

I giggled and kissed his lips softly.

Once we had Laney ready to go, we went back downstairs where everyone was waiting.

Dinner with the Cullen's was always beyond interesting. Add into that mix Emmett and my father, and it's a freaking circus. And of course, I mean that in the best way possible. I felt sorry for our waitress, but I knew that with the way that Carlisle kept apologizing for how loud we were.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout it. My family's the same way when we get together." She would laugh every time he apologized. Knowing Carlisle and Esme, they would leave a nice tip in thanks for her bearing with us.

When dinner was finished, we all went back home and went to bed, already excited for Christmas Eve the next day.

The first thing I felt the next morning was the bed moving up and down. With one eye open, I saw Laney jumping in between Edward and me. Edward groaned and lightly pulled her down to sit on the bed. "Go back to bed, Lane."

She shook her head and started to shake his shoulders.

"What's wrong, Laney Lou?" I asked her softly.

"Memaw said we can open the presents from her and Papa today."

"Are they awake?" I asked her.

"Not yet."

"Then just lay down until they wake up, love."

Laney sighed but still lay down in the middle of Edward and I. She rested her head on my stomach and reached up to play with the ends of my hair. Edward turned and pulled both of us closer to him before settling back to sleep.

After what felt like only five minutes later, I was woken up when the curtains to the windows were pulled away. I opened my eyes and saw Alice bouncing around the room, throwing our outfits for the day on the edge of the bed.

"Time to wake up, my darlings!" She sang. "We're opening family presents today."

Edward sat up, and Laney quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes from Alice's hands to change. Alice smiled brightly before dancing out of the room.

"You could swear they were blood." I laughed.

Edward chuckled with me and kissed my forehead before grabbing the clothes Alice had set out for him. Laney was already finished getting dressed, and she made a dash for the door.

"Anh." Edward knelt and wrapped an arm around her stomach to stop her. "Boots."

"Why?" She whined. Laney had grown accustomed to being barefoot. Boots were still the only thing she wore on her feet, but she was starting to wear no shoes at all. That was probably my fault.

"Because we're going outside to open presents, and it's freezing." He said.

"Fine." She grumbled and grabbed her boots from her bag and pulled them on before running downstairs.

Edward stood up and walked grabbed the clothes Alice had laid out for him. I got out of bed and grabbed my own clothes and changed into them. She chose faded skinny jeans with holes in the thighs and a fitted black hooded sweater. I walked to my bag and grabbed my boots and leather jacket.

As I stood up from putting on the boots, I saw Edward in his dark jeans and a camouflage Underarmor shirt. I nearly fainted when I saw the way his shirt stretched across his strong muscles and clung to him like a second skin. He looked up from hooking his belt and smirked when he saw me staring.

"Something wrong, baby?" He asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes and lightly punched his chest as I walked by him. He caught my arm and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"Love you, too." I answered and kissed him again before backing away, making my way to the back porch.

Laney was already going through and shaking the wrapped packages. She was currently shaking one of the many presents Edward and I had gotten her.

"Good morning, dear." Esme greeted and kissed my cheek as she handed me a mug of coffee.

"Morning." I answered and took a sip of my coffee.

"Sleep well?" She asked me, smiling at her beaming granddaughter.

I nodded. "I'm happy in Alexandria, but I feel like I'm home now." I admitted.

She gave me a knowing smile. "I'm sure when this year is through, you'll all be back home. I know for a fact that Edward is getting homesick. He says the food is crap."

I choked on the coffee I had just taken a sip of. That was the first time I had ever heard Esme actually say something like that, besides, of course, calling her ex-daughter-in-law a bitch. But she always spelt that out.

Esme caught the look of surprise on my face and shrugged. "He said it, not me," was all she responded before smiling sweetly at me and walking towards Carlisle who was on one of the porch swings, talking to my father and Sue who were on the swing across from him.

I felt two strong arms wrap around my shoulders from behind and a head rest on my right shoulder.

"Be careful, Lane Darlin'." Edward called before kissing the top of my head.

Laney turned and gave her father a dirty look, her eyebrows scrunched together and nose crinkled. I laughed and turned to see Edward give her the same look. Laney stomped her foot and walked to Jasper and Alice who were sitting on the porch steps.

"She really doesn't like you right now." I giggled.

He laughed. "She'll love me once she sees what we got her."

I turned and gave him a kiss. Just then, Esme called us over to start opening gifts. We all obeyed and walked over to where the presents were piled. Edward sat down on a wooden rocker and pulled me into his lap. Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were all sharing a swing while Laney and Emmett were impatiently holding presents.

Esme let Laney open her present first. Emmett pouted and backed up to rest against Rosalie's knees.

Laney excitedly ripped the wrapping paper of one of her presents.

Edward laughed. "Hold on, Lane. Who's that from?"

She looked up and shrugged, turning the half-way opened present in her hands. "Aunt Alice and _Paran_." She answered and continued to unwrap the box. She opened the white box and held up a baton with a purple staff and a white ball and tip.

"A little early to be training my daughter of twirling, don't ya think?" Edward glared at the baton as if it caused the plague itself.

"Of course not. It's never too early to get her interested in something." Alice said stubbornly, smiling down at a beaming Laney.

Laney twirled the baton between her thumb and pointer finger and hit the side of her head. "Ow." She groaned.

Edward rolled his eyes at Alice before calling Laney over to him, lightly rubbing the spot the baton hit.

"She'll get used to it." Alice assured him before getting up and ushering Laney to the other present she and Jasper had gotten her.

Laney sat down and began to open the present. I innocently twirled the baton between my fingers before Edward quickly stopped me.

"You never told me you were a twirler girl." He chuckled in my ear.

"Only my senior year." I admitted before starting to twirl again, still watching Laney.

She finished opening the box and pulled out a stuffed raccoon with a faux diamond collar. Edward and I laughed. She had been begging us for a pet raccoon.

"It's a raccoon." She laughed and cuddled it close to her chest. She gently put the raccoon down and moved on to the other presents.

Emmett and Rosalie gave her an art set that was even bigger that she was. Carlisle and Esme as well as Charlie and Sue spoiled her with at least five present each. The last presents she opened were the ones from Edward and I. There were about six that I could recognize. There was one present that I don't remember ever seeing. I narrowed my eyes in on the narrow box. If Edward had done what I thought he did, I was going to kill him.

Laney first opened the box of clothes, then the one with guitar stuff that Edward would most likely use instead of waiting for Laney to be old enough to use them. Then she opened the huge hard-cover, leather bound book that had all of the fairy-tales a little girl could dream of. The next few gifts were toys that she had been begging us for ever since October. She then moved on to the last present. I immediately stiffened, and I felt Edward smirk smugly against my shoulder. I was going to kill him.

"You didn't." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"I didn't what?" He asked innocently.

Laney opened the present and screeched in excitement.

Edward was going to die.

"You got her _gun_?" Alice screeched. "I go and buy her a gift that actually reflects something a little girl would do, and you buy her a freaking _gun_?"

"I want my daughter to defend herself." He said, though I could hear the smile in his voice.

I rolled my eyes.

When Edward shopped for holiday gifts, he shopped for Edward, not the person he was buying for. For example, for my birthday, he got me a gorgeous sapphire necklace… as well as a brand new set of guitar strings and an amp. _My_ guitar has never seen the two. _His_ Gibson gets plugged into _my_ amp constantly. Laney would never see her gun until she was at least eight. I wanted to wait until then. What was the point of keeping her in suspense for five years? But, Edward just had to buy her the freaking _shotgun_ so he could use it.

I turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. He only smiled.

"My turn!" Emmett shouted and began to open his presents.

I didn't talk to Edward until it my turn to open presents nearly an hour later. I opened my presents second to last because I honestly didn't feel like everyone should have gotten me presents in the first place. I was putting off what was inevitable, but Edward said he always went last opening presents. Therefore, I couldn't take his place. I only rolled my eyes at that.

Edward was presently sitting on the ground, leaning against my legs as he handed me a present from Carlisle and Esme. I unwrapped the box slowly, and took out a very nice, brand new camera. I gasped.

"Y'all really didn't have to get me this." I said and looked at both of them.

Esme waved off my comment. "You're practically our daughter now, so you'll get spoiled, too."

"Thank you, so much." I said and gave both of them a hug before sitting back down. The next present was from my dad and Sue. I opened it and pulled out two small jewelry boxes. I looked up at them with wide eyes.

"We didn't spend a dime. Go on." Sue urged.

I opened the jewelry box and pulled out a set of bracelets. One was plain brown leather cuff, another was all turquoise stones. I had never seen them before, but I recognized what was in the other box immediately. It was a ruby jewelry set that consisted of a ruby and diamond choker necklace, the matching dangly earrings, the bracelet, and the ring. It was belonged to my dad's mom.

"The bracelets were for Sue, and I'm sure you recognize the other set." Charlie said, sounding nervous.

I nodded and gave both of them tight hugs and giving them many, many thank yous before going to sit down again.

Edward smiled at me and grabbed another present which was addressed to me from Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. If it was from all four of them, I could only imagine how expensive it was. I opened the box and saw that it was a boot box from one of the more expensive manufacturers. I narrowed my eyes at them. They all rolled theirs. I opened the box and pulled out boots with white, snake-skin feet and a brown leg. There was white stitching on the legs that formed intricate patterns.

"A little birdie told me you wanted to wear boots to your wedding. I figured it's never too early to start buying." Rosalie smiled and nudged Alice.

"I would have been perfectly content with fifty-dollar knock-offs." I laughed, getting up to give them all hugs.

"Like I would let you walk down the aisle in knock-offs." Alice scuffed as she hugged me. She pulled away and sat back down.

When I turned around, Edward was once again in the chair, holding one more present that was addressed to me from both he and Laney. I sat on the arm of the chair and rested my legs on top of his, grabbing the present from his hands.

I slowly un-wrapped the package and pulled out a framed picture of all three of us at one of the barbeques we had. Edward was sitting on the tailgate of his truck, completely plastered and acting like an idiot. I was standing down on the ground, holding Laney, laughing my ass off. Edward had an arm around me, and one of his hands on Laney's cheek, smiling at one another with their secret bunny-like smiles.

I looked at Edward with a soft smile before lightly kissing his lips. "Thank you. It's perfect."

Edward smiled crookedly before turning and excitedly asking his mom for his presents. I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

A few hours later, Edward, Laney, and I were getting in the truck to go to church. Church was a lot more crowded than it normally was being that it was Christmas Eve mass. Once we got out of church, Edward drove to his uncle's house.

His Unlce Eleazar's house was right off of River Road and was huge. There were about four cars parked out front. I recognized one of them as Carlisle's. Edward led Laney and I in the house to meet his family and to change into our normal clothes.

"Edward!" Edward turned and smiled.

"Hey." He said and gave a man with shaggy blonde hair a hug. He reminded me of Jasper. "Uncle Eleazar, this is Bella. Bella, this is my Uncle Eleazar."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella." He said and gave me a hug. "And how are you doin', my dear?" He asked Laney, crouching down to her level.

"Good." She smiled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make your birthday, little one." He apologized.

"S'okay." She said and gave her uncle a hug. "Can I change now?" She asked.

Eleazar nodded and stood up. "Edward, you all can change in the guest bedroom."

Edward nodded and thanked him before leading us up the stairs. I helped Laney into her jeans, boots, shirt, and black coat. I made sure that her knit-hat was pulled down over her bronzish-blonde hair and wrapped her scarf around her neck before letting her go downstairs. Edward was in his jeans and a black under-armor shirt when I stood up. He pulled on a camouflage hoodie and sat on the bed, waiting for me. I pulled on my jeans, a shirt, my white pea-coat, and my boots. Edward stood up and grabbed my black scarf from the bed, before wrapping it around my neck.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded, and he led me down the stairs and towards the front porch. Laney was sitting on the porch steps next to Jasper.

"Hungry, Lane?" Edward asked her and leaned against the banister.

She nodded and leaned against Jasper's shoulder. "Alice has it covered, Edward."

"Okay. You hungry?" He asked me.

"Little bit." I admitted.

"Come on." He said and laid me to the side of the house where there was a whole buffet set up. People were everywhere, drinking, eating, and laughing. Once we each had what we wanted, we went back to the porch where Alice, Jasper, and Laney were all eating.

It wasn't long before the food was finished, and every one made their way to the front. I visited with the people that I remembered from the party, only smiling with a smug grin at Edward's terrible twosome cousins. Emmett and Rosalie as well as Charlie and Sue showed up at around seven. At exactly eight, Edward led Laney and me up the levee. Only our immediate family followed.

"This, my darling Isabella, is a St. James bonfire."

I looked with wide eyes. Before me was an eight-foot tall structure that did resemble a tepee. It was made entirely out of logs, but the outside had been covered with cane reed. Edward and Jasper let special spots on the bonfire and quickly ran, dragging us with them. Within seconds, fireworks started erupting from it. Laney laughed and got on Edward shoulders as she watched. After a few minutes, the fireworks calmed down, and we could get closer to it. Edward's family then made their way up the levee to watch.

People were everywhere.

There was Edward's family as well as the people from surrounding bonfires that were set up on either side of ours. River Road was a nightmare, and traffic was backed up because of everyone wanting to catch a glimpse of the lit bonfires.

"Edward!" Edward turned.

"Hey, man. What's up?" He asked Seth and gave him one of those weird guy-hug things.

Edward let Laney down so that she could talk to Will, who was standing in between Seth and his wife. I talked to his wife while Edward and Seth were talking. She was actually nice, despite how Seth and Edward always made her out to be. Of course, I had only known her for a few minutes. Laney sat next to Will on the front side of the levee and watched the fire. I smiled. They were so freaking adorable.

At midnight, Laney was asleep on the levee next to Will. Edward picked her up and Seth picked up Will. Edward and I told everyone goodbye before going to his truck and driving to Esme and Carlisle's house. Edward put Laney in bed before bringing her presents from Santa to the tree in the living room.

After we were done setting up the presents, Edward sat down on the large chair next to the tree. I hopped on the arm and Edward rested one of his arms on my legs. He rested his head on my shoulder, and I ran my hands through his hair.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked softly.

I nodded. "Yeah. I sort of had an idea that you may do something like that."

Edward smiled at me brightly.

"What?" I laughed.

"It's just that the Bella I first started dating would have said it was fine because Laney wasn't her daughter, and she was mine." He whispered.

He was right. That was exactly what I would have said. Saying something like that now would just seem so odd. Laney was mine, and the day I married Edward, she would legally be mine as well. I knew how much it meant to Edward for me to finally except that I had just as much as parental right as he did, and that fact was finally engrained into my mind.

"I'm not that girl anymore." I whispered back.

"I know."

I leaned down and gave him a kiss. When I pulled away, I looked deep into his eyes and started twirling my fingers in his hair again. "You know that Christmas present I gave you?" I asked him.

"The new tool set?" He asked. "Don't worry, Baby, I loved it."

"I know, but there's more than just that present."

"You didn't have to do that." He said, looking up at me.

"Actually, I really didn't have any control over this last present." I admitted.

"What do you mean?"

I smiled and grabbed his free hand with mine, lightly resting it on my stomach. His eyes grew wide as he looked up at me. I nodded, the tears already about to fall from my eyes.

"What's wrong, Momma?" Laney tired voice sounded from the hallway.

Edward and I looked up at her with smiles. She walked to us, and I pulled her into my lap.

"Nothing's wrong, love. Everything is perfect." I told her softly.

We sat in silence for a while. Edward had slid to the side and pulled Laney and I closer to him, wrapping both of his arms around us.

"I love that sound." Edward whispered softly against my shoulder.

"What sound, Daddy?"

"Silence, sweetheart." He whispered back before softly kissing her forehead.

It was a funny thing. Our relationship started with that very concept.

_Silence… _

**A/N: So, all we have left is the Epilogue. I'm so sad that this story is almost done, but I have decided to do a sequel. I also trying to write another story, but I can't even concentrate on that because I'm so utterly consumed by Silent Sweetheart. So, the next chapter will be up… sometime. I hate giving y'all a time and then disappoint. So, the chapter will be up soon. Until then,**

**-Layn **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**So, someone gave me an idea. Instead of this being the epilogue, the next chapter will be the epilogue. This chapter will consist of Edward and Bella telling the parents. It's short but sweet, so instead of posting it as an outtake and one shot, I'll just make this easier for everyone and add it in as a chapter. But the next chapter will DEFINITELY be the epilogue. Also, I'm open to suggestions for any baby name you may have. On with the story… **

**BPOV:**

We waited until we had gotten blood test results back, confirming that I was nearly three weeks along. Edward was beyond ecstatic, and he told Laney as soon as we got home that day that she would soon have a little brother or sister. Her reaction was much like her father's.

I called my dad that day to tell him, making him promise to keep it a secret until I was through my first trimester. He promised, begrudgingly. Sue had to literally pull the phone away from him three hours later. It was the most I had ever heard my father talk in my entire life.

Edward and I decided that we would make a special trip down to his parents' house to tell his family and Emmett. Jasper and Alice would be traveling down with us, and we would be making a mini family reunion out of the trip.

"How much longer?" Laney whined from the back seat.

"Only about an hour, Lane Dariln'." Edward said softly, smiling at me from the driver's seat.

"How long is that?"

"Count to sixty sixty times." He laughed.

I punched his arm. "Lane, don't do that." I called back to her.

Just like Edward said, we reached his parents' house about an hour later at exactly noon. Laney hopped out of the car seat immediately after I unbuckled the seat belt. She was nearly busting at the seams when Edward opened the front door.

"Memaw, guess what?"

Edward's eyes went wide, and he lightly covered her mouth.

Esme raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?"

"Let her say what she has to say, Edward."

"Ma, she doesn't have to say anything. She's just… excited to see you." He said and removed his hand from her mouth, lightly patting her head.

"Nah-uh. I was going to say that Mo-," I quickly cut her off.

"Mrs. Esme, I think I smell something burning." I said softly.

Esme sniffed and quickly ran into the kitchen.

Edward kneeled down to Laney's height. She crossed her arms. "We're waiting until everyone is here, okay, Lane? That means you can't say anything until Paran, Aunt Alice, Nanny, and Uncle Emmett are here to hear the news too."

"Fine." She huffed.

Edward smiled and kissed her forehead. Laney smiled back and gave Edward a hug before coming over to give me one. She let go of me and skipped to Carlisle's study. Edward stood up and wrapped me in his arms.

"That was close." He said softly and kissed my temple.

The front door opened again, and that was when I realized that Edward and I were still in the foyer. Alice and Jasper walked in with their bags. Alice put her bags down and came to give me a hug. Edward and Jasper went to go put our bags upstairs.

"Isn't it so nice to be near civilization again?" Alice asked me with a smile.

I laughed. "It's wonderful."

The two of us walked into the kitchen where Esme was finishing up lunch. She turned and looked at me with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Bella. The entire meal almost burnt just now." She laughed and continued to stir the pot that was on the stove.

"What are you making?" Alice asked.

"Crawfish bisque."

I involuntarily smiled. Esme's bisque was worthy of the highest honor in the entire world. All of her food was like tasting heaven, but her bisque was pure bliss.

Edward and Jasper walked in with Emmett and Rosalie trailing behind them. Esme turned and told one of her kids to get their father. Ten minutes later, we had finished saying grace and were eating out on the back porch.

Edward held my hand under the table the entire time, using his left hand to eat. He did so with surprising grace. Dinner was filled with chatter and laughter. Alice and I told horror stories of the new garage's furry visitors. Jasper and Edward only rolled their eyes, claiming that the little critters were only hungry and wouldn't harm anyone. Alice stuck out her hand to show the scar she had gotten from a raccoon that had scratched her.

After dinner and desert was finished, Edward cleared his throat. "Well, the reason Bella and I wanted to get together this week was because we have an announcement to make." He started and looked at me with a smile.

"I'm pregnant." I finished the announcement for him.

"Seriously?" Alice squealed happily. "OMG! This so cool. So am I!"

Jasper turned to her with wide eyes. "I thought we would break it to them gently." He said.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You can't just expect me to hear that my best friend is pregnant at the same time as me and remain silent." She laughed ran around the table and gave me a hug.

Esme was in tears when she pulled me into a hug. She then pulled Alice into the hug. The three of us stood crying in a group. Rosalie laughed at the three of us, but joined us when Esme held her hand out to her. When the three of us finally stopped hugging, Emmett came over and scooped me up, picking my feet up off the ground.

"I'm gonna be an uncle."

I laughed and hugged him back. Everyone hugged Alice and me at least twice before we all sat in the swings, talking about the baby rooms and names. Esme had already drawn up a plan for the baby rooms for both Alice and I. Rosalie was entertaining Laney with stories about how fun it would be to have a younger sibling around the house. Edward would roll his eyes when she told stories about him as a baby. That jump started Emmett into stories about me.

"So, did either one of my engaged children choose a date?" Esme asked.

Edward and I shook our heads, but Rosalie and Emmett nodded.

"January fifth of next year." Rosalie said.

Esme's eyes went wide. "That's only a year away." She mumbled before turning her sketchbook to the next page.

Before long, the entire wedding was almost entirely planned, right down to the bridal dress and bridesmaids dresses designed by Alice. Esme was teaching Laney how to walk down the aisle like a flower girl.

I leaned into Edward and smiled up at him.

"I love you." He murmured against my lips.

"I love you, too." I answered and chastely kissed his lips.

When we pulled away from each other, Laney hopped onto Edward's lap and curled into his chest. Edward smiled and rested his forehead against mine. Then, there was a flash.

We both turned and glared at Rosalie, who was holding a camera with a smug smile.

She shrugged. "Kodak moment." She sang sweetly.

**A/N: So, the next chapter will be the epilogue. So, review and tell me exactly what you think. I would love, love, love for y'all the review and tell me what you think about the story. So, until next time…**

**-Layn **


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**:

**We're finally here. I'm seriously about to cry because I hate to think of this story as over. However, there will be a sequel. I'm not entirely sure what the name will be yet, but when I update, you'll know. I'm not sure when the story will be up, but it should be up some time in the near future. **

Bella paced the foyer constantly. Back and forth, back and forth. She was making Alice worried about ripping her dress and Rosalie worried about ruining her hair. Nothing was helping to calm the nerves that were building in her tummy. Bella didn't know why she was so nervous, she only knew that after today, she officially be a Cullen.

Her mind brought her back to eight months ago when she pacing the floor in a similar way. Alice was in the labor room, about to give birth to her baby girl, Victoria Evangeline. Edward was trying to get Bella to calm down before she worked herself into labor. Bella just rolled her eyes, but twenty minutes later, she was ushered into a labor room down the hall.

That night, Edward Anthony Cullen, Jr. was born. They called him Cash because Edward swore that the kid would be a prodigy on the guitar. Bella only laughed and continued to rock Cash back forth. Edward sat on the side of her on the bed with a smiling Laney in his lap. She was beyond excited to have a little brother and cousin.

Rosalie and Esme were constantly going back and forth between the rooms, taking as many pictures as the memory cards allowed. Then, they would send one of the men to the store to buy another.

Bella smiled at the memories as she continued to nervously wring her hand together, trying to find any way to calm down. Alice and Rosalie both tried everything they could, but until she had the ring on her finger, nothing was going to help.

"You look pretty, Momma." Laney said softly and hugged her legs, effectively causing Bella to halt.

"Thank you, love." Bella answered and kissed the top of Laney's head. "But you're prettier."

Laney scrunched her nose and smiled, twirling in her white dress and boots. Bella laughed and fixed Laney's veil before standing up, still holding tightly to her daughter's hand.

After what felt like years, Charlie walked through the front doors. He nodded, signaling that all the guys were in the front of the church, waiting for Bella. Alice and Rosalie once again fixed Bella's lace dress before squeezing through the foyer doors after Laney so that no one would see the bride.

"Say the word, and we're out of here, baby girl." Charlie said softly and kissed Bella's forehead.

Bella laughed. "I think I'm pretty sure this is where I'm supposed to be." She said just as the music started.

The music stopped and was quickly replaced with her cue. The men opening the foyer doors looked at Bella, and she nodded, signaling to go ahead and open the doors. Thankful for the veil that was covering her tears, Bella held tightly onto her father's arm all the way down the aisle until Edward came into view.

Edward smiled at her, and Bella was surprised not to see his usual cocky smirk. Instead, there was a bright, wide smile. It made Bella and cry at the same time.

At the end of the aisle, Charlie raised her veil and kissed her forehead after wiping the tears away. He then shook Edward's hand before going to sit down. Edward and Bella walked up the stairs to the altar, and Alice quickly went to fix the train of Bella's dress before taking her bouquet.

The mass was long, but it still seemed to fly by. Both Bella and Edward had their minds and eyes on only each other. Bella knew that without a doubt, she would never forget saying her vows, mostly because Jasper made it hard to forget.

At the rehearsal supper, the guys had come up with a code. All Edward had to do was say the word, and they were gone. Bella threatened to beat the Cajun out of Jasper if he did anything sabotage the wedding, even if it was in good humor. The threat fell on deaf ears. All throughout the vows, Jasper mumbled the code word with a smile.

"Tippin' toe." Jasper chuckled quietly as he passed Edward the ring.

Edward smirked, and Bella glared. Still, the wedding kept going and Bella officially became Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"I love you." Edward said as he softly kissed Bella's lips while they danced their first dance.

"I love you, too." She smiled and kissed him again. "So, do you mind telling me where you're bringing me for the next two weeks?"

Edward smiled against her lips. "All in good time, baby. All in good time."

Bella sighed and leaned her head on Edward's shoulder.

When everyone except for close family and friends had left, Edward and Bella were finally able to relax after being pulled in ten different directions that night. Edward was sitting by the stage with Emmett and Jasper, drinking a beer, watching Bella as she danced with Cash and Laney. He knew that there was no way his life could get any better.

**BPOV:**

"Jasper Whitley Cullen, I have a bone to pick with you." I said and marched my way over to my husband and his brother. I involuntarily smiled. _My husband._

"What?" He asked innocently as he gulped down his beer.

"Don't 'what' me! You were trying to sabotage my wedding."

Edward chuckled and pulled me close to him. "I'm still here, aren't I, bay?"

"No thanks to him." I answered, glaring at my smirking brother-in-law. "I'm totally going to get you back for that. Watch yourself, Cullen. I'm serious."

Jasper laughed and pulled me into a huge bear hug. "I couldn't have picked a better woman for my brother. Besides, if there was any inkling that Edward would actually leave, then I wouldn't have said it." He let me go and smiled, drinking from his beer again.

I rolled my eyes and leaned into Edward, wrapping my arms around his torso. He leaned down and softly kissed my lips. He then looked down at his watch.

"It's time to go." He said.

I nodded. The DJ then made the announcement to the remaining guests that we would be going outside to leave for our honeymoon. We made our way through the reception hall and through all the people that were lining the steps to the limo. I thanked God that I changed into a shorter dress, or else I would have fell flat on my face going down the stairs.

"Be good for Memaw and Papa, okay?" I asked Laney.

She nodded and gave me a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I said and kissed her cheek before standing up and taking Cash from Esme.

Edward knelt down and started to say goodbye to Laney, promising her that we would be back before she even knew it. He also promised to call every day. I hugged Cash close to my chest and kissed his cheek. He smiled and tapped my cheek with his chubby little fingers. Edward stood up with Laney still in his arms. I kind of got the feeling it was harder for him to say goodbye than it was for her.

After Edward and gave Laney and Cash each a kiss on the forehead, we handed them off to Carlisle and Esme. Edward let me slide into the limo before getting in. He grabbed my hand a kissed it softly.

"So, you did say that you wanted to visit an island?" Edward clarified.

I nodded. "Yeah." I smiled.

Edward smirked back at me. "How about a private island?"

"What?" I screeched. "Seriously?"

Edward laughed and nodded. "It was a gift from Carlisle to Esme. They are letting us borrow it for the next few weeks."

"This is so cool." I laughed and kissed him.

"I'm glad you approve." He said and kissed me again.

**~~~SILENCE**_**is**_**KEY~~~**

"Watch out for the waves." I called from the front porch.

Edward looked back at me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and walked back into the vacation house where Laney was helping me with dinner by cutting the vegetables.

Ten years. That was how long we had been married now. It seemed so crazy. It didn't seem like that long ago when I first walked into Cullen Automotive Works. Now, that name was known to mostly every man in the United States as well as some women. The show was still on television. Edward admitted that sometimes, he still didn't even believe how good their ratings were, especially since they had moved back down to Baton Rouge.

I looked at Laney, who was sitting at the bar. Her hair had grown into long, bronze ringlets cascading down her back, and her dark green eyes had faded into a darker amber, but touches of green still lingered there. She would be starting high school in a few months when summer ended. It was one of Edward's worst fears.

Cash and Edward walked back in, both soaking wet. Cash was nearly a color copy of Edward, aside from his curly brown hair. He acted just like Edward, too. I was still deciding if that was a good thing or not. He was starting sixth grade in the fall.

Then there were the twins who were watching televisionon the sofa- Kate and Masen. Kate looked nearly exactly like Laney except for her dark brown eyes and hair. Masen was the perfect mixture of both Edward and me. He had Edward's eyes, my hair color, but Edward's hair texture. The girls relentlessly teased him about his messy hair, but I had seen Laney in the morning. Poor darling had no room to tease her nine-year-old brother.

I had the twins only eleven short months after Cash. Edward was ecstatic. I was scared out of my mind. If they were anything like Cash, I would never be able to walk again. However, both Carlisle and my doctor assured me that the twins would probably not be that big. Both of them were six pounds and few ounces.

After dinner and when the younger kids were asleep, Edward and I went outside on the porch and sat down on the swing. Laney was still on the sofa, playing on her iPhone and watching _Remember the Titans_ for the hundredth time.

He kissed my temple, looked at Laney, and sighed. "Are you sure we can't just lock her in the house for the rest until she's thirty?"

I laughed. "Oh, honey, I think you've met your match when it comes to Lane. Now that I think about it, she sort of reminds me of someone I know."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Laney and I are nothing alike."

I laughed at him.

_We shall see. _

**A/N: And we will see. *Wipes away tears* It's done, guys. I can't believe that we've finally reached the end of the story. But, there will be a sequel, I assure you. And, I will try to have it up in at least a month. And I know that just pissed you the hell off, but I really would like to get a few chapters prewritten before I get into the details of the entire story. Also, here are some spoilers: **

**Alice and Jasper have three kids. Edward and Bella have four, obviously, and Rosalie and Emmett have one. Before every chapter in the next story, I will have their names and who they belong to at the start of every chapter. I have read stories with the kids, and they like to make me lose my mind. It's just sooooo much to keep track of. So, it's just for your peace of mind and also mine. Until the sequel (which I still haven't figured out a name for)… Any suggestions will be taken. **

**-Layn**


End file.
